Perdiendo lo ya perdido, otra vez
by U. Harumi Cerisier
Summary: Un horrible dolor punzante se había apoderado de su pecho. Tenía ganas de golpear al estúpido del dobe, de tomar a Sakura y llevársela lejos, en donde ni Naruto ni nadie pudiera encontrarlos, pero no. Ellos se casarían pronto, y estaban ahí sentados los tres mientras le daban "buena nueva" a su compañero. Ya era tarde, la había perdido. ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

_Se casarían. No podía creerlo, ellos se casarían, él recién le había pedido matrimonio y ella le había dicho que sí. Sus ojos jade brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, estaba inmensamente feliz, se veía radiante, hermosa con lágrimas felices en los ojos aun después de que habían pasado tres días de haber aceptado la propuesta. En él la dicha se notaba en su hermosa sonrisa que volvía locas a muchas, sin embargo, desde hace mucho que solo le sonreiría de esa manera a ella. Sasuke seguía sin poder creerlo, no podía creer que ella hubiese aceptado. Un horrible dolor punzante se había apoderado de su pecho, perfectamente escondido bajo su rostro impenetrable. Tenía ganas de golpear al estúpido del dobe, de tomar a Sakura y llevársela lejos, en donde ni Naruto ni nadie pudiera encontrarlos, pero no. Ellos se casarían pronto, y estaban ahí sentados los tres como en los viejos tiempos, comiendo en el Hichiraku's mientras le daban la "buena nueva" a su compañero. Ya era tarde, la había perdido. _**_¿_**_O no? _

La cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi había terminado. Naruto y Sasuke habían sellado a Kaguya con la ayuda del sabio de los seis caminos. Sasuke había intentado acabar con todos los Bijuus y los Kages en un intento de "revolucionar" el mundo ninja pero Naruto lo había detenido justo a tiempo, enfrentándose a una batalla mortal en la que habían perdido un brazo cada quien. De no ser por Sakura, ambos habrían muerto desangrados siendo incluso un milagro que siguieran con vida cuando Kakashi y Sakura llegaron al valle del fin.

El saldo de la guerra fue muy caro. Los homenajes a los caídos se llevaron a cabo una semana después, se podía ver a madres, esposas, hermanas, niños… todos los que habían perdido a alguien querido por defender la paz. Entre ellos se encontraban los diez de Konoha, porque sí, tras la pérdida del mejor ninja del clan Hyuga solo quedaban diez de su generación. Entre ellos, de los más dolidos Ino y Shikamaru, pues parte esencial del original trío InoShikaCho se había perdido en la guerra. Sus padres habían muerto, pero a pesar del dolor que sentían, el orgullo de saber todo lo que sus padres aportaron a la guerra los hacía sentirse felices, y se mostraban ahí, frente a todos con una amarga sonrisa.

Una hermosa pelinegra regalaba lágrimas del mismo color de sus ojos a la tumba de su amado primo. Venían a su cabeza los recuerdos de aquel que la había decidido protegerla como un hermano, a pesar del rencor que alguna vez tuvo contra la familia principal. Hinata se sentía culpable, sin saber bien porque. –Tal vez si hubiese sido más fuerte –se decía. Además, seguía sintiendo sobre sus hombros el peso de la familia principal. Lloraba, lloraba por la muerte de su primo, porque él la había protegido. Sintió de pronto a alguien posar su brazo sobre sus hombros y un ligero beso en su cabello. No dijo nada al mirar una cabellera rubia y unos tristes ojos azules. El silencio reinó durante algunos minutos.

–No fue porque _tenía_ que hacerlo, Hinata. Neji te protegió porque te quería como a una hermana. –dijo por fin Naruto, rodeándola con su único brazo a lo que la chica se aferró a su pecho, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.

–Naruto-kun –Él sintió el calor de sus lágrimas mojando su pecho y sin poderse contener, la separó un poco de sí acariciando la mejilla de la ojiperla y pegando sus frentes.

–Ya todo ha terminado –dijo el rubio muy cerca de su rostro con una suave sonrisa para luego subir sus labios hasta su frente y depositar un tierno beso.

...

Incontables muertos y muchísimos heridos. Las tiendas improvisadas no lograron darse abasto durante el conflicto, y con tantos heridos que atender, los hospitales de cada aldea se encontraban a su máxima capacidad, pues la cantidad de ninjas médicos no lograba ser suficiente. A pesar de ello, Tsunade y Sakura se las arreglaron para desarrollar las prótesis que sustituirían los brazos perdidos de Naruto y Sasuke. Los chicos se habían quedado en cama toda una semana (hasta que se llevó a cabo el homenaje) después de su batalla casi a muerte. Naruto pudo levantarse a los tres días, gracias al milagroso chakra de Kurama aunque Sakura le impidió pararse, siendo un reto casi imposible para alguien tan hiperactivo como Naruto.

-Na-ru-to –Decía una pelirrosa con un tono sospechosamente dulce, la mirada baja y un aura asesina rodeándola una vez que había visto correr al rubio por los pasillos del hospital buscando quién sabe qué ramen, porque quién sabe qué comida de quién sabe qué hospital sabía a mierda –¿Te quedarás en cama, como te lo pedí? ¿O me harás golpearte hasta romperte los huesos para poderte atar?

-Sa-Sakura- chan –Tragó fuerte el ojiazul, sabía que lo que venía no era bueno –Yo sólo, sólo quería algo bueno de comer, Sakura-chan –trató de explicarse – ¡Lo que pasa es que la comida que me trajeron sabe a mierda'ttebayo! –dijo el chico con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡Naruto no baka! –gritó la pelirrosada, aumentando su furia asesina. El rubio temblaba al verla así, de verdad que le daba miedo después de ver cómo golpeaba con su monstruosa fuerza a los clones del Juubi. De pronto, el enojo de Sakura cambió a una tristeza un poco palpable y bajó su mirada, poniendo sus brazos a sus costados en señal de derrota.

-Esa comida no es la que sirven en el hospital –dijo, dejando notar un hilo de tristeza en sus palabras. –Yo la preparé, especialmente para ti.

El rubio sintió su pecho oprimirse, un poco de culpa salió de sí al ver a la chica en ese estado, triste porque él sin saber, había desperdiciado la comida que ella había hecho para él. _Especialmente para él_. Con pasos lentos se acercó hasta la mitad del pasillo, donde ella estaba, justo en frente de la habitación que él compartía con el Uchiha.

-Sakura-chan –dijo al verla cabizbaja, mientras tomaba una de sus suaves y delgadas manos y la posaba sobre su pecho. –gracias Sakura-chan, eres lo más importante que tengo y lo que más quiero. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. –El rubio sonreía sincera y tiernamente mientras que poco a poco soltaba la mano que aprisionaba en su pecho, para después enredarla entre uno de los mechones rosados que cubrían parte del rostro de su amiga, y en un arrebato de ternura, atinó a darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. La ojijade sorprendida por el gesto de su amigo y por lo que ese beso provocó en ella, solo pudo sonreír nerviosa, pero muy dulcemente mientras un ligero rosa se apoderaba de sus mejillas, sin saber que desde hace unos minutos, unos hermosos ojos que en algún momento fueron ambos negros, acababan de abrirse, pudiendo notar con detalle la escena que acababan de protagonizar sus amigos, a los que tanto apreciaba, a los que tanto daño les había hecho.

-_Así que después de todo… no era del todo cierto, Sakura_.

...

–¿Ya te vas a ir? –Porque sí, Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de su vida se estaba yendo otra vez, aunque esta vez sí estaba en las puertas de Konoha, no se iría por la noche, no se iría con Orochimaru, no se convertiría en traidor, no se iría a buscar venganza, sin embargo…

–Sí, lo siento. –_Sakura… _

–Tsunade-sama está por terminar tu brazo compuesto por las células de Hashirama –_Sasuke-kun… me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más, asistiré a Tsunade-sama en la operación, así como con Naruto… _

–Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos… cómo se ve el mundo. –_Lo que más me gustaría es quedarme aquí, con ustedes de nuevo en casa, pero no lo merezco, no merezco su amistad, no aún_. –Todas esas cosas que he pasado por alto, tengo el presentimiento de que ahora las podré ver mejor, y si pierdo esta oportunidad no creo poder tener otra. Además, hay algunas cosas que me han estado molestando… –_Noté el brillo en su mirada cuando el dobe la besó. No sé por qué sentí eso, pero fue un sentimiento molesto. Aun así, ellos se notan felices, quizá mi ausencia sí los ayudó después de todo…_ –pensó el moreno, pero frunció el ceño al recordarlo. De nuevo, ese sentimiento molesto se había apoderado de él y un dolor punzante se escondía en su pecho.

–_Tengo que intentarlo, una vez más…_ –¿Y si te dijera… que quiero ir contigo? –

Por una fracción de segundo, la sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro. No podía creerlo, después de todo ella seguía ahí, junto a él ofreciéndole estar a su lado, una vez más como aquella noche de luna cuando tenían trece, cuando la rechazó… y aunque volvió a rechazarla por segunda vez antes de pelear con Naruto. En ambas ocasiones lo había hecho con la intensión de protegerla. Si la llevaba con él, aquella noche de luna, lo único que haría sería arriesgar su vida, pues se estaba yendo con Orochimaru uno de los criminales más buscados y peligrosos. Ella sería tachada de traidora, y al final, al descubrir la verdad sobre la masacre de su clan, probablemente se hubiese deshecho de ella como intentó hacerlo con Karin, pues se encontraría consumido por el odio y ahora, se habría arrepentido, después de ver el rostro destrozado de su mejor amigo, la sed de venganza de éste para con el Uchiha por haber asesinado a la mujer que más amaba… que más amaba… que más amaba… _Naruto, mejor amigo, la mujer que más ama… Sakura. _Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese dolor en su pecho.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. –Tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados –.

–Nada qué ver… dices… _Sasuke-kun, después de todo… ninguna de las cosas que he hecho han sido suficientes. Ni cuando me dejaste tirada en esa banca, ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez que intentaste asesinarme, a mí y a Naruto, ni la segunda vez que te confesé mi amor… nunca me había rendido, creía que, podrías quererme alguna vez. No amarme, sino quererme, aunque sea un poco. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, nada ha sido suficiente para ti…_

Kakashi observaba la escena un tanto curioso. Sabía de los sentimientos de Sakura casi hasta mejor que ella. Su amor había aprendido a madurar; y sabía también, de los sentimientos del azabache, cosa que para este aún era desconocida. Desde que los vio en el valle del fin, supo que su amado equipo de gennin había vuelto, más específicamente, ese niño ya no tan niño de cabellos negros y alborotados, de ojos obscuros cuyo ojo izquierdo ahora lucía de un color violeta claro, señal de que era el portador del rinnegan. El peliplata sabía, que al haber vuelto su alumno, aquel al que siempre quiso como a un hijo, también habían vuelto sus sentimientos. Y es que, desde que eran unos pequeños e indefensos gennin, Kakashi sabía lo que Sasuke sentía por Sakura. Sabía que, si bien, no gustaba de Sakura en el principio, se había encariñado poco a poco con ella, hasta evolucionar ese sentimiento en amor, un amor que no podía permitirse hasta que estuviera completa su venganza.

–_Sakura… no te pediré que me esperes. Pero prometo no tardar_ –. Porque, aunque no sabía qué le estaba pasando, le agradaba el saber que ella aún intentase estar un poco a su lado, y se reprochaba a él mismo por tener que complacer primero a su conciencia antes de a sus sentimientos. Tenía que redimirse primero para poder ser digno de su amistad, de su cariño. Sabía que no era necesario, que ellos ya lo habían aceptado, siempre lo habían hecho, sin embargo, la carga en su conciencia le gritaba lo que _debía_ hacer, y ahí estaba. Muriendo por abrazarla sin poder hacerlo.

Sintió de pronto un golpecito en la frente semi cubierta por sus rosados mechones, y al levantar la mirada, obligando a sus rebeldes lágrimas regresar a su lugar, notó los dedos el muchacho, y su mirada antes fría y llena de odio, ahora mostraba una calidez que ella no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y una sonrisa sincera adornaba su hermoso rostro.

-Te veré pronto –fue todo lo que supo decir antes de perderse por instantes en esos hermosos ojos jade, siempre brillantes y ahora adornados por una pizca de sorpresa. Un calor extraño y agradable subió por su pecho al percatarse de lo hermosa que era Sakura, y recordar, en breve, los muchos momentos que compartieron juntos, todo lo que ella le brindaba. Sus sonrisas resplandecientes, dedicadas a él, sólo a él. Sus ojos brillantes, sólo por él, su voz melosa, sólo para él… -Gracias –Sonrió. –_En verdad que es una molestia _-.

Sakura se quedó pasmada, no supo, en verdad no supo cómo interpretar a las acciones de Sasuke. No sabía si llorar, brincar o correr tras él, porque, se había ido, dejándola _sola_ de nuevo.

...

**Hola! Me llamo Yoareli y este es mi primer fic, para aquellos amantes del SasuSaku como yo. Y si les gusta el NaruHina, pues también! Espero que me puedan dejar un comentario, o no hahaha. Gracias por leer c:**


	2. Ganar

GANAR

Se encontraba una hermosa pelirrosa caminando por la aldea, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Habían pasado ya casi año y medio desde que Sasuke se marchó y no daba señales de que pudiese regresar pronto. La ojijade seguía sin poder descifrar las palabras que el moreno le dedicó antes de irse, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, solo podía caer en una conclusión: siempre sería una molestia para el Uchiha y aunque ese pensamiento le dolía en un principio, poco a poco se había hecho a la idea. Estaba resignada, y el sentimiento de dolor había disminuido tanto durante ese tiempo que ya casi no podía sentirlo. Además, como en la primera ocasión que él se fue, al contrario de lo que ella creía, en ningún momento se sintió sola, sus amigos siempre estuvieron pendientes de ella, en especial el rubio hiperactivo a quien frecuentaba mucho más seguido, ya que en tiempos de paz, sin nadie de quién huir, de quien esconderse, el tiempo libre sobraba. Sakura continuaba trabajando en el hospital y seguía aprendiendo nuevo ninjutsu médico, además de que dedicaba tiempo a sus entrenamientos con el equipo Kakashi, porque aunque era el nuevo Hokage, aún se tomaba algunos ratos para "entrenar" a sus "alumnos". En realidad no tenía nada más qué enseñarles. Ellos lo habían superado desde hacía mucho, pero le era agradable pasar tiempo con ellos y seguir mirándolos crecer.

Sin saber bien cómo, había llegado al apartamento del rubio, otra vez. Tocó el timbre unas tres veces, pero sin recibir respuesta, posó su oído contra la puerta, tratando de adivinar si había alguien dentro y lo que escuchó provocó que una gotita cayera de su nuca. Unos fuertes ronquidos y balbuceos la hicieron concentrar chakra en su puño derecho y de un golpe tumbó la puerta.

– ¡Shannaro! ¡Naruto baka, ¿qué horas son estas de estar durmiendo?! –

–Sa-Sakura-chan… –el rubio se levantó de un salto, un poco desubicado sin saber exactamente si seguía durmiendo y estaba en una pesadilla. Había comenzado a sudar frío.

-¡Ah! –Suspiró resignada la chica –no tienes remedio. Y yo que venía a invitarte a comer ramen… -no pasaron ni dos segundos después de pronunciar estas palabras, cuando el ojiazul ya se había puesto de pie, quitado la pijama (y el gorro con cara de animal con el que ya no lucía tierno) y puesto una chamarra color naranja con un pantalón obscuro, sin su banda ninja.

La chica se había sorprendido por la rapidez que provocaban las palabras "invitar" y "ramen" en su amigo, pues ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de verlo en ropa interior. No es como que quisiera verlo en ropa interior… es que le daba un poco de curiosidad volver a ver su torso desnudo como lo hizo cuando entrenaba con Yamato-taichou en la cascada, el agua cayendo por sus fuertes hombros, por sus brazos, su piel bronceada brillando por el sol y por las gotitas de agua cristalina, sus músculos tensos por la fuerza…

-Sakura-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Huh? –_En qué demonios estás pensando Sakura, deja de mirar a Naruto como una depravada._

-Que si nos vamos ya al Hichiraku's porque en verdad estoy hambriento, esto de despertar tan temprano en verdad es agotador y…

-Naruto, son las dos de la tarde –dijo Sakura mirándolo con clara vergüenza ajena en la cara.

...

Las gotas de lluvia galopaban fuertemente en el pasto, y para su mala suerte se encontraba en medio del bosque. Lo único que había encontrado para refugiarse era una pequeña cueva de unos quince metros de profundidad, bastante húmeda y obscura a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde. Tenía hambre, no había comido desde la mañana del día anterior, pues eso de andar redimiéndose no deja muchas ganancias que digamos. No deja ninguna, más bien, porque sus misiones consistían en ayudar en donde podía sin querer recibir nada a cambio. En el tiempo que llevaba de viaje, había visto de todo. Comprobó que la maldad en el mundo no desapareció a pesar de la guerra, sin embargo la mayoría ya no era indiferente a los pequeños, pero aun así problemas que seguían existiendo. Observó cómo las grandes aldeas ayudaban a las menores, se fijó en los Kages, antes despreocupados de que el mundo girara, importándoles sólo sus territorios; ahora se desvivían por ayudar a quienes seguían sufriendo los estragos de la guerra. Porque los resultados de un conflicto mundial ninja no desaparecen en una semana. Lleva mucho tiempo restaurar una nación después de tanto daño, y sin referirse a levantar los edificios o casas caídas, puesto que lo que se pretendía era que la guerra no llegase a las aldeas… lo que había que reparar eran los corazones rotos de las familias que perdieron a un ser querido. Sasuke había visto toda la solidaridad que ahora ocupaba los corazones antes fríos de los shinobi, y se había sumado a esa acción. Los Kages, sin importar el apoyo que él brindó a la guerra, después de ser perdonado por el sexto Hokage, seguían sin confiar en él. Después de todo, había sido un criminal sumamente peligroso. Sin embargo, en el último año lo habían visto frecuentemente cerca de sus aldeas escondidas (y a veces hasta dentro de éstas) ayudando a las personas sin ningún interés de por medio. Poco a poco, con sus acciones, el muchacho se había ganado la confianza del Kazekage, de la Mizukage y del Tsuchikage. Sobre el Raikage mejor no hablamos pues seguía viendo con malos ojos al "vengador".

Se sentó en una roca resbalosa, no tenía nada más que hacer, así que cerró sus ojos con el fin de descansarlos un poco, pero un extraño presentimiento de que no se encontraba solo se lo impidió.

-Sasuke-kun… –Siseaba una tenebrosa voz muy conocida a unos escasos diez metros del muchacho, y acercándose.

-Orochimaru, qué quieres. – _¿De verdad tenía que seguirme? No, no pudo estar siguiéndome todo este tiempo sin que yo pudiera percatarme. Debió haberme encontrado de alguna manera_.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Esta vez la voz era más chillona e insoportable, una voz que él estuvo detestando por meses.

-Karin –_Claro, tenía que ser eso. Él no podría haberme encontrado tan fácilmente. Casi olvido que los dejé juntos y vivos en las afueras de Konoha…_

**_FlashBack_**

_Sasuke terminaba de despedirse de du amigo rubio, y ahora había estado caminando solo por unos cinco minutos, a las afueras de la villa, cuando observó salir de entre el bosque, a un grupo de tres ninjas que caminaban hacia él. Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba, comenzaron a seguirlo, sin decir nada. El muchacho comenzaba a desesperarse, él no quería su compañía en el viaje, era algo que debía pagar solo. Nadie hablaba, hasta que por fin se rompió el silencio._

_-¡Eh! Sasuke, ¿ahora qué sigue? –Preguntaba un chico delgado, de cabello blanquecino y dientes afilados._

_-Nada, pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana._

_Una chica pelirroja frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que su antiguo líder les decía, no le gustaba para nada tener que separarse de nuevo de su amado, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de protestar, alguien más se adelantó._

_-Sasuke-san, a donde sea que vaya, sea cual sea su camino, yo iré con usted, mi deber es protegerlo –Dijo un joven alto, fornido y con el cabello extrañamente naranja._

_-Jugo –dijo el azabache –mi destino es eso, mío. No me interesa lo que ustedes hagan. Ustedes me han sido de gran ayuda, pero es momento de que me enfrente solo al mundo._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, la pelirroja supo que reclamar ya no serviría de algo (como si alguna vez hubiera servido) así que decidió guardar silencio. Miró hacia la izquierda, de donde sintió que venía un chakra bastante conocido aunque ya no tan terrorífico como lo fue alguna vez. Orochimaru había sido perdonado de la condena de muerte por contribuir en la guerra con ayuda de su edo tensei, sin embargo, no se le permitiría volver a poner un pie en Konoha y se le tendría vigilado con un grupo especial de ANBU, pues en cuanto intentase volver a realizar alguno de sus atroces experimentos, o atentara de nuevo contra la aldea de la hoja o alguno de sus habitantes, se le pondría de nuevo en el libro Bingo y se le retiraría el perdón. En cuanto a Kabuto, él no había sido perdonado y se le había condenado a muerte por ser uno de los principales antagonistas de la guerra y responsable de esta. Tras volver a su apariencia física normal con ayuda de Orochimaru y sin representar ya ningún tipo de peligro, fue ejecutado varios días después de terminar la guerra, sin embargo, no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, pues, sabía que estaba pagando por sus crímenes y sabía también, que esta vez era él mismo quien decidía, era su verdadero yo el que aceptaba la muerte._

_-Me parece, que si Sasuke-kun ya no quiere su compañía, podrían pasar un tiempo conmigo –dijo la serpiente blanca aun un poco escondido entre los arbustos, ante lo cual, los ninjas detuvieron su paso. Suigetsu lo miraba con repugnancia, no le agradaba la idea de volver a estar en cerrado en esa pecera. Karin lo miraba con un poco de miedo, pues Orochimaru nunca fue del todo amable con ella; Jugo solo se mantenía al margen de la situación y Sasuke, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se limitó a seguir con su camino._

_La chica pelirroja se dispuso a seguirlo, pero fue rápidamente detenida por una gran mano. Ella, al alzar la mirada notó que el dueño de la mano le negaba suavemente con la cabeza._

_-Será mejor que esta vez lo dejemos solo –decía el pelinaranja a la muchacha que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-P-pero tú mismo dijiste que tenías que protegerlo, tenemos que, Sasu… -esta vez fueron unos delgados pero fuertes brazos los que la detuvieron tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él._

_-Suigetsu… _

_-Ya cálmate, Karin, Sasuke ya está grande como para saber lo que quiere, y tú también ya estás grande como para saber que lo que quiere no eres tú._

_La muchacha bajó la mirada en cuanto escuchó las palabras del chico con ojos violetas. Sabía que él siempre tenía razón en ese tema, Sasuke no se fijaría en ella, y eso le dolía. Karin se dejó envolver en los brazos del chico pez, mientras este le acariciaba sutilmente el cabello._

_-Entonces… vienen ¿Verdad? –se escuchó de repente._

_Los chicos solo se miraron entre sí._

**_Fin FlasBack_**

-¡Eh, Sasukeee! Al fin te encontramos, sí que es una lata buscarte, ¿es que acaso no te puedes quedar en un mismo lugar?

-_Que insolente, maldito Suigetsu_. –El azabache cerró los ojos implorando paciencia. Ya se le hacía raro no tener noticias de los _ex Taka _durante tanto tiempo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Sasuke-san, en verdad que se los advertí, les dije que respetaran su espacio pero…

-Basta, Juugo. –Interrumpió el Uchiha. –_De nada sirve que te disculpes, de cualquier modo ya lograron fastidiarme._

-Sasuke-kun, ¿de esa manera recibes a tu equipo y a tu exsensei? Creí que al menos tendrías un poco de remordimiento por abandonarlos e intentar asesinarme –mencionó la serpiente con un hilo de sarcasmo en su voz –merecemos al menos un saludo cordial…

El Uchiha solo los miraba aburrido, aunque detrás de esa máscara impenetrable, estaba impaciente por que se fueran, no es que quisiera estar solo, pero simplemente _ellos _no eran la compañía que él quería.

-Qué quieren. –No les estaba preguntando, prácticamente les estaba ordenando responder para ver si por fin lo dejaban solo.

-Orochimaru quería charlar contigo, Sasuke-kun… -dijo Karin con un poco de miedo en su voz al observar los ojos intimidantes del que había sido su líder, y bajando rápidamente la mirada continuó –y como dijo que era beneficioso para ti y para nosotros, decidimos ayudar…

-No me interesa –dijo sin más el azabache.

-Sasuke-kun –siseó de nuevo Orochimaru con esa desagradable voz que a Sasuke le provocaba repugnancia –te di el poder que necesitabas, cumplí con mi parte, sin embargo tú no hiciste lo propio con la tuya. He venido por lo que me pertenece…

Al escuchar esas palabras, todo el equipo Taka se puso en guardia, era verdad que Orochimaru les había prometido varias cosas si lo ayudaban a encontrar a Sasuke; a Karin le propuso asilo y poder político en la aldea del sonido, a Suigetsu ponerlo a cargo de un escuadrón especial que se dedicaría a buscar para él las espadas de la niebla faltantes, y a Jugo le neutralizaría su sello maldito para evitar que se saliera de control; sin embargo no mencionó la parte en la que la serpiente intentaría de nuevo tomar posesión del cuerpo de su líder.

Sasuke sólo atinó a mirar firmemente a su ex sensei, dándole a entender que no obtendría lo que estaba reclamando como "suyo".

-Debería pedirte que no me mires así –dijo el Sannin –pero la verdad es que ya me he acostumbrado. Venía con la intención de que decidieras hacerlo por las buenas, porque siendo honestos, ya no tengo el poder necesario para enfrentarte, y menos ahora que he estado debilitándome de nuevo. Pero querido Sasuke-kun, tarde o temprano obtendré el poder de los Uchiha…

Una vez dicho eso, se desintegró en cientos de serpientes que huyeron del lugar hacia el bosque húmedo, ante la atenta mirada de los ex miembros de Taka.

-Sasuke-kun, en verdad que no tenía idea, ninguno de nosotros la tenía –comenzó a decir desesperadamente la chica pelirroja –no sabíamos cuáles eran las intenciones reales de Orochimaru…-concluyó con la mirada baja.

Sasuke sólo la observó con indiferencia, mientras Suigetsu y Jugo lo miraban con duda, sin saber exactamente qué hacer ahora. El joven azabache suspiró con resignación, ¿tenía opción?

-Vamos –dijo finalmente –quiero visitar la aldea de la cascada antes de volver a Konoha –a lo que los tres jóvenes lo miraron extrañados. Los estaba invitando a ir con él, eso sí que era impresionante viniendo del frío Sasuke Uchiha, y más aún, les estaba diciendo que volverían a Konoha. Sin decir nada más, salieron de la cueva en donde se encontraban. La lluvia no había cesado del todo, pero al menos ya no se encontraban en una horrible tormenta. Taka se volvía a reunir, con un fin totalmente distinto al que tenían cuando el grupo se integró. En la cabeza del joven Uchiha, revoloteaban las palabras del Sannin. No le atemorizaba la idea de enfrentarse a él, porque como bien lo dijo Sasuke era mucho más poderoso que su ex sensei, sin embargo algo le decía que le daría problemas. ¿Lo había amenazado?

...

Se encontraban sentados dos jóvenes disfrutando de la comida que recién les había sido servida. La chica mostraba un rostro más maduro del que tenía a sus diecisiete, su cabello liso, sedoso y extravagantemente rosado había crecido un poco hasta debajo de sus hombros y había dejado un poco sobre su gran frente adornado por un par de pasadores rojos. Su ropa común había cambiado de estilo. Ya no llevaba la misma playerita amarilla bajo aquel chaleco rojo ni la licra negra debajo de la pequeña falda rosa, esta vez usaba un ligero pantalón capri blanco que se ajustaba perfecto a su silueta, ahora llena de ligeras curvas, y una blusa verde sin mangas que contrastaba perfecto con sus hermosos orbes jade. Se encontraba observando con curiosidad las facciones de su mejor amigo, quien comía sin parar plato tras plato de ramen. El muchacho había cortado su cabello, cosa que lo hacía verse más maduro y le daba un toque sexy a su rostro. Su sonrisa seguía siendo enorme, hermosa, resplandeciente y eso no pasaba desapercibido para ninguna chica, ahora que se había vuelto el héroe del mundo ninja. Su brazo derecho había sido sustituido exitosamente y podía usarlo sin mayor problema, pues conservaba la misma sensibilidad de su brazo perdido. Su vestimenta ya no consistía en su traje infantil, aunque seguía usando los mismos colores naranja.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Tengo ramen en la cara?

La chica no había quitado sus ojos de su compañero, había algo en él que le atraía, le gustaba verlo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero a veces se sentía perdida en esos ojos como el mar, y su corazón latía de felicidad cuando él le regalaba una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Huh?

-Es que desde hace rato que me estás viendo raro, Sskura-chan, y pensé que se me había quedado un pedazo de ramen o de carne en la cara…

-No es nada, Naruto –dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba de los labios del chico un poco del líquido que había quedado en ellos.

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraba una hermosa pelinegra, sintiendo su corazón desvanecerse. Una lágrima rodó por sus ojos del color de la nieve tras ver la tierna escena que el hombre que más amaba protagonizaba junto con cierta pelirrosa en el interior del Hichiraku's.

...

**Segundo capítulo terminado C: Ayy :') sí son lindos sus comentarios, muchas gracias. Tendré qué poner un alocado Narusaku para darle hilo a la historia, pero no se preocupen :3 **

**Gracias por leer. **


	3. ARREBATO

**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible spoiler para los que miran el anime pero no leen el manga, y quizá para los que no han visto ****_The Last._**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto. **

**ARREBATO**

Una linda kunoichi rubia caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Se dirigía al apartamento de su mejor amiga, con un plan malévolo entre manos. Eran principios de mes, pero no cualquiera. El cumpleaños diecinueve de Sakura se acercaba, e Ino no dejaría que pasara desapercibido como los dos anteriores, cuando todos andaban preocupados por lo que sería del mundo si Akatsuki se apoderaba de todos los bijuus. No, estos ya eran tiempos de paz, y la rubia creía que su amiga se merecía un festejo en grande, aunque Sakura no estuviese de acuerdo. Ino llevaba un mes entero planeando una gran fiesta en un jardín de la mansión Nara. A pesar de que sus familias fueron de las más afectadas en cuanto a las pérdidas, se esforzaban por volver sus vidas a la normalidad, pues, asumían que eso era lo que les gustaría a sus ex líderes caídos. Iba con paso firme hacia la casa de su amiga, pues lo único que faltaba para realizar el evento en veinte días, era su consentimiento. Llegó hasta el lugar y subió por unas escaleras externas hasta su piso. La chica ahora vivía sola, no es que no le gustara vivir con sus padres, pero desde que era pequeña le había fastidiado tener que hacer todo lo que su mamá le pedía y cuando ella se lo pedía, Sakura ahora quería su independencia y contaba con la solvencia económica para hacerlo.

La rubia había llegado por fin, tocó la puerta hasta que esta se abrió dejando ver a una joven ensueñada, con lagañas en los ojos y aún en pijama, pues se había desvelado estudiando un nuevo jutsu. Se talló los ojos al ver a su amiga, quedándose media perdida recargada en el marco de la puerta. Ino contuvo como pudo las ganas que le dieron de echarse a reír al ver a Sakura en ese estado, y solamente hizo el ademán de cubrirse los labios con dos dedos, mientras la volvía a mirar.

-¿No me invitas a pasar, frentezota? –dijo por fin la rubia.

-Claro –dijo Sakura sin prestarle mucha atención al apodo que la chica acababa de usar en su contra. Se hizo a un lado para que Ino pasara, mientras recogía el montón de pergaminos que tenía regados por el suelo y los sillones.

–Toma asiento, Ino cerda. ¿Te preparo un té?

-Solo si te lo tomas conmigo –respondió la muchacha.

Sakura se dirigió a su pequeña cocina y puso un poco de agua a hervir mientras buscaba las hierbas de menta para hacer la infusión. No le agradaba tomar té de caja, prefería salir al bosque y buscar algunas hiervas dulces, ponerlas a secar y después hacerlas té. Echó el ramito de menta en el recipiente con agua y se fue a sentar con su amiga.

-¿A qué debo tu _honorable_ visita, cerda?

-Frente… ¿Ya sabes qué harás para tu cumpleaños?

-¿Mi cumpleaños? –repitió la chica. Había estado un tanto ocupada, no se había percatado de que su cumpleaños sería en veinte días. Además, no era algo que le importara mucho. Desde que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru había dejado de pensar en "cosas sin importancia" como esa, pues se había dedicado a entrenar para traer al joven de vuelta.

-Sí –la rubia asintió –es dentro de poco, y he estado pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer algo para festejarlo juntos, tú, _los chicos _y yo.

-Ino… -suspiró la pelirrosa, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

-¡Saaakura! Tiene mucho que no hacemos nada como esto, nos merecemos una distracción, no sólo tú, sino todos nosotros, y tu cumpleaños es una excusa perfecta.

De acuerdo, la rubia podría tener sus argumentos, sus amigos necesitaban distraerse, pero para eso podrían usar cualquier día, no precisamente su cumpleaños. No le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención, había aprendido que eso solamente _molestaba_ a la gente, como solía ser para Uchiha Sasuke; aunque…

-De acuerdo –respondió por fin la muchacha –pero que sea algo pequeño, Ino –dijo con cara de advertencia.

…

-Sakura-chan, deberíamos ir a comprar algo nuevo para que te pongas en tu fiesta de cumpleaños –decía despreocupadamente un rubio con las manos tras su cabeza, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en ella, proveniente de la muchacha que caminaba a su lado.

-¡¿Qué estás insinuando, Naruto? ¿Dices acaso que mi popa es fea, o que yo soy fea?! –Una vena comenzaba a palpitar en la frente de la pelirrosa al no escuchar sonido, mientras apretaba los puños en señal de que quería una respuesta, y más le valía al chico rubio que fuera buena.

-¡No, Sakura-chan! –negó el ojiazul fuertemente con sus dos manos –lo que pasa –continuó –es que creo que es una fecha especial, y entonces deberías usar algo especial, no sólo tú, digo, todos deberíamos, es más, iré a comprar algo decente para ponerme ese día, y si quieres después podemos ir a algún lugar por algo para ti… yo lo pagaré, será como mi regalo de cumpleaños –balbuceaba el rubio, más inspirado por el miedo que la chica le provocaba que por otra cosa.

La muchacha suspiró, mostrando resignación y accedió a las peticiones de su amigo.

-Bien –dijo adelantándose –te veo en el centro de la aldea en dos horas. Después de todo, el tiempo pasaba volando, y faltaba solamente una semana para la fecha.

…

Un grupo de cuatro integrantes viajaba por el bosque sin ninguna prisa desde la aldea escondida en la cascada. Habían ayudado a proteger el agua del héroe que estaba siendo amenazada por unos bandidos de los cuales se habían deshecho fácilmente; y ahora llevaban por destino la aldea de la Hoja. Todos iban serios, sin decir nada, pero uno de ellos se encontraba nervioso, no sabía muy bien cómo sería su llegada, pues él mismo la había programado para llegar en ese día especial sin saber la causa. Sentía que tenía que verla, algo se agitaba en su pecho cuando pensaba en su reencuentro. Un año antes, se había decidido a dar una vuelta por la aldea, para ver cómo andaban las cosas, específicamente para ver cómo estaba una joven pelirrosa que desde que se fue le había estado robando el sueño.

**FlashBack**

_-28 de marzo… -susurraba un chico pelinegro mientras saltaba a toda prisa de rama en rama. Era pasado de media noche, pero la obscuridad no era un obstáculo para él, pues contaba con el rinnegan. Pronto, divisó la entrada principal de su destino, la cual pasó por arriba, pues aún no era momento de regresar, no podía dejarse ver. Anduvo saltando por los tejados un buen rato hasta que una mata de pelo rosa caminando junto a otra rubia llamó su atención. Se quedó observando desde el techo de un edificio, tratando de descubrir qué murmuraban las chicas que acababa de ver, pues era muy tarde para que dos chicas anduvieran deambulando por ahí, solas. Sí, eran kunoichis, pero aun así Sasuke dudaba que fuera normal entre las chicas ir a tomar el té a media noche. Quiso saber qué decían pero no pudo escucharlas._

-Hmp, si no estuviesen de espaldas, podría leer sus labios_ –pensó el azabache. _

_Comenzaba a perderlas de vista, así que decidió seguirlas sigilosamente. Las chicas se detuvieron en un edificio de cuatro niveles, en donde, según Sasuke, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y luego la chica rubia se fue. Sakura rodeó aquel edificio, hasta que llegó a unas escaleras por las cuales subió hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta. El joven se limitó a esperar, hasta que miró a la muchacha asomarse por la ventana de su habitación. Ella se quedó ahí por un rato, mirando hacia la nada, después soltó un ligero suspiro y cerró la ventana. Sasuke no podía entender… ella había crecido un poco, y eso le había asentado perfectamente. Para él, ella lucía como una doncella esperando a que su amado fuese a rescatarla, esperando impaciente en la ventana. Le llamó la atención aquel suspiro que la chica soltó, preguntándose a quién sería dedicado. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las luces se apagaron en todo el piso, así que el ojinegro supuso que ella estaba por dormir._

_-Solo un poco más –se decía a sí mismo_

_Se acercó poco a poco a la ventana, con el máximo sigilo que sus habilidades ninja le permitían. La abrió sin mucha dificultad, ya que la chica no se había tomado la molestia de asegurarla._

_-_Deberías ser más desconfiada, Sakura_ –pensó mientras se aproximaba con pasos lentos al cuerpo que yacía dormido en una cama de matrimonio. _

_Verla ahí, tan indefensa le provocó una leve y agradable sensación, parecía un deja vu. Lucía tan frágil como cuando tenían doce, cuando tenía que ser protegida, cuando él la protegía… Con sumo cuidado y extrema delicadeza, deslizó su única mano por la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan endemoniadamente suave… _

_No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Se perdió en su respiración acompasada, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, de sus labios. No pudo contenerse y rompió con la distancia que los separaba, depositando un casto beso en los carnosos labios rosas de su ex compañera, quien volteó la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sin saber que había recibido su primer beso cortesía de Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, molestia –dijo antes de desaparecer por la misma ventana por la que había entrado._

**Fin FlashBack**

Había pasado ya casi un año desde aquel arrebato, y aún no podía explicarse por qué lo había hecho. No sabía qué lo había llevado desde casi el otro lado del mundo a Konoha sólo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a la pelirrosa, incluso a sabiendas de que no podría decírselo frente a frente. No sabía por qué había recorrido durante días toda esa distancia con la única recompensa de poder verla aunque sea un instante, no entendía lo que hacía su corazón cuando se despertaba y notaba que había soñado con ella. No comprendía nada… sólo quería llegar, y desearle un feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, pero con el deseo de que esta vez ella sí pudiera escucharlo.

Y ahí estaba, ahora ya no tan calmado, corriendo hacia las puertas de Konoha.

…

-¡Naruto! –Gritó con fuerza una linda chica de cabello rosa mientras movía su mano en señal de saludo -¡Por aquí!

-Sakura-chan –dijo bajo el rubio, mientras se aproximaba a la chica que lo llamaba.

-¿Nos vamos? Reaccionó la joven, pues de nuevo se había quedado pasmada ante la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Claro, vamos ¡ya verás que te compraré algo muy bonito'ttebayo!

-Por lógicas razones yo lo escogeré.

-Claro que sí, Sakura-chan –se apresuró a decir nervioso el ojiazul. – ¿Quieres ver lo que yo he comprado para usar? –el rubio sacó de una bolsa un pantalón negro, una camisa sencilla color durazno, una corbata azul cielo y un saco sin chiste del color de su pantalón.

-Naruto –dijo la ojiverde, confirmando que el chico no tenía buen gusto para escoger sus ropas –creí que yo te ayudaría con tu atuendo, has comprado los mismos colores que siempre usas, Pensé que te gustaría variar un poco.

-¿En serio crees que siempre visto los mismos colores?

Una gotita cayó del suave cabello rosa. _-¿En verdad no se había dado cuenta?_ –pensó un poco incrédula.

-No importa, como sea, no se trata de verse perfectamente elegante –concluyó la chica alzándose de hombros.

Iban caminando con calma, por el centro de Konoha, pero la calma no duraría por mucho.

-¡Sakura-chan, tienes que ver esto'ttebayo! ¡Juro que te quedaría hermoso!

Y ahí estaba, en una repisa un hermoso vestido color blanco, con delgadas líneas rosas y verdes que dibujaban las curvas del costado derecho, con un corte tipo strapless, entallado hasta las rodillas y a partir de ahí, caía con un suave vuelo hasta el piso. Era perfecto, parecía diseñado especialmente para ella. Sus ligeros tonos rosas, verdosos y el color perla combinaba exactamente con ella, con su cabello, sus ojos, su piel… Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban ambos en el interior de la tienda, y ella con el hermoso vestido en las manos, dirigiéndose a los probadores.

Naruto la esperaba un poco aburrido, no tenía mucho tiempo desde que ella había entrado a probarse la dichosa prenda pero él era Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja hiperactivo número uno, y quedarse quieto en un solo lugar a esperar era algo muy difícil para él. Se había puesto a pensar en todos los tipos de ramen que había comido en el Hichiraku's y en sus viajes a misiones, cuando sus pensamientos fueron violentamente interrumpidos por la brillante presencia del vestido con su compañera en él.

-_Preciosa -_fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-¿Y bien, cómo me va? –dijo un poco sonrojada la kunoichi.

-Es perfecto'ttebayo, justo como lo predije –contestó muy emocionado el rubio.

-Gracias –mustió la joven un tanto más sonrojada –sin embargo, creo que usar algo como esto sería una exageración. Deberíamos buscar algo más sencillo…

-Nada de eso –la interrumpió –es perfecto para ti, Sakura-chan. –dijo cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo para sí mismo dándose la razón. –lo pagaré.

Sakura solo sonrió tiernamente, una vez que escuchó lo que Naruto había dicho. No iba a poner resistencia, después de todo, también a ella le había encantado la prenda. Se retiró a los probadores a cambiarse de ropa, mientras un joven rubio lloraba al ver cómo se vaciaba su sapo ya no tan gordito.

-Debí haber visto el precio primero'ttebayo –se lamentaba con cascaditas en los ojos –le hubiera dicho que sí era una exageración –lloriqueaba mientras le entregaban el vestido en una bolsa.

Todos sus lamentos se esfumaron cuando vio salir a la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro. –_Todo vale la pena con tal de ver a Sakura-chan contenta –_se dijo para luego salir de la tienda juntos.

…

**Hola! Bueno, acá está el tercer capítulo. De verdad que me estoy apurando a escribirlos, me he topado con muchas buenas historias que me han dejado intrigada y triste, porque las han dejado descontinuadas :'( de verdad que es triste. Por eso, es que me comprometo a no dejar ninguna historia sin terminar, y a subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible.**

**Quiero agradecerte Harley Quinn Uchiha de todo corazón, tus reviews de verdad que son gratificantes, me motivan.**

**Gracias también a los que han leído, comentado, seguido y marcado en favoritos esta historia y…**

**Gracias por leer C**:


	4. Vísperas

**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible spoiler para los que miran el anime pero no leen el manga, y quizá para los que no han visto ****_The Last._**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto. **

**VÍSPERAS**

Una semana había pasado increíblemente rápido, y el tan esperado día llegó. Verdaderamente Sakura se había arrepentido de la loca idea de Ino, pues tenía un raro presentimiento de que algo especial ocurriría esa noche, aunque no fuera del todo malo, pero se lo atribuía a que era por su cumpleaños. Tsunade le había dado el día libre, le había dicho que se lo tomara como su obsequio, cosa que desagradó a la pelirrosa. –_Hubiese preferido que me diera un regalo de verdad_ –pensó la chica, pero igual, no era codiciosa, y tenía todo el día para arreglarse, puesto que la cita era a las siete de la noche. Se despertó tarde para su gusto, diez de la mañana. No había ninguna prisa, así que se quedó un rato más enredada entre las sábanas. Decidió levantarse a eso de las once, más por hambre que por cualquier otra cosa. Con pereza, se deshizo de sus cobijas y se dispuso a hacer su cama, cosa que ya era una rutina desde que era muy chica. Al terminar, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, abrió el refrigerador en busca de leche y se sirvió un poco en un tazón. Husmeó por toda su alacena tratando de encontrar su cereal, si éxito, pues recordó que Naruto se lo había terminado la tarde anterior mientras le contaba que haría quién sabe qué cosas cuando fuera Hokage'ttebayo. Dejó caer su frente justo en la mesa, a un lado de su tazón sin cereal, lamentándose por haber dejado entrar al rubio tan confianzudamente a su cocina. –_Ni hablar_ –pensó –_tendré que tomarme esto así_ –y con una enorme cuchara, comenzó a beber su leche, fingiendo que un delicioso cereal con malvaviscos flotaba en ella. No quiso prepararse nada más, tenía hambre, pero la flojera era mayor, así que se deslizó de nuevo hasta su cama. No tenía nada que hacer hasta la tarde y prefirió irse a dormir otro rato para poder soportar el bochorno que le esperaba.

Habían transcurrido tres horas sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta… pasaban de las dos y media de la tarde –_Ahora comprendo a Naruto_ –pensaba la chica_. –Naruto…_ -había estado pensando en él más de lo que creía normal, recordaba sus ojos, su cabello rubio, su estatura, sus brazos fuertes con los que se cubría de sus golpes, pero lo que más le inquietaba era su sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que veía esa hermosa mueca, le daban ganas de estrujarlo, besarlo en las infladas mejillas, en su frente... le provocaba tanta tranquilidad, paz, tanta ternura… Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esas ideas, y se dispuso a preparar el baño para tomar una ducha seguida de una relajante sesión de hidromasaje en su tina. Mientras esperaba a que estuviese listo, fue hacia su armario, en donde encontró colgado como una valiosa pieza aquel hermoso vestido aperlado. Lo bajó de aquel gancho con cuidado y lo tendió sobre su cama. De nuevo, sacó del armario un par de zapatos con tacón bajo, del mismo color de su cabello. Habían sido el regalo de Ino del año pasado, pero nunca había encontrado una ocasión adecuada para usarlos. Esta vez quedarían perfectos. Buscó su escaso maquillaje que casi nunca utilizaba, pues su trabajo en el hospital, las ahora pocas misiones que tenían y sus entrenamientos no permitían que ella se diera el lujo de arreglarse. El dichoso maquillaje consistía en una base líquida, un delineador de ojos, un gloss ligeramente rosado y una mascara para pestañas. Era todo, no más. De igual modo, no habría sabido cómo utilizar alguna otra cosa.

Se dirigió hacia su baño, en donde se dio una larga ducha quitando todo resto de flojera en ella. Después de eso, se metió en su relajante tina llena de burbujas con aroma a lilas, el cual se impregnaría en su blanca piel. Se quedó dormida alrededor de una hora dentro, y cuando salió observó con desagrado lo arrugados que se habían puesto los dedos de sus pies y manos. Se puso una sencilla bata y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, contemplando una vez más aquel hermoso regalo de cumpleaños.

Cepilló sus suaves hebras con delicadeza. Era cierto que ya no le importaba mucho cómo lucía su cabello, sin embargo aún conservaba un poco de cuidado al desenredarlo, pues ahora le alcanzaba a llegar hasta la espalda alta. –_Debería cortarlo de nuevo _–pensó de pronto, pues en realidad le había resultado más cómodo así. Ya no le importaba si a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas con el cabello largo, después de todo nunca supo si ese rumor era cierto. Le importaba su comodidad, el saber que arriesgaba menos y podía defender más llevando el cabello corto era más importante que el hecho de gustarle a Sasuke, y esa lección la había aprendido aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte, cuando defendió a sus amigos del peligro en pleno examen chunnin. –Si no me apresuro, terminaré por llegar tarde –se dijo al darse cuenta de que había estado perdiendo el tiempo entre sus memorias.

Terminó de cepillar su rosado cabello y comenzó a vestirse su ropa interior. Esta consistía en un tierno sostén sin tirantes de color rosa pálido, casi blanco y unas bragas del mismo color. Después deslizó el cierre que tenía en la espalda el vestido y se enfundó en él. Le costó un poco de trabajo subir el cierre de nuevo, pero no era la gran cosa. Se calzó sus zapatos rosas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había crecido a penas unos centímetros a pesar del tacón. Se hizo un chongo sencillo, ladeando unos cuantos mechones hacia la derecha de su frente y para terminar, adornó con un moño color jade como sujetador del peinado. Se puso un poco de crema para maquillar, se delineó los ojos de la manera más suave y se aplicó un poco de lo demás. Estaba lista, le había tomado dos horas y media, pero se sentía satisfecha, se gustaba. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que su rubio amigo pasara a recogerla.

No pasaron ni quince minutos y él ya estaba ahí, frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Se quedó pasmado al verla. Sabía desde que eran niños que Sakura era hermosa, pero ese día se veía especialmente… perfecta. Tan _ella_. Ahora entendía por qué se había _enamorado_ de esa joven, era sencillamente preciosa, salvaje, gruñona, gritona, mandona… pero preciosa.

-Te ves genial Sakura-chan, te lo dije, te dije que ese vestido luciría perfecto en ti 'ttebayo–dijo el chico apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar y mostrando los dientes en una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, Naruto. Tú también te ves… diferente –dijo la chica conteniendo la risa al ver la cara fingidamente agobiada del ojiazul.

-Creí que dirías que también me veo genial'ttebayo –dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Es lo de menos, siempre te quedará el color naranja, porque es tan chillante como tú –señaló a su camisa la pelirrosa. –Además esta corbata hace juego con tus ojos –continuó mientras se acercaba y acomodaba un poco el nudo chueco que su amigo se había hecho.

Repentinamente alzó la mirada y se encontró con ese mar que el joven tenía por ojos. De nuevo esa paz, tranquilidad, ternura. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, mientras Naruto la miraba sin poder creer que ella le estuviese dedicando ese gesto. Estaban perdidos entre sus miradas, azúl y verde, con sentimientos afines. Agradecimiento, cariño, dulzura… sin embargo fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por una voz bastante conocida.

-Naruto, Sakura, la verdad es que no me importa para nada llegar tarde, pero no creo que sea correcto que la festejada se retrase tanto –dijo un apuesto hombre con el cabello color plata, muy alborotado como estaba acostumbrado a llevarlo. Vestía un traje más elegante que el de Naruto, el cual consistía en un pantalón gris, con un saco un poco más claro y una elegante camisa color verde obscuro, casi negra. Sin duda, Kakashi tenía mucho mejor gusto que su alumno.

Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron con el llamado, a pesar de ser ninjas, pues se encontraban absueltos en la mirada del otro. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pues su maestro los había encontrado en una incómoda situación.

-Ne, Kakashi-sensei –dijo la pelirrosa –me agrada ver que tiene más estilo que el baka de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, has herido mis sentimientos –dijo un afligido rubio.

Kakashi sólo sonreía para sí mismo, un malvado plan se le acababa de ocurrir. –Bien, ¿Qué les parece si ya nos vamos yendo? –Los dos chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo, mientras emprendían su andar.

Los tres caminaban por las calles aún concurridas de la aldea, cada quién pensando en sus propios asuntos.

...

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Podríamos detenernos un momento? –suplicaba una chica pelirroja entre las ramas de los árboles pues le era muy difícil seguir el paso de sus compañeros. El moreno solo se dignó a ignorarla, y es que de un momento a otro, Sasuke se había puesto a correr desbocadamente, sin dar razones, como era costumbre en él. Nadie entendía cuál era la prisa por llegar, pero tampoco se atrevían a preguntar.

-Cállate remolacha, si no podías seguirnos el paso te hubieras quedado con Orochimaru, de todas maneras ya no le sirves a Sasuke para nada–decía en tono de burla un divertido Suigetsu, sin embargo algo le preocupaba. Había estado observando de reojo a Karin, y había notado que respiraba de manera irregular y sus pasos eran más torpes de lo usual.

-¿¡Y crees que a ti sí te necesita, maldito cara de pez!? –respondió furiosa la joven.

-Creo que Sasuke-san ya no necesita a ninguno de nosotros –contestó una voz más calmada –deberíamos agradecer que al menos nos ha dado una razón…-pero se vio interrumpido al ver cómo una melena roja caía al suelo a toda velocidad.

-¡Kuso! ¡Karin! –gritó alarmado el peliblanco, mientras corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían para tratar de alcanzar a la chica que al parecer estaba inconsciente, antes de que tocara el suelo y pudiese hacerse daño. No es que tratara de salvarla, por supuesto que no. No es que le importara ni nada… es solo que si ella se lastimaba tendrían que ir más lento, y tardarían más en llegar a Konoha. Eso sin duda molestaría a su jefe, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, los dejaría botados en medio del bosque, y entonces no tendrían cómo entrar la aldea sin ser arrestados, y tendrían que andar de fugitivos de nuevo, soportando los chillidos de la zanahoria. _–Maldita zanahoria_ –decía mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y contemplaba sus ojos cerrados. –_Si te quedaras así, en silencio como ahora, hasta serías soportable-_.

Juugo y Sasuke se habían detenido en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano, esperando ver pronto a los ninja. Cuando El azabache miró a Suigetsu y a la chica que traía inconsciente en sus brazos, supo que tal vez no lograría llegar a tiempo. Maldecía en esos momentos su conciencia, pues parte de su redención consistía en abandonar el egoísmo tan característico de él. Si hubiese sido el anterior Sasuke Uchiha, simplemente hubiera pasado de ellos y ya, pero ahora se había redimido.

-Sasuke –dijo en tono serio el chico pez –debemos descansar un poco. Ella estará bien, es solo que se ha quedado sin chackra. Después de eso prometo que iremos si quieres más rápido –concluyó el ojivioleta.

-Hmp. –No tenía opción, de nuevo. Odiaba no poder llegar a media noche en la fecha que él quería, y que nada sucedería como lo tenía planeado. _Llegaría en medio de absoluta serenidad, con cuidado abriría la ventana de su habitación, como la última vez. La observaría dormir por unos momentos, y después la besaría de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más firme. Ella se despertaría y lo vería con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo envolvería en un fuerte pero tierno abrazo y lloraría. Él correspondería con gusto, y luego susurraría a su oído "feliz cumpleaños" mientras ella lo soltaba para mirarlo con asombro. Entonces él sacaría la pequeña cajita que llevaba en su pantalón, se la entregaría y ella la abriría entusiasmada. Un hermoso collar con un dije de Sakura estaría dentro, ansioso por ser portado en su níveo cuello y él se lo pondría con cuidado, y volvería a respirar ese aroma a lilas. Ella le agradecería y él volvería a besarla, para luego desaparecer por la ventana, con la dicha de haber sido el primero en felicitarla._ Pero no, nada de eso sería así por culpa de la mala condición física de su compañera. Miró con desprecio a Karin, y luego a Suigetsu. _Estúpido insolente. _Ahora con mucha suerte, apenas alcanzaría a llegar a Konoha por la tarde y ya no sería el primero en felicitarla. Se instalaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y se dispusieron a esperar a que la pelirroja despertara.

...

La residencia Nara se podía ver ya. Era un lugar no muy grande, pero con hermosos jardines. Los tres ninja se aproximaban, dos de ellos muy emocionados aunque uno fingía indiferencia, pero en el fondo se encontraba divertido por el plan que había estado diseñando en el camino. Entre tanto, la chica lejos de estar animada, se sentía ansiosa, sin muchas ganas de entrar al lugar, no muy convencida de lo que estaba por enfrentar. Llamaron a la puerta principal la cual fue atendida por una despampanante rubia envuelta en un vestido color cielo que contrastaba perfecto con sus ojos.

-Llegas tarde, frente –dijo Ino –se te está pegando lo de tu sensei –añadió señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar y tomándola de la mano, arrastrándola hasta el interior de la casa. Cruzaron el pequeño jardín antes de llegar a la puerta que daba al interior de la residencia y comenzó a escucharse un bullido alboroto.

-Ino… dijo la pelirrosa dejando verse un poco enfadada -¿A cuántas personas invitaste exactamente?

-Pocos, ya sabes, sólo los _amigos. _Somos alrededor de cien ahí adentro –dijo la rubia con una fingidamente inocente sonrisa.

-¡¿Quéeee?! –exclamó la ojijade. Ella de verdad pensaba que con algo pequeño Ino se refería a invitar solamente a sus amigos más cercanos… los diez de Konoha, a Gai-sensei y Kurenai-sensei, a su maestra Tsunade, Shizune, tal vez a Temari, Kankuro y Gaara (quien por cuestiones de trabajo excesivo como Kazekage era el único que no estaba presente) algunos cuantos del hospital y ya… pero no. Ino era despampanante en todos los aspectos. Tal vez el vestido no quedaría tan mal después de todo.

Kakashi y Naruto se habían quedado en el primer jardín mientras veían cómo las chicas desaparecían en la casa. –_Excelente_ –pensó con una rara sonrisa en su rostro casi imperceptible debido a su máscara el peliplata. A pesar de su posisión como Hokage, no se perdía la oportunidad de fastidiar un poco a sus alumnos, y más aún si era con un fin beneficioso para todos.

-Nee, Naruto –dijo – ¿no crees que Sakura se ve especialmente sexy hoy?

-¡¿Qué dice Kakashi-sensei?! ¡Ella es Sakura-chan, no se comporte como un pervertido'ttebayo! –gritó eufórico el rubio.

-¿Yo? –dijo fingiendo demencia –no soy el único que la ha estado observando como un pervertido, Naruto. –dijo con un toque divertido pero restándole importancia a la cosa –aunque, deberías aprovechar que Sasuke no está. –recalcó el ninja copy haciendo énfasis en la palabra no. Con picardía volteó a ver el rostro perplejo de su alumno y notó que había dado en el blanco. Sonriendo se adentró en el lugar, dejando al rubio considerando sus palabras.

En el tiempo que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, él y Sakura habían logrado volverse muy unidos, y un extraño cariño surgió de esa cercanía, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso nuevamente, ya que se encontraba muy ocupado luchando contra Akatsuki, entrenando y después vino lo de la guerra… cuando el Uchiha se volvió a ir, la distancia entre ellos siguió acortándose. Prácticamente pasaban todos los días juntos, cosa que a Naruto le encantaba, pues estaba _enamorado_ de Sakura-chan y notaba que a ella ya no le molestaba para nada su presencia. Es más, hasta había veces en las que ella lo iba a buscar para pasar el día juntos. Tal vez… después de tanto por fin tendría una oportunidad. Corrió hasta la entrada de la casa, para alcanzar a su sensei, pero la imagen de una chica pelinegra lo detuvo.

Se encontraba a considerables metros de donde él, sentada en uno de los escalones que guiaban al interior de la mansión Nara, totalmente ajena al bullido que acababan de hacer Naruto y Kakashi. En sus ojos se reflejaba la luna llena que había estado observando desde hacía unos momentos, cuando se sintió agobiada por la nostalgia de no tener a su primo en el festejo. Lucía un bello vestido color violeta claro, contrastante a sus ojos aperlados, largo hasta los tobillos pero con una abertura que iba desde un costado de du muslo hasta el final, entallado completamente a su curvilínea silueta. Su obscuro cabello estaba recogido en una coleta enredada sobre su nuca, mientras unos mechones colgaban a ambos lados de su rostro. Su suave tono de maquillaje, la hacía ver encantadora, resplandeciente a la luz de la luna.

Naruto se quedó anonadado ante la belleza de la kunoichi que tenía en frente. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa, ni siquiera Sakura-chan le parecía tan linda esa noche como aquella Hinata que nunca se antes había puesto a admirar. Con paso lento y aún sin salir de su asombro, se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Hinata? –no supo por qué, pero se sentía bastante nervioso ahora que la veía así. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vamos, la fiesta es adentro'ttebayo! –dijo tratando de eliminar el creciente nerviosismo que acababa de apoderarse de él.

La muchacha dio un brinco, no se esperaba ver a ese joven justo ahí, y justo así. Lucía realmente guapo. No podía creer que ese fuera Naruto, nunca lo había visto tan atractivo… y de inmediato se sonrojó violentamente. –Naruto-kun…-murmuró apenas audible. Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por no desmayarse, sin embargo, al ponerse de pie sintió sus piernas flaquear y casi cae, de no ser porque unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron. –_Tal vez eso de usar zapatos con tacones altos les provoque caerse a las mujeres_ –pensó inocentemente el ojiazul. –_Me pregunto si yo también me caería si los usara…_

-Hinata –llamó el chico – ¿si de rato te cansas de llevar esos zapatos, podrías prestármelos?

-Naruto-kun… tú… -No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Él, el chico que ella amaba, a quien perseguía desde muy pequeña, al que más admiraba… acaso… ¿Le gustaba vestirse como mujer?

-Es que, parece un reto difícil y a mí me gustan los retos difíciles. ¡Nada es imposible para el futuro Hokage'ttebayo! ¡Si las chicas pueden andar en tacones, también Naruto Uzumaki puede! –concluyó al fin dejando a una Hinata más confundida todavía.

De pronto, se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Naruto seguía sosteniendo a la chica en lo que se había transformado en un abrazo, y ella lo miraba a los ojos extremadamente sonrojada. Rápidamente, ambos deshicieron el agarre, y se dirigieron juntos al interior de la residencia.

…

**Hola! Bueno, acá está el cuarto capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews :3 **

**Harley, de verdad también me mata ver sufrir a los personajes que me gustan :'( pero me gusta mucho eso del drama haha, se siente un dolorcito agradable cuando la pasan mal y después son felices :') . Como dijo Yomii20, tal vez Sasuke se lo merece, pero Hinata no TnT… espero no hacerlos sufrir tanto. **

**Nos leemos en el que sigue, muchas gracias C:**


	5. Roto

**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible spoiler para los que miran el anime pero no leen el manga, y quizá para los que no han visto ****_The Last._**

· **NaruSaku en este capítulo. **

**NOTA: Dicha pareja, prometo no durará mucho, este fic es principalmente SasuSaku cargado de NaruHina.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto. **

**ROTO**

Todos se encontraban ahí, en el jardín trasero de la residencia Nara. Shikamaru fue quien se acercó a las dos chicas para darle la bienvenida a Sakura e invitarla a "salir" de la casa e ir a la fiesta con todos los demás. El estratega vestía un sutil esmoquin color negro, algo que a la ojijade le pareció atractivo. Rodó la mirada a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar y se dio cuenta de que todos iban vestidos de manera elegante y se sorprendió. Ino se había _volado la barda._

-Les pedí a todos que vinieran lo más elegantes posible –dijo la rubia.

-Ino… -respondió una aun sorprendida Sakura –creo que es demasiado, quiero decir, es un simple cumpleaños…

-Cumpleaños que no se festeja desde hace mucho tiempo, frentesota. Ahora, será mejor que te calles y disfrutes de lo que mereces –dijo para tomarla de la mano y jalarla llamando la atención de todos.

-Mujeres, siempre tan problemáticas –dijo Shikamaru a quien habían dejado abandonado en la entrada al jardín.

-Problemáticas, pero no serían nada sin nosotros –susurró de pronto una joven rubia en su oído, lo cual produjo un leve temblor en el castaño. Tratando de controlase, se giró para encontrarse con el rostro "serio" de la chica que había aceptado ser su pareja esa noche aprovechando su estancia diplomática en Konoha.

-Temari, volvamos. –dijo lo más calmado posible.

...

-_Maldita cerda, de verdad que esta vez si te pasaste_ –pensaba una linda chica que mostraba bochorno en sus ojos jade, mientras era llevada a rastras hasta el centro de aquél jardín, donde se había montado una provisional pista de baile. Las personas que se encontraban ahí (muchas que ni Sakura recordaba conocer) parecían todo menos ninjas. Vestidos pomposos, trajes de etiqueta y cosas de ese estilo. Ahora entendía por qué Naruto había insistido en que se compraran ropa nueva, claro, él ya había sido informado por la Yamanaka de que tendrían que verse elegantes. Hubiera sido incómodo llegar con su ropa casual, como lo tenía planeado, pero ahora el que creyó exagerado regalo de cumpleaños quedaba perfecto.

-Eh, cerda –susurró bajito la joven, cuidando de ser oída solo por su amiga -¿Por qué has hecho tanto alboroto solo para festejar mi cumpleaños? –era una pregunta que en verdad ansiaba fuera respondida. Ino siempre había sido una mujer glamorosa, pero ni siquiera en sus propias fiestas hacía algo tan majestuoso como en aquella noche. Le parecía algo obvio que sus últimos cumpleaños estuviesen algo menos ostentosos por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo shinobi, pero los anteriores sí que daban para hablar de ellos por al menos los dos meses siguientes. Sin embargo, nunca se habría esperado algo de ese tamaño para ella.

La joven rubia sonrió un poco nerviosa –porque te lo mereces, ¿no puedes aceptar algo lindo por una vez en tu vida? Ahora, deja de hacer preguntas tontas y disfruta, frente de marquesina. –dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Era verdad que había estado planeando una noche especial para su amiga, pero en cuanto Kakashi le informó del _acontecimiento _no dudó en hacer que todo fuera perfecto para aquella _misión secreta _que comenzaría pasando la media noche, así que, con el fin de que no hubiesen inconvenientes, le ordenó a Naruto convencer a Sakura de que comprara un vestido un tanto formal.

**FlashBack**

-_Naruto, necesito que me hagas un favor –dijo a manera de súplica la chica._

_-¿Eh? ¿Ino, por qué me pides un favor a mí? ¿Se tata de Sai baka? ¿Quieres tener una cita con él? Porque si es eso no va a hacer mucha falta, lo escuché hablando con Sakura-chan para que le prestara uno de sus libros de chicas, para saber cómo ser romántico en una cita, y yo creo…_

_Una venita comenzaba a palpitar en la frente de la rubia. Naruto podría llegar a ser tan desesperante…_

_-¿O es que ya tuvieron una cita? –Dijo el ojiazul divertido -¡Ya sé! –Exclamó –lo más seguro es que te haya pedido una cita pero no sabes cómo rechazarlo, por eso le pides consejos al gran Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo. –Dijo convencido el chico –porque después de todo, seré el próximo Hokage, y quién mejor que yo para…_

_-¡Basta Naruto! –Gritó exasperada la kunoichi –Para tu información Sai y yo ya estamos saliendo, y no, no quiero rechazarlo. Además no sé qué te crees para andar dando consejos de amor si nunca has tenido una novia –dijo terminando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Respiró hondo y continuó –se trata de Sakura, necesito que la convenzas de comprar un vestido de noche para que se ponga en su fiesta de cumpleaños._

_-¿Comprar un vestido de noche? Oye Ino, ¿no crees que sería mejor comprar un vestido de día, cuando todas las tiendas están abiertas? _

_-Naruto… -suspiró cansada la chica. No podría creerlo, en verdad era muy baka. Con resignación se puso a explicarle al joven lo que era un vestido de noche y en donde se compraban. _

_-Entonces tengo que hacer que Sakura-chan se ponga un vestido de esos que usan las princesas en los cuentos 'ttebayo. _

_-Algo así, por favor, te lo encargo, Naruto._

**Fin FlashBack**

Una vez en el centro de la pista. La rubia kunoichi comenzó a agradecer a las personas que ahí estaban por haber asistido, mientras mencionaba las incontables cualidades de su pelirrosada amiga, quien nunca antes se había sentido tan abochornada. Una vez terminado el ritual, Sakura intentó abrirse paso entre aquellos que se acercaban a felicitarla. Necesitaba llegar a la mesa de bocadillos, moría de hambre pues apenas y había tomado un poco de leche por la mañana. Mientras se servía unas considerablemente grandes porciones de Oyakodon, pollo Teriyaki y un poco de tofu. Se sirvió también algo de sake, y cuando estaba dispuesta a comer, algo llamó considerablemente su atención. Un apuesto chico cayó, literalmente, a sus pies.

Sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba pasando, Hinata había decidido prestarle sus tacones al chico que la había abrazado, pero apenas entraron al gran jardín, el rubio comenzó a tambalearse. Una pelinegra corría descalza por el césped cuanto vio a un Naruto aproximarse hacia la mesa de bocadillos para posteriormente caer de lleno y sin siquiera meter las manos frente a unos muy sorprendidos ojos verdes.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué significa eso? –dijo la muchacha con la boca llena, señalando unos gigantescos pies a medio meter en unos diminutos zapatos.

-Sakura-chan… yo… Hinata… -dijo el rubio desde el suelo.

-No sé si quiero saberlo –dijo en tono de burla la chica –ahora entiendo por qué peleaban tanto tú y Sasuke-kun, y también con Sai…

-Sakura-chan, no es lo que estás pensando…

-¡Naruto-kun! –Exclamó la linda ojiperla -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Gracias, Hinata, pero creo que esto no me va'ttebayo –dijo el rubio sacándose los zapatos y entregándoselos a su dueña.

Desde ese mismo punto, Sakura los miraba. Naruto aún se encontraba en el suelo, sobándose la nuca en forma de disculpa y Hinata enrojecida hasta las orejas. La pelirrosa solo atinó a suspirar resignada mientras sacudía la mano restándole importancia al asunto. Justo cuando iba a retirarse para terminar de comer una suave música que asemejaba un vals comenzó a sonar por el lugar. Las luces comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más tenues hasta que su luz antes resplandeciente, ahora se asemejaba a unas veladoras. De pronto, todos sacaron unas extrañas máscaras de quien sabe dónde y se las colocaron. Volteó a ver a su amigo, pero este ya se había puesto de pie e igualmente portaba una máscara dorada con negro parecida a Kurama. Hinata ya no se encontraba a su lado, o eso creía, pues ahora todos traían esas cosas en la cara y no lograba diferenciar bien a los partícipes de aquel extraño baile. –_Debí fijarme mejor cómo están vestidos _–pensó al no reconocer a nadie más que a Naruto y su sensei. Este último, había retirado su típica máscara negra, dejando al descubierto sus labios (que por cierto no eran nada feos, como lo supusieron alguna vez ella y su equipo) pero a cambio, había ocultado la parte superior de su rostro.

-Naruto, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó aproximándose a al rubio.

-¿No es genial'ttebayo? ¡Un baile de máscaras, Sakura-chan! Esa Ino sí que tiene buenas ideas –respondió el chico muy entusiasmado. Sakura no se percató de cómo pasó, pero aquel hiperactivo ojiazul ahora estaba tras ella terminando de atar una sencilla máscara color plata.

...

-Hokage-sama, ¿de verdad cree que funcione? –decía un tanto nerviosa.

-Solo espero que Sasuke no se retrase tanto. Creí que llegaría hace unas 23 horas, pero aún no hay señales de él. –Suspiró el apuesto Rokudaime –todo salrá bien, Ino.

...

-Sa…Sakura-chan… yo estaba pensando, que si tú quieres, bueno, podríamos… -Naruto no se entendía ni a él mismo.

-Baka, vamos a bailar, que para eso estamos aquí. –La pelirrosa lo jaló hasta la pista de baile, mientras la melodía cambiaba de tonada y se hacía aún más lenta.

Ambos chicos fueron abriéndose paso entre la gente, hasta llegar al centro de aquel improvisado pero bello escenario. Sus pies iban y venían, a pesar de las pisadas por parte de Naruto. No se percataron de cuando, pero de pronto estaban solos, nadie más los acompañaba en su tranquilo baile. A partir de entonces, todo pasó demasiado lento y rápido a la vez. Se podía sentir el final de la pieza y la distancia se acortaba más y más. Sakura levantó su verdosa mirada y se encontró de nuevo con ese profundo mar que su amigo tenía por ojos y a pesar de las máscaras, los sentimientos afloraron de nuevo. Confianza, paz, cariño... tal vez ¿amor? Ambos se habían perdido en los ojos del otro. Sus corazones no palpitaban desbocadamente, al contrario. La tranquilidad se había apoderado de sus almas de una extraña manera. La distancia se había acortado más de lo permitido y simplemente se dejaron llevar. Tal vez fue por el ambiente tan romántico en el que se encontraban, la luz suave, el olor a hierba fresca, el toque misterioso que las máscaras aportaban, talvez… todo eso fue lo que los llevó a besarse.

Kakashi observaba a ambos chicos sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Incluso había activado el sharingan para cerciorarse de que aquel no fuera un tipo de genjutsu barato. Nada, todo era real. No pensó que esos chiquillos llegarían tan lejos. Una sonrisa divertida adornó su rostro. Solo esperaba que Sasuke ya estuviese por ahí escondido en algún árbol observando aquella "romántica" escena.

...

Sollozos. Eso era todo lo que ahora escuchaba que palpitaba su roto corazón. Se sintió extraña cuando se posicionó detrás de ella y le ataba la máscara con nerviosismo. –_Es su mejor amiga, Sakura-san es como su hermana_ –se había dicho a sí misma para calmar sus recién nacidos celos. Pero pronto estos cambiaron por una profunda tristeza cuando miraba a aquellos dos bailando tan coordinadamente en el centro de la pista, y para colmo, el resto de los invitados les habían dejado la pista para ellos solos, dándole una mejor vista de ese horrendo "espectáculo". –_Eso no puede ser, a Sakura-san le gusta Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun solo es su mejor amigo, ella solo lo ve de ese modo_ –se negó un tanto menos convencida de sus palabras. De pronto todo se desvaneció. Se sintió morir, todo por lo que había luchado, todo lo que se había esforzado, todo era porque lo admiraba a él. Él, era su centro, su mundo. Siempre había estado observándolo, siempre. Cuando nadie creyó en él, ella siempre estuvo ahí, aunque Naruto no lo supiera. Incluso cuando nadie lo hizo… incluso cuando _ella_ lo despreció, Hinata siempre estaría dispuesta a hacer todo por él, incluso daría su vida para salvar la de aquel chico como ocurrió cuando Pein atacó la aldea. La vez en la que ella le declaró su amor, y él ni siquiera lo había mencionado. A pesar de todo, Naruto siempre estaría enamorado de la pelirrosa y aunque siempre mantuvo la esperanza, pues creía que el corazón de la ojijade le pertenecía al Uchiha, ese beso terminó por destruir todo su pequeño mundo. El mundo que ella había construido con mucho esfuerzo para que estuviese listo cuando él la aceptase. Ya no sería así. Todo había sido devastado. Todo era culpa de la hermosa chica del cabello exótico. –_No, Sakura-san no tiene la culpa de nada_ –pensó –_las personas no escogen de quien se enamoran, solo son cosas que pasan y ya. Ella, siempre ha estado a su lado al igual que yo. La diferencia es que Sakura-san se lo ha hecho saber, le ha hecho sentir su apoyo. Tal vez si yo hubiera sido menos insegura… pero, si Naruto-kun es feliz, yo lo seré también _–Dolía, claro que dolía. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus hermosos ojos aperlados. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando consolarse, tratando de recuperar el calor que la había abrazado para que ella no cayera. Lloró más al recordar ese pequeño pero mágico momento y al darse cuenta de que ese gesto no sería para ella, sino para _otra_. Sin ser percibida, desapareció del lugar y se retiró en silencio hacia su casa.

...

El joven azabache se encontraba profundamente molesto. Se habían retrasado más de lo previsto, no estaban llegando al atardecer, sino a las dos de la mañana del 29 de marzo. –_Maldita Karin, es una incompetente, y estúpido Suigetsu, se hubiera quedado a cuidarla él si tanto le importaba _–pensaba enfurecido. –_Todo mi plan se fue a la mierda. Aunque no me explico por qué me molesta tanto. Después de todo, solo es Sakura. _–Su mente se detuvo por un momento –_Sakura _–se volvió a repetir.

-A partir de aquí nos separaremos. Vayan a la torre del Hokage y esperen órdenes –dijo el chico una vez que habían cruzado las puertas de Konoha.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

-Hmp. Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Karin. Ahora cállate y hagan lo que les digo antes de que mi paciencia se acabe y les meta un chidori a ti y al estúpido de tu novio –terminó un muy muy molesto Sasuke para después desaparecer de su vista.

-¡¿Quéééé?! Este imbécil no es nada mío –chilló la pelirroja

-¿A quién le dices imbécil, cabeza de escoba?

-¿Pues a quién más, ves algún otro estúpido con cara de pez por aquí?

-Karin –llamó Juugo –la verdad, es que Sasuke-san no especifió quién era el estúpido de tu novio.

La chica se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

...

Iba saltando sobre los tejados, justo como la última vez. Ahora no iría tratando de adivinar cuál sería la casa de la pelirrosa, pues lo había averiguado el año anterior. La silueta de alguien vagando por las solitarias calles llamó su atención. -¿Esa no es la chica Hyuga? –Se cuestionó _-¿Qué estará haciendo sola tan tarde, y vestida de esa manera? Se ve algo triste, seguramente ya está saliendo con el dobe, y el torpe la hizo cabrear… bueno, después de todo, es Naruto. -_Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, al fin y al cabo eso no era algo que le importase. Fijó nuevamente sus ojos en el camino que le quedaba en frente, y todo le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Parecía como un deja vu, pero cruel, muy cruel. Dos cabezas, a lo lejos. Una rosa y otra rubia, solo que esta vez no se trataba de la odiosa Yamanaka. Posó sus obscuros orbes primero en la chica. Aunque usaba una ridícula máscara, era imposible confundirla. Era ella, siempre sería ella. Sus ojos no pudieron ocultar su impresión. Parecía un ángel, el ángel que había llegado a su vida hace mucho tiempo y que él no supo apreciar. Su corazón latió de sobre manera al verla tan hermosa, con ese vestido blanco. Lucía como una novia, una chica que acababa de hacer realidad el sueño de su vida. Sintió su alma partirse al pensar en aquello y es que no era para menos, pues su ángel caminaba de la mano de aquel que era su mejor amigo, quien vestía demasiado formal para ser simplemente él. Además, había visto a la enamoradiza Hyuga demasiado deprimida para su gusto y vestida de una manera muy elegante. Todo comenzaba a tomar forma dentro de su cabeza… Algo extraño había pasado en su ausencia, y lo averiguaría. No sabía qué hacer, si ir a ver a Sakura para que ella le explicara qué estaba ocurriendo (su felicitación había pasado a segundo plano) o ir a pedirle razones a la mala al estúpido de Naruto. Decidió por el momento no hacer ninguna, y se limitó a seguirlos. Al parecer, los chicos iban demasiado concentrados en ellos mismos, pues no se percataron de la presencia tan conocida que los seguía de tan cerca.

Llegaron al lugar, la misma casa que él recordaba. Observó como él decía cosas y se reía rascándose la nuca, mientras ella lo miraba enternecida y algo sonrojada. Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan confuso que necesitó muchos minutos para asimilar lo que sus ojos veían. Naruto se acercó a _su_ pelirrosa, y le plantó un suave beso en los labios, ella se sonrojaba, nuevamente y sonreía dulcemente. –_Es justo como aquella vez_ –recordó con pesar. –_Sakura…_

Subió hasta la rama del árbol más cercano, para poder observar mejor. No daba crédito a lo que veía, y lo peor estaba por venir. Ella le había permitido pasar a su casa. –_Por favor, Sakura, sé más sensata, son casi las tres de la mañana, no puedes dejar entrar a alguien a tu casa así como así, y menos al Usuratonkachi._ –mantuvo su atenta mirada a los chicos que desaparecieron en el interior de la casa para re aparecer en la recámara de la kunoichi. _–No… -_Observó a través de la ventana cómo Naruto besaba a la chica nuevamente, con delicadeza, mientras poco a poco le soltaba el peinado para dejar caer su cabello suavemente sobre sus hombros. Ella lo separó con cuidado, con sutileza se acercó a la ventana y cerró las cortinas sin más.

Sasuke la odiaba, la odiaba tanto, todo lo que lo había dicho… pensaba que ella había sido sincera. Después de todo, era la única persona que llenaba su vacía existencia. Su amor, no fue tan real como ella había jurado en dos ocasiones, ahora estaba ahí, entregándose a Naruto en frente de sus narices_. –Naruto _–volvió a pensar con profundo rencor. Él había sido su mejor amigo, el único que alguna vez tuvo. Era más torpe de lo que creía. Se había metido con SU Sakura, y eso lo pagaría caro. –_No, yo me he equivocado demasiado. _–recordó con tristeza. Había descubierto algo nuevo en él, un sentimiento que sin dudar, era dirigido a la molesta kunoichi rosa. La quería, claro que sí. Sin pensar más, se dirigió a la puerta de la chica. Tiró ahí el dije de Sakura que creyó ingenuamente él pondría sobre su cuello, se giró sobre sus talones y se esfumó del lugar.

...

**Oh! Claro que he sufrido con este capítulo, me costó muchísimo trabajo escribirlo. Espero que no sea de su total desagrado.**

**Gracias inmensas por sus reviews :3 me gustan mucho. **

**Y… gracias por leer C:**

**-Aguante el SS &amp; el NH**


	6. Dudas

**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible spoiler para los que miran el anime pero no leen el manga, y quizá para los que no han visto ****_The Last._**

· **NaruSaku en este capítulo. **

**NOTA: Dicha pareja, prometo no durará mucho, este fic es principalmente SasuSaku cargado de NaruHina.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto. **

**DUDAS**

Dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Habían decidido salir del lugar tras el penoso espectáculo que dieron sin querer. Aquel beso había mantenido a los invitados totalmente atentos a la pareja, sin quitarles los ojos de encima por lo cual la situación se había tornado incómoda. No entre ellos, pues para colmo solo sentían esa tranquilidad en sus almas, pero la tensión era palpable en aquel jardín.

Ahora se dirigían tranquilamente a la casa de la pelirrosa pues el hiperactivo rubio había insistido en acompañarla. Después de aquel beso, ella no se podía ir simplemente así como así, sin que él supiera qué había pasado.

-Sa…Sakura-chan ¿Puedo tomarte de la mano? –el rubio estaba completamente rojo y se esperaba una negativa de su compañera.

-Naruto, esas son cosas que hacen las parejas, tú y yo no lo somos –recalcó la chica pero de una manera dulce, para que el despistado ojiazul entendiera la indirecta.

-¿Entonces, solo si somos pareja me dejarás tomarte de la mano?

-Por supuesto –afirmó mientras manejaba un semblante de obviedad.

El rubio detuvo su paso, la chica lo siguió y lo miró con desconcierto. En sus ojos azules, se mostraba una enorme determinación.

-Sakura-chan, por favor, sal conmigo. No como siempre lo hacemos, sal conmigo como una pareja'ttebayo.

Sakura continuaba observándolo de la misma manera, para después sonreír con ternura y tomar la mano del chico.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que dejar de ser tan baka. –y continuaron su camino, tomados de la mano. La muchacha percibió de pronto que alguien se encontraba siguiéndolos. Su chakra se sentía bastante familiar, pero entre tantas emociones de ese día, no logró descifrar al dueño. –_Después de todo, no creo que se atreva a hacernos daño, es decir, estoy con Naruto, y soy la alumna de la Gondaime. Sería muy estúpido intentar atacarnos _–pensó bastante convencida.

Llegaron a la puerta de su casa, y Naruto empezó a balbucear cosas que ella no podía entender. Sonreía por cortesía a su primer novio, pues la extraña presencia los había seguido hasta ahí y ella estaba realmente preocupada por saber a quién pertenecía ese conocido chakra. Un beso corto en sus labios la sacó de sus pensamientos, a lo cual ella se sonrojó, pero lo hizo más por percatarse de que no le había estado poniendo atención al chico. Nerviosa, le invitó a pasar, a lo que él respondió gustoso.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo, Naruto?

-¡Sí, Sakura-chan! No pude comer en la fiesta por todo eso de las máscaras –se lamentaba con cascaditas en los ojos –y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-No tienes remedio –y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar unas bolas de arroz.

-Te ofrecería un poco de cereal –dijo mientras le llevaba la comida al chico –pero alguien se lo terminó. –Miró a Naruto con diversión.

El joven se atragantaba, comía demasiado rápido y no se percataba de lo que su novia le decía. –Estuvo delicioso, Sakura-chan. –La muchacha so observó con ligero enfado al percatarse de que el chico no le había puesto atención, pero se le pasó al recordar que ella tampoco lo había hecho hace unos minutos. Pensó en la causa de aquella distracción y se dio cuenta de que el extraño seguía merodeando el lugar. El miedo comenzó a hacerse presente. Pronto Naruto se iría y ella se quedaría sola, a disposición de aquel conocido chakra. No dudaba que ella se podía defender, pero estaba también la otra posibilidad. Aquel tipo podría estar siguiendo a Naruto y aunque él era el héroe de la alianza Shinobi, temió por su seguridad al recordar cómo lo habían estado cazando los de Akatsuki. No le iba a permitir salir de su casa hasta que hubiese más movimiento en la aldea. Juntos, las posibilidades de que algo malo ocurriese se disminuían bastante.

-Naruto, ¿Qué te parece si te quedas esta noche? –pronunció sin más. El chico no podía creer lo que su novia le pedía, pues su pervertida mente viajó a aquellas posibilidades. No quería meter la pata y sabía que al decir algo lo haría, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien… solo tengo una habitación, así que tendremos que dormir juntos –se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el lugar. –Sígueme.

El joven lo hizo sin protestar. Llegaron hasta ahí y a pesar de que el rubio había estado muchas veces en la casa de la pelirrosa, ella nunca le había permitido la entrada a su habitación.

Él se acercó con lentitud hasta su novia y comenzó a besarla suavemente. Le acarició el cabello y como pudo le quitó aquel verdoso moño. Sakura seguía percibiendo aquella misteriosa presencia y se asustó más al sentirse observados por alguien. Con sutileza y algo de culpa por no prestar atención al beso de su novio, lo separó de ella con una sonrisa para ir hasta las cortinas y cerrarlas completamente. Tal vez así esa sensación desaparecería y así fue. Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que ella se quedó parada frente a la ventana, esperando sentir algo más, pero aquella presencia se había esfumado.

Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando con curiosidad a la joven.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien'ttebayo?

-Claro, no es nada Naruto –se aproximó hacia él y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Naruto sintió que la invitación a quedarse no era exactamente lo que él había pensado, algo en su corazón se lo decía y le decía también que lo mejor era irse por el momento.

-Sakura-chan, creo que mejor me iré a casa –después de todo, no quería que en su primer día siendo novios, ella pensara que él era un pervertido.

-¿Estás seguro? –su tranquilidad había vuelto, el extraño se había ido y ya no temía ni por ella ni por su novio.

-Claro'ttebayo. Además seguro estás cansada por todo lo de la fiesta y con mis ronquidos no podrás dormir –dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces, te acompaño hasta la salida. –Ambos se aproximaron a la puerta, acto seguido esta se abrió y el rubio desapareció en medio de la noche. La pelirrosa se quedó mirando hacia la nada, aun un poco extrañada por la visita que había tenido. Dirigió su verde mirada al suelo, y ahí, al pie de la escalera que daba a su entrada, se encontraba un hermoso dije de Sakura tirado, abandonado. _-¿Sería un regalo de Naruto?_ –se cuestionó. Levantó el precioso collar y se dirigió a su apartamento nuevamente.

…

Su rostro impenetrable andaba por las calles de la aldea. Trataba de no pensar en lo que acababa de ver. ¿En verdad se había equivocado tanto? –Que pregunta más absurda –masculló. Por supuesto que se había equivocado en demasía. Había dejado atrás aquella familia, su nueva familia que conformaba el equipo siete. Había rechazado los sentimientos de Sakura, abandonándola en una fría banca de concreto.

Claro que le costó trabajo hacerlo, su pecho dolía al saber que nunca podría aceptar la propuesta de la pequeña pelirrosa. Odiaba haber sido tan estúpido como para dejarse llevar por su odio, sin saber que lo que más lo fortalecería era el amor. Los lazos, con su mejor amigo, con su sensei a quien había llegado a considerar un segundo padre; con ella… los lazos que tanto se empeñó en cortar. Intentó asesinarlos en varias ocasiones. La primera vez con el único fin de ganarse su desprecio para ver si así lo dejaban en paz.

Esa clase de sentimientos solo lo habían estado entorpeciendo en el tiempo en que se fue con Orochimaru. Después, cuando se enteró de la verdad en cuanto a la matanza de su clan… en esa ocasión sí había deseado matarlos; pero estaba cegado por el odio, la ira, el rencor hacia Konoha. Deseaba hacer desaparecer todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con esa villa maldita.

Al final de la guerra, cuando se había decidido a revolucionar el mundo ninja, el propósito de intentar matar a su mejor amigo fue el mismo que al principio: ganarse su desprecio. Con la chica intentó lo mismo, al reprocharle a Naruto por salvarle a ella y a su sensei. Deseaba tanto que ella lo odiara, lo merecía, lo había ganado a pulso. Se sentiría como una escoria si después de tanto Sakura siguiera amándolo como ingenua. No lo merecía y la única manera de calmar un poco su obscura conciencia, al parecer, era que ella lo despreciara.

Pero ahí estaba, después de sellar a Kaguya y derrotar a Madara, la estúpida molestia rosa declarándole su amor por segunda vez. _-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil todo, maldita molestia? _–pensó para después meterla en un doloroso genjutsu.

¿Y quién había estado a su lado durante todas aquellas veces? Naruto, por supuesto. Él, que siempre había gritado a los cuatro vientos que gustaba de Sakura. Naruto, quien le dio consuelo mientras él solo le provocaba dolor. Naruto… quien la envolvió en sus brazos justo después de que él tratara de atravesarla con un chidori. Siempre… Naruto.

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y sus puños, al percatarse de todos los errores que había cometido en contra de la persona que más lo había amado. Durante su viaje de redención se dio cuenta de todos los males que había hecho y que había estado planeando hacer. Todo en torno a la situación del mundo shinobi e incluso en contra de su mejor amigo pero no reparó en el daño que le causó a la pelirrosa.

Al final de su pelea con Naruto la miró ahí, curándoles las heridas a ambos. Todos los recuerdos con ella vinieron a su mente y le pidió perdón por ello. Después de eso, no volvió a pensar en el asunto. En la despedida, al mirarla a los ojos, pidiéndole una vez más llevarla con él, no pudo evitar flaquear. Sin poder evitarlo, había realizado en ella el mismo gesto que su hermano solía hacer en él. Sin decírselo realmente, le había pedido que lo esperase. En su viaje, en muy repetidas ocasiones alucinaba con unos hermosos orbes jade y un exótico cabello rosa.

Ahora que no tenía nada más que odiar, nada más de qué vengarse, por fin había dejado surgir, poco a poco aquellos sentimientos que yacían enterrados en lo más lejano de su corazón. _–Tal vez, si le hubiese hecho caso __aquella vez, en la banca cuando me largué de Konoha; o la última vez, cuando me iba a consumar mi estúpida redención… ella estaría conmigo, aquí, volviendo a la villa y no allá revolcándose con Naruto. _–pensó terriblemente enfadado, dolido. Se lo merecía, después de todo. Ella y el dobe se merecían estar juntos y él… el debería pagar por sus pecados.

Llegó hasta la torre del Hokage sin darse cuenta. A fuera de la oficina principal se encontró con su equipo, quienes solo lo miraron extrañados. Habían sentido, antes de que llegara, la entristecida y terrorífica aura de su líder. Algo raro le había pasado, pues ya de por sí era sospechoso su comportamiento durante el viaje de regreso.

-Sasuke, llevamos aquí como una hora y media y nadie nos abre. –Dijo un joven delgado y de cabellos blancos –esto no es divertido.

El azabache lo miró de soslayo y lo ignoró olímpicamente. No tenía ganas de nada, menos de discutir con ese imbécil. Pasó de él y sin pedir permiso abrió las puertas de la oficina. Entró sin más y se encontró con el lugar vacío.

Le parecía algo entre extraño y normal a la vez. Por una parte, Kakashi era un perezoso de primera y seguramente trataría de evitar a toda costa el papeleo; pero por otra, él era el Hokage, tenía que estar ahí por si cualquier cosa pasaba.

-Hmp

Su equipo lo siguió e ingresaron todos al lugar.

-Eh… Sasuke-kun, al parecer aquí no hay nadie –dijo Karin nerviosa.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Sasuke?

-Hmp. –El Uchiha caminó hasta uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el lugar, se sentó ahí y cerró los ojos. Su equipo no supo qué hacer, así que supusieron tendrían que esperar ahí hasta que el Rokudaime se dignara a aparecer. Los tres lo siguieron hasta el fondo de la habitación. La chillona de Karin se peleó a gritos con Suigetsu por sentarse el otro sillón junto a Sasuke, pero éste, fastidiado por tanto alboroto se levantó y salió del lugar.

-No se atrevan a seguirme –dijo con un tono más frío de lo habitual –o los mataré. –la verdad era que considerando el enfado que lo invadía, la posibilidad de cumplir su promesa era realmente elevada, sin embargo esa peligrosidad era neutralizada por la tristeza que también sentía. No tenía ganas de matar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Naruto.

La pelirroja y el ojivioleta detuvieron sus alaridos en seco, observando anonadados al azabache.

-Ya escucharon, será mejor dejarlo solo –concluyó Juugo.

...

Iba caminando lentamente por la torre cuando unas risas muy conocidas llamaron su atención, acto seguido vio entrar a un enmascarado bastante alegre y de su brazo caminaba una atractiva y voluptuosa joven castaña.

-Kakashi –dijo el moreno con semblante serio.

-¡Oh! Sasuke, te has retrasado mucho. Debiste haber llegado ayer. –La hermosa joven se sonrojó al verse entre dos hombres realmente guapos.

Sasuke se quedó estupefacto al escuchar lo que el peliplata decía ¿Cómo diablos sabía él de la fecha de su llegada? Kakashi a pesar del sake pudo notar ligeramente la sorpresa en aquellos orbes negros.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿no deberías estar con Sakura en lugar de estar esperándome como un acosador a fuera de mi oficina? Dijo el Hokage con diversión en sus palabras.

El azabache lo miraba con indiferencia, aunque en el fondo se encontraba realmente intrigado. ¿Cómo sabía él…?

-Deja de decir estupideces. Sakura y Naruto están juntos. –lo último lo dijo sin quererlo realmente. No supo por qué tuvo que mencionar eso y por qué había sentido su voz quebrarse.

-_¿Naruto, con Sakura? _–dijo con extrañeza en su rostro que el azabache no notó pues su máscara ocultaba parte de su rostro. –_Esos niños sí que se pasaron, no creí que llegarían tan lejos._

-¿Es decir, que sí fuiste con Sakura? –preguntó más interesado en saber a qué se refería su alumno conque ellos estaban _juntos. _

-La casa de Sakura queda de camino acá. Pasé por ahí y vi a Naruto ingresando a su departamento. –No sabía por qué estaba contestando, tal vez el peliplata le regresaría un poco de esperanza, tal vez le diría que ellos no estaban juntos y que todo era una horrible confusión… pero eso no pasó.

-Ya veo –contestó secamente. En fin, vamos a mi oficina, tenemos que discutir lo de tu regreso. –Lo siento preciosa –dijo a la muchacha –tendremos que dejar lo nuestro para después. –La chica se giró decepcionada, teniendo a dos apuestos hombres frente a ella, creyó que sería una noche divertida.

Kakashi caminaba junto a Sasuke, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

**FlashBack**

_El Rokudaime se encontraba parado frente al monumento de los caídos, como solía hacerlo cada media noche, cuando de pronto sintió ese chakra tan peculiar. -¿Podría ser?... –pensó y sin dudar se dispuso a seguirlo._

_Él era el único que se había dado cuenta de la estancia de Sasuke hace un año, después de todo era el Hokage, tenía que saber que estaba pasando en su aldea. Lo siguió para ver qué era lo que buscaba ahí, pues al parecer no había vuelto para quedarse. Su sorpresa no fue mucha cuando lo divisó en un árbol observando hacia aquél particular departamento. –Así que era eso –mencionó para sí. –Sasuke, te has enamorado. –sonrió sinceramente al confirmar la verdad que solo él sabía desde que entrenaba a sus tres gennin. _

**Fin FlashBack**

Él estaba seguro de que la historia se repetiría ese año, y cuando Ino le entregó la invitación no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad. Pensaba hacer todo un plan secreto para que cuando el azabache llegara, encontrara a una hermosa y deslumbrante Sakura, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo todo solo y le pidió ayuda a la rubia kunoichi. Sin dudar Ino planeó una magestuosa fiesta con trajes de gala y máscaras, pues así podrían ocultar mejor a Sasuke y la sorpresa sería mayor.

Ese, sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para su querida alumna. Cuando vio que Naruto miraba impresionado a su pequeña, decidió que no estaría mal darle un poco de celos al azabache, pero debería ser solo un poco. No creyó que la cosa fuera más allá, porque alcanzó a ver la escena entre Naruto y la Hyuga antes de entrar a la fiesta y casi juró ver algo encenderse en la mirada azulina del se encargaría de enviarlos a una misión tranquila, solo a ellos dos para juntarlos.

La situación se puso más intensa a partir de entonces, pues cuando se dio cuenta, sus alumnos ya estaban bailando en medio de todos y besándose. Hasta ese momento, todo iría bien, se divertía al imaginar la cara que pondría Sasuke al verlos así, pero todo fue peor cuando ellos decidieron dejar el lugar. No podían hacerlo, no aun, Sasuke ni siquiera se había aparecido… Las cosas se salieron de control más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Ahora estaba él ahí, diciéndole que su plan se había ido a la mierda, pues a esos imprudentes se les había ocurrido pasar la noche juntos.

_-Niños…_ -pensó cansado –nunca dejarán de meterse en problemas.

…

**Bueno, acá está el capítulo seis, espero que se encuentren algunas de las explicaciones del capítulo anterior como lo que en realidad pasó en la habitación de Sakura y eso del plan de Kakashi. Bueno, éste (por si quedó duda) era que Sasuke llegaría por la marugada del 28 de marzo, y él se encargaría de hacerlo llegar a la fiesta de cumpleaños por la tarde, vestido como todo un príncipe enmascarado para darle una sorpresa a su alumna. Nada sucedió así, Sasuke se retrasó y llegó un día después de lo estimado.**

** No era NaruSaku, Kakashi apoya el SS y el NH 3 yeah! Gracias por sus comentarios, followers y favoritos, pero sobre todo, gracias por leer C:**

**Reviews?**


	7. Reencuentro

**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible spoiler para los que miran el anime pero no leen el manga, y quizá para los que no han visto ****_The Last._**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto. **

…

**REENCUENTRO**

-Bien, Sasuke. Como dije justo antes de que partieras a tu viaje, tu crímenes han sido perdonados gracias a la ayuda que prestaste para deshacer el Tsukuyomi. Sin embargo, para terminar de saldar tu deuda el consejo ha decidido imponerte algunas actividades comunitarias para ayudar en la aldea. –Kakashi notó la mueca de disgusto que puso el azabache al escucharlo mencionas a aquellos vejetes que habían sido responsables de la masacre de su clan y del sufrimiento de Itachi.

-Descuida, Sasuke. Homura-san y Koharu-san fueron destituidos poco después de que salió a la luz la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha. Se les juzgó de conspiración y trato inhumano hacia los habitantes de la villa y se les desterró de esta. No pueden volver a poner un pie aquí. El consejo ahora está formado por Shikamaru Nara, Hiashi Hyuga y Tsunade-sama. Ellos son los que han decidido tu moderado castigo.

El Uchiha no pido evitar sonreír ante aquella noticia. Antes había deseado matar a ese par de ancianos, pero tras su redención se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que ellos no lo habían hecho de la mejor manera, habían actuado para defender a las personas importantes para ellos: los aldeanos.

Sasuke observó en su viaje, cómo todos se ayudaban los unos a los otros, cómo todos protegían a sus seres queridos. Trató de ponerse en la posición de los viejos. Si hubiera tenido el poder suficiente, él también hubiese actuado en favor de los suyos. Aun así, no logró perdonarlos. Ya no intentaría asesinar a nadie por venganza ni por razones egoístas. Ya no era el frío vengador lleno de odio. Ahora, por fin era el auténtico Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar regocijarse con aquella noticia. No era lo que él habría deseado en el pasado, pero al menos esos viejos tenían algo de lo que merecían.

-Hmp –"dijo" finalmente.

-Ahora solo queda discutir el asunto de tu casa… El barrio Uchiha fue destruido completamente en el ataque de Pein, así que tu casa ya no existe. –Kakashi pronunció esas palabras poniendo sus manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla –como sabrás, Konoha tiene la obligación de brindar protección a todos sus habitantes, incluyendo a sus shinobi. Por tanto, no podemos dejarlos a su suerte –y miró firmemente al equipo Taka que se encontraba a espaldas del azabache, esperando que les dijeran qué pasaría con ellos.

-Bien, chicos díganme ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? –los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin saber exactamente qué decir. -¿Piensan quedarse en Konoha? –ellos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, mientras le dedicaban discretas miradas a su líder como tratando de pedirle permiso para hablar, sin embargo este solo los ignoraba.

-Yo… no tengo a donde ir, Hokage-sama. Pido permiso para quedarme como residente en la villa –Karin por fin había roto el silencio.

-Yo me quedaré también –dijo Suigetsu al saber que su remolacha se quedaría ahí.

-Yo no podría decir lo mismo –masculló el grandulón pelinaranja –tengo un problema con mi sello maldito, podría perder el control y atacar a los aldeanos. Preferiría evitar cualquier tipo de contacto humano.

-Eso no es problema, tenemos a las mejores médicos del mundo aquí, así que prometo que trataremos el asunto. –Juugo se sintió asombrado. Desde que Orochimaru desapareció en aquella cueva, él había perdido toda esperanza para vivir en paz.

-Agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento, Hokage-sama. Pero yo no deseo formar parte de la fuerza militar de la aldea. Si estuve ayudando a Sasuke-san durante este tiempo, es porque creí que esa era mi misión en la vida. Sin embargo, tomar parte del mundo shinobi no es algo que yo quisiera.

-Eso no es ningún problema, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, no solo ser un ninja –miró a Karin de reojo, sabía que ella tenía una petición parecida pues no parecía ser la clase de chica que disfrutara ser shinobi. –Lo mismo va para ti, pequeña –dijo con voz calmada. –Creo que no hay más que discutir, todos tendrán unas cuantas misiones de bajo rango con la mitad de paga para saldar sus crímenes, cuando el lapso de un mes termine, Sasuke y Suigetsu podrán ser considerados para ingresar a las fuerzas especiales ANBU. Juugo y Karin, ustedes podrán comenzar a buscar empleo como ciudadanos civiles de Konoha, y tú –dijo el peliplata mirando al grandulón –estarás yendo frecuentemente al hospital para que te hagan las pruebas y revisiones necesarias para tratar lo de tu sello maldito.

Todo el equipo Taka, incluyendo al azabache sintió la alegría de poder pertenecer nuevamente a algún lugar donde tal vez más tarde podrían llamar hogar.

-Sin embargo –Kakashi interrumpió su silencioso regocijo –como ya he dicho, el barrio Uchiha y la aldea completa fue destruida tras el ataque de Pain. Aunque parezca increíble, por todo lo sucedido en los últimos tres años, Konoha sigue en reconstrucción y no hay espacios suficientes para que puedan instalarse. Tendrán que quedarse por un tiempo juntos en un pequeño departamento que se encuentra a las afueras de la aldea.

Esa noticia no fue bien recibida por Sasuke, incluso su mal humor había vuelto. Ya los había tenido que soportar por mucho tiempo como para que ahora le impusieran vivir con ellos nuevamente.

-Sasuke… por ahora pueden quedarse aquí, en cuanto amanezca les enviaré a alguien para que les muestre la ubicación del lugar.

...

Los rayos del sol a penas se asomaban a través de las cortinas rosadas. Un extraño ruido en la ventana de su habitación le había arrancado el sueño y se dirigió hacia esta para golpear, por haberla despertado tras una desvelada noche, al que suponía era su novio.

-¡Naruto-baka! –gritó –¿no podrías simplemente tocar a la puerta como siempre? ¿Y por qué demonios vienes tan temprano? –abrió la ventana de golpe, dejando ver a un ANBU un poco apenado.

-Lo siento, Sakura-san. Hokage-sama solicita su presencia. –Y sin más desapareció del lugar en una nube de humo.

-De veras que Kakashi sensei no tiene consideración –dijo mientras se ponía su típica ropa ninja –debe estar con una horrible resaca y por eso me llama, para que lo alivie –reprochó mientras se calzaba sus sandalias. –En fin, podría ser alguna otra cosa de verdad importante –y salió por la misma ventana para dirigirse hacia la torre del Hokage.

...

Taka había pasado una terrible madrugada. El viaje de regreso los tenía agotados y casi no habían podido dormir pues lo poco que lograron descansar, fue realmente incómodo, ya que lo único que había para hacerlo era un par de sillones. Kakashi acababa de entrar nuevamente a la oficina, para comunicarles que el encargado de llevarlos hasta su nuevo departamento estaba en camino. Sin decir más, se retiró nuevamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. –_Esto sí será divertido _–pensó.

...

La chica se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la torre. Después de todo, el ANBU no dijo que el asunto a tratar fuera urgente. Además… quería vengarse un poco de que su ex sensei la despertara tan temprano para curar su resaca.

Llego hasta el lugar y se sintió como en un deja vu. Volvió a sentir la presencia de la noche pasada y esta vez no hubo dudas. – _¿Será posible?_ –se preguntó y sin más corrió por las escaleras hasta llegara a la oficina principal. Su corazón galopaba en su pecho, de un momento a otro se encontraba totalmente nerviosa, sudando frío. Con las manos temblorosas, llamó a la puerta. – ¿Hokage-sama? –no recibió respuesta alguna, así que se decidió a entrar a la habitación.

Sus ojos no lo podían creer, él estaba ahí, con el resto de su equipo. Se sintió desvanecer cuando el dueño del rinnegan se giró y posó sus dos orbes en ella.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –impresionada, estaba impresionada y su cuerpo parecía no hacerle mucho caso, pues le traicionó con un ligero temblor en sus rodillas. Sentía que se había paralizado, no lograba moverse de su lugar.

-Sakura… -nuevamente. Eso era lo que siempre hacían cada vez que se encontraban… ella decía pronunciaba su nombre como solo ella sabía, con asombro, miedo, alegría… y él respondía de la misma manera, pero sin dejar notar expresión alguna en su voz o en su rostro.

Taka observaba la escena. Reconocieron rápidamente a la dueña de aquel exótico cabello, cómo olvidar a la valiente muchacha cuyos ojos jade brillaban con determinación al luchar a lado de su líder, aquella hermosa kunoichi que ayudó a restaurar la paz. Esperaban que ella fuese la chica que los llevaría hasta su nuevo hogar, estaban demasiado cansados como para esperar a alguien más.

-Veo que ya se encontraron –Kakashi entró a la habitación –Sakura, el viaje de Sasuke ha terminado por el momento –la chica se había girado al escuchar la voz de su ex sensei entrando por la puerta –y como es de suponer, no tiene donde alojarse. –A pesar de la interrupción del peliplata, la chica no lograba salir de su asombro. Lo miraba con sus hermosos jades, esperando que el ninja copy le dijera exactamente qué hacia ella ahí, puesto que si hubiese querido informarle sobre su llegada, habría llamado a Naruto también.

-Necesito que lleves a Sasuke y a su equipo al departamento que se encuentra a seis cuadras de las puertas de Konoha, él y su equipo se quedarán ahí hasta que haya posibilidades de darle un departamento a cada quien.

Sakura por fin entendía cuál era su papel en ese lugar, serviría de guía a Taka. –Ya he mandado a un ANBU para que avise a Naruto –Sasuke miró con enfado al peliplata tras decir esto. No quería ver a su amigo, no después de lo que vio anoche, no quería ver a ella junto a él. –Que no se les haga raro si se lo encuentran en el camino –y salió así como entró. No se quedó más en aquel lugar, aunque ansiaba saber cómo iría la cosa.

Rápidamente, el azabache volvió a posar sus ojos impenetrables en la molestia. Ella le parecía incluso más hermosa que la noche anterior, seguía sin creer que el rosa y el verde se combinaran tan bien en una persona. Observó su cabello con más detalle y notó que estaba más largo de lo que recordaba. Con sutileza, dirigió su mirada a su cuello y ahí vio algo que llamó su atención. Ella estaba usando el colguije de Sakura que él había abandonado en su puerta durante la madrugada. Cerró sus ojos y en sus labios se formó una imperceptible sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada de Sasuke –_parece que acaba de sonreír tras mirarme _ -sacudió su cabeza levemente para despejar aquellos pensamientos absurdos y además incorrectos. Ella estaba de novia con Naruto y ya no sentía nada romántico hacia el moreno.

-_Si es así, ¿por qué te sonrojas? ¿Por qué nuestro corazón se agitó tanto al verlo? Y peor aún… ¿Por qué nos pone nerviosas su presencia? _

Sakura dio un respingo. Creía que aquella molesta voz en su cabeza ya no existía, hacía años que no la escuchaba… pero por una parte tenía razón.

-_Ahora que recuerdo_ –dijo su Inner –_la presencia que nos seguía ayer_…

-Sasuke… -dijo en voz alta la chica. El azabache alzó su mirada nuevamente hacia ella, dándole a entender que le escuchaba, aunque ella no tenía algo que decir realmente, no en ese momento. Su nombre se le salió sin querer. Haciendo uso de su cerebro, pudo usar una respuesta coherente.

-Vamos, los llevaré hasta su casa.

...

Los ronquidos se escuchaban incluso hasta unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa. Un ANBU bastante frustrado por la situación, se dirigía hasta el lugar, no sabía cómo haría para despertar al rubio. ¿Por qué siempre lo tenían qué mandar a él a hacer esas cosas? Lamentándose, ingresó a la habitación del chico, el torpe la había dejado abierta.

-¡Naruto-San! –gritó a todo pulmón, a lo que el chico, asustado, cayó de la cama.

-¡ANBU! Ya les he dicho que no me despierten de esa manera 'ttebayo. Un día de estos me van a provocar un infarto y se van a quedar sin Hokage –dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sobaba un chichón recién formado.

-Lo lamento –dijo el ANBU –pero Hokage-sama me ha enviado a darle un importante anuncio.

-Kakashi-sensei, siempre siendo tan desconsiderado 'ttebayo –dijo casi llorando.

-Uchiha-san ha vuelto esta madrugada a la aldea. En estos momentos se dirige hacia el departamento vacío que se encuentra a las afueras de la aldea. –No dijo más y salió rápidamente por la misma ventana por la que entró, dejando a un rubio bastante alegre.

-¡Así que por fin has vuelto, Sasuke teme! –gritó eufórico –¡Sakura-chan se va a poner muy feliz! –al decir esto, paró de golpe su festejo. Era cierto que Sakura se pondría muy contenta y que él no deseaba nada más en el mundo que verla feliz, ¿pero qué pasaría ahora con ellos? –Maldito Sasuke, apenas he disfrutado de Sakura-chan como novia por una noche – y se dirigió hacia el lugar que el ANBU le había indicado.

...

Se encontraban ya muy cerca de su destino y nadie se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra. La pelirrosa estaba demasiado nerviosa, confusa, feliz, enojada. Pero al final de todo, no entendía sus emociones. Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke le había dejado claro al momento en que se fue, que no la quería a su lado de una manera más profunda que una simple compañera, que sí, le tenía respeto y agradecimiento, pero nada más. Al aceptar a Naruto como pareja se había decidido a olvidar por completamente al azabache, y es que su mejor amigo le brindaba toda la paz que con el moreno nunca había podido sentir. Había escogido no ser más una molestia para el Uchiha, pero a su ingenioso maestro se le había ocurrido que ella podría guiarlos hasta su casa. Al final, abrumada por tanto silencio, intentó romper con éste.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué tal ha estado su viaje? –miró a los tres chicos que los acompañaban.

-Hmp. –La ojijade bajó su mirada al sentir su evidente rechazo.

-Ha estado bien, Sakura-san –comunicó el pelinaranja –y demasiado cansado.

-Me alegra que estén de vuelta –dijo la chica al no sentirse del todo ignorada –todos sean bienvenidos a Konoha.

-Muchas gracias, preciosa –pronunció el ojivioleta que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen. –Mi nombre es Suigetsu, el mejor espadachín que ha existido. Espero que nos llevemos bien. –Con delicadeza, se acercó hasta la muchacha y besó su mano. Sasuke sintió su sangre hervir ante tal acto y volteó a ver al hombre pez, dedicándole una de sus aterradoras miradas.

-Ya basta, Suigetsu.

-Maldito cara de pez, apenas llegamos y ya te estás poniendo a coquetear con mujeres. Eres un pervertido. –Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado con ella, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con Karin.

-Mira quién lo dice, la zanahoria con patas que se mete a los baños de hombres semi desnuda a coquetear con Sasuke. –Sakura no pudo evitar mirar sorprendida a los aludidos, sintió un ligero pinchazo en su pecho al observar a Karin.

-Basta, Suigetsu. Estás tentando mi paciencia –amenazó el joven azabache ahora irritado por el comentario del peliblanco.

-Por cierto, Sakura-san. Hokage-sama me informó que usted y Tsunade-sama se encargarían de averiguar sobre mi sello maldito… -interrumpió Juugo para romper la tensión.

-¿De verdad? Kakashi sensei no me mencionó nada, pero no te preocupes, pásate mañana por el hospital y nos encargaremos de ver de qué se trata.

El silencio volvía a reinar entre los chicos, pero no duraría mucho. Un rubio se acercaba eufóricamente gritando y brincando.

-¡SASUKE TEME!

Una gotita escurrió por el negro cabello del azabache, ya era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pronto, el rubio los alcanzó y notó que la pelirrosa los acompañaba. Todos detuvieron su paso.

-Sakura-chan, no sabía que estabas aquí, pensaba avisarte después de venir a ver al teme 'ttebayo. –Acto seguido, se acercó a su novia para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Sasuke se sentía peor que cuando Suigetsu besó la mano de la molestia. Sus puños se habían apretado sin tregua y su corazón se agitaba rebeldemente. Sin notarlo, el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno apareció en su ojo derecho y las aspas del rinnegan comenzaron a girar.

...

**Vale! Acá está el capítulo siete. **

**Qué hará ahora Sasuke al tener en frente a sus compañeros y observalos de ****_esa _****manera?**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia :3 gracias por leer C:**


	8. Hichiraku's

**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible spoiler para los que miran el anime pero no leen el manga, y quizá para los que no han visto ****_The Last._**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto. **

…

**ICHIRAKU'S**

Sasuke se sentía peor que cuando Suigetsu besó la mano de la molestia. Sus puños se habían apretado sin tregua y su corazón se agitaba rebeldemente. Sin notarlo, el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno apareció en su ojo derecho y las aspas del rinnegan comenzaron a girar.

-¡Eh, Jefe! –dijo bajito un alarmado Suigetsu para que solo el azabache lo escuchara. Desde la batalla contra Madara, no habían visto al Uchiha tan furioso y dispuesto a atacar, ni siquiera cuando los bandidos atacaban a los aldeanos de la cascada. Hacía dos años que ni siquiera veían en Sharingan normal.

El peliblanco no obtuvo respuesta y dedujo rápidamente la razón de su enfado así que para no hacerlo más grande, ya que que temía por sus vidas, se giró sobre sus talones y simuladamente golpeó la cabeza del rubio con la Samehada.

Todo pasó de una manera muy rápida y debido a eso el ojiazul no alcanzó a reclamar. Una vez hecho esto, el azabache reaccionó como por arte de magia ¿qué le estaba pasando? Con calma, cerró ambos ojos, tranquilizó el rinnegan e hizo desparecer el Mangekyou eterno. Se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que escuchó el chillido de Suigetsu.

-¡Oye, preciosa! –gritó el ojivioleta, haciéndose el desentendido con el hiperactivo rubio -¿Es esa la casa en las que nos vamos a quedar? –Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que señalaba el peliblanco.

-Así es –dijo secamente, pero un poco sonrojada.

-¡Sasuke-baka! Al fin has vuelto 'ttebayo –y sin pedir permiso, se lanzó a su amigo en un fraternal abrazo, el cual tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha. Se sentía extraño, todo era confuso. Hace unos momentos había perdido en control y habría estado dispuesto a matar al dobe de Naruto, sin embargo ahora que él le demostraba su afecto con ese gesto… se sentía bien. Sentía el calor de tener una familia nuevamente, sentía el afecto de un hermano. Nunca podría remplazar a Itachi, eso era hermandad que sentía con Naruto era algo distinto, era su mejor amigo. Seguía avergonzándose de esos sentimientos, durante se viaje no se había puesto a trabajar mucho en ellos, por lo cual, para mantener su orgullo, intentó alejarse del chico que lo apresaba.

-No me toques, me das asco, dobe.

Los ojos azules de su zorruno amigo se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente se dispuso a quitarlas restregando su brazo en su cara.

-De verdad has vuelto, Sasuke, has vuelto.

Un par de hermosos orbes esmeralda brillaban enternecidos mientras observaban la conmovedora escena. Su equipo estaba reunido de nuevo.

...

-Bien, chicos. Esta es su nueva casa, sinceramente no sé cómo se organizarán, el lugar es pequeño y cuenta solo con dos habitaciones –la linda pelirrosa se giró a mirar a Karin. –Tal vez lo más prudente sería que dejasen una para ella sola.

-No te preocupes, preciosa. La zanahoria se comporta como marimacha, así que no tendrá problema en convivir con nosotros. Al fin, ya lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo. –La aludida golpeó fuertemente con su puño en una mejilla del pececillo.

-¡Estúpido! –gritó mientras el ojivioleta salía volando hasta fuera de la vivienda.

-Se lo merecía, Sakura-chan. Si yo te dijera preciosa me harías lo mismo. –Una venita comenzó a levantarse en la frente de la chica. Naruto podía ser muy imprudente. Suspiró y decidió ignorar el comentario.

-Espero que se sientan como en casa –dijo apenada la ojijade, con una ligera risita nerviosa.

-Sakura-chan, teme ¿Por qué no vamos al Ichiraku's a festejar nuestro espectacular encuentro 'ttebayo? –dijo el rubio ignorando la escena que protagonizaron Karin y Suigetsu. Claro, que como iremos por su llegada, Sasuke baka paga. –Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca mientras se dirigía a la salida, sin embargo un golpe lo detuvo.

El azabache sonrió levemente ante el acto de la chica, después de todo, ella seguía golpeando al idiota.

-¡Naruto baka! ¡No seas mal educado!

-Lo siento Sakura-chan –dijo sobándose el chichón –_creo que ni siendo mi novia va a dejar de maltratarme 'ttebayo –_está bien, teme. No tendrás que pagar lo de los tres –se giró hacia su novia y notó un gesto de desapruebo en su mirada – ¡de acuerdo! Yo te invito, Sasuke. –Sakura creía que su novio no podía ser más despistado.

El resto del equipo Taka seguía en el lugar, y Suigetsu iba entrando.

-Creo que mejor deberíamos ir todos a comer algo, deben estar hambrientos tras su viaje –dijo la ninja médico muy apenada por la descortesía de Naruto. – ¿Les vendrá bien un poco de ramen?

-¡Sí! ¡Ramen! ¡Vamos al Ichiraku's! –gritó Naruto muy emocionado mientras señalaba hacia la salida. Una gotita escurría por la frente de la pelirrosa. –_De verdad que es baka_ -.

-Agradecemos mucho su invitación, Sakura-san –dijo el grandulón –con gusto los acompañaremos.

-Primero deberíamos instalarnos –rechazó Karin mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¡Oh! Vamos, eso ya podrán hacerlo después, Naruto y yo podemos ayudar en lo que necesiten. ¿Verdad que sí, Naruto? –jaloneó con una amenazadora mirada para que éste respondiera.

-S... sí lo que digas Sakura-chan.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp –no estaba muy convencido de ir con sus equipos, el anterior y el actual. Eso sería tener que estar entre mucha gente y no era algo que él disfrutara. Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de averiguar con más exactitud la relación que mantenían sus ex compañeros, porque a pesar de todo lo que ya había visto, no se podía creer que estuviese pasando. ¿Tan rápido habían cambiado los sentimientos de su molestia?

-¡No se diga más, al Ichiraku's ramen 'ttebayo!

...

Dos chicos se encontraban comiendo muy amenamente en el local de ramen. Después de la fiesta anterior y la evidente resaca, nada les caería mejor que unos buenos fideos. Hacía un poco más de dos meses que estaban saliendo juntos y poco a poco se habían ido entendiendo bastante bien.

El joven ojinegro disfrutaba de los fideos en su tazón. Al principio era un alimento que no le gustaba para nada, pero debido a las constantes visitas con su equipo, especialmente con Naruto, había aprendido a agarrarle gusto y ahora era una de sus comidas favoritas.

A su lado, una hermosa y rubia kunoichi disfrutaba de la misma manera de su comida. Había gustado de Sai desde el momento en que lo vio y aunque creyó era algo pasajero, como sucedió con Sasuke y Shikamaru, su corazón al final la traicionó y terminó enamorándose de aquel ANBU sin sentimientos, aunque ya no era del todo así, pues su pecho se sentía cálido cada que tenía una cita con la rubia. Al fin comenzaba a comprender lo que era el amor entre una chica y un chico.

Su paz no duraría mucho, ya que a lo lejos y sin equivocarse, escucharon el alboroto que solamente Naruto sabía armar. Escucharon su voz ilustrando a medio mundo sobre los mejores tipos de ramen del continente y cosas como esa. Sabían que se dirigía hacia ahí y sabían también que muy probablemente los interrumpiría en su cita a cada rato, así que prefirieron salir del lugar.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando reconocieron a aquellos que lo acompañaban.

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?! –la rubia soltó la mano de su novio para llevársela a la boca, acto por el cual Sai no pudo evitar sentir una sensación desagradable en su estómago. El ojinegro lo miró fijamente.

-Veo que has vuelto, Uchiha. –No pudo evitar que cierto enojo saliera con sus palabras después de la reacción que tuvo su novia al verlo.

-Hmp –"dijo" para posteriormente pasar de él e ingresar al puesto.

Sakura sonreía de manera falsamente natural a todos, se sentía responsable de Taka, al menos hasta que los dejara nuevamente en su departamento y no podía evitar las incómodas situaciones en las que Sasuke la estaba metiendo.

-Me alegra que mis grandes consejos de conquista te hayan servido Sai baka –dijo de modo superior el rubio anaranjado. –Es lo mejor que te vas a conseguir, así que no metas la pata –señaló a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-No soy un objeto, Naruto –y sorpresivamente lo golpeó a puño cerrado en la cabeza.

-Parece que hoy es el día de golpear al futuro Hokague 'ttebayo –chilló mientras se sobaba, nuevamente.

-Nosotros nos vamos, frentesota. Bienvenidos todos –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia hacia los chicos de Taka –me alegra que hayas vuelto, Sasuke-kun –gritó para que el joven la escuchara, ya que se había adentrado al local.

Los tres ninja respondieron de igual forma a la reverencia que la rubia les regaló, y acto seguido entraron también al lugar junto a Sakura y Naruto.

Suigetsu se sentó junto a Karin, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestarla en todo momento. A lado del peliblanco estaba Juugo, y Naruto se encontraba en medio de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Viejo, tráenos ramen para todos y le cargas la cuenta a Kakashi-sensei.

-¿No crees que Hokage-sama se molestará, Naruto? –preguntó el dueño como siempre lo hacía, pues desde que Kakashi se había convertido en hokage, el ninja hiperactivo se colgaba de ahí para comer en el Hichiraku's, alardeando que ya le pagaría todo cuando él le cediera el lugar.

-No importa, usted despreocúpese, el que asumirá las consecuencias es Naruto. –dijo la muchacha pelirrosa, y acto seguido les sirvieron seis platos enormes de ramen.

El dueño miraba con un poco de desconfianza al equipo del azabache, pues a pesar de haber sido perdonado, todo el pueblo sabía que dicho perdón se atribuía a sus dos ex compañeros y al actual hokage. Era obvio que tendría preferencias por haber formado parte de su equipo en el pasado.

-Sakura-chan el colguije que traes en tu cuello es muy bonito. ¿Es de una rosa? –preguntó el ojiazul casi atragantándose.

¡Una rosa!? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Joder! Se suponía que él la conocía mejor, que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿no? ¡¿Cómo diablos confundía una rosa con una flor de Sakura!? De pronto, Sasuke sintió cómo todo lo que había comido se le revolvía en el estómago. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenético de nuevo y no sabía en dónde poner sus ojos, así que decidió cerrarlos.

-¿Esto? –la ojijade tomó el dije entre sus dedos -¿Qué no lo dejaste anoche en frente de mi puerta?

-No lo creo, Sakura-chan –dijo mientras se sobaba la panza –pensé que te sentías mal, por eso me fui en cuanto te dejé en tu casa 'ttebayo. Pero no me acuerdo haber dejado un collar de rosa tirado.

-_¿Se fue en cuanto la dejó en su casa? –_el azabache había abierto los ojos de golpe. –_Entonces tal vez ellos no…_

-Si lo que dices es cierto… -dijo la ojijade –entonces… _la presencia de anoche… -_Sakura se giró lentamente hacia donde el azabache se encontraba sin embargo no pudo ver claramente, ya que su novio cubría parte del cuerpo del Uchiha, quien comía tranquilamente, sin inmutarse, pareciendo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-_No pudo ser él –_dijo para sí. –_Seguro estoy imaginando cosas_ –movió su cabeza ligeramente.

-Sakura-chan, ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? –el rubio logró ganarse la atención del Uchiha, quien, muy imperceptiblemente rodó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la pareja. ¿Lo había descubierto? Por un momento el temor lo invadió.

-Claro, Naruto. Tengo unos cuantos pendientes –mintió –así que me veré en la necesidad de dejarlos aquí. Que tengan un buen almuerzo –se dirigió a los miembros de Taka que discutían entre ellos ajenos a lo que sucedía; salió rápidamente del lugar.

Algo en su corazón se había encendido tremendamente y necesitaba calmarlo. Ya lo había sentido antes, aquella vez cuando Sasuke la protegió en la batalla contra Zabuza, o cuando la elogió por sus capacidades analíticas. También cuando notó cómo se enfurecía al saber que ese tipo la había dañado durante los exámenes chunnin, y en aquella ocasión en la batalla contra Kaguya al momento de sostenerla cuando estuvo a punto de desfallecer. Siempre, Sasuke.

-No puede ser –detuvo su andar de golpe, mientras se tomaba con la mano derecha su corazón. -¿Por qué ahora, Sasuke-kun? –dijo mientras una traviesa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

...

El azabache experimentó algo nuevo. Tenía miedo de que la molestia se enterara de que él había dejado el colguije fuera de su puerta. ¿Por qué? de acuerdo, aceptaba que la quería, y que ella era una persona importante, lo supo desde antes de que le declarara su amor cerca de aquella banca, poco antes de su partida. Su pecho sintió un leve calorcito al recordar el hecho. _-¿Para qué lo puse ahí, además?_ –se reprochaba –_Su cumpleaños, claro –_en ese momento recordó que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido felicitarla cuando los recibió –E_so se debía hacer ayer, hoy ya no sirve. _–Cerró nuevamente sus ojos con pesar. –_Después de todo, solo es Sakura. Me da igual si se entera o no. _–No era cierto, sentía muchos nervios al pensar en la posibilidad de que ella supiese quién le había regalado el collar. No entendía por qué, ahora que la podía tener frente a frente, temía que ella no reaccionara como él creía. Su inseguridad iba en aumento al recordar el trato de la chica hacia Naruto. –_Sobre eso… el dobe dijo que él se fue inmediatamente, y Sakura no lo negó_. _Tal vez ellos no… -_Una sonrisa, esta vez palpable, se formó en su rostro, pero así como apareció se desvaneció. –_O tal vez, han decidido mantener ese asunto en secreto. _–Al pensar en ello, apretó los palillos que sostenía hasta que se rompieron

-Oye, teme. Sí que estás raro. Has estado haciendo gestos desde que Sakura-chan se fue –afortunadamente Naruto era muy despistado. -Si te duele la panza, no te comas eso y dámelo a mí 'ttebayo. –

El azabache tomó el plato de ramen y le tiró el contenido restante a su parlanchín amigo en la cabeza.

-Todo tuyo, usuratonkachi –dijo mientras mostraba una arrogante sonrisa y salía del lugar.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¡baka! ¡baka! ¡baka! ¡Está caliente! –dijo el chico gritando con fideos entre su cabello. Acto seguido, salió del local persiguiendo a su amigo, agitando las manos en señal de reclamo y refunfuñando.

El resto de taka se quedó en el Ichiraku's, bastante sorprendidos por la actitud tan infantil y divertida que había tomado su jefe. Nunca en el tiempo que tenían con él lo habían visto actuar de esa manera. Siempre había sido el frío y amargado vengador con cara de nada. Estaban anonadados, y es que aún no se enteraban del poder que esa villa tenía en sus habitantes. Pronto, ellos también poseerían la voluntad de fuego.

...

Una chica pelinegra caminaba tristemente. Después de lo que había visto la noche anterior entre el chico que ella amaba y la joven pelirrosa, decir que se sentía devastada era poco.

Pronto, vio algo que llamó su atención: dos jóvenes caminaban hacia ella, un moreno muy apuesto y el rubio que había robado su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo. El ojiazul discutía con el otro muchacho, reclamándole cosas que ella no podía entender, mientras el otro simplemente lo ignoraba con su rostro inmutable. Le pareció gracioso cuando alcanzó a notar unos cuantos trozos de ramen en el cabello de su amado. –_En verdad le gusta comer ramen_ –pensó al tiempo que se enrojecía, pues los chicos ahora estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Se quedó pasmada, no sabía si seguir caminando, ya era muy tarde para darse la vuelta e irse.

-¿Eh? ¿Hinata? –el rubio había dejado de discutir con su amigo al percatarse de que una hermosa ojiperla los observaba de cerca.

-Na…Naruto-kun –bajó su mirada avergonzada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¡Hinata! ¡El teme ha vuelto! –tomó a su compañero por los hombros y lo sacudió, haciendo referencia a sus palabras, como tratando de demostrar que el joven era real.

La muchacha levantó un poco su cabeza. Ella ya había notado quién era la persona que caminaba junto a Naruto, pero su cerebro no estaba trabajando muy bien que digamos.

-Uchiha-san. Me alegra que esté de regreso. –Nunca antes había hablado con el moreno, siempre le había dado un poco de miedo y cuando aún eran gennin trataba de evitarlo a toda costa.

-También me alegra, Hyuga.

-¡Sasuke! Es la primera vez que le respondes a alguien, ¡ni a Sakura-chan le contestaste 'ttebayo! –el rubio sintió algo de enfado, pero se lo atribuyó al mal trato que el azabache le dedicó a su novia. -¡Ya sé! ¡Te gusta Hinata! –señalo con ahora sí, evidente enfado. –¡Temeeeeee!

-¿Eh? ¡No! Yo… -la chica no sabía qué decir. –Naruto-kun, yo sé que… Sakura-san, Uchiha-san… Yo… ¡No! –si antes se encontraba sonrojada, ahora el color se había apoderado completamente de su rostro.

-Dobe, deja de decir estupideces.

-¡Teme! –te golpearé, bastardo. –No sabía por qué se sentía así, de hecho ni se había dado cuenta.

-Dobe

-Teme…

-Usuratonkachi. –El azabache decidió irse hacia su nuevo departamento, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

...

**Hola! Capítulo 8 terminado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**

**¡Ha! Me encanta darles celos. Harley, ya sé x3 es que la idea era esa, como mantener un poquito de drama. Haha espero que nadie intente matar a nadie…**

**Invitado/guest, ya está actualizado, me agrada que te esté gustando mi fic, y Jessi… gracias también por tu review, tampoco me gusta mucho el narusaku, ya me esto muriendo por escribir a todo lo que doy un SasuSaku bonito :3 ¡PRONTO!**

**Gracias a todos por comentar, me agrada mucho mucho… también gracias por los favoritos y los followers. No quiero parecer comercial pero estoy escribiendo otro fic, por si les interesa. Será más SasuSaku que nada pero tal vez incluya NaruHina también. Se titula ****_Venganza consumada. _****De ante mano, muchas gracias por leer C:**

**Pd. Qué opinan del Lemon? Por supuesto, SS &amp; NH**


	9. Razones

**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible spoiler para los que miran el anime pero no leen el manga, y quizá para los que no han visto ****_The Last._**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto. **

**RAZONES**

El ojiazul miraba hacia donde su amigo se había ido, dejándolo confundido con sus pensamientos. ¿Al teme le gustaba Hinata? Pero si nunca le había hablado, no que él supiera. Tendría que averiguarlo y si sus sospechas eran ciertas le ayudaría para estar con ella.

-_Lo que al teme le falta es una novia 'ttebayo. Así dejaría de estar tan amargado. –_Pensaba. –_Pero… ¿Hinata?_ –Por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía sentía algo molesto en su pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad. No le agradaba la idea de que su mejor amigo se emparejara con la chica Hyuuga. _–¡Quedaría mejor con Sakura-chan! _–Todo lo que sentía en verdad le era raro. ¿Cómo diablos podía pensar que su novia se vería mejor con su mejor amigo que con él? Debía estar alucinando, él estaba _enamorado _de su Sakura-chan, había estado tras ella por tantos años y por fin ella le había dado una oportunidad, debería ser el chico más feliz, sin embargo… ¿Por qué no se sentía así? ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación de que le haría daño a alguien?

-Na…Naruto-kun –una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Yo…

-¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?

-Yo… -al parecer sus nervios cuando estaba en frente del rubio nunca desaparecerían –yo me alegro mucho de que Uchiha-san haya regresado. Me… me alegro mucho por ti y Sakura-san. –Ella se sentía contenta por sus compañeros, sabía del dolor que habían padecido al tratar de traer de vuelta al Uchiha y de lo mucho que se habían esforzado para hacerlo. Sabía de la promesa de Naruto y de lo tanto que le costó cumplirla, y ahora que su amigo estaba de vuelta, Hinata creía que Naruto por fin podría ser feliz completamente; sin embargo el despistado rubio mal interpretó sus palabras.

-A mí también me pone muy feliz, Hinata. Por fin pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan hace tanto… Y ella me ha aceptado. ¿Sabes, Hinata? Sakura-chan y yo estamos saliendo, ¡como novio y novia 'ttebayo!

Eso era algo que ella ya veía venir. Después del beso de anoche, no se esperaba otra cosa… sin embargo aún mantenía un poco de esperanza. Después de ver que el azabache había vuelto, creyó ingenuamente que Sakura reaccionaría a sus sentimientos de niña y dejaría el asunto de esa noche en el pasado, Naruto tal vez se daría cuenta de ello y milagrosamente notaría los sentimientos de la ojiperla… pero lo que acababa de decir el rubio rompió con todas sus ilusiones. Sintió cómo su corazón se destrozaba, poco a poco una vez más. Bajó su mirada para que el chico frente a ella no se percatara de sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Ya veo –dijo desganadamente. –Felicidades, Naruto-kun. –Dijo al momento de levantar su rostro y fingir una lastimosa sonrisa.

Sin decir más, salió corriendo hacia la misma dirección de la que antes venía.

-Hinata sí que es una chica rara…

-¡Oye, doradito! ¿Quién es la bonita que se acaba de ir? –Taka iba saliendo del Ichiraku's y la voz escandalosa de Suigetsu se hizo presente.

-¿Eh? ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a Hinata! Y mantente alejado de ella 'ttebayo. Es la heredera del clan más poderoso de toda la aldea. Quédate lejos de ella o Hiashi Hyuuga te descuartiza con su puño suave 'ttebayo. –Dijo en tono serio

-Vale, vale. Yo solo quería saber… ¿pero qué la linda rosadita no es tu novia? –Suigetsu no era nada tonto, había notado las reacciones de Sasuke cuando esos dos se besaron y el chisme lo llamaba. Quería averiguar qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando entre esos tres.

-¿Sakura-chan? Sí, estamos saliendo desde ayer en la noche. Espero que no me pegue por haberle contado a dos personas 'ttebayo –su tono se había transformado en uno de preocupación.

-Afortunado, eres muy suertudo, doradito. Mira que ser novio de una chica tan sexy y además es médico… imagínatela vestida únicamente con su bata de doctora… -Suigetsu creía que estaba jugando con fuego, además de expresarse así de una chica en frente de su pareja, estaba hablando de la mujer con la fuerza más temible en todo el mundo shinobi, y por si eso fuera poco… estaba diciendo todo eso en frente de una cada vez más molesta Karin. Pero tenía que descubrir ciertas cosas…

-Lo sé 'ttebayo –dijo casi babeando el rubio. –Sakura-chan es tan tan tan linda…

-_Touché_ –el peliblanco había dado en el clavo. ¿Por qué el rubio se habían enfadado cuando le dijo bonita a la pelinegra y ni se había inmutado después de hablar como un pervertido sobre su novia? Todo el asunto le estaba pareciendo divertido. –_Veamos cual es la reacción de Sasuke _–pensó aún más jocoso.

Una fuerte cachetada lo sacó de sus planes.

-¡Eres un maldito cerdo, estúpido pez! ¡¿Tienes que pensar en tus pervertideces justo cuando yo estoy presente?! ¡Ten un poco de decencia!

-Mira quién habla de decencia, la que intenta desnudársele en frente a Sakuke.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo el rubio señalando incrédulo a la pelirroja. –Acaso el teme… -No se lo podía creer, el inmutable Sasuke Uchiha era un pervertido.

El ojiazul se ganó otro golpe pero esta vez por parte de Karin.

-Deja de imaginar cosas raras, ni pareces Uzumaki, tarado.

-Inútil, ya vámonos. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Vale, vale. Pero ya no te pongas celosa, zanahoria.

-¿Celosa de quién, cara de pez?...

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia su departamento, seguidos por Juugo. Naruto estaba hecho bolas, no sabía que había pasado exactamente en ese lugar, pero no le dio importancia, así que se dirigió nuevamente al Ichiraku's. ¡Aún no estaba satisfecho!

…

La pelirrosa se encontraba ya en su departamento, precisamente en su habitación. Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien pero no había nadie con quien charlar. Usualmente cada vez que se sentía confundida, hablaba con alguno de sus dos rubios amigos o con pálido artista ANBU, o con el que mejor la aconsejaba: su ex sensei. Tal vez su shisou, pero sabía que ella la mandaría al diablo por tratar de discutir cosas triviales.

En ese momento no podría contarle lo que ni siquiera ella sabía a su novio. Algo le decía que hablar de sus sentimientos y confusiones con él no sería lo correcto. Por el otro lado, estaba Ino, pero se encontraba en una de sus citas con Sai. No podría interrumpirlos por sus tonterías y su ex maestro… era el Hokage. Molestarlo por cosas que ni ella comprendía sería hacerlo perder el tiempo, así que ahí estaba, sola con sus pensamientos.

Se sentía feliz por el regreso de su amigo, pero había algo que la confundía. ¿Qué había pasado? Claro que antes de irse él le dijo que la vería pronto… ¡Por supuesto que la vería! Vamos, sería imposible que él anduviese por la aldea sin que pudieran verse. Ella había tomado como una disculpa el gesto que el Uchiha le hizo en la frente. Si bien, ya se había disculpado antes, cuando ella los encontró a punto de morir, seguramente su sentido de culpa seguía latente y por eso el chico tuvo la necesidad de hacer un gesto cálido con ella. Seguramente era su manera de enmendar sus errores.

Sin percatarse, había tomado entre sus dedos el dije que reposaba sobre su pecho. Instantáneamente recordó la presencia que los había seguido la noche anterior y la familiaridad que sintió al entrar a la torre del Hokage esa mañana. No había dudas, era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, eso no significaba nada, alguien más pudo dejar el collar en su puerta, seguramente alguno de sus admiradores… aunque no se había percatado de la presencia de nadie más.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué el azabache los había seguido? Si hubiese querido informarles de su regreso no tendría por qué haberse ocultado. Una lógica idea cruzó por su cabeza, decepcionándola. –_Seguramente quería hablar a solas con Naruto._ –Pensó con tristeza. No podía evitarlo, tal vez el moreno ya no era el dueño de su corazón, pero su indiferencia y rechazo la seguirían hiriendo. _Herían su orgullo_ pues tras haberse esforzado tanto durante todos esos años, él la seguía viendo como una molestia.

Con cuidado, llevó sus manos hasta su nuca y comenzó a desabrocharse la cadena. No usaría ese colguije hasta que el misterio estuviese resuelto.

Se levantó y colocó el dije en su espejo. Éste le mostraba una imagen que de pronto no supo reconocer. La chica frente a ella lucía hermosa, el botón de cerezo ya había florecido. Sin embargo su semblante mostraba un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar.

-Bien, es hora de cortar esta enredadera. Ya me está estorbando –se dijo mientras tomaba uno de los mechones rosas.

Se cambió de ropa. Antes le gustaba usar su traje ninja por su cualquier cosa pasaba, pero ahora eran tiempos de paz, así que se vistió con su típico capri blanco y la blusa verde claro de maga larga. Se puso unos cómodos tenis, tomó un papel bomba y salió de nuevo. ¿Para qué era la nota explosiva? Bueno, para espantar a los admiradores que se la pasaban acosándola.

…

El joven Uchiha acababa de llegar a su departamento. Suspiró al notar que no tenían nada, solo unas cuantas cosas que habían traído consigo. Pronto se dio cuenta que su situación económica no era de lo más favorable, pues todos perderían la mitad de sus ganancias de las misiones por un mes. Se las iban a ver un poco apretados, pero ni modo.

Recordó que había gastado la mayor parte de su herencia repartiéndolo entre la gente que lo necesitaba. Le quedaba un poco, suficiente como para mandar a hacer una casa grande, pero prefería seguir ahorrándolo para el futuro. Sus aspiraciones de reestablecer su clan habían sido enterradas, ya no le preocupaba mucho si su importante apellido moría con él, había hecho su egoísmo a un lado y ahora sólo quería vivir en paz consigo mismo. A pesar de ello, la idea de pasar su vida solo no le agradaba. Sentía la necesidad de estar con alguien que lo recibiera con gusto en casa, alguien con quien compartir las noches de soledad. Ya estaba harto de sentirse vacío por tanto tiempo.

Con cansancio se dirigió con cansancio hasta el centro de la sala de estar. A pesar de que no había ni un mueble, el lugar no se sentía tan solitario como aquellas habitaciones de las guardias de Orochimaru. Sasuke se lo atribuía a la gran ventilación del departamento, la luz del sol entraba por todos lados. Las paredes eran de un color beige claro, casi blanco. Eso mantenía iluminado todo el sitio.

Comenzó a explorar por ahí… quería saber cómo tendría que organizar a los alborotadores de Taka. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo que daba a las dos habitaciones. Corrió la primera puerta que encontró y dio directo al baño. Era pequeño, muy modesto. Consistía en una regadera rodeada por una cortina de plástico, un retrete y un lava manos.

Salió de ahí y continuó por el pasillo. Entró a la primera habitación. Las paredes eran del mismo tono que todo lo demás. En medio se encontraban dos camas individuales sin colchón y un pequeño armario. –Aquí se quedarán Karin y Suigetsu –no planeaba compartir cuarto con ninguno de ellos dos, Suigetsu era un hablador insolente que lo sacaba muy fácilmente de sus cabales, y Karin… bueno, compartir cuarto con Karin sería como traer un letrero en la frente que dijera "Adelante, viólame".

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la otra recámara. Esta era un poco más grande que la anterior, también había ahí dos camas sin colchón, un armario igual al anterior y una pequeña mesa que separaba ambas camas. –Bien, supongo que no tengo opción. Además, Juugo no es molesto. –Al decir esa última palabra, unos orbes jade brillando aparecieron en sus recuerdos. _-¿Qué diablos es lo que tiene Sakura con el dobe? _–había intentado olvidarse de eso, pero su propia consciencia se la jugaba mal.

_-Idiota, ya hasta estabas alucinando con besarla._

-Hmp.

-_Hiciste un drama cuando Naruto se te adelantó…_

-Yo le di su primer beso –se dijo a sí mismo con arrogancia.

_-Ella ni se enteró, cree que su primer beso es Naruto. Eso si no la besó alguien después de nosotros hace un año… o antes, cuando andabas buscando nuestra venganza. –_Sasuke intentaba ignorar a esa extraña vocecita en su cabeza que no aparecía desde que se fue de Konoha con Orochimaru; sin embargo su "yo interior"era realmente persistente.

-_Y tú ni siquiera has besado a alguien más… perdedor._

-Cállate.

_-Me callas porque sabes que es cierto… perdedor._

-¿Podrías dejar de insultarme?

-_Claro, perdedor. _–El azabache comenzaba a perder los estribos.

-_Sakura fue nuestro primer beso y ni siquiera lo sabe. Sí que eres patético, Sasuke. _

Enfurecido, estrelló su puño contra la pared de la habitación. ¿Cómo podría ser él mismo tan fastidioso?

…

Taka iba entrando por la puerta principal cuando sintieron que el inmueble se estremecía levemente, seguido de un fuerte golpe. Alarmados, corrieron hacia la dirección de donde creyeron provenía el estruendo. Encontraron, para su sorpresa, a un moreno con el puño fuertemente cerrado y contra la pared. Lucía muy molesto… cualquier imprudencia podría ser mortal en ese momento. Con cuidado, la pelirroja se acercó hasta el joven azabache.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Te encuentras bien? –El chico rodó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de la muchacha. Rojo contra rojo y violeta; el sharingan se había activado y las aspas de este y del rinnegan giraban moderadamente rápido. ¿Qué si se encontraba bien? ¡Por supuesto que no! Le habían dicho perdedor, patético y encima se habían burlado de su experiencia como besador. Lo peor era que todo eso era cierto, y para colmo se lo había dicho él mismo.

La chica se apartó rápidamente asustada, y el peliblanco en un gesto de protección avanzó dos pasos hacia ella. Estiró uno de sus brazos hacia la joven, indicándole que debía retroceder más y una vez que la vio segura atinó a preguntar.

-¿Qué te molesta, Sasuke? Desde que veníamos en camino estás raro. –Sabían cómo era el carácter explosivo de su líder, sin embargo no lo habían visto así desde hacía mucho. Durante su tiempo en la aldea de la cascada, se mostró serio, pareciendo indiferente; pero los trataba a ellos y a los aldeanos con un poco de calidez.

-Hmp –el azabache se retiró a la sala de estar, ignorando a su equipo. Una vez llegó al lugar, se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en una de las paredes que daban a la puerta. Esos idiotas sí que eran inoportunos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, debía calmarse…

…

Sakura andaba lentamente tomando un poco de su cabello entre sus dedos, observándose las puntas. Usualmente, era Ino quien se lo cortaba, pero en estos momentos eso no era posible, así que iba a la peluquería de la aldea. Forzosamente tendría que pasar frente al Hichiraku's. Ella esperaba que su novio ya no se encontrara ahí, después de todo ya habían pasado tres horas desde que dejó el lugar. Sus sospechas eran incorrectas.

-¡Sakura-chan! –ahí estaba de nuevo su melodiosa voz. La joven se giró hacia atrás para atender al ojiazul.

-Naruto, creí que ya no estabas por aquí.

-Pero Sakura-chan, apenas llevo siete platos de ramen'ttebayo.

-_Pobre de Kakashi-sensei _–pensó la chica mientras le dedicaba una mirada negativa.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¡Tengamos una cita 'ttebayo!

-Eh… iré a cortarme el cabello, ya me estorba. –Sonrió de manera afable.

-¿Te acompaño, Sakura-chan?

-Claro, si no te es aburrido. –Su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande. –Sirve que de paso te arreglan esos pelos necios. – revolvió entre sus suaves manos aquella larga mata rubia.

-Mi cabello está bien… queda con mi look súper genial dattebayo –dijo con fingida molestia.

-Como digas… -la pelirrosa levantó su mano restándole importancia al asunto. –Pero primero ve y paga lo que te comiste.

-¿Eh? No, Kakashi sensei se encarga de eso. Arreglaremos cuentas después…

…

Un buen rato a solas le había hecho bastante bien. Había aprendido a relajarse y a contener (un poco) sus impulsos asesinos. Esa terapia de respiración que aprendió en el país de las Aguas Termales le había servido de mucho. Taka había salido de la casa un poco después de su ataque de ira. No salieron por la puerta puesto que el furibundo Uchiha se encontraba cerca de ahí. Los muy cobardes salieron por una de las ventanas que estaba en la habitación en la que los dejó. Todos, incluso Juugo.

Su momento de paz no duraría mucho, y las técnicas respiratorias que había puesto en práctica no funcionarían esta vez.

Con pereza se levantó de donde estaba al escuchar el alboroto que venían armando, como siempre, el pez y la zanahoria. Estaba por dirigirse hacia la que sería su habitación para tener que soportar un poco menos a esos dos, cuando escuchó algo que captó su interés.

-¡Que suerte tienes grandulón…! Lo que daría yo por ser atendido por esas dos bellezas…. –dijo de pronto esa irritante voz que últimamente lo molestaba más de lo normal.

-Tsunade-sama y Sakura-san solo se encargarán de analizar mi sello…

-Como sea, grandote. Mira que ver tan frecuentemente a esa preciosura…

-No creo que sea correcto referirse así a una chica como Sakura-san, ella es respetada en toda la aldea y además… tiene novio.

Eso último cayó como un balde de agua fría al azabache. Algo en su pecho se revolvió, nuevamente. Apretaba sus puños con pesar. ¿Qué tan cierto podría ser? Estaba a tres pasos de su recámara pero algo lo obligaba a no moverse de ese sitio.

-¿Y? El doradito no sabe aprovechar lo que tiene. ¿Qué tan difícil sería hacer que pose para él únicamente con la bata de doctora puesta?

¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo ese estúpido imbécil?! ¡¿Cómo se estaba refiriendo a Sakura?! ¡¿Qué clase de ideas se estaba imaginando con ella?! Y más importante aún… ¿quién mierda era el "doradito"? La sangre Uchiha comenzó a hervir vertiginosa y peligrosamente.

-Suigetsu, mejor guarda silencio –dijo el pelinaranja mirando a Karin, quien estaba atemorizada por el tremendo chakra obscuro y peligroso que emanaba del interior de la vivienda.

-¡Qué! El mismo doradito admitió que le gustaría ver así a la lindura rosa.

Eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió el filo de una delgada hoja de metal bajo su cuello y su espalda contra el piso.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Sasuke?! –la pelirroja estaba realmente espantada. El aura asesina de su líder estaba a flor de piel.

El azabache ignoró la pregunta de la chica e hizo más presión en el delgado cuello del hombre pez.

-Me vas a decir ahora mismo quién mierda es ese doradito. Y tienes prohibido volverte a expresar de esa manera de Sakura. –Dijo el Uchiha en un tono cada vez más tenebroso. –O te mato.

-¡Eh eh! –el peliblanco intentaba alzar sus manos en señal de tregua. –El doradito es el novio de la rosadita, ese que nos encontramos cuando veníamos para acá en la mañana, con el que comimos ramen. Creo que se llama Naruto, ¿no? Es tu amigo, ¿no Sasuke?

El moreno lo dejó libre. Por un momento su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Su intuición no le había mentido, Naruto ahora estaba con _su_ Sakura, y se había expresado de la peor manera de ella. Ahora estaba incluso más rabioso. Sin tenerlo contemplado, giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia el interior de la aldea.

Corría furioso en dirección a la que él sabía era la casa de _su mejor amigo. _Estaba fuera de sí. Todo su empeño por ser una mejor persona, todos sus esfuerzos por dejar las venganzas a un lado… toda su redención se había ido a la mierda.

...

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capi C: **

**Ha! Sasuke es un torpe desenfrenado. Y Hina... :'(**

**Me alegra que les esté agradando esta historia, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews :'3**

**Nos leemos!**


	10. Declaraciones

**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible spoiler para los que miran el anime pero no leen el manga.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto. **

...

**DECLARACIONES**

-¡Estoy horrible, Sakura-chan! –gritó el rubio mientras se miraba al espejo tirándose de los ahora cortos cabellos que le quedaban.

-¡Oh! Vamos, vamos. No te ha quedado tan mal… bueno, la verdad es que sí estás horrible.

-Sakura-chan… -el rubio se tiró al suelo llorando, mientras recogía unos cuantos cabellos rubios entre sus dedos. –Se supone que como novia me debes ver guapo siempre 'ttebayo. Eso de verme horrible empieza como al tercer año de casados –dijo con mocos en la nariz.

-No seas dramático, Naruto. –Ella sintió algo moverse en su estómago cuando él hizo alusión al matrimonio. –Ven aquí –le extendió su mano para que él se pusiera de pie –no te preocupes por tu apariencia, el cabello crece y siempre es bueno experimentar con él–sonrió.

-Pero a mí me crece demasiado lento 'ttebayo. Además tú no has experimentado nada, Sakura-chan. Te cortaron el cabello justo como lo tenías antes. ¡A mí me dejaron calvo! no es justo –una risita traviesa apareció en los labios de la chica.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas y media en la peluquería porque, aprovechando que estaba ahí, Sakura se había hecho un tratamiento completo en su cabello alardeando que ya le hacía falta. Entre tanto alboroto logró convencer a su novio de que intentara lo mismo y al final sin siquiera consultarle había terminado con el cabello demasiado corto para su gusto.

-Deja de quejarte y tengamos esa cita ¿qué te parece?

-¿Lo dices en serio, Sakura-chan?

-Claro, se supone que somos pareja ¿no? –dijo un tanto apenada.

El rubio sintió su cara colorearse y un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de él al recordar lo que Suigetsu había mencionado sobre la bata de doctora.

-Sakura-chan… -no estaba de más intentarlo –Qué te parece si… bueno, es que yo… después de nuestra cita… si tú… -había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos al más falso estilo Hinata. De pronto, como si de una premonición se tratase, se vio a sí mismo en el hospital, molido a golpes por una muy molesta pelirrosa. En su cabeza apareció su yo interior agitando los brazos con miedo y gritando _–¡Sí está de más! ¡No lo intentes dattebayo! ¡Si aprecias nuestras vidas no le digas eso a Sakura-chan!_

-Después de nuestra cita… ¿qué, Naruto?

-¡Nada, nada! –movía sus manos de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. –Tal vez podría llevarte a casa, era todo, era eso 'ttebayo.

-Bueno, se supone que esa es tu obligación, baka. Además, tú pagas todo –comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar a lo que el rubio, con euforia comenzó a seguirla.

-¿Qué? Pero Sakura-chan, tú me has invitado.

-¿Y quién tuvo la idea, en primer lugar? Además yo pagué el tratamiento de tu cabello.

El rubio miró su sapo verde. Apenas y comenzaba a recuperarse de lo mucho que había adelgazado por el regalo de cumpleaños de la chica y ya iba a ser explotado de nuevo.

-_Solo espero que no se le ocurra ir a ningún sitio costoso 'ttebayo –_pensó desanimado. -¿A dónde vamos, Sakura-chan?

-Hmmmm… -la chica puso su índice en su barbilla como si el asunto en cuestión fuera algo realmente complicado. –Escoge tú, después de todo tú pagarás.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de Naruto.

-¿Bien… vamos a las aguas termales mixtas? –Un golpe fuerte en su mejilla le dio la respuesta.

-¡Naruto pervertido baka! –la chica comenzó a gritar aterrada pero sobre todo furiosa.

-Ahora veo que mi otro yo tenía razón 'ttebayo. Si le hubiéramos pedido _eso _a Sakura-chan nos habría matado –pensó sobándose la mejilla. –_Gracias, otro yo._

-L…lo siento Sakura-chan. –hizo una serie de exageradas reverencias -¿Ichiraku's ramen?

La chica paró en seco el berrinche que estaba haciendo y una gotita resbaló por su nuca.

-Naruto… acabo de sacarte de ahí.

-Jeje… es verdad –se rascó la nuca nervioso, temía hacer enojar a la bestia nuevamente.

-Mejor demos un paseo por la aldea y si vemos algo interesante nos detenemos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto Sakura-chan.

La tarde se les fue así, caminando de un lado a otro. Había muchas cosas que podían hacer; visitar el museo de Konoha, ir al cine, pasar a jugar algunos videojuegos… sin embargo no hicieron ninguna de esas cosas. Parecían divertidas, pero no les atraía la idea de hacerlas. Eran cosas muy típicas que ya habían hecho antes varias veces sin la necesidad de estar en una cita oficial.

-Esto es un poco extraño, ¿no crees Naruto?

-¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan? –él se giró para poder observar mejor a la joven que caminaba a su lado.

-Tú y yo… saliendo como novio y novia. No siento ninguna diferencia de lo que solemos hacer siempre.

El rubio volvió su mirada seria al frente y tras meditarlo un poco respondió.

-Es tal vez que nos seguimos comportando como siempre.

Esta vez fue ella quien volteó a ver al chico.

-Quiero decir, siempre hemos sido amigos ¿no? Cada vez que yo intentaba acercarme a ti a una distancia inapropiada, tú… bueno mi cabeza y mis mejillas son testigos de tus reacciones.

La chica cerró los ojos y asintió divertida.

-Tal vez… deberíamos comportarnos más como pareja y ver qué sucede. –pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por los hombros de la muchacha y ella dio un respingo.

-Naruto… -pero no dijo más. Siguieron caminando en silencio y sin pensarlo se estaban dirigiendo hacia los campos de entrenamiento. No se dieron cuenta hasta que ya estaban en el lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –dijo la ojijade mirando con un poco de curiosidad.

-No lo sé, yo seguía tus pasos 'ttebayo.

-Yo estaba siguiendo los tuyos, baka.

-Sakura-chan –el rubio ignoró el comentario de su novia. –Aquí fue donde nos hicimos gennin, tú, yo y…

-Sasuke-kun… -completó ella observado con nostalgia los tres troncos que yacían enterrados en el suelo.

-Todo lo que tuvimos que pasar... nos costó mucho trabajo pero por fin pude cumplir mi promesa. Traje a ese idiota de vuelta a casa, Sakura-chan.

Ella lo miraba agradecida. Sus ojos brillaban con nostalgia.

-Aún recuerdo tus palabras de aquella vez: ''Nunca te pediré nada más, pero por favor, Naruto, trae a mi Sasuke-kun de vuelta'' eso fue lo que dijiste antes de que me fuera tras él.

Una extraña sensación se formó en el pecho de la chica y las lágrimas comenzaban a agruparse en sus esmeraldas al recordar la ddespedida de Sasuke aquella noche de luna. "Sakura, gracias"... "Te veré cuando regrese… y gracias". Esta vez fue la imagen de un azabache tocando suavemente su frente la que corrió a su memoria. Una gota salió de sus ojos jade. Sintió una mano cálida recorriendo su mejilla.

-Ya está en casa, Sakura-chan. –La voz de su mejor amigo la sacó de sus recuerdos. Porque sí, antes de ser su novio primero era su mejor amigo.

-Gracias, Naruto –conteniendo las lágrimas se lanzó al pecho del rubio, permitiéndose sentir ese fraternal calor de sus brazos.

-Por cierto… creo que a ese idiota le falta una novia –dijo él rompiendo el momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es un amargado 'ttebayo. Y creo que le gusta Hinata.

-¿Qué? –ella se separó rápidamente del ojiazul.

-Le contestó amablemente cuando nos la encontramos afuera del Ichiraku's, eso de por sí ya es demasiado viniendo de Sasuke y cuando le pregunté si le gustaba no me lo negó.

La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos asombrada. Sintió un golpe en el pecho. ¿Qué era eso?

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás seguro, Naruto?

-No, pero cuando le dije que le gustaba Hinata él me contestó: "No digas estupideces, dobe" –dijo el rubio intentando hacer su voz lo más grave posible, logrando una ridícula imitación del Uchiha.

-No puede ser –susurró solo para sí misma. ¿Sasuke y Hinata? ¿De verdad? Esa era una combinación para nada lógica. Nunca se habían dirigido la palabra, además la Hyuga era una chica sumisa, tímida, tranquila… todo lo contrario al Uchiha. Tal vez lo único que tendrían en común era que ambos eran callados… Trató de imaginarse a los dos en una relación amorosa y lo que su mente le mostró terminó por hacerle soltar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Se aferró nuevamente al pecho de su chico y comenzó a sollozar. Aquello no era correcto, pero no pudo contenerse ni un poco.

-Sakura-chan… -el rubio ya se había dado cuenta desde hacía un rato de las reacciones de su novia. La conocía mejor que nadie, sus sentimientos no podrían pasar desapercibidos para él. Él la había sentido sollozar, había sentido la humedad de sus lágrimas. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda, tratando de consolarla.

-¿Qué sientes por Sasuke, Sakura-chan? ¿Aún lo amas? –preguntó estando ella aún abrazada a él.

La pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja ¿Qué si lo amaba? Ni ella sabía. Debería contestarle con la verdad a su novio, pero ni siquiera ella sabía qué era verdad. Se había sentido morir con lo que Naruto acababa de decirle, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke y su sueño desde niña siempre fue que el Uchiha correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Se había esforzado muchísimo por ello y… de pronto le decían que una chica que ni siquiera le hablaba al azabache era quien le gustaba. No era Sakura Haruno y tal vez nunca lo sería. ¿Había sido un golpe a su orgullo? No. Si hubiese sido eso sus ojos no habrían soltado un mar cuando su cerebro le mostró a Sasuke y Hinata juntos.

Con lentitud se separó del rubio y con sus muñecas se secó las lágrimas restantes de su rostro.

-No lo sé, Naruto. –dijo finalmente la pelirrosa.

El rubio sonrió con tristeza. Claro que aún lo amaba, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Lo que no entendía era por qué de un día a otro ella decidió darle una oportunidad si ambos estaban seguros del regreso de Sasuke. ¿Sería gratitud tal vez? Se reprochó a él mismo por eso. Conocía los sentimientos de la chica y sabía que ese amor nunca sería para él, fue tonto creer que funcionaría. Sintió que sería posible al menos mientras el Uchiha no estuviera en la aldea y quizá con el tiempo ella correspondería a lo que él creía era amor; pero al desgraciado se le había ocurrido volver unas cuantas horas después. Ni tiempo le había dado. Hasta parecía que el teme siempre estaba dispuesto a arruinar sus planes. Madito baka, siempre estropeándole las cosas.

Sin embargo lo que más lo tenía confundido era él mismo. ¿Por qué no sentía su corazón desbaratarse como la gente decía que pasaba? ¿Por qué no sufría como en las películas o en los libros del Sabio Pervertido? ¿Por qué no le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser? ¿Acaso… ya no amaba a Sakura-chan? De pronto una vaga idea cruzó por su cabeza. Tal vez nunca la amó realmente y todo fue cosa de su rivalidad con Sasuke.

Se puso a analizar los sentimientos que ella le provocaba: ternura, tranquilidad, protección, fraternidad... el amor hacía mucho que había desaparecido de su lista y entonces lo supo. Sakura-chan era su hermana.

Sin embargo si sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas y a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata, su flor de cerezo sufriría y él ya no volvería a permitir que ella pasara malos momentos.

La idea de Sasuke y Hinata le hacía hervir la sangre con una extraña sensación. Le molestaba de sobre manera. Lo que sentía se asemejaba a cuando eran gennin y Sakura le hacía más caso a Sasuke, era parecido pero multiplicado por mil, y eso que no se le daban las matemáticas. Naruto dio un respingo ¿eran celos?

-Kuso… dijo él en voz baja. ¿Celos de verdad?

La pelirrosa lo miró preocupada. Había sido muy imprudente de su parte darle esa respuesta, después de todo ellos eran pareja.

-Lo siento Naruto, yo no quería… no me refería a eso… -se paró de puntillas intentando juntar sus labios con los del rubio, pero él negó suavemente con la cabeza tomándola de los hombros.

-No, Sakura-chan. Lo que hacemos no está bien.

-¿Eh? Qué quie…

-Yo sabía que tus sentimientos por el baka nunca desaparecerían. –La ojijade bajó su mirada avergonzada.

-Lo sien…

-No te disculpes por amar a alguien, Sakura-chan.

Él mismo había respondido su pregunta. Él sabía todo de ella, había aprendido a apaciguar sus miedos, sus debilidades.

Había sido siempre su apoyo en todo momento, era su amigo incondicional y ahí estaba nuevamente mostrándole su apoyo, ayudándole a resolver sus sentimientos, a pesar de que él se veía fuertemente involucrado.

-Pero Naruto, tú…

-Además tal vez no he sido del todo honesto contigo, Sakura-chan. Yo… -giró el rostro apenado. –creo que no me gustaría ver al teme con Hinata. Tal vez… bueno yo… creo que… me gusta Hinata, un poquito.

La pelirrosa lo miró con asombro y le sonrió de la manera más sincera posible. Al fin ese tarado había notado a la pelinegra y contrario a los estándares sociales, no podría estar más feliz por ello. No había visto a Hinata en las pocas horas que llevaba de relación con el rubio, la última vez que lo hizo fue en su fiesta, antes de comenzar con ese absurdo juego. La culpa ya había empezado a corroerla, ella conocía bien los sentimientos de la Hyuga y aunque no eran amigas muy íntimas creía incorrecto estar con el chico que la ojiperla había amado desde niña. –_Justo como Sakuke y Hinata…_ -volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con desgano.

-Naruto, es hora de teminar con esta tontería, ¿no crees?

-Aún no, Sakura-chan. Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando con el teme y Hinata. Hasta que no estemos seguros finjamos que nosotros vamos perfecto 'ttebayo.

-Bien, pero no pretendo besarte de nuevo, baka.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No podrás negar que soy un gran besador'ttebayo!

-¿Aún me acompañarás a casa?

-Sakura-chan… no me ignores.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de ella. Había anochecido apenas unos minutos atrás.

…

Tenía horas sentado esperando afuera de la casa del rubio. Afortunadamente ese tiempo le había servido para calmarse, al menos un poco pues el solo pensar que ellos pudiesen estar juntos lo revolvía en celos. Incontables veces había decidido ir a buscarlos a donde quiera que estuvieran, tal vez ese estúpido pedazo de tonto intentaría sobrepasarse con Sakura y él no se lo permitiría sin embargo su cordura se lo negaba una y otra vez.

Ya estaba cansado, no había podido dormir casi nada la noche anterior y encima su estómago ya estaba vacío. Maldita la hora en que derramó su plato de ramen en la cabeza de su amigo. Había comido apenas un poco pero no podía perder la oportunidad de molestar al rubio. A pesar de todo eso no se movería de ahí hasta obtener respuestas. ¿Respuestas de qué? No sabía exactamente, pero las quería. Si no llegaba en una hora iría hasta el departamento de la pelirrosa a sacar al idiota con un chidori.

Seguramente estaría ahí, intentando sus jutsus pervertidos con ella. ¡Como si no lo hubiera visto en la batalla contra Kaguya! Pensar en todo eso lo hacía desesperarse más, pero pronto divisó esa característica cabellera rubia, más corta de lo normal pero aun así inconfundible. Suspiró y sintió alivio de que al menos sus últimas estipulaciones estaban equivocadas.

-Hasta que llegas, Usuratonkachi. –sus deseos asesinos habían desaparecido al sentir la sonrisa cálida de su mejor amigo.

-Vaya Sasuke, lo ideal sería encontrar a una linda chica esperándome en la puerta de mi casa, pero no estás tan mal, me conformo 'ttebayo.

-Hmp, idiota.

-Teme. ¿A qué Dios debo agradecer por tu visita?

-Taka me tiene harto –dijo solo una parte de sus razones.

-O sea que ellos son más fastidiosos que yo eh Sasuke…

-Hmp. –Eso no estaba funcionando, a ese paso no averiguaría nada.

-Y estuviste más tiempo con ellos que con Sakura-chan y conmigo, eres un injusto, teme.

_-Al fin el idiota mencionó a Sakura… _-pensó –Sakura… ¿qué pasa con ella?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa con ella 'ttebayo?

-Hmp, olvídalo, como si me importara. –Su orgullo no le había permitido indagar más, así que siguió la vía más fácil.

Naruto encontró extraño el comentario de su amigo, a veces era muy sencillo mirar a través de él, pero otras era turbio como el agua con tierra.

-¿Bueno teme, por qué no te quedas esta noche? Tengo ramen'ttebayo. –dijo el ojiazul sonriendo mientras abría la puerta de su casa. –Sirve que descansas de ellos al menos por hoy.

-Quedarme contigo sería igual o peor que quedarme con ellos.

-Teme, no seas tan malo. –dijo jalándolo de su manga. – ¡Es cierto! Gritó como si hubiese hecho el descubrimiento más importante del mundo – ¡aun no tienes brazo, teme!

-Hmp

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan y Tsunade oba-chan te dejarán como nuevo –comenzó a mover su brazo derecho de arriba abajo y prosiguió con sus dedos. Bueno pasa, pasa –jaló de la manga sin brazo arrastrando al azabache hasta el interior de la vivienda.

-Tienes un chiquero, usuratonkachi.

-¡Teme! –Un plan perfecto cruzó por su cabeza hueca -¡quédate a vivir conmigo hasta que consigas otro lugar para quedarte, será como tener pijamadas todos los días 'ttebayo!

-Primero muerto.

-No creo que te agrade mucho eso de quedarte en la misma casa que la prima por tanto tiempo –dijo en un tono de burla.

El Uchiha sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al imaginarse a Karin acosándolo todo el tiempo e intentando seducirlo con poca ropa. Estaba Suigetsu, pero a pesar de ello el rubio tenía algo de razón. Era mejor prevenir, no quería tener que usar nuevamente su chidori en ella. Se había redimido.

-Bien, pero limpiarás bien este mugrero, dobe.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. –Ahora sí, podría investigar con más detalle la situación de Sasuke y Hinata. Sería genial.

...

**Hola C: Antes que nada me disculpo por todas las faltas y errores que cometí en el capítulo pasado, la verdad es que no lo revisé antes de subirlo ni mientras lo escribía :( **

**Bueno, acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les agraden las revelaciones de Naru y Saku. **

**Harley y Blue Azul acero, muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 afortunadamente no le pasó nada malo a mi querido rubio jaja Sasuke no lo sabe pero no quiere hacerle más daño. Y Naruto... bueno una nube se depejó un poco. Espero que Hina ya no sufra. Y que el cuadro amoroso se deshaga pronto! La verdad es que tenía pensado hacer un triángulo amoroso pero le salió un lado de más.**

**Quería escribir un poco de lo que sucede en _The Last_ en este fic, (no he visto la película, muero por hacerlo pero no ha llegado a mi país :'( me tengo que conformar con spoilers) pero no sé si se adapte bien al giro que tomó la historia con este capítulo, así que... me gustaría muchísimo saber su opinión. **

**Muchas gracias por leer C:**


	11. Planes

**DISICLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

…

**PLANES**

Esta era la segunda noche que pasaba sin poder dormir bien. Los ronquidos de su amigo de verdad que eran insoportables. Muchas veces se le ocurrió asfixiarlo con sus propias manos, meterlo en una bolsa de plástico, despertarlo a patadas o meterle un chidori, pero todavía alcanzaba a respirar con calma y tranquilizarse. Después de todo, ya estaba cansado y al final los fastidiosos ruidos de Naruto hasta se hicieron tolerables.

De verdad tenía sueño. Apenas comenzaba a cerrar los ojos pasivamente, cuando el estúpido pillar de esas malditas aves le impidieron seguir con su intento de dormir. ¿Tan rápido había amanecido? Se giró sobre sí para observar al rubio que seguía durmiendo "tranquilamente" sobre su futón en el otro extremo de la habitación. Era realmente jodido tener que compartir habitación con ese saco de ramen.

-Sakura-chan... me comeré eso si es lo que quieres –comenzó a balbucear el rubio, babeando su almohada.

Una venita había comenzado a saltar en la frente de Sasuke. ¿Hasta en sus sueños pensaba en comer? Vaya que era torpe. Refunfuñando salió del futón, ya no iba a poder dormir de cualquier modo. Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente sin su pocho. ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado quedarse con él? Ah, claro, la acosadora de Karin. Comenzó a preguntarse qué sería peor, si tener que soportarla a ella o al dobe. Sin duda dormiría mucho mejor si compartiera habitación con Juugo, él sí era un buen compañero, no le molestaba. Bufó y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar tratando de evitar todo lo que estaba regado por el suelo. Tenía que recoger su katana, su prenda superior y largarse de ahí. No iba a soportar más eso, no tendría descanso si seguía con Naruto, sin embargo, al ir atravesando el pasillo escuchó algo que lo hizo desistir de sus planes.

-Sak.. Hinata-chan… -el dormilón había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

_-¿Hinata? ¿La chica Hyuuga? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el dobe? ¿Por qué se refirió a ella con el "chan"? ¿Qué ese idiota no estaba con Sakura? _–esta última afirmación disfrazada de pregunta le hizo hervir la sangre, sin embargo las dudas anteriores le parecieron más interesantes. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Quería averiguarlo. Suigetsu había confirmado que ellos dos eran novios, aunque ahora que lo pensaba talvez solo había dicho eso para joderlo. ¿Pero con qué bases? ¿Y cómo sabía Suigetsu que eso iba a enfadarle? Después de todo él nunca mostraba sus sentimientos.

_-¿Y qué me dices de la escenita que le hiciste ayer cuando te lo confirmó?_

-Hmp. Cállate –Lo que le faltaba, esa estúpida voz molestando de nuevo.

-_Casi lo matas, Sasuke. Te veías ridículo._

-Tsk. –Decidió que lo mejor para su salud mental era ignorar a su conciencia. Además, Suigetsu no se lo dijo a él directamente, estaba hablando con Taka y él lo escuchó de casualidad.

-_Claro, Sasuke. Casualidad. Casualidad que te quedaras ahí, escuchando todo en lugar de retirarte. ¡Qué casual, Sasuke!_ –volvió a molestar su vocecita con sarcasmo.

Lo que sea, de cualquier modo Suigetsu lo dijo así nada más y Juugo lo confirmó, y ahora el dobe estaba soñando con "Hinata-chan". Recordó el momento en el que se la encontraron fuera del Hichiraku's ¿Por qué Naruto había insinuado que a él le gustaba la Hyuuga? Y si estaba con Sakura… ¿Por qué se había molestado ante su propia insinuación, que por cierto era falsa? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?

Había tomado su katana, pero de inmediato la soltó. No podía irse, aunque fuera molesto se quedaría ahí con él. Tenía que averiguar qué demonios ocurría con Naruto y Sakura.

Caminó un poco más para dirigirse hacia la salida. Tenía que ir a recoger sus pocas pertenencias a su nuevo-antiguo departamento, y de paso, comprar unos tapones para los oídos.

…

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Por qué no viniste a dormir anoche? Estaba muy preocupada por ti –Karin se había colgado de su cuello.

-Apártate, Karin. –Ella lo hizo con una mueca de disgusto.

Sasuke comenzó a recoger las cosas que había dejado tiradas el día anterior y se dirigió nuevamente a la salida, ante los ojos confundidos de Taka. Estaba a punto de cruzar por lla puerta, sin decir palabra. No tenía que dar explicaciones.

-¿A dónde vas, Sasuke? –Suigetsu al fin se animó a preguntar lo que nadie se atrevía.

El azabache respiró profundo. Le era fastidioso tener que explicar las cosas que eran obvias.

-Me voy. Karin, puedes dormir en una habitación para ti sola. Juugo, Suigetsu. Ustedes dormirán juntos. –Sin decir más salió de la vivienda. Esperaba que ya no lo molestaran más, era muy temprano para eso. Iría a dejar sus cosas a la casa de su amigo y después andaría por la aldea un rato para buscar algo que le ayudara a dormir.

Iba caminando por la aldea husmeando entre cada puesto y local comercial que encontraba. Ropa interior tenía de sobra, sin embargo no tenía más ropa exterior que la que traía puesta y una muda más: un simple pantalón negro y un haori del mismo color parecido al que usó en su batalla contra Itachi. Era todo. Necesitaba comprar algo urgentemente, así que tomó un poco de la herencia que le quedaba y se dirigió al centro de la aldea.

A pesar de que fue un criminal peligroso y traidor a Konoha, las personas del pueblo ya no lo veían con disgusto. Había salvado al mundo de un terrible destino, y eso era perfectamente bien conocido por todos los habitantes de la villa. Incluso seguían existiendo esas terriblemente acosadoras mujeres. Las detestaba, pero prefería, por su salud mental, ignorar cada mirada, cada palabra y hasta piropo que le regalaban esa mañana. Se limitaba a respirar profundo pero de manera imperceptible, implorando paciencia.

Observó a unos cinco metros una pieza que le agradó. Se trataba de una simple camiseta blanca sin mangas, demasiado sencilla. No llamaba mucho la atención, justo como a él le agradaba. No le gustaban los colores chillones como a Naruto. ¿A qué clase de ninja cauteloso se le ocurre vestir de naranja? Pero bueno, Naruto era todo menos cauteloso. Se dirigió hacia el puesto de ropa y observó la camiseta. Obviamente le faltaba símbolo de su clan, pero eso no era problema. Desde que se fue con Orochimaru había aprendido teñirlo con pigmentos naturales en cada una de sus ropas.

Al llegar al puesto fue atendido por una chica de exquisita belleza. Su cuerpo bien formado se contorneaba de aquí para allá acomodando las prendas. No era exactamente alta, pero sus formas resaltaban mucho. Sus ojos eran verde oscuro y su cabello violeta claro, aproximándose al rosa. Estas últimas dos características fueron las que llamaron la atención del azabache. –_Verde y casi rosa… es casi como_ ella_._ –pensó el Uchiha al observar con más detalle a aquella extraña mujer.

-¿Uchiha-san, puedo ayudarle en algo? –La joven se había sonrojado ante la mirada del apuesto joven.

-Hmp –el Uchiha había sido interrumpido de sus pensamientos –quiero llevarme esa camiseta –señaló a la prenda blanca que había llamado su atención.

-Por supuesto –la chica bajó la playera y se la entregó en una bolsa. -¿Desea probársela?

-No es necesario. ¿Cuánto es?

-Son 300 ryo. ¿Desea algo más? –dijo la chica con marcada sensualidad, tratando de darle un doble sentido a sus palabras.

Sasuke pagó la cantidad y compró también otros tres pantalones negros, una camiseta negra sin mangas y otra del mismo color pero con manga larga. Después de todo una vez que se hiciera ANBU no necesitaría usar ropa muy variada, solo sería su uniforme.

-Mi nombre es Akane –dijo ella cuando el Uchiha estaba dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse. –Me encuentro en este lugar a diario, desde el amanecer hasta el medio día –dijo en un tono más alto para que el chico que ya estaba un poco lejos la escuchara.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia. Parecía extraño, pero esa clase de acoso no le había molestado del todo. Esos ojos, ese cabello... Incluso también tenía nombre de flor –_Sakura_ –pensó mientras sonreía de nuevo, pero esta vez con sinceridad.

Sin percatarse, sus pasos lo estaban dirigiendo inconscientemente hacia la casa de esa molestia rosa.

…

La noche anterior le había confesado sus sentimientos por Sasuke a Naruto, el que se suponía que era su novio y él le había dicho que gustaba de Hinata. La acompañó hasta su vivienda, sin decir mucho sobre el tema, únicamente riendo de sus mutuas bromas. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía Naruto a esas horas en la puerta de su casa, abrazándola, apoyando su rubia cabeza entre el cuello de ella, jugueteando con su cabello rosa y estrechándola firmemente por la cintura?

-Na… Naruto –se había quedado petrificada. No supo si corresponder el gesto o qué hacer. Con lentitud subió sus delgados brazos hasta el torso de su amigo y lo abrazó suavemente. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Shhh! Sígueme la corriente, Sakura-chan. Abrázame 'ttebayo. –pronunció bajito cerca de su oído.

-Pero qué…

-No digas nada Sakura-chan –susurró lo más bajo que pudo apenas perceptible para la pelirrosa.

Naruto seguía escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, tratando de soportar una divertida risita.

Esa mañana había despertado sin encontrar a su amigo por ningún lado de su casa, así que después de desayunar tres platos de ramen instantáneo se dirigió a la casa de su amiga para contarle, según él, un grandioso plan que se le había semi ocurrido el día anterior y que ahora tenía más claro; cuando de pronto alcanzó a divisar esa singular mota negra alborotada, dirigiéndose extrañamente, a la casa de la pelirrosa. Cuando ambos estaban por llegar, Naruto utilizó la manera más rápida que se le ocurrió para llegar hasta el departamento de su amiga. Tenía que hacerlo antes que Sasuke y lo había conseguido.

La pelirrosa hizo caso a Naruto, total, debería tener una buena razón para hacer lo que hacía

…

Sasuke de pronto se dio cuenta de hacia dónde caminaba. No lo hubiese notado hasta no estar en ese lugar, de no ser por ese inconfundible cabello rubio pegado a otro color rosa. Vio ese apasionado abrazo desde unos cincuenta metros antes de llegar ahí. ¿Cómo no verlo? Sus características eran inconfundibles y además la chica vivía en un edificio. Desde lejos se alcanzaba a ver perfectamente su entrada. Su aura negra creció moderadamente. ¿Por qué había ido hasta ahí? Ni él sabía. No tenía nada que tratar con Sakura ¿o sí? De acuerdo, quería saber exactamente qué estaba pasando entre ella y Naruto, pero para eso se iba a quedar a vivir con el idiota. No tenía nada que hacer ahí y sin embargo se llevó un nada agradable sentimiento. Increíblemente logró suprimir sus impulsos negativos. Se limitó a apretar fuertemente las bolsas que cargaba en sus manos, giró sobre sus talones y se fue de vuelta a la casa de Naruto. Ese imbécil tenía mucho que explicarle.

…

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso, Naruto? –preguntó la pelirrosa una vez se vio libre del aprisionado abrazo de su amigo.

-Sasuke teme andaba por aquí –dijo con simpleza.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Por eso me abrazaste?

-Sí, pero el muy cobarde se fue.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke-kun? –su cabeza estaba enredada, no entendía a qué iba su tonto amigo.

-Sakura-chan he decidido que no dejaremos de ser novios. Al menos no hasta que descubra y demuestre los sentimientos que el teme tiene hacia ti 'ttebayo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Naruto? _-¿Hasta que demuestre? ¿Es acaso que Sasuke-kun…?_

_-_Ayer me confesaste tus sentimientos por Sasuke. No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Haré que ese baka acepte que siente algo por ti. Además… no quiero que esté tan cerca de Hinata. Así que aparentaremos que somos novios, para ver si así reacciona 'ttebayo. –dijo sonriente.

-¿Pero Naruto… esto no sería contraproducente? ¿Además qué hay de Hinata?

La sonrisa del rubio se cortó poco a poco, pero rápidamente volvió a aparecer.

-También debe funcionar el plan para Hinata 'ttebayo. Hagamos que se sientan celosos. Y cuando los tengamos así, será perfecto 'ttebayo –el rubio cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su imaginación. Se veía a sí mismo en océano de ramen, brincando con Hinata de la mano.

Debía aceptar que a veces a Naruto se le podían ocurrir buenas ideas. Después de todo, si el plan no funcionaba para ninguno de los dos, se seguirían teniendo el uno al otro. Su amistad era algo que nunca perderían.

No sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo.

…

Soledad. Eso decía su rostro. Naruto le había confirmado lo que sus ojos habían visto en aquel baile de máscaras. Él ahora estaba con Sakura. Se había tardado mucho… ¿era su timidez la que la había conducido a esa situación? No. Ella trató de hacerle entender al rubio sus sentimientos en varias ocasiones. Aunque, ¿de verdad lo intentó?

Era bien sabido por ella que Naruto era muy despistado. No prestaba mucha atención a los detalles, cosa que ella solía agradecer enormemente pues de haber sido otro chico hubiese notado rápidamente la timidez que la invadía cuando él estaba cerca.

Sin embargo… en la batalla contra Pain… ella había temido con toda su alma por la vida de su amado. Con el Byakugan activado podía ver claramente que Naruto estaba en reales problemas. Sin dudar ni un segundo, llevada por sus instintos de protección se dirigió al campo de batalla, con toda la fuerza de voluntad y determinación que poseía. Se interpuso, en pose ofensiva entre su amado y su enemigo. Lo miró ahí, atado de manos literalmente. Le pareció algo tan cruel… No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, y cuando él le suplicó que se fuera ella no supo decirle nada más que no fuera una declaración de su amor. Le dijo que estaba siendo egoísta, pero ella estaba ahí porque quería. Siempre había estado llorando, se rendía fácilmente. Sin embargo su sonrisa, esa mueca resplandeciente le había ayudado a tomar el camino correcto. Ella… ¡ella lo amaba tanto…! Estaba dispuesta a morir por protegerlo, si era necesario. Y casi sucedió. Trató de liberarlo pero no supo por donde fue atacada, pero había sido golpeada severamente. No podía acercarse a él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sus puños dobles de león, no le hicieron ni cosquillas a su enemigo. Sin embargo su amor era más grande que todo el dolor físico que sentía. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pudo, al menos intentar quitarle esa barra metálica que atravesaba las manos del rubio. _No retrocederé a mis palabras porque… ese es… mi camino ninja._ Una extraña fuerza la lanzó por los aires para después, arrojarla estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. Quedó inconsciente y no supo más de sí. Y al despertar lloraba, lloraba porque no había logrado proteger a la persona que más amaba, a pesar de haberlo intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía impotente, pero sobretodo terriblemente angustiada. No le preocupaba su estado físico, que va. Lo que la sumía en la preocupación era su amado rubio…

En la guerra, tras la muerte de Neji y de muchos otros shinobi, en ese momento de total desesperación. Naruto estaba a punto de sucumbir ante las mortales palabras de Obito. La siempre alegre mirada marina había perdido su brillo, su determinación. Él temblaba. ¿Dónde había quedado su camino ninja? Se encontraba perdido, mirando a los cuerpos caídos de sus compañeros. Fue entonces cuando ella lo tomó de la mejilla, dándole un suave golpe que lo hizo reaccionar.

_Recuerda lo que Neji-nii san "Tu vida ya no es solo tuya" ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?_ Los ojos azules se clavaron en ella, llenos de temor, de duda, sin embargo a pesar de la profundidad de su rostro, ella no flaqueó. _Que tus palabras de no dejar morir a tus compañeros ¡No fueron mentiras! Fue eso lo que inspiró a Neji a llegar hasta este extremo._ Ella notó cómo el rostro de Naruto cambió a uno desesperado a uno de sorpresa. _Todos guardaron esas palabras, esos sentimientos en sus corazones. Enlazamos nuestras vidas con base en eso. Por eso somos compañeros. _Él aún la miraba anonadado, analizando cada palabra que ella decía. _Si abandonamos esas palabras, esos sentimientos, el sacrificio de Neji habrá sido en vano. Echarte atrás sería matar a tus compañeros. ¡Dejaríamos de ser compañeros! Eso… es lo que creo. Así que, levántate conmigo, Naruto-kun_. _Avanzar siempre hacia adelante, sin retirar lo que he dicho. ¡Ese también es mi camino ninja! _Fue entonces cuando él tomó con delicadeza la mano que ella aún mantenía en su mejilla, sorprendiéndola un poco. Se puso de pie, sin soltarla ni un segundo. _Muchas gracias, Hinata. Gracias por estar a mi lado._ En ese momento ella se sintió tan feliz... Él al fin la reconocía. Sus ojos mostraban tanta determinación, su mano era tan cálida… sintió de pronto como un enorme chakra comenzaba a rodearla, era igual o más reconfortante que la mano del rubio. De esa manera nada podría vencerlos…

Todo apuntaba a que Naruto no recordaba nada de eso. La trataba igual que siempre, el único acercamiento más íntimo que tuvieron fue durante el homenaje a los caídos después de la guerra. Pero ella estaba muy devastaba por la muerte de su primo como para ponerse a pensar en su romance. Una vez que las cosas se calmaron un poco en el mundo, había comenzado a sentir la ausencia de aquel que una vez la odió, y por ende, el dolor. ¡Cuánto extrañaba a su Neji nii-san! Una sarta de recuerdos, tanto tristes como alegres la invadió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus blancas mejillas.

-Naruto-kun –susurraba –Neji nii-san… -Sin calma se abrazó a sus rodillas. Sola, estaba sola. No podía contener las gotitas que fluían sin tregua. El único consuelo que había tenido, la única sonrisa que la habría reconfortado ahora era dedicada a una chica pelirrosa, y eso le dolía en el alma. Se reprochaba a sí misma por no haber sido más valiente. Cualquier otro que supiera su historia sabría que ella había sido más que eso, era una guerrera que luchaba sólo por amor. Hinata Hyuuga era más que una chica valiente enamorada. Era mucho más que eso, sin embargo no había ningún otro con ella que se lo hiciera notar.

Tomó sus azulados mechones entre sus manos y tiró un poco de ellos. –Debí confesarle mis sentimientos antes –se decía negando con la cabeza. Ella ya lo había hecho, aunque la posibilidad de que el rubio no recordara nada, gracias al kyuubi, era muy alta. Después del ataque de Pain, reafirmarle sus sentimientos habría sido imprudente, considerando todo lo que se avecinaba en el mundo Shinobi. Pero en estos dos años de paz… había sido débil nuevamente, y por ello se odiaba. ¡Era su camino ninja! Nunca retirar sus palabras. ¿Por qué no había hablado de sus sentimientos, entonces?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió levemente.

-Onee-sama, nuestro padre llama a la comida. Está enfadado porque no nos acompañaste a desayunar. –Una castaña de ojos perla la llamaba.

-Yo… iré enseguida.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermana? –había notado un hilito triste en la voz de su hermana mayor.

-Hanabi, yo… -la menor de las Hyuuga había entrado completamente a la habitación. Algo le pasaba a su hermana, y aunque su cercanía había sido fragmentada tras su batalla, ella siempre estaría al pendiente de Hinata. La amaba, era su persona favorita en el mundo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Hanabi… -Hinata había comenzado a llorar nuevamente. La castaña se abalanzó hacia su hermana y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo que sea que te pase no es digno para que mi hermana mayor llore. La chica besó con dulzura la frente de su hermana, en un intento de consuelo.

Hinata se abrazó a su pequeña castaña, disfrutando de ese reconfortante gesto, sintiendo el cariño en ese pequeño beso que Hanabi le regaló. Se sentía como si fuesen unas chiquillas otra vez, como cuando Hinata llegaba llorando porque alguien la había molestado en la academia y rápidamente Hanabi la abrazaba y le besaba el cabello, diciendo que esos niños malos no eran dignos de su llanto, jurando que vengaría cada lágrima de su onee-sama cuando fuera mayor.

...


	12. ANBU

**DISICLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

…

**ANBU**

-Bien, Sasuke. Agradezco que me informes de ese asunto. Lo tomaremos en cuenta. Por lo que me dices, Orochimaru está débil, así que enviaré un escuadrón ANBU para darle caza. Había pensado dejarlo vivir en paz porque después de todo ayudó en la guerra, sin embargo no podemos dejar que ande arrestándose por ahí después de la amenaza que te hizo.

-Hmp.

El Uchiha se encontraba sentado en la oficina del Hokage, ansiando que lo dejaran ir ya. No es como si tuviera algo importante que hacer, después de todo apenas y había acabado el mes impuesto por el consejo en el que haría misiones fáciles y con poca paga. Le sobraba el tiempo, pero Kakashi le había mandado llamar para saber si no habían tenido alguna señal de Orochimaru.

-Pasando a otro tema, ¿Cómo tomarías el ingresar a ANBU? Considerando tus habilidades podrás saltar el examen requisito, aunque sea protocolo, yo soy el Hokage y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

-¿Cómo es la paga? –Estaba harto de tener que ganar miserias en esas misiones de gennin.

-Es buena, Sasuke. Con unas cuantas misiones podrías adquirir alguna propiedad en alguna aldea del país.

-Entraré. –dijo sin más. Le preocupaba el dinero, no quería tener que gastar toda su herencia en necesidades básicas. Además, se estaba cansando de vivir con Naruto, no había logrado sacarle mucha información sobre Sakura y eso empezaba a fastidiarle.

-Bien… lo que sí tendrías que hacer son unas cuantas pruebas para ver en qué equipo te acoplas mejor, dadas tus habilidades.

-¿No se supone que eres el Hokage y puedes hacer lo que queras?

-Sasuke, es para tu comodidad.

-No necesito un equipo.

-No puedes trabajar solo, sigues siendo tan engreído. ¿Cuál fue una de las principales lecciones que les enseñé? Lo más importante es…

-El trabajo en equipo, lo sé, no molestes con eso, Kakashi.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué te parecería trabajar con tu compañero pez?

-¿Suigetsu?

-Pero a él sí tendríamos que hacerle unas cuantas pruebas. Sé que es fuerte, pero no conozco sus habilidades del todo. Eso llevaría un tiempo.

-Hmp. –Lo que menos quería era esperar, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

-Bueno, aunque hay otros integrantes que he estado teniendo en mente. No necesitaríamos más pruebas porque conozco sus habilidades perfectamente y podría jurar que te acoplarías muy bien a ellos.

-Entonces qué esperas, Kakashi. Asígname a ese escuadrón.

-No, no tan rápido. Ellos aún no son ANBU, ni siquiera se los he propuesto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos esperando no escuchar lo que el Hokage estaba por decir.

-Tu antiguo equipo siete, Sasuke.

Por su cabeza pasaron algunas de las misiones que había compartido con sus amigos cuando aún eran unos niños. Muchas escenas que se había decidido a olvidar y que creyó hacerlo. Sonrió con nostalgia, aunque de manera imperceptible, como era su costumbre; aunque para Kakashi nada pasaba inadvertido.

-Entonces ¿qué dices?

-Perderás tiempo, Kakashi. Tienes que preguntarles y falta que acepten.

-Bueno, ¿para qué perderlo? Ve y llama a Naruto, yo me encargo de Sakura y Sai.

-¿Sai? –esperen un segundo. ¿Ese paliducho estaría en su escuadrón?

-Sí, necesitan un capitán y quién mejor que él, que ha sido ANBU por mucho tiempo, para ocupar el puesto.

-Hmp. No necesito que mi remplazo me de órdenes. Tengo mucha más experiencia que ese.

-Yo soy el Hokage –dijo en tono burlón tratando de molestar a su ex alumno –y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Hmp. –El Uchiha desapareció en una nube de humo. Lo último no le había agradado del todo.

-¡Puedes irte, Sasuke! –gritó el Rokudaime a la nada con fingida autoridad.

…

Caminaba entre relajado y molesto. Una parte de sí quería aceptar la propuesta y casi orden de Kakashi, le agradaba la idea de volver a trabajar con su equipo, se complementaban muy bien, él y Naruto siempre habían sido sincronizados en las misiones y aunque cuando eran gennin tenían que proteger siempre a Sakura, en la guerra ella demostró que ya no era la damisela en peligro. Había mostrado tanta valentía y determinación… sin duda ayudó mucho en la victoria. Sin siquiera planearlo formaron un perfecto bloqueo a tres bandas, como los antiguos Sannin. Él supo que bastaba con una mirada compartida entre los tres para saber qué haría cada quien y no se equivocaban, después de años separados su sincronización funcionaba perfectamente. Ni siquiera con Taka había logrado tanto entendimiento en la batalla, el equipo siete había sido perfectamente diseñado, era único.

Sin embargo lo que le molestaba era que ya no solo serían el equipo siete, Kakashi iba a meterles a ese remplazo pálido y débil como su capitán. ¿Qué acaso estaba dudando de sus habilidades? Además estaba _ese _asunto. No había visto muy seguido a Sakura en todo ese mes, apenas y la veía de vez en cuando por la calle. Lo poco que sabía de ella era por Juugo, ya que estaba siendo atendido por lo de su "problema" y eso no era tanto, pues era únicamente cuando escuchaba las pláticas "casuales" de Taka cada vez iban a molestarlo, perdón, a visitarlo. Su plan de sacarle información al idiota de Naruto no estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos, él casi nunca nombraba a Sakura, y cuando lo hacía era por cosas muy triviales. Obviamente su orgullo Uchiha no le permitía indagar más allá. Y ahora le venían a decir que estarían todos juntos en el mismo escuadrón… ¡Magnífico! Bueno, aunque aún faltaba que ellos aceptaran. Naruto diría que sí sin pensarlo, así era él. Pero Sakura, ella sí estaba en duda.

Tal vez iba muy distraído pensando en sus problemas de equipo, aunque ese tipo de cosas por más despistado que estuviera nunca le pasaban. ¿De dónde había salido ella? No la vio llegar, era una simple aldeana que vendía ropas, entonces ¿Por qué lo había sorprendido de esa manera? ¿Tanto le importaba el asunto de su escuadrón como para no darse cuenta? Una chica pelivioleta le había dado un leve toquecito en la espalda, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-Uchiha-san, lamento haberlo asustado.

-Hmp –no le agradaba en absoluto, lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja, esa aldeana… y encima lo humillaba.

-Lo lamento en verdad –la chica hizo una marcada reverencia al observar el enfado del azabache. –Lo que sucedió es que, lo vi caminar cerca de mi puesto de ropa y entonces, quise acercarme a saludar.

-Hmp.

-Bu…bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya –dijo la chica retirándose asustada.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. –No supo por qué había dicho eso, esa tipa lo molestaba, pero tenía algo…

-Yo… bueno, no tengo mucho qué hacer, así que me preguntaba…

El Uchiha la miraba serio, sin mostrar nada en su rostro y un poco impaciente por lo que esa tipa de ojos verdes no terminaba de decir.

-Tal vez nosotros, digo, si no le incomoda… podríamos dar una vuelta por la aldea.

Él la seguía mirando de esa manera casi aterradora. No le agradaba que las mujeres, chicas y grandes, lo anduvieran persiguiendo de aquí para allá, pero afortunadamente ninguna había tenido el atrevimiento (o la valentía) para hacer lo que esa tipa pretendía en ese momento.

-Tengo cosas que hacer –cerró los ojos y siguió caminando hacia la misma dirección.

La decepción se marcó claramente en el rostro de Akane, aunque por lo que le habían informado, ya se esperaba una respuesta parecida.

-Tal vez otro día –dijo el azabache mostrando una sonrisa arrogante que ella no alcanzó a ver.

La chica sonrió maliciosamente, ese muchacho no estaba nada mal, después de todo sería divertido.

…

Se había levantado hacía unas cuantas horas, había tomado una ducha y ahora se disponía a cepillar su cabello. Se alistaba para ir al hospital, hoy tendría una nueva sesión con Juugo.

Había descubierto cosas muy interesantes sobre su sello de maldición y ahora podía comprender un poco mejor el dolor que sufrió Sasuke durante los exámenes Chunnin. Resultaba que el sello de maldición actuaba a nivel celular, mezclando el chakra de la naturaleza con la red de chakra del usuario, pero para ello tenía que perforar los conductos que rodeaban a las células y si no se podía controlar el poder de la naturaleza, éste terminaba por perforar de a poco las células, aunque sin causar mucho daño. Eso sólo si la persona era compatible con el sello, de lo contrario la marca de maldición terminaba por absorber tanta energía que al cuerpo le era imposible asimilarla, terminando por matar al usuario. A esto, Orochimaru le agregaba un poco de la esencia de su chakra, tal vez para hacer el sello más poderoso, o para mantener a los portadores bajo su control.

Tras descubrir cómo funcionaba el sello, ahora resultaría más sencillo el poder neutralizarlo, y para eso tal vez necesitaría del sharingan, pues sabía que Sasuke era capaz de controlar a Juugo cuando le venían sus ansias asesinas.

Una sombra apareció en su ventana. Al aclararse, ella fue capaz de divisar esa sonrisa falsa que tanto caracterizaba a su amigo.

-Sakura, Hokage-sama solicita nuestra presencia.

-¿Sai? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-No lo creo, Kakashi no lucía alarmado, aunque la solicitud era urgente.

-Bien, dame un segundo –lieralmente fue un segundo. Ponerse su banda ninja le habría tomado más tiempo, y aunque de esa manera levantaba su molesto flequillo, esta vez optó por usar un par de broches en el cabello.

Ambos ninjas salieron por la ventana, si se trataba de algo urgente no habría tiempo para ir a la puerta descentemente.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata, Sai?

-No, fea. –Y es que habían llegado al departamento del pelinegro así como él llegó al de la pelirrosa, de la nada solicitando su presencia y la de la chica, sólo que él sería el encargado de avisarle.

-Vale.

La torre del Hokage no estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que no les tomó más de tres minutos saltando por los techos, llegar hasta el lugar. Si hubiesen ido caminando les habría tomado más de diez. Decidieron también, entrar por la ventana a la oficina, era una lata tener que subir escaleras y todo eso.

-¿Nos mandó llamar, Kakashi sensei?

-¡Oh, Sakura! El peliplata despejó su mirada de su libro, fingiendo sorpresa. –Qué bueno que han venido tan rápido.

-¿Surgió alguna emergencia, Hokage-sama?

-No, nada de eso. Es solo que tengo una propuesta que hacerles, sin embargo aún faltan los demás.

-¿Los demás? –dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, así que por favor, siéntense, o… si quieren vayan ayudándome con esto. –Kakashi sacó una pila enorme de papeles y la puso sobre su escritorio en frente de los dos jóvenes. Ellos tenían una gotita cayendo por su nuca. ¿Sólo los había llamado para eso? Kakashi era un perezoso. Ya sabían bien que no le quedaba muy bien eso de ser Hokage, era muuuuuucho papeleo que obviamente él no haría.

Con flojera Sai y Sakura tomaron cada uno la mitad de los archivos.

-Apuesto a que no hay nada de propuesta y esto solo es una trampa para ponernos a hacer su trabajo –dijo bajito Sakura.

-Concuerdo contigo, fea.

Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara, era tan descarado que incluso seguía leyendo su libro, mientras los chicos se encargaban del papeleo. ¡¿Y qué?! Después de todo era el Hokage.

…

-Levántate, dobe. Kakashi tiene un mensaje para ti. –Dijo Sasuke mientras le propinaba un coscorrón en la cabeza a su amigo.

El rubio despertó enfadado, refunfuñando por la actitud tan molesta de su compañero.

-¡Sasuke! Te he pedido muchas veces que no me despiertes así 'ttebayo –masculló mientras se frotaba la zona afectada de su cabeza.

-Hmp. Y yo te he dicho muchas veces que no duermas hasta esta hora, usuratonkachi.

-No me digas así, teme.

-Te digo como me plazca, dobe. Ahora, saca tu culo de la cama y vamos a donde Kakashi.

-¿Ahh? ¿Y yo para qué quiero ir con Kakashi sensei? Solamente me va a poner a hacer su trabajo, como siempre 'ttebayo.

-Será tu trabajo algún día, así que vete acostumbrando ¿no alardeabas tanto de ser Hokage?

-Pero cuando eso pase te tendré a ti para hacer todo eso, teme.

-Vete al diablo, dobe.

-De acuerdo –el rubio se giró sobre su futón para intentar dormir de nuevo.

-¡Idiota! –Sakuke dio tres zancadas hasta donde yacía Naruto y de un solo jalón con su único brazo lo sacó del futón. –Muévete, nos vamos.

Arrastró a Naruto por el cuello de su playera hasta el final de la habitación, entre berrinches como "Teme desconsiderado, mal amigo, me ahorcas, te daré una paliza" entre más _dobeadas._ Al final decidió soltarlo tras escuchar una fría amenaza contra sus tomates.

-Y a todo esto ¿por qué estás tan impaciente, Sasuke? –sabía que a su amigo no le agradaba esperar mucho, pero nunca había actuado así de desesperado.

-Hmp. -¿De verdad se había notado ansioso? Pero si él no lo estaba, solo quería escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, no, es decir… él quería escuchar la respuesta de todos, sí, no quería seguir haciendo misiones de bajo rango, y por eso necesitaba a su equipo, sí, eso era. –Te van a ascender a ANBU, idiota.

-¡¿Quéééé?! ¿Lo dices en serio Sasuke? ¿No es alguna de tus bromas crueles?

-Tsk. –Claro, como si a él le gustara mucho bromear. Recordó entonces aquella ocasión hacía tres semanas, cuando al dobe se le había ocurrido comprar una botella de sake para festejar que el Uchiha estaba de vuelta. Ambos tenían poca resistencia al alcohol pues nunca antes habían bebido, así que con tres tragos ya estaban por perder la cordura. En algún momento, haciendo uso de la casi nula consciencia que le quedaba, y en un intento ridículo por sacar a flote el tema "Sakura", a Sasuke se le ocurrió bromear con que el mejor camino para llegar al corazón de una mujer era atravesarlo con un chidori. Le hizo mucha gracia en ese momento, se carcajeó de risa y escupió el sake que tomó al finalizar su chiste. Naruto permanecía serio y ebriamente disgustado. No le había parecido nada divertido el chistecito de su amigo, encima de que le escupió el Sake en la cara. Ese había sido el segundo momento más vergonzoso de su vida. El primero fue su beso con Naruto. Afortunadamente, en esa ocasión solo se encontraban ellos dos en la casa, y con mucha suerte, Naruto olvidaría el asunto al día siguiente. Y así parecía, pues el rubio no había comentado nada durante esas tres semanas, hasta ahora.

-Entonces quédate, yo sí me voy para hacerme ANBU. –Sasuke salió del departamento, sabía que por la rivalidad que aún existía entre los dos, Naruto no tardaría ni dos segundos en alcanzarlo, y no se equivocó.

No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar a la torre, igual que los chicos que estaban adentro, entraron por la ventana.

Lo primero que vieron fue a dos chicos muy conocidos con cara de pocos amigos, casi ocultos entre dos pilas de papeles muy altas.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto entró gritando el nombre de la chica, y rápidamente se abalanzó a abrazarla. Era un momento perfecto, el teme estaba presente.

-Na… Naruto –ella se sintió un poco cohibida por la mirada azabache y violeta que la penetraba, pero aun así correspondió tímidamente el abrazo de su amigo. Se separaron después de unos dos segundos.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo ella con un suave tono de voz, a modo de saludo.

-Hmp.

-Hola –dijo alzando su mano el ANBU que seguía entre la pila de papeles. Sasuke se giró a mirarlo por un segundo, para después ignorar su presencia.

-Sai –baka, ¿qué hacías con _mí _Sakura-chan? –Ya estaba decidido, no iba a tirar a la basura la oportunidad de poner en jake al Uchiha.

Él azabache miró a Naruto. ¿Cómo que su Sakura?

-Yo los he mandado llamar –dijo el peliplata sintiéndose ignorado –por cierto, hola.

Naruto se giró hacia donde su sensei. Si ellos estaban ahí, eso significaba que Sakura-chan también sería ANBU, pero… ¿y Sai? Él ya formaba parte de las fuerzas especiales.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿es cierto que el teme y yo vamos a ser ANBU 'ttebayo?

_-¿ANBU?_ –pensó la chica rosa, mientras abría sus ojos en señal de sorpesa.

-Sigues sin ser discreto, Naruto. Pero ya que lo mencionas, sí. Los he llamado a todos porque planeo que el equipo siete, completo –el peliplata hizo énfasis en esta última palabra mirando fijamente a Sai –forme un nuevo escuadrón de ataque ANBU, con Sai como su capitán.

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se abrieron rápidamente. No esperaba tal noticia. Antes habría aceptado el rango sin rechistar, pero ahora tenía un papel muy importante en el hospital, se preguntaba si podría con tal responsabilidad. Además, eso implicaría estar más tiempo con Sasuke y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Kakashi-sensei, yo… -la chica comenzó a dudar –yo no creo estar capacitada para ese rango. Además, creo que sería mucha responsabilidad.

-Oh vamos, Sakura. Eres la mejor kunoichi y la mejor médico que tenemos en la aldea. Me atrevería a decir que, incluso, eres la mejor en el mundo shinobi. –La chica se sonrojó al escuchar los halagos de su maestro. –Y sobre responsabilidad, eres la única que puede mantener al margen a ese par –miró a cierto chico rubio y al moreno. –Pero aun así, si sientes que no es el momento, puedes negarte. No encontraremos a alguien que pueda cumplir con tu papel, porque ciertamente no lo hay. Sin embargo trataremos.

Ya lo sospechaba. Sabía que Sakura probablemente se negaría y eso lo disgustaba en parte. Era su oportunidad de poder trabajar en equipo, con ella, pero tal vez no pasaría. Sasuke de verdad quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Creyó que tal vez lo harían ya que vivía con Naruto, pero ella seguía sin aparecer por ahí. ¿La extranaba?

-Lo sabía, sigues siendo débil.

Ese comentario por parte del Uchiha le caló hasta los huesos. ¡Claro que no era débil! Joder, lo demostró perfectamente en la guerra. ¿Qué se creía para juzgarla de esa manera? Si no le había quedado claro, ahora se lo demostraría.

-Acepto, Kakashi-sensei –dijo con determinación en su mirada.

...


	13. ¿Novios?

**DISICLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**¿NOVIOS?**

-Nee, Sakura-chan el rubio miraba hacia el pecho de la chica -¿Por qué ya no traes puesto el collar de la rosa?

Un tic se formó en la frente del joven Uchiha. ¿Aún seguía creyendo que era una rosa? Eh, alto ahí. ¿Cómo que ya no lo traía puesto?

Los cuatro jóvenes ANBU caminaban hacia el lugar favorito de Naruto: Ichiraku's. No le bastaba desayunar ramen, ahora tenía que almorzar ramen.

-Ah, eso. Bueno… -Sakura miró de reojo al impasible Uchiha. Y se le ocurrió algo que complementaba el plan de Naruto. –Supuse que, si no me lo habías regalado tú, yo no debería usarlo, es decir… -tragó saliva pensándose bien las palabras que estaba por pronunciar. ¿De verdad creía que el plan de su amigo funcionaría? Bueno, total, no perdía mucho con intentar.

-No quisiera usar un regalo que no fue hecho por mi… novio. –Dijo esta última palabra sonrojándose hasta las orejas, y en el tono más bajito posible, mientras bajaba el rostro apenada.

-_Bien hecho, Sakura-chan _–pensó el ojiazul mientras observaba simuladamente las reacciones de su amigo.

Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos ante tal declaración, gesto que pasó desapercibido para todos, incluso para Naruto quien estaba tratando de cazar cada expresión del azabache.

-_¿Cómo que su novio? Entonces todo era cierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo han tenido esa clase de relación? Maldita sea. ¿Tan rápido olvidaste lo que sentías por mí, Sakura? Entonces como lo sospeché, nada de lo que dijiste por mí fue sincero… o tal vez siempre lo fue y yo no quise verlo. Maldición. Tardé demasiado. Sin embargo, te pedí que me esperaras, no directamente pero… te dije que te vería, me encontraría contigo a mi regreso, yo te buscaría… ¿es que acaso no lo entendiste así, Sakura? –_Sasuke no encontraba tregua con ninguno de sus pensamientos o con esa extraña sensación que se apoderaba de su pecho. No estaba enfadado como cuando los vio besarse, no se encontraba irritado como cuando Suigetsu habló sobre su relación, no estaba molesto como cuando vio que Naruto entraba a la casa de la chica aquella noche de su cumpleaños… no. La sensación en esta ocasión era totalmente diferente. Se encogía y se agrandaba a la vez. Dolía agudamente, aunque no era algo muy extremo que digamos. Era… ¿tristeza?

-¡Eres la mejor novia que existe 'ttebayo! –Dijo el rubio girándose a la derecha para estrujar a la joven que caminaba a su lado.

-No sabía que estaban saliendo –dijo Sai con su característica sonrisa. –Leí en una novela romántica que es entretenido hacer citas dobles. Tal vez podríamos salir una noche a cenar ustedes Ino y yo, después visitar un buen hotel y hacer cambio de parejas.

Tan pronto como terminó la frase, el pobre pintor sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de la Haruno.

-¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre eso, Sai?! ¡Yo soy una dama! ¡¿Qué clase de libros lees, pervertido?! ¡Ya no te juntes con Kakashi sensei! –gritaba a todo pulmón agitando su puño muy amenazadoramente. -¡Y no vuelvas a repetirlo, baka! ¡Hum! –la chica se sacudió las dos manos y siguió caminando, ante la atenta mirada de Naruto y Sasuke. Al menos tomaron nota mental de que hacer esa clase de insinuaciones era peligroso.

Sasuke sonrió y por un segundo olvidó la sensación que había tenido hacía unos momentos. Sakura era justo como recordaba, aunque generalmente esos golpes eran para Naruto, no le molestaría que de vez en cuando golpeara al idiota paliducho. Además, lo había hecho por una muy buena razón. Ahora solo quedaba el asunto del collar. Él lo había comprado especialmente para ella, para ser portado en ese delicado cuello, y así iba a ser. Al diablo con Naruto. Si ese imbécil se había atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo, entonces al menos ella usaría el colguije. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría? Ni idea, pero tenía que lograrlo.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo la muchacha al terminar su rabieta. –Eh… bueno…

\- Habla de una vez, Sakura. –él perecía ser el hombre más tranquilo en la tierra, sin embargo sus palabras sonaban a lo contrario.

-La prótesis de tu brazo izquierdo ha estado lista desde hace mucho tiempo. Se está conservando en buen estado en el laboratorio, pero creo que sería mejor implantártela de inmediato, es decir… pronto tendremos nuevas misiones y no habrá tiempo para llevarte un adecuado seguimiento. Siento no habértelo aconsejado antes, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad de charlar contigo.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos hasta la muchacha. ¿Cómo que no había encontrado la oportunidad? Si de vez en cuando se la encontraba en la aldea y ella no hacía más que dedicarle un desabrido hola, para después pasar de largo. Por supuesto que quería su brazo izquierdo de vuelta. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a no tenerlo, había sido muy fastidioso tener que aprender a hacer sellos con una mano, y no siempre funcionaba del todo. Ahora que sería ANBU en verdad necesitaría sus extremidades completas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomará eso?

-Oh, bueno… La cirugía no dura más de tres horas, sin embargo como ya te comenté es necesario darle seguimiento pues el control y la sensibilidad no regresan inmediatamente. El proceso se completa dependiendo de la persona. A Naruto le tomó casi dos meses el manejar su brazo a total voluntad.

-Hmp. ¿Tú llevarás a cabo la operación? –No es como si quisiera específicamente que ella lo interviniera, claro que no. Pero obviamente temía por su vida, no dejaría que su cuerpo fuera magullado por cualquier médico inexperto. Sakura era la mejor medic nin del mundo, era lógico que él exigiera calidad, aunque sabía muy en el fondo que la cirugía no era de peligro.

-S… sí pero si te incomoda le puedo pedir a Tsunade-sama…

Y ahí estaba Sasuke de nuevo, acorralado entre lo que creía y lo que sentía. Tsunade también era una excelente médico, maestra de Sakura, obviamente su trabajo era igual de impecable. Pero no, él pondría "su vida" (mejor dicho, su brazo) en las manos de la pelirrosa.

-Confío en ti, Sakura.

_-¡Shannaro! ¿Dónde está la niña débil, eh, Sasuke-kun? ¡Dime dónde! –_Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. –Ella mostró una sonrisa.

Calidez… le había sonreído de nuevo y por un momento el mundo se detuvo; vaya que sí era linda… sus ojos verdes brillando con seguridad, sus dientes blancos mostrándose entre sus labios curveados hacia arriba, el leve sonrojo y sus dedos enredados en su cabello rosa… ¿Desde cuándo esa molestia era tan hermosa? Un segundo con ese gesto parecía un largo momento que le hubiese encantado guardar para siempre. Observarla sonreír de esa manera lo hacía sentir… en casa.

-Bueno, chicos. Yo tengo que irme –dijo la muchacha.

-¿Eh? Pero Sakura-chan, iríamos al Ichiraku a festejar nuestro ascenso 'ttebayo…

-Tendrá que ser otro día, Naruto. Hoy tengo un paciente muy importante al cual atender.

-¡Hum…! ¿No es un chico, verdad, Sakura-chan? –el rubio infló sus cachetes y cruzó sus brazos, fingiendo una mueca de disgusto, simulando unos muy falsos celos; celos que eran genuinos en cierto azabache, de nuevo.

-Lamento decirte que sí se trata de un chico…

_-¿Otro sujeto? Primero Naruto y ¿ahora qué? Qué te pasa, Sakura, tú no eres de ese tipo. Bien, cálmate, cálmate. Es sólo un paciente_. –Sasuke continuaba con esa fría mirada impenetrable.

-Pero… no es como que tengas que preocuparte, Naruto. Es Juugo, el compañero de Sasuke-kun. Ino, Tsunade-sama y yo estamos analizando su sello maldito.

-¡Ah! Cierto, cierto, buena suerte con eso Sakura-chan.

-Nos vemos luego –alzó su delicada mano en un gesto de despedida dedicada a sus dos amigos. –Y ya no seas tan sugerente, Sai baka, o la próxima que te pegue no seré yo, sino la cerda de tu novia. –Dijo en un tono más alto para el chico que fue a dar hasta los arbustos que estaban adornando la calle, tras la paliza que le fue propinada hacía unos momentos.

-Ya entendí –respondió Sai sobándose aún el golpe de la Haruno.

La pelirrosa desapareció de un salto hacia uno de los tejados con dirección hacia el hospital. Ya iba tarde…

-Espero que tú sí vengas, Sasuke teme, porque con eso de que eres taaaan aburrido…

-Cállate idiota.

-Por cierto, gracias por avisarme lo de Kakashi sensei. Aunque… no me agrada recibir órdenes del otro baka.

-Por fin dices algo inteligente.

-Vamos, vamos Naruto, Sasuke. Les prometo que haremos un buen trabajo en equipo. –Interrumpió una tercera voz –en un libro leí, que para fortalecer los lazos entre camaradas es buena idea pasar tiempo juntos.

Tener que pasar mucho tiempo con esos dos, entre entrenamientos y misiones… eso sí que era toda una proeza para Sasuke Uchiha. Además… ¿qué sería de su equipo ahora que Naruto y Sakura eran pareja? Y peor aún, ¿cómo tendría qué comportarse él con ella? ¿Qué se supone que haría a sabiendas de la relación que mantenían esos dos? Eso sería más complicado de lo que creyó.

Los tres chicos caminaban. Uno muy callado y los otros dos hablando de quién sabe qué cosa. Sasuke tenía asuntos mucho más importantes en qué pensar como para poner atención a las estúpidas peleas del dobe y su remplazo (claro, que cuando las peleas eran entre él y Naruto, lo único estúpido que tenían era lo que el idiota decía).

-¡Uchiha-san! –una voz un tanto atractiva lo llamaba.

La joven de cabellos violetas corría desde lejos con una mano levantada, imitando un saludo.

-Akane. –dijo el azabache en forma de saludo cuando la mujer los alcanzó, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Los otros dos chicos se giraron para ver quién había robado la atención del Uchiha.

-_Se parece a Sakura-chan… aunque probablemente sea unos dos años más vieja 'ttebayo -_pensó Naruto al notar las similitudes con su amiga.

-Uchiha-san, ha recordado mi nombre… -la ojiverde se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-No soy tan idiota como Naruto –bromeó para sorpresa de todos –y no me llames Uchiha-san, dime Sasuke.

Los dos chicos miraron considerablemente extrañados a la chica y después al azabache. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿De cuándo acá Sasuke era amable con alguien? ¿Por qué esa tipa se parecía a Sakura? Había algo en ella que no les terminaba de agradar, les daba mala espina.

-Naruto-san. –La chica hizo una leve reverencia hacia el rubio. –Es un placer conocer por fin al héroe del mundo, junto con Uchiha… perdón, junto con Sasuke.

-Hummm… -el rubio se acercó hasta la muchacha y comenzó a examinarla "cuidadosamente" entrecerrando los ojos y con un dedo en la barbilla. -¿Y tú quién eres 'ttebayo?

-¡Oh! Es cierto. Siento no haberme presentado. Me llamo Akane, vendo ropa en un puesto que se encuentra a unas cuadras de aquí. Es por eso que conozco a Sasuke, hace unas semanas fue a comprar la ropa que ahora lleva puesta y nos hicimos amigos.

_-¿Qué dijo? ¿Amigos? ¿En qué momento yo acepté? Seguro es de esas que se autoproclaman ser algo de alguien sin pedir permiso, como Naruto. _–Sasuke miró con un gesto de disgusto a la chica.

-Por cierto, veo que la ropa te queda muy bien. Y… el de atrás, ¿es también tu compañero, Sasuke?

Pero qué mujer tan más entrometida. Ya tenía suficiente con habérsela topado dos veces en el mismo día. Además no le apetecía contestar a sus preguntas idiotas.

-Hmp.

-Mucho gusto, joven –dijo la chica a Sai ya con más confianza –me es raro… me parece nunca haberte visto por la aldea, ¿eres nuevo? –Akane tenía que simular… porque, por haber sido ANBU raíz, la identidad del pintor permaneció por mucho tiempo en las sombras.

-Hola, me llamo Sai. Y también me es raro, pues yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida –respondió el pelinegro sonriendo.

-_Así que él es Sai, diablos. No es tan afeminado como se supone que sería. Metí la pata. –_Pensó la pelivioleta mordiéndose la lengua y haciendo un gesto de frustración que solo el pintor pudo notar.

Muy cierto. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿de dónde había salido esa mujer? Nunca la había visto antes por la aldea… como ANBU, Sai alguna vez tuvo acceso a toda la información de los aldeanos y esa tipa definitivamente no estaba en los archivos. ¿Quién era ella?

-¿Sasuke, podemos irnos ya? –reprochó ya un cansado Naruto. Tenía hambre, quería, mejor dicho, necesitaba comer ramen.

-No seas tan impaciente, Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No hables de ser impaciente 'ttebayo! ¿Quién es el impaciente que me sacó a jalones de mi casa?¡¿Eh?! ¡Quién es!

-No me grites, dobe.

-¡Teme, necesito ramen ramen ramen 'ttebayo!

-Dobe… _respira, Sasuke, respira. _

-Y aquí van de nuevo… -suspiró Sai, como si las discusiones entre él y el rubio fueran más profundas.

-Eh… chicos, yo me preguntaba si tal vez… ¿podría acompañarlos?

Los tres muchachos se giraron hacia la chica, mirándola como si fuera un alien.

-Haz lo que te plazca –dijo el Uchiha.

Naruto sabía que ese "haz lo que te plazca" de Sasuke significaba en la mayoría de los casos una respuesta positiva.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no 'ttebayo. La única mujer autorizada para comer ramen con nosotros es Sakura-chan. Así ha sido siempre, si ella no está nadie más puede comer con nosotros. Cuando tus amigos raros y la prima Karin se colaron con nosotros fue porque Sakura-chan tuvo la idea dattebayo. Si no está ella me niego a ir. –Naruto cruzó sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo en muestra de protesta.

Sai observaba al rubio. La verdad era esa, nadie además de Sakura iba a comer ramen cuando se encontraban en equipo. Si Naruto o él iban solos era distinto. La regla implícita era que, si iba cada quien por su cuenta podrían llevar a quien quisieran, pero si estaban en equipo tenían que comer con Sakura, de lo contrario ninguna otra mujer los podía acompañar. No sabían por qué, pero siempre lo habían hecho así.

-Como si me importara lo que tu estúpida novia opine. Si no quieres ir, entonces muérete de hambre, Naruto. –Las palabras salieron un tanto venenosas de los labios de Sasuke. No iba a olvidar el asunto de Sakura y Naruto juntos, no tan fácil. Se sentía traicionado. Firmemente se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, seguido por la chica.

-Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa con esa tipa? –dijo el rubio a lo bajo. Naruto olvidó de inmediato su actitud infantil. Se puso de pie, observando la espalda de su amigo, que caminaba en frente él junto con una chica muy parecida a su Sakura. Algo no estaba bien… con desgano, él y Sai se dispusieron a seguirlos, pero sin alcanzarlos.

…

Dos ninjas, uno rubio y otro pelinegro observaban rencorosos a la pelivioleta que comía su pasta, sentada junto a un muy atractivo azabache. Ella no dejaba de parlotear cosas sin sentido, aunque el joven a su lado no parecía hacerle mucho caso. Habían roto las reglas y Naruto sabía que Sakura no se enfadaría, sino que talvez su ánimo se vendría abajo, y no tanto por el asunto de su "reglamento implícito" sino más bien porque Sasuke había aceptado a aquella mujer.

-Oye, Sai. –Dijo el rubio bajito para que solo el aludido lo escuchase. El pelinegro acercó su cabeza hasta el ojiazul, comprendiendo que lo que Naruto le diría era un secreto. –Vamos afuera.

Ambos chicos salieron del local, cosa que extrañó a Sasuke. Naruto NUNCA dejaba un plato de ramen a la mitad, a menos que fuera por alguna emergencia, pero solo se había salido a platicar con su remplazo. ¿Qué estaban tramando? Seguro Naruto conspiraría con el paliducho capitán para joderlo en las misiones, así que afinó su oído lo más que pudo pero no pudo escuchar más que el nombre de su compañera rosa. Oh, seguro estaban tramando algo en grande entre los tres.

-Por favor, no le cuentes de nada de esto a Sakura-chan 'ttebayo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella, si se entera que una mujer vino a comer con nosotros seguro nos mata.

Sai sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espal espalda al pensar en esa muy acertada posibilidad.

-De acuerdo –susurró para después terminar con su tazón.

Naruto no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta del pintor. Una hermosa chica caminaba cerca de ahí cautivando su azul mirada. Cada que la veía por ahí la recordaba tal y como estaba en la fiesta de máscaras. Tan pura… tan bella. Sus ojos no reparaban en otra cosa más que en esa curvilínea silueta y ese largo cabello. Sus facciones tan finas… Le agradaba. Le gustaba Hinata. El rubio dio dos pasos hacia adelante, tratando de alargar su vista para poder verla más, pero su boca reaccionó justo cuando ella estaba por desaparecer.

Sai miró con curiosidad para descubrir qué había captado la atención de su amigo.

-¡Hinata! –gritó Naruto avanzando nuevamente tres pasos.

Ella se giró al escuchar que la llamaban y su sonrojo fue evidente al ubicar al dueño de esa voz, pero no se movió. Se quedó estática en ese lugar en el que se detuvo, sin avanzar ni retroceder, únicamente poniendo sus brazos abrazándose levemente con timidez.

-Hinata… -el cuerpo del rubio se movió automáticamente, caminando con lentitud hacia la chica. Sus ojos se encontraron, azules y aperlados, y ambos sonrieron muy suavemente. Una vez que el rubio llegó hasta ella puso su mano detrás de su nuca, sonriendo muy abiertamente.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vamos por un poco de ramen 'ttebayo? No estás ocupada ¿o sí?

La ojiperla no sabía en dónde meterse. Se encontraba muy apenada, como siempre le ocurría cuando se encontraba con él.

-Naruto-kun, yo… bueno… iba a… -no sabía qué excusa poner, le aterraba estar tan cerca de ese ninja y la cosa empeoraba si iban a comer juntos… de pronto la imagen de Sakura apareció en sus recuerdos, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de protestar pues el joven la había tomado de la mano y la estaba jalando hacia el Ichiraku.

_-¿Hinata?_ –pensó Sai levantando una ceja cuando vio a los chicos llegar. _-¿Y qué pasó con la regla de la fea?_

-Ho… hola Sai-kun –pronunció apenas audible la muchacha.

-Vamos adentro 'ttebayo. –dijo Naruto aún sin soltar a la chica.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando vio entrar a su amigo tomando de la mano a la muchacha. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Primero mencionaba a la Hyuuga entre sueños, luego alardeaba de ser novio de Sakura y ahora lo veía tomando a esa mujer de la mano. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con Sakura? La ira lo invadió sin aviso.

…

**¡Hola a todos! Me disculpo por los retrasos con las ****actualizaciones, pero aquí está la última de las tres que prometí antes de ausentarme. A partir de ahora supongo que publicaré de cada tres a cinco días un nuevo capítulo, porque siento que como que ya estamos llegando a la mitad del fic y me quiero pensar bien el desenlace. Tengo la idea general, pero ya saben, no falta cualquier cosa.**

**Espero que hayan tenido lindas vacaciones ****J**

Hong00 **agradezco mucho tu review, me alegra que te esté agradando esta historia. Yo también amo a Sasuke celoso.**

Guest**… ****¿Puedo llamarte así? O mejor Sakura Chan Uchiha… es que no me quedó muy claro ****L****Haha la verdad es lo mismo que yo siempre he creído, Sasuke es de Sakura y fin, detesto verlo con alguien más. También odio a mi inventada Akane, pero me será útil, jaja. **

Orstein,**pues… es un tanto alterna pues planeo mencionar algunas cosas de la película en el fic, aunque claro, con Sasuke en ella. Que bueno que te esté gustado, me da muchísima alegría.**

Jeamie Soraya**, ¡Ja! Claro que tiene planes locos, Naruto es medio loco xD **

Yomii20**, también a mi. Me encanta la relación entre Hinata y Hanabi, es que yo tengo una hermana menor y aunque siempre estamos compitiendo sabemos que nunca estaremos solas mientras la otra exista, la amo. Veremos más de Hanabi más adelante. **

Blue-azul**-acero, jajaja me gustaría ver a Sasuke aprovecharse de la situación xD a ver si se da cuenta. Lo cierto es que Hinata es la más perfecta para Naruto. No hay más, pero él por ahora se muestra atraído más físicamente que nada. Aquí hay un poco de NH, irá avanzando poco a poco. Y Sasuke, bueno, es Sasuke xD.**

Sayui22**, agadezco mucho tu review. También me cabrea que Sasuke subestime a mi Sakura. Jajaja aunque en ese capi lo hizo solo para provocarla y que ella aceptase estar en el mismo equipo. Pero de igual modo, ya irá demostrando lo capaz y fuerte que ella es… que bueno que te esté gustando :3**

**Como ven, no se me da eso de poner títulos xD**

**Y por último… ¿merece éste capítulo algún review?**

**Gracias por leer C:**


	14. Puños

**DISICLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

…

**PUÑOS**

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando vio entrar a su amigo tomando de la mano a la muchacha. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Primero mencionaba a la Hyuuga entre sueños, luego alardeaba de ser novio de Sakura y ahora lo veía tomando a esa mujer de la mano. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con Sakura? La ira lo invadió sin aviso. Soltó los palillos que sostenía en su mano derecha, cerró su puño con fuerza y lo azotó contra la barra; la ira de Sasuke era tal que dicha barra se rompió en dos a un estilo Tsunade, llevándose de paso los tazones de ramen que descansaban ahí.

La chica pelivioleta observó anonadada a ese joven antes pasivo ahora fuertemente molesto.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda es eso?! –gritó sin poder contenerse mientras señalaba el agarre entre el rubio y la pelinegra.

Naruto lo miraba entre confuso y molesto. ¿Qué le había molestado tanto a su amigo? Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia su mano derecha que sostenía delicadamente la mano de Hinata y lo entendió. Seguía sospechando que el Uchiha gustaba de la ojiperla, pero para estar seguros habría que indagar.

-Invité a Hinata a comer ramen con nosotros, teme. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Akane observaba la escena un tanto angustiada. ¿Sería esa la mujer en la que el Uchiha estaba interesado? Frunció el ceño con molestia y duda a la vez para observarla con más detalle. Esa chica de ojos aperlados y cabello negro no coincidía con la descripción, y ese rubio idiota la había llamado Hinata. Ella no podía ser Sakura. Entonces, ¿Por qué Sasuke se había molestado tanto al ver tan tierno agarre? Dejaría que las cosas pasaran para poder averiguar más, tal vez su informe estaba equivocado.

-¿Que qué tiene de malo, idiota? Tú mismo dijiste que ninguna mujer podía comer con ustedes además de Sakura, y ahora vienes con la Hyuuga como si nada.

Sai iba entrando al lugar tras escuchar todo ese alboroto, pero no dijo nada, se quedó impasible observando todo en una esquina, anotando en una pequeña libreta cada palabra que le pareciese importante para así poder estudiar esos sentimientos después.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, cuando Akane se invitó a ella misma a comer con ellos, el rubio mencionó algo similar, lo que el Uchiha simplemente ignoró siguiendo con su camino. ¿Qué estaba pasando y quién era esa tal Hinata Hyuuga? Su apellido le era de lo más conocido, bastaba con decir que conocía a la perfección las características de ese clan, pero no al clan en sí.

Hinata no sabía dónde esconderse; la incomodidad era palpable. Había sentido como una puñalada lo que Sasuke acababa de decir. Naruto no deseaba comer con nadie más que su novia y ella estaba ahí de más. Se sentía como si no debiese permanecer ahí.

-Cálmate, Sasuke. –Dijo Naruto mirándolo seriamente. –No tienes por qué decir esas cosas en frente de Hinata.

-Yo digo lo que se me dé la gana, imbécil. Ella sabe que estás con Sakura ¿no es así? Y no le importa. –soltó con veneno.

Hinata bajó la mirada avergonzada ante lo que el Uchiha acababa de decir, y es que de una manera muy sutil tenía razón. Ella desde el principio quiso negarse a acompañar al rubio hasta el local, por respeto a su amiga, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar.

-Sasuke… -el rubio comenzaba a enfadarse. Eso último ya no iba muy de acuerdo a sus ideas. –No vuelvas a insinuar cosas que lastimen a Hinata, ¿Me oíste?

-¡Eres un idiota, Naruto! –Sasuke se acercó rápido, peligrosamente al rubio, tomándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta naranja y estampándolo entre él y la pared, mientras lo miraba de la manera más amenazadora posible.

Hinata miraba con horror la escena, si bien Sasuke había demostrado su redención, aún seguía siendo un ninja sumamente poderoso, y en cualquier arrebato de ira podría hacer cualquier cosa. Sin embargo ni Sai ni Akane se inmutaron.

–No te atrevas a lastimar a Sakura, imbécil. –Dijo Sasuke apretando más con su única mano la ropa del rubio.

-¿Lastimar? ¿Así como la has lastimado tú, o menos? –Eso ya no tenía sentido. Esa reacción por parte de su amigo no tenía nada que ver con que le gustara Hinata, más bien estaba tratando de proteger a Sakura-chan. –_Bingo_. _Te tengo, Sasuke_ –pensó el despistado ojiazul al darse cuenta de la equivocación en la que había estado por todo ese tiempo.

La mirada enfadada de Sasuke evolucionó un nivel más. Le había calado lo que su amigo dijo, por la razón que tenía. ¿Quién era él para hablar de lastimar? Él, quien se la pasó dándole a la pelirrosa disgusto tras disgusto. No se sentía digno. Pronto esa mirada de odio fue cambiada por una de dolor, arrepentimiento… ¿tristeza? Bajó su cabeza por inercia, culpa de todos los sentimientos que se le amontonaban en el pecho, y soltó poco a poco el agarre de su mejor amigo.

Naruto notó esa reacción en su camarada y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Haría algo por ayudarlo, por ayudarlos ahora que sin querer se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del azabache. Posó su mano derecha en el hombro sin brazo de su amigo, a lo que el azabache reaccionó con asombro, levantando su mirada nuevamente.

-Está bien, Sasuke. No hay nada entre Sakura-chan y yo. –pronunció en un tono muy bajito que apenas pudo ser escuchado por el moreno.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desmesuradamente, iluminándose con esperanza, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, traicionándolo. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Feliz? Sí, estaba feliz de no tener que abandonar los sentimientos que lo habían estado asaltando desde hacía un tiempo. Feliz de saber que, probablemente tendría la oportunidad de compartir algo más con la pelirrosa, feliz de que no interferiría en la dicha de su mejor amigo. No se dio cuenta de cuando una sonrisa apareció imperceptible en su rostro.

-¿Entonces por qué…? –soltó en apenas un murmullo, que fue respondido con una fraternal sonrisa por parte del rubio.

-Para que te dieras cuenta, teme idiota.

-_Es hora, ya vi suficiente. _–Akane había estado cazando todas y cada una de las acciones y expresiones de los muchachos, especialmente del Uchiha. No era tonta, tenía una buena capacidad deductiva. Había aprendido a leer los labios de la gente y al percatarse de lo dicho por el rubio y los gestos de Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras le quedó claro todo ese asunto. Se acercó maliciosamente hasta los dos jóvenes que permanecían casi en la misma posición y con sutileza tocó la espalda del moreno, haciéndolo respingar. –Vamos a seguir con este juego, querido. –Acto seguido, tocó a Naruto del pecho, quien reaccionó de la misma manera que Sasuke.

-¿Ah? –dijo el rubio tras el gesto de Akane. –Sasuke teme… ¿qué…?

Akane se dirigió hasta la otra esquina en donde se encontraba Sai, tocando en su camino una de las torneadas piernas de la Hyuuga, quien seguía observando asustada a los dos hombres. Pronto, Hinata dio el mismo respingo que Naruto y Sasuke anteriormente. Todo eso pasó en un segundo, y no le tomó más que otro instante llegar hasta Sai y hacer lo mismo con él.

El pintor soltó la libreta y el lápiz que sostenía, dejándolos caer al suelo, observando con duda a la pelivioleta.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! –gritó un furibundo Teuchi. -¡¿No los puedo dejar un momento solos sin que me destruyan el local?!

Los cinco chicos se giraron asustados hacia el dueño del Ichiraku y después voltearon la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban, observando la barra destrozada, los tazones rotos tirados en el suelo y el ramen derramado, sin contar la pared en la que Sasuke había aprisionado a Naruto, que ahora estaba medio astillada.

-Lo sentimos mucho Teuchi-san –dijo la ojiperla muy apenada haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No se trata de si lo sienten o no, ¿quién va a pagar por todo este desorden?

-Fue un gato, señor Teuchi –esta vez fue Sai quien habló.

-Es cierto 'ttebayo. Un horroroso gato se metió al local y nos saltó en la barra, tirándonos nuestros preciosos ramen 'ttebayo –esta vez era Naruto quien argumentaba, sollozando por haber perdido su comida.

-¿Y por un gato hicieron tanto alboroto? –preguntó un poco más calmado el dueño.

-Hmp. Se me puso en frente y comenzó a lamer mi tazón –dijo Sasuke disgustado.

-Sí, sí –el rubio asintió con fuerza –y entonces el teme tan idiota quiso golpearlo, pero el gato fue más rápido que él y el puño del baka fue directamente a la barra 'ttebayo. ¡Un gato te gana, teme! –señaló. –Y después de que me reí de él, quiso golpearme a mí, pero obviamente lo esquivé, entonces el idiota golpeó la pared, dejándola así –el ojiazul apuntó con su pulgar hacia la pared a sus espaldas.

-Entonces, los que van a pagar los daños son el gato y el joven Uchiha, ¿no es así? –Teuchi miró fijamente al azabache.

-Hmp –refunfuñó el aludido.

-¿Bien, qué te parece si te quedas para hacer la cuenta de los gastos? Ya que el gato probablemente no quiera responder –el dueño seguía burlándose.

-¿Nos puede dar otro plato de ramen 'ttebayo? Ya que no comimos nada.

-Largo, Naruto.

-¿Ahhh? No sea tan amargado, viejo.

-Dije que se fueran, no necesito más de su "ayuda".

-Vamos, Naruto-kun. La ojiperla tomó del brazó al rubio, a lo que él respondió con una cálida sonrisa, para después salir del lugar.

Sai seguía en el mismo lugar en el que se había quedado desde que entró. Se sentía extrañamente confundido. Tenía claramente en su cabeza las imágenes de un gato negro saltando de aquí para allá, de Sasuke golpeando la barra para poder atraparlo, de Naruto burlándose de él y después el puño del Uchiha estrellándose en la pared de fondo. Todo eso había pasado, pero sentía como si hubiese algo oculto, como si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con su pequeña libreta abandonada en el piso. La levantó, pero cuando se dispuso a leer lo que había escrito, se encontró con que Ayame, la hija del dueño lo estaba empujando para que se fuera de ahí.

-Señorita, le pido de la manera más atenta que se retire también –dijo el dueño a Akane.

-No se preocupe, Teuchi-san. Yo me quedaré a ayudarle un poco a Sasuke a limpiar esto.

El azabache rodó su mirada hasta la chica. Se sintió confundido. Su cabeza luchaba por algo con lo que su inconsciente no estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía asimilar qué era. Parecía como si se encontrase en un tipo de genjutsu, era la misma extraña sensación.

-Gracias, Akane. –Las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

…

-Oye, Hinata. ¿No sientes algo extraño después de salir del Ichiraku?

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Naruto-kun, parece como si…

-Yo soy muy despistado y no me doy cuenta de las cosas fácilmente, pero he aprendido a descubrir cómo se siente cuando uno está en un genjutsu. Sin embargo, de ser así Kurama me habría despertado 'ttebayo. Los genjutsus no funcionan con un jinchuriki que puede controlar a su bijuu. –Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Y yo… bueno… yo podría verlo con mi Byakugan… pero… pero nada.

-Bueno, tal vez ha de ser por el hambre 'ttebayo. Siento que por culpa de un gato y Sasuke no haya podido invitarte un tazón de ramen.

-N… no te preocupes, Naruto-kun.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión…

Hinata enrojeció por la indirecta proposición del rubio. ¿La estaba invitando a salir? Sintió una revolución de mariposas en su estómago tras pensar en esa posibilidad, pero esa dicha no duró mucho tiempo. La imagen de unos perspicaces ojos jade y un cabello rosa brillante apareció en su cabeza.

-Yo… no creo que sea buena idea. Lo… lo siento. – Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas; bajó su mirada para evitar que su acompañante lo notara. Acto seguido, la chica huyó corriendo en dirección contraria hacia la que caminaban.

-Hinata, espera… -su súplica fue inútil. Quiso seguirla, pero decidió que tal vez esa no era la mejor idea, así que continuó por donde iba, con la mirada gacha.

…

-Ya cállate, imbécil.

-Deja de alborotar, remolacha.

-Eres tan irritante…

Karin y Suigetsu caminaban rumbo al local de ramen que tanto les gustaba. Desde que lo habían visitado por primera vez en su recibimiento hacía un mes habían quedado encantados con la comida. Aunque pareciese increíble, en tan poco tiempo se habían consolidado como pareja, pues ante la ausencia de Sasuke, Karin comenzó a percatarse de las atenciones que el hombre pez había tenido con ella y ahora, sin guerras o líderes vengadores ambos habían decidido darse una oportunidad. Llevaban semana y media saliendo, pero les era imposible dejar de tratarse a insultos como siempre lo hacían. Ese era su tipo de amor. Todo había comenzado por culpa de Juugo, quien no quiso compartir habitación con ninguno de los dos, obligándolos a dormir juntos. No pasaron ni dos noches, cuando ya se habían entregado el uno al otro.

Karin, un poco alterada acomodó sus lentes y se apresuró a colocar su brazo en frente del pelivioleta para evitar que siguiese avanzando.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay un chakra conocido en el Ichiraku, junto a Sasuke.

-¿Eh, y eso qué? Puede ser cualquiera de sus amiguitos.

-No es eso… ese chakra, me parece familiar pero no logro identificar de dónde… y por alguna razón se siente maligno.

Suigetsu miró a la pelirroja con seriedad. Si estaban en tiempos de paz, ¿Qué hacía un chakra negativo en Konoha?

-¿Crees que esté combatiendo contra Sasuke? Si es así, debemos ir a ayudar.

-No lo creo, cabeza de pez. Ambos se sienten tranquilos. Será mejor ir hasta ahí y averiguarlo.

La pareja siguió caminando, un tanto impacientes por llegar y descubrir a quién pertenecía ese extraño chakra, pero cuando llegaron al lugar solo pudieron ver a un Uchiha recogiendo trozos de cerámica del piso, ayudado por una chica de cabello violeta. Karin observó a la pareja un tanto desconfiada.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, Sasuke? –dijo Suigetsu antes de saludar, preocupado por lo que acababa de discutir con su novia.

El azabache elevó su cabeza para toparse con el hombre pez. Ya había sido humillado ese día, no necesitaba más burlas.

-Nada que te importe, Suigetsu.

-Vale, vale. No me vuelvo a preocupar por tu seguridad, mal amigo. –El peliblanco le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos, sintiéndose despreciado.

Karin miraba a la joven con desagrado. Ella era la dueña de esa esencia que no le gustaba para nada, pero no pudo reconocerla. Su chakra le era familiar, de eso no cabía duda, pero su rostro… ¿Quién era?

-Bueno, Sasuke será mejor que me vaya, recordé que tengo cosas que hacer… -Akane miraba nerviosa al azabache, después observaba a Karin para regresar nuevamente su mirada al Uchiha. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo para salir casi volando del local y desaparecer entre la gente, extrañando a todos los presentes.

-Suigetsu, nos vamos. –Dijo la pelirroja autoritariamente.

-¿Eh? Pero ni siquiera hemos comido… acabamos de llegar.

-Es obvio que no vamos a poder comer aquí, ¿no lo ves, idiota? Hay un reguero –la chica tomó del brazo a su novio y lo jaló violentamente, para seguir por el mismo camino que la ojiverde.

Sasuke bufó. Ahora tendría que recoger lo que quedaba él solo.

…

Caminaba a toda prisa. Tenía que alejarse lo más posible de ahí. Sabía a lo perfección que ocultar su chakra le sería inútil en esos momentos.

_-Si te encuentras de casualidad con Karin, ¿recuerdas a Karin, no es así? Debes alejarte lo más posible de ella. Es muy audaz e inteligente, además de que es un ninja sensor; no te expongas a ser descubierta._ –recordó sin percatarse de que era perseguida por la pelirroja.

Anduvo por unas cuantas calles más antes de detenerse en frente de un local comercial. Había caminado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo pero era consciente de que le faltaba condición. Estaba cansada, recargada a un costado de la tienda con las manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Quién eres? –Karin y Suigetsu salieron por la calle de atrás del lugar. La pobre de Akane olvidó que ellos eran ninjas muy bien entrenados. Seguir a alguien que trataba de perderse entre las calles que ellos ahora conocían a la perfección era una tarea sumamente fácil.

La pelirroja avanzó con determinación hasta posicionarse en frente de la mujer, seguida por su novio quien no sabía exactamente qué hacía ahí. Sin embargo su pregunta no fue respondida.

Akane levantó la manga derecha de su suéter verdoso, dejando ver una serie de inscripciones en su brazo. Posó su dedo índice y medio izquierdo en su muñeca derecha y acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a la pelirroja y al peliblanco muy confundidos.

Karin miró extrañada hacia donde la mujer se encontraba hacía unos momentos.

-Se esfumó. Su chakra ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Usó el jutsu de tele transportación? –preguntó el ojivioleta con el mismo tono serio.

-No lo sé, ¿viste todos esos símbolos en su brazo?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Parecía…

-Lo sé.

-¿Deberíamos informar de esto al Hokage?

-¿Tú qué crees idiota?

…

**¡Hola a todos! Acá les traigo un nuevo capi en el que se explicó (o los enredé, no sé) un poco sobre la tipa esa Akane. Obviamente se revelará más sobre ella en los próximos capítulos y su intención con Sasuki. **

Setsuna17 **Agradezco tu review C: jaja sí, es un enredo pero se irá desenlazando poco a poquito ^^**

Yomii20 **Jajaja sí, lo siento, pero te ruego paciencia, porfi. Además lo NS no es genuino C: y ya casi llegamos al boom NH (espero, si no me sale otra locura por la cabeza)**

Jeamie Soraya **Jaja acá se reveló un poco de Akane. Tengo bien pensado su papel en la historia y sí, es mala, como Karin lo percibió.**

Sayui22** Jajajaja apuesto a que todas la odiamos, sí señor. Jajajajajaja pelibarney me mataste con eso, cada vez me caes mejor :3 muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, de verdad C: en este capi no apareció Saku, pero en el próximo tendremos mucho de ella. Besos y abrazos también!**

Blue-azul-acero **Pues aquí la reacción de Sasuke. Es violento pero hay que aceptar que ama a Naruto (como su mejor amigo, claro está). Y reaccionó por fin…**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los review, follow y favoritos, de verdad. **

**Cambiaré mi nombre de Usuario, el que tenía se me hacía muy pretensioso xD. No sé qué tanto afecte eso… pero podrán encontrarme como**_**U. Harumi Cerisier **_**a partir de ahora C:**

**Muchas gracias por leer C:**


	15. Pesadilla

**DISICLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

…

**PESADILLA**

La pareja caminaba sin demostrar prisa alguna, tratando de simular que todo iba bien para no alarmar a los ninjas y aldeanos, aunque en realidad se encontraban bastante preocupados por llegar a donde el Hokage. Pronto, después de caminar por un buen tramo, alcanzaron a divisar la torre mayor.

A paso presuroso, se encaminaron hasta las escaleras en forma de caracol y subieron lo más rápido posible sin mostrar alerta. En el camino, chocaron con algunos de los asistentes del Hokage que andaban de aquí para allá llevando y trayendo papeles, entre ellos Shikamaru Nara, quien, volteó a su espalda al recibir un leve empujón en su pecho cortesía de una chica pelirroja. Le pareció raro que la muchacha –conociendo su carácter –no le reclamara algo como "idiota, fíjate por dónde caminas" o algo parecido; motivo que le hizo sospechar que tal vez algo andaba mal con esos dos; no tenía ganas de averiguarlo, en definitiva. Ese día llegaba cierta embajadora rubia de Suna, y él se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada de la aldea a recibirla. No se iba a poner a analizar los problemas de los raros de Karin y Suigetsu. Ya se las arreglaría Kakashi.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. La puerta, como siempre, se encontraba cerrada, pero eso no impidió que los chicos ingresaran a la oficina sin pedir permiso. Lo primero que vieron al entrar, fue al "honorable" Kakashi Hatake recostado sobre su sillón, metido hasta las narices en su característico libro verde, con una pila de papeles a medio acomodar en su escritorio.

-¡Wooooah! ¿Ese es el último libro del Icha Icha? –Kakashi alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la pareja que había interrumpido su lectura, mientras que Suigetsu se acercaba entusiasmado hasta el escritorio.

-¿Esto? Bueno, lo es. Lo he tenido por más de tres años, y lo he leído casi a diario durante ese tiempo.

-¡Vaya! –dijo Sui como si contemplara la novena maravilla del mundo. –Yo no lo pude conseguir… ¿cómo es que lo tiene desde hace tanto si salió a la venta hace dos años y medio?

-Bueno… fue un regalo personal del autor –mencionó el peliplata con cierta melancolía en su voz.

-¡Increíble! –a Karin parecía salirle una venita de la frente. Se suponía que el asunto a tratar era importante y ese idiota se ponía a hablar con el Hokage de un estúpido libro, y además porno.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Has olvidado a qué diablos vinimos? –dijo la pelirroja ya impaciente.

-Ya, ya. Cálmate, zanahoria. Deberías ser más culta, aprende a apreciar la buena literatura.

-¡¿Buena literatura?! ¡Eso es un libro porno, idiota!

-Te equivocas, Karin –corrigió Kakashi para luego añadir mientras levantaba su preciado Icha Icha hacia el cielo –esto, es un libro que te enseña a entender las emociones humanas, claro, con un ligero toque erótico.

La impaciencia era ya muy perceptible en la chica. ¿Cómo ese tipo podía ser el líder de la aldea militarmente más poderosa?

-Si es así, Hokage-sama, me imagino que no le molestará leer la página 58, ¿verdad? –ella sabía por la colección de su novio que en todas las páginas habían insinuaciones sexuales, y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

El peliplateado comenzó a hojear su libro, buscando la página indicada. Su sonrojo fue bastante fuerte y notorio al leer lo que estaba escrito: _La sutileza con la que la acariciaba, sus gritillos dulces la llevaban a pedirle más. Sus labios recorrían su piel, rodando en el lecho como dos locos, mientras le suplicaba eternidad…_

Kakashi carraspeó, tratando de zafarse de tan bochornoso momento, mientras Suigetsu se encontraba ansioso, esperando que el Hokage leyera la dichosa página.

-Bu… bueno, chicos. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Algún problema con su nueva vida?–preguntó para cambiar el tema.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en el rostro de la chica, al saber que había triunfado. Se acomodó sus lentes y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con diversión la cara de su novio, quien se quedó con ganas de saber qué decía el libro, pero pronto recordó el motivo de su visita, y esa mirada pícara fue cambiada por una de seriedad.

-Nada de eso, Hokage-sama. Se trata de una chica. –El peliplata frunció el ceño un tanto curioso, observando a la mujer.

-¿Tienes problemas con alguien, Karin? –la pelirroja hizo un gesto de molestia al sentirse como una niña pequeña que iba con el maestro de la clase para acusar a cualquier otra niña que la molestase, cosa que nunca había sucedido, pues ella siempre fue una chica ruda. No por nada Orochimaru la había escogido para custodiar una de las más peligrosas guardias, que ella tuvo bajo control por mucho tiempo.

-Una vez más, no se trata de eso.

-La zanahoria andante cree que hay alguien sospechoso en la aldea –trató de explicar el chico agua.

-¿Alguien sospechoso? –esta última afirmación había logrado captar completamente la atención del Rokudaime.

-Se trata de una mujer, Hokage-sama. Aparenta unos veintiún años, tal vez hasta veintitrés, máximo. Su cabello es violeta aproximándose al rosa y es de ojos verde oscuro. Sentí su presencia en el Hichiraku, ella estaba junto a Sasuke. Lo que me llamó la atención es que, su chakra me es de lo más conocido, sin embargo al llegar hasta el lugar noté que en su aspecto físico no es alguien a quien yo conozca.

-Bueno, tal vez se trate de alguien que conociste por ahí y no recuerdas –dijo el Hokage con simpleza.

-¡No! ¡Maldición, si fuera eso no tendría por qué molestarme en venir a hablar con un Hokage tan idiota! –exclamó la chica ya sin una gota de paciencia. Suigetsu conocía muy bien a esa mujer, sabía que si no arreglaba el asunto ahí, él sería el que pagaría las consecuencias al llegar a casa. Lo golpearía hasta el cansancio (y tal vez más) hasta que ella pudiese desquitar su furia.

-Ah… -suspiró el ojivioleta –a lo que Karin se refiere, señor Hokage –dijo lo último con notoria burla –es que esa misteriosa chica poseía un chakra tenebroso, ya sabe, malo, desagradable, nada confiable… ¿me explico? Y estaba con Sasuke, pero en cuanto nos vio huyó. Tratamos de seguirla pero se esfumó en una nube de humo cuando se sintió acorralada.

-Ya veo. –Kakashi tomó asiento correctamente, recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos, en forma pensativa. –Karin, nos es de gran ayuda que poseas esa habilidad. Sin embargo, me parece extraño que siendo dueña de un chakra maligno, esa mujer no haya decidido enfrentarlos y en lugar de eso se dispuso a huir… se podría decir que no se trata de un shinobi, pero la forma en la que escapó de ustedes deja en duda que eso pudiese ser cierto… es probable que se trate de algún espía y que su trabajo tenga que ver con Sasuke. Pero aun así… ¿le habrá sido tan fácil entrar a la aldea sin ser percibida? –dijo lo último más para sus adentros. –Bien, chicos. Agradezco mucho su reporte. Es en teoría imposible que alguien entre a la aldea sin ser detectado, pero de cualquier modo pediré el informe correspondiente a la división responsable. No hagan nada imprudente si la vuelven a ver, ¿de acuerdo? Y… traten de mantenerse cerca de Sasuke. Si consiguen cualquier otra información, por mínima que sea, repórtenla de inmediato. Estamos en tiempos de paz, pero eso no significa que alguien no tratará de sacar provecho de esto.

Los jóvenes asintieron. Karin, satisfecha por la respuesta que le había dado su superior. Durante ese corto tiempo que había permanecido en Konoha, había sentido, por fin, lo que es tener un hogar. Una sensación que volvía a ella después de casi siete años. Sentía que pertenecía a un sitio, a un lugar, con las personas que tenía cerca. Suigetsu, Juugo, incluso Sasuke, porque, aunque había aprendido a ya no verlo de esa manera romántico-psicópata, en algún momento muy efímero él le brindó algo muy parecido a lo que la aldea le regalaba ahora: el calor de un equipo. Y era por esas dos simples razones que no permitiría le pusieran un dedo encima a su felicidad, a su aldea. Le agradaba la paz. Podría ser una revoltosa, pero amaba la paz. Era por ello que siempre mantenía su guardia en orden. Y bueno, le gustase o no, aceptaba que gracias a Sasuke había conseguido todo aquello, incluso muy indirectamente el moreno también era responsable de su relación con Suigetsu y aunque jamás de los jamases le daría crédito por ello, en el fondo de su corazón se lo agradecía.

-Pueden retirarse, muchachos. Y no se preocupen, nos encargaremos de esto rápido –concluyó el peliplata mostrando una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas.

Sin decir nada más, los dos jóvenes saltaron por la ventana, para perderse nuevamente entre la gente que recorría despreocupadamente las calles de la aldea.

…

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado. Su turno en el hospital había terminado hacía unos minutos, y ahora se dirigía por fin a descansar a casa. Había sido un día muy agitado, primero siendo llamada por su ex sensei, ahora Hokage para nombrarla ANBU con nada más ni nada menos que su antiguo equipo, incluido cierto sexy pelinegro. Y pensando en él, la charla (si es que se le podía llamar así) que habían tenido al salir de la oficina sobre el supuesto noviazgo que sostenía con Naruto, pasando a la implantación de su prótesis… ahora tendría que pasar mucho más tiempo con el Uchiha, y no es que no le alegrara la noticia, pero existía cierta incertidumbre que la ponía nerviosa. Cuando se lo encontraba por la calle trataba de evitarlo… ¿por qué? Sencillo. Ella todavía no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos.

-¡Saaaaaakura-chan! –un chillido muy conocido la sacó de sus cavilaciones, sorprendiéndola por la espalda. La chica se giró para encontrarse de nuevo con esa cabecita rubia y escandalosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

-Sakura-chan, adivina qué 'ttebayo.

-¿Qué, qué pasó?

-Hinata… me encontré con Hinata –dijo el joven poniendo sus palmas sobre sus cachetes, haciendo una mueca de ternura y ansiedad.

El rostro de la pelirrosa cambió de semblante. Su aire antes aburrido, había sido remplazado por uno de alegría, al ver tan efusivo a su amigo.

-¿Y… te encontraste con ella y…? –la chica luchaba por indagar más.

-No –el chico cambió su expresión rápidamente a una de seriedad –no es de eso de lo que vengo a hablarte. Me encontré con Hinata, sí, pero eso es el comienzo, Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño con duda, tratando de averiguar en la azul mirada lo que el chico no terminaba de decir.

-Dilo de una vez, entonces.

-Sakura-chan, en la aldea ronda una mujer parecida a ti dattebayo. –La pelirrosa se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. ¿Una mujer como ella?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay una chica con el cabello medio rosa y de ojos verdes, Sakura-chan, y está cerca del teme.

-¿Cerca de Sasuke-kun o de Sai? –la chica no comprendía del todo a quién se refería Naruto con "teme" ya que a veces solía nombrar así a ambos pelinegros.

-De Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Cerca de Sasuke teme. Ella se invitó sola a comer con nosotros luego de que tú te fuiste, y dijo que conocía a Sasuke. –La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sintió una especie de celos de amigos al saber que su equipo había compartido con alguien que no era ella, pero más aún… sintió un ligero ardor en el pecho al suponer que su sexy pelinegro accedió a comer con aquella misteriosa mujer.

-¿Y… y qué con eso, Naruto? Sasuke-kun tiene muchas admiradoras, siempre ha sido así. Seguramente es una de ellas y…

-No. –Naruto interrumpió de golpe a su amiga. –No es solo eso, Sakura-chan. No me agrada esa tipa. Tiene algo… hay algo en ella que no me gusta para nada. Si hubiese estado en modo Kurama seguro hubiera detectado maldad en su interior 'ttebayo. Además… se parece mucho a ti, Sakura-chan. Al menos en el cabello y el color de ojos.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, llevándose su dedo índice derecho medio doblado hacia su labio, mirando con preocupación a su mejor amigo.

\- Y si eso fuera poco… ya te dije que me encontré con Hinata. Bueno, pues quise llevarla a comer con nosotros, pero un gato se metió al Hichiraku e hizo un desorden 'ttebayo. El teme terminó por romper la barra y astillar una pared, y ya no pudimos comer nada. –El rubio ahora se quejaba, derramando lágrimas al recordar tan "trágico momento". –No, espera. El punto es que… ¿No te parece extraño que Sasuke no pudiese atrapar un simple gato? Digo, le falta un brazo, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea ágil 'ttebayo. Y cuando nos fuimos… Hinata y yo teníamos una sensación como de genjutsu, pero Kurama no me avisó de nada anormal y Hinata no pudo ver nada con su Byakugan.

La chica rosa miraba atenta a su amigo, analizando cada palabra que él decía, tratando de ser lo más objetiva posible, sin embargo, el pensar en Sasuke con otra mujer… aceptando una "cita" con otra tipa –cosa que con ella nunca hizo – la puso un poco débil de espíritu. Sintió una especie de pinchazo en todo el cuerpo al imaginarse a su Sasuke-kun junto a alguien más…

-Tal vez sólo estás siendo paranoico, Naruto –dijo ella con un halo de tristeza en su voz –quizá ella solo es una chica que le atrae a Sasuke-kun.

-¿Y Hinata también está siendo paranoica 'ttebayo? Ella igual se sintió rara…

-Déjalo, Naruto. –La chica se giró nuevamente hacia la dirección en la que iba, dejando a su amigo hablar solo.

El rubio permaneció en su lugar, sin avanzar ni retroceder, observando cómo caía en los hombros el corto y suave cabello rosa de su mejor amiga, alejándose.

Tal vez había sido grosera… no debió dejar a su mejor amigo ahí, preocupado y hablando solo. Pero realmente no quería seguir escuchando nada de ninguna mujer que tuviese que ver con Sasuke-kun. Tal vez… le estaban dando un mensaje totalmente equivocado al mentirle sobre su relación… pero el Uchiha recién se había enterado y esa mujer alardeaba de conocer al chico desde antes…

-_No. Tal vez yo también estoy siendo paranoica y esa chica es solo una amiga de Sasuke-kun _– este pensamiento lo desechó de inmediato. –_Ahhh… -_suspiró _-¿de cuándo acá Sasuke-kun es tan amistoso? Esa chica debe ser algo más para él._

Necesitaba despejarse. No quería pensar, pero su cabeza la traicionaba. Su destino ya no era su casa. Había cambiado su dirección desde hacía unas calles atrás. Llegó a aquél lugar casi sin darse cuenta y la noche había caído de la misma forma.

…

_Refunfuñaba. No había sido gran cosa recoger el tiradero causado por ese estúpido gato, pero sin duda le molestaba que lo hubiesen dejado solo con toda la carga, como si fuese toda su culpa que aquel felino se metiera al local. Si desde el principio él no quería ir… y ahora tenía que reparar los daños causados. Porque sí, tenía dinero, pero no iba a despilfarrar lo poco que le quedaba arreglando cosas que él mismo podía hacer._

_Con ese mismo mal humor, salió del puesto de comida en dirección a su casa, sin embargo sus pies parecieron no obedecerle, pues sin darse cuenta había llegado a ese lugar tan conocido para él. No había cambiado en absoluto, era tal y como lo recordaba, a pesar de no haberse pasado por ahí desde que llegó a la aldea. _

_El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin y la noche se asomaba ansiosa por el horizonte, formando debajo del muelle –en el que él solía practicar su Gokakyu para poder sentir el orgullo de su padre –graciosas figuras en el agua, danzando con las sombras de las flores de Sakura que caían de los árboles plantados a las orillas del lago. Con las manos en los bolcillos, se encaminó hasta aquel lugar. Tantos recuerdos… Se miró a sí mismo con las mejillas quemadas, los pulmones ardiendo y la hermosa sonrisa de su madre, untándole algún ungüento para aliviar la quemazón de sus labios; una enorme bola de fuego producida por un cuerpo tan pequeño, seguida de las tan esperadas palabras de su padre: ese es mi hijo. _

_Absorto en sus memorias y con una tranquila sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se acercó lo suficiente al muelle, como para apreciar a alguien que yacía sentado en el final del camino. La luz de la luna se hizo más brillante, iluminando los cabellos rosados de la chica que al parecer aún no se percataba de su presencia. Él tuvo la vaga idea de retirarse del lugar, pues no pensaba encontrarse con nadie, menos con ella. Sin embargo, una vez más sus pies le hicieron una mala jugada (¿Sus pies?). Continuó su caminar hasta llegar a donde la chica estaba._

_-¿Sakura? –preguntó aún ya sabiendo la respuesta._

_La chica se giró lentamente al escuchar que la llamaban. _

_Los orbes jade lo golpearon en seco. No esperaba encontrarse con esa mirada tan profunda, tan sincera. Bellísima. La luz de la luna adornando su presencia la hacían parecer una ninfa, custodiando aquel lago. Su aliento se cortó. No imaginaba toparse con tan sublime imagen con tan solo decir su nombre. _

_-Sasuke-kun –pronunció ella en un tono bastante dulce, mientras se giraba de nuevo con la vista al lago, esta vez recorriéndose un poco hacia la izquierda, invitando a aquel chico a sentarse junto a ella._

_El azabache no dudó ni un segundo en responder a aquella sutil indirecta. Se sentó a su lado, dejando colgar sus pies como cuando era pequeño. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde. –Preguntó el chico en un tono amable después de contemplar un rato la luna que se asomaba llena. _

_\- A veces, cuando necesito paz vengo a este lugar. Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?_

_-Hn. Aquí solía entrenar cuando era pequeño. _

_La chica no dijo nada, pero una tierna sonrisa salió de sus labios, dedicándosela a la luna. Este gesto a él le pareció precioso, haciendo latir su corazón por un momento más rápido. Solo él sabía cuánto extrañaba que esa molestia volviera a sonreír de esa manera junto a él. _

_-Debo irme a casa –dijo ella después de otro rato en silencio. –Como dijiste, ya es tarde. –La muchacha hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero fue impedida por una fuerte mano que la tomaba de la muñeca. _

_-Sakura… -dijo él a modo de súplica –quédate un momento más. _

_La chica observó al joven en silencio. Sonrió y se dejó llevar, retomando su lugar nuevamente. Él respiró profundo. Hablaría con ella. ¿Qué le diría? Ni él tenía idea, pero sabía que una oportunidad así no se presentaría pronto. Tendrían más tiempo juntos, pero no estarían a solas, no habría una luna tan brillante, no estarían en un muelle, no habría flores tan rosas…_

_-¿Por qué…? –esa era la pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había olvidado tan rápido? (Sí, para Sasuke Uchiha dos años era muy rápido) ¿Por qué había tenido que correr a los brazos del Usuratonkachi? ¿Por qué no había esperado por su regreso? ¿Por qué?... Sin embargo ninguna de estas dudas salió de su garganta. _

_La chica se giró a mirarlo, sin entender del todo qué estaba tratando de decir su acompañante._

_-Sakura, yo… -él se había girado también, encontrándose nuevamente con esa intensa mirada jade. Atrapado en esos hermosos orbes y sin poder evitarlo acercó su mano hasta el cabello rosáceo, enredando sus dedos entre las suaves hebras. –Yo… -las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Tenía tantas cosas por decir, tantas dudas que aclarar, tantos sentimientos encontrados… su mejor amigo. No. A la mierda con Naruto, él se había atrevido a besar a Sakura, a su Sakura. Además andaba tonteando con la chica Hyuga. _

_Acarició el suave cabello con sutileza, para después resbalar su mano hasta el rostro de la chica, palpando cada centímetro de éste, hasta llegar a sus labios. Esos pequeños y apetecibles labios. Sin pensarlo más, se acercó completamente hasta la muchacha, rompiendo con la poca distancia que comenzaba a desesperarle. Acarició suavemente sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo su cálido aliento. Pronto se percató de que una delicada mano se mezclaba con su cabello negro, enredándose en el pedazo de tela que él usaba para controlar un poco su mata rebelde._

_Ella le sacó ese trapo para poder revolver su cabello con comodidad. Poco a poco, el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, pero ella se separó de repente. Concentrando chakra en sus pies, se dispuso a caminar sobre el agua, haciendo que el joven inevitablemente la siguiera. Una vez que se sintieron bastante alejados del muelle, la chica se detuvo. Se encontraba a unos cinco pasos delante de Sasuke, observándolo, sin que él pudiese descifrar lo que esos ojos le querían decir. _

_De la nada, Sakura comenzó a soltar unas pequeñas risillas, encantadoras de por sí, y comenzó a despojarse –para sorpresa de Sasuke –del ligero suéter rosa pálido que traía. Él caminó con prisa los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta ella._

_-No hagas eso –trató de detenerla –te puedes resfriar. _

_-Soy médico, Sasuke-kun._

_-Hmp. Entonces haz lo que quieras. –Por un momento estuvo tentado a irse, de dejar a la loca molestia ahí en el lago, que hiciera con su ropa lo que quisiera. Total… sólo tenía un montón de dudas y sentimientos por aclarar. _

_-Deberías hacer lo mismo… el clima comienza a ponerse caluroso –dijo ella con un halo de sensualidad en su voz, mientras se acercaba aún más hasta el pelinegro, poniendo suavemente su mano en el comienzo de la playera del chico; gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el joven Uchiha. Había sentido ese mínimo contacto hasta el último rincón de su ser. _

_-Sakura… -él tomó la delicada mano de ella, tratando de alejarla de sí, o al menos esa fue su intención original, pues cuando su conciencia regresó era él quien acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos el vientre de la muchacha. _

_-Vamos, hazlo, Sasuke-kun –incitó ella muy cerca de su oído, parándose sobre el lago de puntitas._

_El moreno decidió mandar por completo todo al carajo. Ya se las arreglaría después con el mundo. Metió su única mano dentro de la blusa de la chica, acariciando libremente su piel; a la vez que fundía sus labios con los de ella, en un beso mucho más intenso que el anterior. Tomó con más firmeza a la chica de la cintura, pero ella se separó una vez más, aunque esta vez no se alejó. Con cuidado, y ante los atentos ojos negro y violeta, la pelirrosa comenzó a deslizar la fastidiosa blusita, zafando de paso, el ganchito del sostén, dejando caer todo hacia el fondo del lago. El azabache se encontraba atónito. Nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda, nunca. La sensación que esa molestia había causado en él era algo totalmente nuevo. Sentía cómo la sangre se acumulaba en cierta área de su cuerpo, haciéndolo endurecer. _

_Con picardía en su mirada, ella besó nuevamente los labios del chico, mientras realizaba la misma acción pero esta vez con la ceñida camiseta del moreno. Una vez completada su "misión", se acercó tanto al Uchiha, que sus pechos desnudos chocaron con el tórax perfectamente trabajado del chico. _

_Él dio un respingo al sentir los pezones erectos de la pelirrosa, y sin poder evitarlo deslizó su única mano por la blanca piel de ella hasta llegar al borde del pecho derecho, poniendo su pulgar ahí, como pidiendo permiso. _

_Sus labios se mantenían unidos, y ella al sentir las intenciones del chico, tomó con timidez la mano que se mantenía bajo sus pechos, poniéndola de una vez sobre estos, ayudándole a masajear sus senos con erotismo. Pronto, dejó la tarea para el Uchiha solo, pues él había entendido a la perfección cual era la manera para hacer soltar suspiros a la chica. _

_El moreno separó sus labios de los de ella para dirigirse a su cuello, regando pequeños besos y suaves mordidas ahí. _

_-Sa…Sasuke… kun… ah… -la pelirosa comenzó a delinear con sus dos manos la pretina del pantalón del chico, desesperada por tomar lo que ahí se ocultaba. No lo hizo esperar más. De un movimiento, metió su mano derecha y pudo sentir el enorme bulto erecto, y vino el vaivén. De arriba abajo, con lentitud y presión exacta, las cuales hicieron gruñir al pelinegro._

_-Ah… Sakura… -gimió él con los ojos cerrados entre el delicado cuello de ella y su hermoso cabello rosa. _

_Sin embargo, al levantar el rostro se llevó la peor sorpresa de su vida. ¿A dónde mierda se había ido ese alucinante rosado en sus hebras? ¿Por qué putas los tonos de la mujer que sostenía con su único brazo eran violetas? ¿Dónde estaban los hermosos jade que lo habían hipnotizado y por qué se habían hecho tan oscuros? ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?_

_-Sasuke-kun… -el azabache se alejó de golpe de aquella mujer._

_-No me llames de esa manera._

_-Pero te gustaba, no es así, ¿Sasuke-kun?_

–_Aléjate de mí, puta. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?_

_-Olvídate de esa perra, Sasuke-kun. En realidad, es a mí a quien deseas. Piénsalo. –Sin más la mujer se desvaneció entre las aguas de aquel lago, que ahora comenzaba a verse putrefacto. Ya no era cristalino, comenzaba a ser gobernado por un asqueroso tono verde. _

_-Eres una malita zorra, Akane... –susurró el azabache. -¡Maldita puta! –gritó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, lleno de impotencia. –Sakura… -dijo de último, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el agua. _

_Despertó agitado. Se levantó tratando de confirmar que todo aquel embrollo había sido un sueño, por suerte. Se quedó un rato sentado observando cómo su mejor amigo dormía plácidamente en su futón. Había soñado con su novia, eso no hablaba muy bien de su lealtad… aunque nunca fue leal a nada, realmente. Su respiración fue volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Con la cabeza hecha una sopa, volvió a recostarse, para tratar de dormir de nuevo, aunque sabía que sería imposible. Invocó los recuerdos de su sueño con Sakura, pero cada vez que lo hizo fueron opacados por la pelivioleta, cosa que le estremecía. ¿Por qué diablos había tenido esa pesadilla? ¿Qué significaba aquello?_

…

-Has venido demasiado pronto. ¿Es que lo has conseguido tan rápido ya?

-No es eso. Sasuke es un poco difícil.

-Yo te lo advertí, es imposible tratar de enamorarlo, Akane. Es por eso que solo tienes que seducirlo. En fin, ¿a qué has venido si tu misión aún está incompleta?

-Me encontré con Karin, tuve que huir, no tuve tiempo para preparar _eso_.

-Ya veo… esa chica es peligrosa. ¿Entonces tuviste que usar mi sello de maldición?

-Así es, Orochimaru-sama.

-Regresa a Konoha. Si tienes que matar a esa chica pelirroja, hazlo. No quiero obstáculos en mis planes. El linaje Uchiha me pertenecerá tarde o temprano.

-Entendido. Me iré al amanecer. Por ahora me retiro.

-Haz las cosas bien, Akane. Recuerda que eres descendiente de Harumuri. La próxima vez que vuelvas, que sea con un Uchiha en tu vientre. ¿De acuerdo?

-No se preocupe, Orochimaru-sama. En estos momentos él debe estar deseándome.

-Conque le dejaste uno de tus sueños trabajados, eh…

-Así es.

…

**Hola, hola, hola! Acá les presento el capítulo 15 (creo que sí es el quince) jaja lamento la demora, pero este me ha salido más largo n.n espero que les guste C:**

_LadyMint12_** Muchísimísimísimas gracias por tu review, de verdad me pone muy contenta que te esté gustando. Y la verdad es que me gustaría alucinarme más xD pero con este fic es lo que puedo C: Kyaa… de verdad gracias. Aquí queda el capi C: pronto el siguiente. Nos leemos! :D**

_Hong00_** jajajajaja "Sempai me ha notado" eso fue muy tierno y divertido también. Ya se resolvió una de las partes importantes de la bruja: su propósito jaja. Espero que este capi no te decepcione, gracias enormes por seguir esta historia y por tus review C: Nos leemos! :D**

**Gracias igual por sus favoritos y followers, pero sobre todo, gracias por leer C:**


	16. Ser Kunoichi

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

...

**SER KUNOICHI**

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Tal vez una semana. No había vuelto a ver a Sakura después de esa reunión. Kakashi tampoco los había llamado para aclarar cualquier cosa sobre su nuevo escuadrón, así que prácticamente no tenía mucho qué hacer.

Deambulaba por las concurridas calles de la aldea, muy aburrido. Ya era tarde, quizá pasaban de las siete de la noche. Salía unas dos veces al día a dar caminatas, estar mucho tiempo con Naruto era peligroso, no fuera a ser que se le pegara lo idiota. Ese viernes en particular, recordó la sugerencia que le hizo Sakura, sobre implantarle la prótesis de su brazo, así que sí, ahora se dirigía sin muchas ganas hasta el hospital.

¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Si a lo largo de su corta vida había recibido golpes mucho más dolorosos… ¿por qué temblaba a cada paso que daba? Si tuvo muchas experiencias cercanas a la muerte en el pasado. ¿Por qué sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez más?...

Siguió andando hasta llegar frente al hospital. Ahí estaba… tal y como recordaba desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, al finalizar la guerra y su lucha a muerte contra su mejor amigo. Avanzó temeroso por el pequeño umbral hasta llegar a la puerta principal, corrediza. Al levantar su brazo derecho para abrir el cancel, notó que su temblor lejos de disminuir había aumentado. Sorprendido de sí mismo, dejó caer su mano, resignado a volver otro día cuando sus nervios estuviesen más calmados. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por darse la vuelta escuchó que alguien hacía lo que él no había podido: abrir la puerta.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura.

Ahí estaba, otra vez. Esa maldita manía de decir sus nombres cada vez que se veían, era su característica manera de saludarse, así pasaran quince años, lo seguirían haciendo de la misma estúpida forma.

-¿Estás aquí por lo de tu prótesis?

-Hn.

-¿Y a dónde ibas? La entrada es por aquí. –Señaló la pelirrosa apuntando hacia la puerta detrás de ella.

-Ya es tarde. Supuse que no estarías aquí. –Mintió.

-Pues si hubieses llegado un poco después tu suposición habría sido cierta. Estaba por irme, pero vamos, pasa. –La chica abrió nuevamente la puerta, haciendo un ademán con sus brazos para que el chico entrase.

Sasuke no dijo más. Negarse o decir algo sería como quedar en ridículo, y temía que la muchacha escuchara el temblor en su voz o sus desbocaos latidos; se adentró en aquel edificio, seguido de la ojijade, caminando por el largo pasillo.

-Hacia dónde. –No preguntó, él estaba exigiendo que le dirigieran.

-El consultorio al final del pasillo, hasta allá –la chica levantó su dedo índice para mostrar la pequeña puerta que quedaba en el fondo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta el final. Sakura, en tiempo de emergencia, cruzaba aquel estrecho pasillo en menos de dos segundos, sin embargo esa caminata junto a Sasuke le estaba pareciendo eterna. Sintió sus manos sudar y con nerviosismo comenzó a juguetear con sus mechones rosas. Al fin llegaron a la dichosa puerta, y la chica que hasta entonces había estado detrás del azabache, se adelantó para abrir el cerrojo.

-Adelante –dijo ella. El chico se adentró en el espacioso consultorio, observándolo detalladamente. No era rosa, como suponía. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul pastel muy tranquilizador, y el lugar lucía austero. Sin fotos que lo adornasen, sin chucherías sobre el escritorio, sin plumas brillantes ni nada empalagoso. Simplemente una pequeña cama para los pacientes, una sencilla mesa con tres sillas y dos puertas que dirigían a quién sabe dónde. –Toma asiento de preferencia en aquella cama –mencionó la muchacha mientras se colocaba una bata blanca, a lo que el azabache obedeció sin rechistar.

-Sasuke-kun… necesito que te quites tu playera, por favor.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos se iba a desvestir en frente de ella? ¿Estaba loca o qué?

-¿Para qué? –dijo él en un tono serio.

-No pienses mal, por favor. Soy médico y es necesario que lo hagas para revisar tu brazo.

-Hmp… -en ese momento, él estaba deseando usar su haori negro. Así no tendía qué hacer malabares. A regañadientes se despojó de su playera blanca, ahora con el símbolo Uchiha estampado en la espalda.

La pelirrosa se acercó hasta él, con un raro instrumento en las manos.

-Muy bien. Para comodidad de ambos, te revisaré estando tú de espaldas ¿te parece? por favor, gírate. –El chico hizo caso a lo que ella le ordenó.

_Deberías hacer lo mismo. El clima comienza a ponerse caluroso… -Ahh, Sasuke-kun… -Hazlo, sé que lo deseas. _Los recuerdos de aquel sueño comenzaban a llenar su cabeza al sentir el suave tacto de la chica sobre su piel desnuda. _De arriba abajo, con lentitud y presión exacta. –Ahh… Sakura… _Sasuke cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo no lo conseguía. Las sensaciones de aquella noche habían parecido tan reales, y ahora lo golpeaban fuertemente. No, no lo negaba. Estaba disfrutando de aquello. _Sus labios tan jodidamente suaves, sus besos tan excitantes… _

Sakura deslizó uno de sus dedos por el brazo incompleto del chico y hasta llegar a su espalda, sin ningún tipo de intención más allá de lo que dictaba su profesión; sin embargo este gesto hizo estremecer tanto al azabache y, mezclado con todos los recuerdos en su cabeza, se giró bruscamente, hasta quedar de frente a ella.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿pasa algo? –preguntó un poco asustada.

-Sakura… -dijo él con un tono ronco, mientras tomaba la delicada mano de la chica.

Ella lo miraba confundida, sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando. En sus ojos se notaba la duda.

Se acercó. Acortó significativamente la distancia que había entre ellos. Sentía su corazón latir como un desquiciado. Había perdido la cabeza con ese pequeño rose de la muchacha. Sin recato, deslizó su mano por el brazo de la chica, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Siguió avanzando hasta posar sus dedos en el cuello de la mujer. Un poco de cordura volvió a él, haciéndolo detenerse en ese lugar. Sin embargo, pudo observar cómo ella cerraba sus ojos, disfrutando de la caricia que él le daba. Sonrió arrogante y se dejó llevar. Tal vez Naruto lo mataría, pero qué importaba. Con firmeza pero sin ser brusco, tomó a la chica del suave cabello rosa. Sí, era tan sedoso como siempre lo había imaginado, y no se aguantó más.

La estaba besando. ¿Por qué? ¡A quién le importaba el por qué! El momento había llegado de la manera más inesperada… pero Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando… y besaba tan endemoniadamente bien, ese era su primer beso con él. Se sentía flotar, todo lucía hermoso, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Sentía la tremenda revolución de mariposas en su estómago y a su corazón sin darle tregua. Estaba casi a punto de llorar.

_-Sasuke-kun… -el azabache se alejó de golpe de aquella mujer. -No me llames de esa manera. -Pero te gustaba, no es así, ¿Sasuke-kun? _ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en ese momento su sueño se había transformado en una pesadilla?

El Uchiha se separó de golpe de la pelirrosa. Aquella mujer pelivioleta estaba atormentando sus recuerdos.

_–_Aléjate de mí, puta –susurró tratando de alejar las escenas con la chica de cabellos morados, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su cabeza, un tanto desesperado. Sin embargo… esas cuatro palabras fueron escuchadas por la pelirrosa, cayéndole como una loza sobre los hombros.

Y se alejó. Sus hermosos jade comenzaron a brillar por las dolorosas lágrimas que se asomaban, con sus dedos sobre sus labios, temblando.

Sasuke levantó la mirada, observando en ese estado a la chica. Se alteró. ¿Qué había dicho?

-Sakura –dijo mientras estiraba su brazo derecho hacia ella. Sin embargo, ella no se acercó de nuevo. Retrocedió dos pasos. Había roto su corazón. –Sakura, yo…

Nada. No importaba nada. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? No podía seguir ahí. Al menos no por el momento. Se giró, dispuesta a salir de la oficina.

-¡Joder… Akane! –Pronunció él con notable ira.

_¿Akane, eh? ¿Así se llama ella, no Sasuke? La has traicionado conmigo. Eres un maldito_. –Sin decir palabra, salió por aquella puerta, dispuesta a correr; entristecida, dolida. Liberando todas aquellas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo creer que él podría verse interesado en ella? Por supuesto que no. Seguramente él había conocido a esa mujer durante su viaje. Ella simplemente no podría interponerse. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Qué se sentía? –_Y encima yo soy la puta._ _Te odio, Uchiha._

…

Despertó en aquella banca tan representativa de sus sentimientos. Había dormido ahí toda la noche. Desde que abandonó a Sasuke en su consultorio, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, mientras sus ojos se hinchaban por el llanto causado por esa frase… se había dirigido inconscientemente a ese lugar. ¿Por qué?

Se sentía dolida, pero sin llegar a exagerar. Tal vez el Uchiha había creído lo correcto. Después de todo, él seguía creyendo que Naruto tenía algo con ella. Sin duda pondría a su mejor amigo sobre todo, sin duda Sasuke protegería los sentimientos de Naruto. Lo que definitivamente la envolvía era la nostalgia, que empeoró cuando su mejor amigo le habló de una mujer que Sasuke había aceptado. Añoraba tanto aquellos años en los que solo eran el equipo siete, sin más. Se sintió egoísta, porque, después de todo ahora Sai formaba parte de ellos. Sai… quien vino para sustituir a Sasuke. Sasuke… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

Con pesadez se puso de pie. Ya nadie se tomaba la molestia de pedirle que fuese a su casa a dormir. Había agarrado la costumbre de pasar la noche en ese lugar desde hacía mucho. Comenzó a caminar abrazándose a sí misma. La mañana era cálida, pero sin perder la frescura. Anduvo hasta casi llegar a su departamento, cuando un agente especial la detuvo, solicitando su presencia con el Hokage.

-¿De verdad Kakashi sensei nos está llamando tan temprano?

-Así es.

-¿Quién más irá?

-No lo sé. Por favor, dese prisa. –El ANBU desapareció de pronto en una nube de humo.

Con un bufido la chica continuó su caminata. Después de todo, su casa quedaba por donde la torre del Hokage, así que no tendría que cambiar de dirección. Sin embargo, pronto creyó que tal vez el asunto a tratar sería una emergencia, ya que de no ser así, su ex mentor no se molestaría en llamarla tan temprano. Otra idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Tal vez esa sería su primera misión ANBU, lo que significaría trabajar con su equipo completo. Con Sasuke.

Su corazón quiso latir más rápido, y sus pasos comenzaron a ser presurosos. Ansiosa, estaba ansiosa pero no quería verlo de nuevo.

Llegó hasta el lugar más rápido de lo estimado, aunque a ella le pareció un camino eterno. Subió las escaleras corriendo y entró de golpe a la oficina principal.

Un largo cabello lacio y oscuro fue lo primero que vio. Tras observarla por unos segundos notó quién era la dueña de tan brillante mata.

-¿Hinata? –la chica se giró al reconocer la voz que la llamaba.

-Buenos días, Sakura-san.

-¡Oh! Me alegra que hayas llegado, Sakura. –Interrumpió Kakashi.

-Me ha llamado. ¿Por qué la prisa? –preguntó la pelirrosa un poco aliviada por no encontrarse con quien esperaba.

-Verán… tengo una misión para ustedes dos, chicas –anunció el Hokage con las manos en la barbilla –y es urgente porque… me olvidé de ella ayer.

Ambas chicas cayeron al estilo anime. Sin duda, ese peliplata no era el Hokage más responsable. Una vez que recobraron la compostura el Rokudaime continuó:

-Es una misión sencilla pero no. –Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí, tratando de entender las palabras de su superior.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó la ojijade.

-Tendrán que ir al continente vecino y recuperar un pergamino que fue robado por unos soldados. Dicho pergamino contiene información un tanto comprometedora sobre toda la alianza shinobi.

-¿Y si es sobre toda la alianza por qué tenemos que ir nosotras? –la única que preguntaba era Sakura.

-Verás, pequeña. Cuando se acordó este tratado de paz, los continentes vecinos entraron en pánico al saber que los ninjas habían hecho una alianza mundial, por eso tratan de sabotearla. En el resto del mundo no existen shinobi, es por eso que una alianza de nuestra magnitud representa un peligro para el resto; para protegernos entre nosotros las cinco grandes naciones hemos decidido repartirnos las misiones de índole internacional, tomando turnos entre nosotros. En esta ocasión nos toca a nosotros, a Konoha.

-Si… si es tan importante como menciona, Hokage-sama… ¿no sería mejor que enviara a alguien más experimentado? –esta vez la pregunta salía de los labios de la Hyuga.

-Pues… la misión real es trabajo para una Kunoichi. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero, verdad? Tendrán que seducir.

-¡¿Quééé?! –la quijada se les había caído a ambas chicas.

-Me temo que las de su generación son las más calificadas para llevar a cabo con éxito la misión, además de que son las más jóvenes y bellas; pero envié a Ino a la Niebla oculta, y Ten Ten está ocupada con unos asuntos comerciales en la Roca. Es por eso, que cuento con ustedes, ¿verdad?

Ambas ninja se miraron consternadas. ¿De verdad lo harían? ¿Estaban dispuestas?

-Lo haré –dijo Sakura finalmente, mostrando determinación en sus ojos. Se trataba de una misión larga simplemente por el viaje que tendrían que hacer, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba para alejarse de Sasuke y pensar en todo lo que estaba haciendo de su vida.

-No… no puedo abandonar a Sakura-san en esto –masculló la pelinegra.

-Bien… -el Hokage se apresuró a sacar un gran mapa de debajo de su escritorio, para después ponerlo sobre éste –aquí es el continente al que tendrán que viajar, -señaló con su índice un lugar geográfico ubicado justo después del país del Hierro. –A partir de aquí, como saben, no hay ninjas. Los guerreros son samurái y soldados militares.

-¿Soldados militares? –preguntó curiosa la ojiperla.

-No sabemos mucho sobre ellos, al igual que ellos saben nada de nosotros. Nunca nos hemos tomado la molestia de averiguar, pues jamás han representado una amenaza. Sin embargo, conocemos un poco sobre su tipo de combate debido a un incidente hace años en el país de Hierro. Al parecer, utilizan la tecnología como arma. Usan proyectiles tan pequeños como letales, capaces de acabar con una vida de un tiro. No poseen adiestramiento físico, por eso será sencillo eludirlos.

-Kakashi-sensei… iremos a un lugar totalmente desconocido, con personas cuyas habilidades son un misterio. Sería mejor si nos diera toda la información posible.

-Yo no tengo gran cosa que decirles. Pero pasarán por el país del Hierro. Por favor, Sakura, Hinata, deténganse ahí a preguntarle al líder sobre las habilidades de los soldados militares. Sobre los Samurái no tienen problema, ¿cierto? –ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza –bien. Además, considerando que ese país formó parte de la alianza en la guerra, no creo que se les niegue información. De cualquier modo, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerle saber al jefe de su llegada y pedirle unos favores para ustedes. Si no conseguimos su ayuda, la misión se cancelará y haré una junta con las naciones aliadas, para tomar otras medidas. El viaje les tomará cerca de una semana, pero les ruego que traten de llegar lo antes posible, pues como dije, se me olvidó la misión –el peliplata sonrió apenado ante su confesión –y si no nos apresuramos perderemos el pergamino hacia otro continente. Así que… vayan y preparen sus cosas. Estén listas en media hora, en puerta de la aldea. Ahí las veré.

Ambas jóvenes salieron por la ventana, sin tiempo a decir nada más; ni siquiera entre ellas. Tanto la pelirrosa como la pelinegra corrían por los techos de las viviendas, cada quien dirigiéndose a su casa. A la ojijade le tomó menos tiempo llegar a su apartamento, debido a la cercanía con la torre principal. Entró a su habitación de igual modo: por la ventana.

-Joder, que caos será esto. Voy directo a una misión de seducción y no tengo nada bonito para ponerme. Eres una kunoichi, Sakura. Deberías tener al menos un vestido provocativo o algo –se regañaba a sí misma mientras abría y cerraba los cajones de su closet, buscando donde sabía que no existía, algo sensual para usar. Era la primera vez que hacía una misión de ese tipo, es más, nunca se imaginó que algún día sería llamada a esa clase de asuntos. Abrió de golpe la puerta que cubría su closet y lo vio, impecablemente colgado, el hermoso vestido que había usado en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Aquel precioso regalo de Naruto. –Pensé que nunca más te volvería a usar, bonito –le dijo al vestido mientras lo descolgaba con cuidado. –Siento tener que guardarte aquí –hizo unos sellos de mano y estrelló su palma sobre un pergamino abierto. –No importa, aquí no te mancharás de nada –mencionó sellando la hermosa prenda en el pedazo de papiro. –Bien… ahora esto –sin cuidado comenzó a sellar más ropa en otro pergamino. Ropa normal, casual. Sus licras negras, ropa interior y redes ninja. También su estuche de armas, notas explosivas, gas, utensilios de medicina, hiervas medicinales (y venenosas), medicamentos… todo lo que necesitaría para una larga misión. Incluso selló comida enlatada. Al terminar, guardó todos los pergaminos en una pequeña mochila y se ató a cintura un estuche de kunai y shuriken que había dejado afuera.

Se dispuso a salir por la ventana de nuevo, pero antes de abandonar el lugar le dio una vista rápida a su habitación, observando una playera color crema que alguna vez el rubio cabeza hueca de su amigo había dejado abandonada tras mancharse de leche.

-Naruto… estaremos bien. Yo cuidaré de ella. –Estaba consciente de que la misión era riesgosa. Iban a ciegas, sin saber nada sobre el enemigo. No tendrían que exponerse, pero de ser descubiertas tendrían que luchar. Y Sakura lucharía por proteger a sus camaradas, por proteger a Hinata. Por cuidar la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

Salió por fin, con dirección a la puerta principal de la aldea.

En otro lado de Konoha, cerca de la mansión Hyuga la chica pelinegra estaba a punto de llegar. A veces odiaba que su casa estuviese tan lejos. Perdiendo toda la educación que la caracterizaba, entró a su morada corriendo. Cruzó los pasillos hasta dar a su habitación. Entró y se dirigió al ordenado armario que se encontraba en el extremo. Abrió la puerta y suspiró, tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido.

Docenas de vestidos largos colgaban. Observó uno por uno.

-¿Cuál de todos debería llevar? –siempre los había tenido. Algunos por regalo de su padre, otros de su hermana, y a veces de otros miembros de la familia principal. Sin embargo a ella no le agradaba usarlos. Vistiendo de ese modo no estaría lista por si cualquier cosa pasaba en la aldea, además, le parecían bastante ostentosos para andar caminando por ahí. Si de un evento especial se trataba, prefería usar yukatas, algo normal. No tontos vestidos llamativos. El cumpleaños de Sakura fue una excepción. Sin estar muy convencida, tomó seis prendas y las dobló cuidadosamente para sellarlas, de igual modo en un pergamino. –Llevaré tres para mí y tres para Sakura-san. Espero que le gusten –siguiendo la misma rutina, empacó sus armas y el resto de su ropa en otros tres pergaminos. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por los ojos juguetones de su hermana menor.

-¿Saldrás, Onee-sama?

-Tengo una misión un poco larga –afirmó.

-Oh… deberías llevarte un poco de la comida que preparaste ayer. No queremos que se desperdicie, ¿verdad? –Hinata se giró para observar mejor a Hanabi, dedicándole una mirada con ternura.

-Tienes razón. Podremos comerla en el viaje.

-Irás con un equipo, supongo.

-Algo así. –No quería decirle que sólo iría con otra chica, ambas eran fuertes, pero eran solo dos muchachas enfrentándose a quién sabe quién.

-Mucha suerte, hermana. –Hanabi se acercó hasta Hinata, envolviéndola en un suave abrazo.

-Gracias –la pelinegra correspondía el gesto. Se estaba despidiendo sin decirlo realmente.

-Yo le avisaré a papá, veo que tienes prisa. Así que anda, vete, vete ya. –Dijo la castaña separándose.

-Nos vemos en unas semanas –pronunció Hinata antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

…

-Bien, chicas. Sai irá con ustedes por si cualquier cosa se presenta. Dejará uno de sus clones de tinta aquí en Konoha. Además, si llegase a desaparecer significa que algo anda mal, pero sus mensajes son los que más rápidos llegan.

Ambas kunoichis suspiraron con alivio. De verdad que era mucho más gratificante saber que habría alguien más en el equipo.

-Gracias, Sai –dijo la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué, fea? Uno tiene que cumplir con las misiones, quiera o no.

Una vena saltaba en la frente de la ojijade.

-Bueno, Sai, supongo que las llevarás por aire, ¿verdad? Al menos hasta el país del Hierro. Así llegarán más rápido y tendrán tiempo para descansar. Es también por eso que te escogí para ir con ellas. –Interrumpió Kakashi antes de que su subordinado terminara casi muerto en manos de la Haruno.

-Supone bien. –El pintor sacó un pergamino, tinta y una brocha, para comenzar a dibujar una majestuosa ave que salió del papel, creciendo. Se colocó en el suelo, para permitirles a las chicas subir.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. Sakura, tu antebrazo –pidió Kakashi. La chica estiró su brazo hasta el peliplata, mirándolo confundida. El sexto Hokage comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos y al finalizar, con una pequeña jeringa succionó un poco de la sangre de la chica, y con un movimiento veloz estrelló su palma contra la piel de la muchacha.

-¿Qué fue eso, Kakashi sensei? –preguntó aún más confundida.

-Se trata de un contrato de invocación. En caso de que algo malo pase y necesiten refuerzos, solo realiza el Kuchiyose no jutsu sobre tu antebrazo y tendrás la fuerza de diez hombres junto a ti. Hinata, ven. Lo mismo va contigo. No se separen, por favor. Pero en caso de que necesiten hacerlo y se vean en problemas, de este modo no estarán solas. –El peliplata realizó el mismo ritual sobre el brazo izquierdo de la Hyuga.

-Veinte hombres es mucho, Hokage-sama –replicó el pintor ya montado en el ave.

-Te aseguro que no. Además no sabemos las habilidades del enemigo. Ahora sí, pueden irse –dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

Ambas chicas subieron de un salto al ave de tinta, listas para enfrentarse a una larga y peligrosa misión.

…

**¡Hola a todos! Dioses, me disculpo mucho por la tardanza. No tenía mi laptop y cuando la recuperé (el jueves) leí el manga 701 y bueno… los que lo leyeron ya saben lo que pasó. Hice un berrinche, me puse a llorar y a girar en mi cama. *Negación, negación, negación* Estaba muy afectada, de verdad 3: Ahora sé que hice un berrinche a lo idiota, porque bueno, SS CANNON, fin. Y formulando y leyendo miles de teorías, hoy sé que somos y seremos Cannon, y que la familia Uchiha-Haruno es genuina. Vale, vale vale. Me desahogué en un OneShot (acá el link por si quieren pasarse C:** s/11204373/1/Al-padre-de-mi-hija **) pero nee, no me arrepiento de mis locas especulaciones. Me desahogué y lo necesitaba xD Bueno, ya no les hago el cuento largo. Aquí está el capítulo 16, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Jeamie Soraya Sí, es que bueno, en el capítulo dos puse que habría Orochimaru jaja así que pues ahí está su plan malévolo.**

**Setsuna 17 jajaja ¿Qué funcione?**

**Yomii20 Shím. Sasuki solo desea a Saku :v y odia a Akane, como aquí vimos jaja por zorra.**

**Diana Mounr Gracias C: de verdad agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para pasarte por aquí, y me da gusto que te esté agradando. Aquí el capi.**

**Hong00 jejeje *yo quería lemon* xD y casi lo hago, pero iba a ser cruel :C **

**Gracias por sus review :') **

**Gracias por los follower**

**Gracias por los favoritos.**

**Pero sobre todo… Gracias por leer C:**


	17. Viaje

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**VIAJE**

-¡¿Qué hizo qué, Kakashi sensei?!

-Cálmate, Naruto. Ellas estarán bien.

-¡No! Es una misión muy peligrosa para que usted haya enviado a Hinata y a Sakura-chan solas dattebayo.

-No están solas, Sai va con ellas.

-Es igual a si estuviesen solas, Kakashi –esta vez era Sasuke el que intervenía. -¿Crees que ese idiota podrá protegerlas?

-No subestimen a mi yo real –decía con una sonrisa falsa el clon de tinta del pintor –recuerden que es su capitán.

-¿De qué rango es la misión, Kakashi sensei?

-Pues, debido a que no conocemos las habilidades del enemigo he decidido clasificarla como A. Pero podría convertirse en S.

El puñó de Sasuke golpeó con fuerza el escritorio del peliplata, mientras arrugaba la frente mirando enfadado a su Hokage.

-¿Y si es una misión peligrosa, Kakashi, por qué mierda no nos enviaste a todos?

-Simple –el Hokage se alzó de hombros como restándole importancia a la cosa –se trata de una misión especial para kunoichis.

Sasuke miró estupefacto por un segundo al ninja copy, para después apretar su único puño y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. La sangre en sus venas había comenzado a correr con velocidad.

-¿Para kunoichis? ¿Qué, qué quiere decir eso Kakashi sensei? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Quiere decir que tienen que utilizar su belleza, juventud y sensualidad para persuadir al enemigo y robar el pergamino, Naruto –explicó Sai.

-¿Qu…qué? -Tartamudeó el ojiazul en voz baja. El rubio giró el rostro para mirar nuevamente al peliplata, sintiendo sus manos temblar. La furia de Naruto no se hizo esperar. Sin escrúpulos se abalanzó contra la máxima autoridad de la aldea, sujetándolo por los hombros mientras lo agitaba fuertemente y le gritaba incoherencias aun estando sobre el escritorio.

-¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando, Kakashi sensei?! ¡¿Es que va a dejar que hagan con Hinata y Sakura-chan lo que esos tipos quieran, ehh!?

El azabache también enfadado, se dirigió sin contratiempos a la salida de la oficina. Ya había escuchado suficiente.

-¿A dónde vas, Sasuke? –preguntó dudoso el clon de Sai.

-¿A dónde más? Voy por Sakura de una puta vez.

Al escuchar tales palabras Naruto dejó en paz a su ex mentor, para intentar seguirle el paso a su mejor amigo. Esta era de las pocas veces en las que el rubio estaba de acuerdo en algo con el azabache.

-No será lo más conveniente –aseguró Kakashi. –En estos momentos ellas ya deben estar saliendo del país del fuego. ¿A dónde irán?

A punto de cruzar la puerta ambos chicos se giraron a mirar desafiantes al peliplata. ¿Les estaba tomado el pelo o qué? Por supuesto que sabrían cómo encontrarlas. Naruto en modo sabio-kurama encontraría su chakra muy fácilmente y Sasuke lo haría con ayuda de Taka.

-Vamos, chicos. Confíen en sus compañeras. Puedo ser un mal Hokage, pero nunca podría en riesgo a mis camaradas. ¿No se los dije alguna vez ya? No conocemos las habilidades del enemigo, sí. Pero conocemos a la perfección las de Sakura y Hinata. ¿Creen en verdad que ellas son tan débiles? Yo no. Creo en su fuerza y es su determinación de shinobi. Creo en su camino nija.

El dúo de chicos se miró por un segundo, callados, dudando aún de lo que su sensei acababa de decirles (porque sí, seguía enseñándoles lecciones de vida).

-Además –añadió –si algo malo ocurre Sai nos lo informará de inmediato. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente, hice un contrato de invocación entre ellas y la fuerza de veinte de mis mejores ANBU, aunque realmente no creo que los lleguen a llamar. Así que relájense, son las mejores chicas que tenemos en la aldea además de ser las más capaces también.

-Si algo malo le pasa, Kakashi, tú serás quien lo pague. –Amenazó Sasuke mirando al peliplata por detrás de su hombro, un tanto convencido por las palabras de su maestro; acto seguido salió de la oficina.

-Espero que todo salga bien Kakashi sensei. –Suspiró Naruto ya más relajado –si algo malo pasa por favor avísenos 'ttebayo. –Dicho esto, salió de la misma misteriosa forma que Sasuke.

Kakashi sonrió por debajo de su máscara complacido. Había hecho bien en informarles sobre la ausencia de sus compañeras. Esos chiquillos habían reaccionado tal y como se lo esperaba. Se regocijó ante la amenaza de Sasuke y sus palabras. _Voy por Sakura… Si algo malo le pasa…_ era bueno. Eso era muy bueno. Sin querer ese mocoso había admitido sus sentimientos frete a todos. Aunque probablemente él había sido el único en notarlo. Aunque probablemente Sai…

…

Se aproximaban a la frontera del país del fuego, colindante con el país de la tierra. Ahora que las aldeas ninja se habían aliado, cruzar los países se había convertido en algo sencillo. Los rigurosos protocolos diplomáticos a seguir habían desaparecido casi por completo. Ahora bastaba con anunciar la aldea de la que venían y decir su nombre para que dejasen a las personas entrar al extranjero; y dicho procedimiento era incluso más sencillo para Sakura, pues era reconocida como alumna de la quinta Hokage y miembro del legendario equipo siete, héroes de guerra.

A pesar de que estaban a unas cuantas horas de cruzar el límite de su país, los tres chicos decidieron descansar pues la noche ya estaba por caer. El chakra de Sai se había estado agotando por tener que llevar a todos por los cielos durante casi dos días, por eso habían estado caminando desde las tres de la tarde. Se habían estado alimentando de la deliciosa comida casera que llevaba Hinata. Milagrosamente les había alcanzado para ese tiempo sin perecer. La pelinegra sin duda tenía un don para mezclar ingredientes y así elaborar deliciosos platillos.

-¿Qué les parece por ahí? –señaló el pintor hacia una solitaria cueva.

Las dos chicas giraron el rostro hacia donde su compañero señalaba para después adentrarse en el lugar.

-Es demasiado húmedo –mencionó Sakura tras pisar un charco de agua.

-A… además puede haber arañas… -masculló Hinata.

-Creí que eran ninjas –Sai sonreía de la misma estúpida forma.

-¡Qué estás insinuando, Sai! Sí, somos ninjas pero también somos chicas. Preferimos quedarnos acá, ¿verdad Hinata? –Sakura salía de la cueva para dirigirse a un gran sauce llorón que con sus ramas, cubría una agradable área verde.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura-san.

-Bueno, yo sólo decía. –Sai caminó resignado hacia donde sus compañeras habían escogido.

-¿Ahhh? ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de traer mantas? –Sakura buscaba entre su mochila revisando los títulos de los pergaminos, pero ninguno decía "mantas".

-Me temo que yo tampoco traje. Todo fue muy rápido –se lamentó Hinata.

-De verdad, creí que eran ninjas –Sai sacó de su mochila tres cobijas perfectamente dobladas. –Es todo lo que tengo. Espero les sirva –el chico extendió una manta par cada una de las chicas.

-A… arigato Sai-kun.

-Te debo una, Sai.

-No es nada, Hinata. Luego me la pagas, fea.

-Bueno yo… no cocino tan bien como Hinata, es por eso que sólo traje esto –la pelirrosa hizo unos sellos de mano y de su pergamino color azul salieron un montón de latas –son sardinas, atún y fruta en almíbar.

Sai tomó una de las latas y leyó la etiqueta "atún bajo en calorías" -¿Necesitas bajar de peso, fea?

-¿Q…qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Sai?

-¿O será que yo estoy gordo? Preguntó para sí mismo mientras se tomaba su descubierto estómago jugueteando con él – ¿Hinata, tú estás gorda? –El pintor se estaba aproximando a la pelinegra, con deseos de picotear su abdomen, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados por el puño de la pelirrosa.

-¡Nadie aquí está gordo, Shannaro! –Sakura se sacudió ambas manos –Ya te dije, Sai baka, que somos chicas. Necesitamos cuidarnos. No pretenderás que comamos como unos cerdos… ¿Verdad Hinata? –la pelirrosa se giró hacia la ojiperla, tratando de buscar su apoyo.

-Sí… supongo Sakura-san.

-¿Y por qué no te cuidas cuando te comes tres platos de ramen en el Ichiraku? –preguntó Sai confundido.

-¡Esa es mi vida, Sai baka baka baka! ¡No te metas! –gritó la chica enrojecida un tanto por el enojo pero sobre todo por la vergüenza de verse descubierta. –Si no vas a comer, entonces déjalo. Así sobra más.

Tras su breve y pobre cena, los tres chicos descansaron bajo las estrellas. No había mucha necesidad de montar guardia. Nadie se metería con ellos.

La primera en despertar fue Hinata. No se aburría, ella tenía el don de maravillarse con cualquier cosa por más sencilla que fuese, sin embargo ese amanecer era realmente digno de admirar. Sus compañeros parecían no despertarse, pero ella no les daría la molestia de impedirles su sueño. Además, no estaba muy ansiosa que digamos por la misión. Su alba solitaria ya no se prolongaría por mucho.

-¿Hinata, desde qué hora estás despierta?

-Sakura-san… desde, bueno desde hace un poco antes de amanecer.

-Ya veo –dijo la pelirrosa incorporándose, tallándose un poco los ensueñados ojos verdes. –Ahora solo tenemos que despertar a Sai. Es un alivio que no sea como el idiota de Naruto.

Hinata dio un respingo al escuchar aquel nombre. Había estado muy consciente de la relación que mantenía su amado con su amiga, pero durante esa misión se había propuesto olvidar el asunto, por su bien, por el bien de Sakura por el de Naruto… Sin embargo su voz salió sola.

-Sakura-san… tú…

La ojijade se giró hacia la pelinegra para prestarle mayor atención, mas Hinata mantenía la cabeza gacha, ocultando su mirada afligida mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos o sus mechones.

-¿Hinata, yo qué?

-Tú y Naruto-kun…

Había entendido de qué iba la cosa. ¡Claro! El plan también iba con Hinata. ¿Pero qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Admitir su falso noviazgo? ¿Desmentirlo? Las cosas no iban funcionando exactamente bien con Sasuke, al contrario. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y terminó besándolo, a lo que él le respondió con un insulto que creía se merecía. Pero Hinata no era Sasuke, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella? Siempre fue una chica dulce y muy amable. No quería hacerle daño y mucho menos que Naruto se hiciera daño a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Bu… bueno, es que yo…

-Hinata, sé lo que sientes por ese baka.

La pelinegra levantó el rostro entre sorprendida y espantada. ¿Tan obvia era? ¿O será que Naruto se habrá dado cuenta y se lo comentó? Imprudente. No estaba actuando con consciencia, es decir, ¿cómo se le ocurría preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos a la novia de su amado? Seguramente Sakura estaría pensando mal de ella.

-N… no me malinterpretes Sakura-san, lo que yo quería saber es…

-Sé qué es lo que quieres saber, creo. Pero yo no puedo darte esa respuesta, será mejor que le preguntes a Naruto en persona. Sé valiente, Hinata. Tú puedes hacerlo. Estoy segura de que él te corresponderá.

-¿Cómo es que tú me estás diciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué?

-B… bueno –tartamudeó esta vez la pelirrosa y la imagen de Sasuke semi desnudo en su consultorio apareció en su cabeza, haciéndola enrojecer –debemos apoyarnos entre nosotras. –Acto seguido se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde su compañero que seguía dormido.

Perpleja. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué la novia de alguien le daría consejos a otra mujer que ama a su chico? Eso en definitiva no tenía coherencia alguna. Sin embargo algo en sus palabras tenía razón. Debería ser más valiente, debía hablar con Naruto. Aunque Sakura… ¿tal vez la había malinterpretado? _Sé lo que sientes… Él te corresponderá… _¿Qué debía hacer? Los gritos de dolor del ANBU la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Suficiente fea, yo no soy Naruto!

-¡Pues levántate ya Sai baka, no tenemos tu tiempo!

-¡Pues deja de golpearme!

…

-Me alegra que hayan venido tan pronto, chicos. ¿Tienen alguna novedad?

-Pues… no es tanto como una novedad. Es simplemente algo que la remolacha olvidó decirle la última vez.

-¡Cállate inútil, tú también estabas!

-Bueno, pero todo esto fue tu idea.

-¡¿Mi idea?! ¡Es nuestro deber informarle al Hokage, pedazo de idiota!

-Bueno, bueno –trató de tranquilizar Kakashi – ¿pueden decirme cuál es ese dato que olvidaron mencionar?

Karin se acomodó sus lentes y Suigetsu suspiró con fastidio.

-La tipa esa de cabello morado tenía algo parecido a un sello de maldición. –Silencio. Tan pronto como la chica terminó esa frase el silencio reinó en la oficina. Kakashi miraba calmadamente a ambos chicos, tratando de analizar la situación. Tras unos minutos de no decir nada, el peliplata abrió un archivo que hasta entonces se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

-Esto –dijo el Hokage levantando el folder color marrón –es lo que la división de residentes encontró sobre la chica en cuestión.

Suigetsu se acercó hasta el escritorio tomando el archivo para encontrarse con una simple hoja con la foto de la mujer.

-Según esos archivos, esa mujer se llama Akane. No nos dio ningún apellido declarando que no pertenecía a ningún clan en particular, pues creció sin ningún familiar cercano. Es proveniente de la aldea escondida entre la niebla pero ha venido a Konoha para establecerse permanentemente. Se dedica a vender ropa, no tiene habilidades ninja. Sin embargo por lo que ustedes comunican parece ser que lo último no es del todo cierto. Además es sospechoso que posea el sello de maldición. Se me ocurren muchas teorías pero solo son eso. Habrá que investigar más a detalle. Es por eso que necesito que ustedes dos vayan hasta la aldea de la Niebla y averigüen sobre su pasado.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Por qué no simplemente la arresta y ya? –sugirió la pelirroja.

-No, no puedo hacer eso. No tenemos ninguna justificación para hacerlo. Ni siquiera tu habilidad perspectiva, Karin, sería una prueba satisfactoria.

-¿Y si la división de inteligencia se encarga de sacarle información? –esta vez fue Suigetsu el que habló.

-Es lo mismo. Necesitamos pruebas para interrogarla. Es por eso que les pido que vayan allá. Si esto tiene que ver con Orochimaru, Sasuke está en problemas. Consigan todo lo que puedan sobre Akane.

-¿Y Orochimaru? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo atrapamos? Se encuentra débil.

-Le perdonamos la vida y lo dejamos en paz. No sabemos nada, es posible que esa mujer sea uno de los experimentos de esa serpiente y a eso se deba su chakra tan particular. Puede ser que sus intenciones no sean malas y que Orochimaru no tenga nada que ver con esto. Estaríamos juzgando mal a personas inocentes. No sería correcto.

-De acuerdo… y allá vamos, de nuevo a arriesgar el pellejo por ese necio mal agradecido. –Reprochó el chico pez.

-Cuento con ustedes, chicos. Mientras tanto trataré de mantener ocupado a Sasuke para evitar cualquier contacto con ella. Partirán mañana al amanecer.

…

-¡Sasuke!

-_No, por favor. ¿En serio, ella justo ahora? Por qué yo… -_El azabache continuó su camino evitando a esa mujer, pero no funcionó del todo, pues la pelivioleta corrió tras él hasta lograr impedirle el camino.

-Sasuke –dijo ella notablemente agitada por la corta carrera. –Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

El Uchiha la miraba sin decir nada, como siempre solía hacer. Sin embargo en su mirada había un toque de desprecio. Tal vez no tenía por qué ser así, pero esa mujer había arruinado sus buenos momentos con Sakura dos veces: en su sueño y en el consultorio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo solo… -su tono agitado de voz había sido remplazado por una tonadita sensual. –He venido a traerte esto. Por favor, acéptalo. –Estiró sus brazos hasta el azabache, ofreciéndole una caja mediana.

-No lo quiero.

-Por… por favor, Sasuke-kun. Es un pequeño obsequio.

Sasuke tomó la caja con desgano. Tal vez así se iría esa tipa y lo dejaría en paz. No se dignó a despedirse, simplemente continuó con su camino dejando a la chica en medio del camino.

Llegó al departamento y aventó la caja por ahí. Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo, encontrándose con que el rubio no se estaba en el lugar. –_Seguro se está atascando de ramen _–pensó quitándose las sandalias. Tomaría una ducha. Había salido a caminar tratando de calmar sus nervios causados por la misión de su molestia; pero de nada había servido pues sus especulaciones se habían decidido jugarle mal. Sakura, en una misión de seducción. Eso implicaba hombres, por lógica. Sakura tratando de seducir hombres. Joder, eso no le sería para nada difícil. Ella era hermosa, cualquier tipo babearía por la ojijade. ¿Y si ella encontraba a alguien? ¿Qué ropa tendría que usar? ¿La verían provocativa? ¿Cómo se seducía a alguien? ¿Y si le hacían daño? Hombres no ninjas, pero peligrosos. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Bien, mal?

Se acababa de meter a la ducha, con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza. El agua y el jabón recorrían su esculpido cuerpo mientras él, mantenía la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando hacia la nada.

-¡Temeeeeee! –El chillodo singular de su mejor amigo le hizo notar las dos horas que llevaba bajo el agua. -¡Temeeee, dónde estás!

-Hmp. ¿Estás sordo, Usuratonkachi?

-Pero si no me contestaste…

-Me estaba duchando, ¿Cómo querías que te contestara, idiota?

-¡Qu… qué!

-Qué quieres.

-Nada.

Sasuke bufó. ¿Para eso lo molestaba?

-Oye Sasuke, ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el rubio levantando la caja que el azabache había aventado.

-Hmp.

Naruto abrió la caja asumiendo que tenía el permiso para hacerlo, encontrándose con una camiseta gris sin mangas y una singular cadena, con un dije en el centro: un círculo de cuarzo color violeta con extrañas inscripciones negras. Naruto tomó el colguije en sus manos, admirándolo.

-¡Está genial 'ttebayo! ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Hmp. Yo no compraría esas porquerías.

-¿Me lo puedo probar, teme? -preguntó ansioso Naruto, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

-Quédatelo.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad dattebayo?

-Si no lo quieres, tíralo.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto se colocó el colguije en el cuello.

-¿La camiseta gris también me la regalas?

-Hmp. Da igual.

-¡Genial teme!

…

Estaban entrando ya al país del Hierro. El camino después del país de la Tierra había sido bastante más llevadero. En la aldea escondida entre las rocas los habían tratado de maravilla. La ahora Tsuchikage a pesar de ser ruda y de carácter fuerte, los había acogido con amabilidad y hospitalidad. Iban a favor de la alianza, después de todo. Ahora sobrevolaban el ambiente frío y las sábanas de nieve que adornaban el paisaje, asemejándose a Konoha en sus días de invierno.

-Estamos por llegar al castillo de los Samurai –anunció Sai.

-Bien… ha sido cansado, ¿no? –dijo Sakura en voz baja.

-Sí… -respondió Hinata nerviosa.

Estaban a dos días por mucho de llegar a aquel continente desconocido. Sakura sacó de una pequeña bolsita en su bota aquel hermoso dije de flor de cerezo y pasó sus dedos sobre él, observándolo con afán. Un segundo antes de salir de su casa, había guardado aquel recuerdo de su cumpleaños en ese lugar secreto. No sabía por qué, pero ese objeto le regalaba tranquilidad, paz y una reconfortante sensación cálida en el pecho. Rosó con sus labios el cristal frío y rosa, cerrando los ojos, intentando que todos esos agradables sentimientos la acompañaran durante su misión.

-Chicas, prepárense para la bienvenida.

Ambas kunoichis se asomaron sobre el ave en el que volaban, para encontrarse el castillo con unos mil arqueros en el techo, listos y dispuestos a dispararles.

…

**¡Hola! He aquí el capítulo 17 n.n Espero les haya gustado. Antes de que se me olvide D: tomé una parte de The Last en este capítulo, sólo que en distinto contexto (los que la han visto o han visto spoilers como yo, supongo que adivinaron que parte fue). En el próximo capítulo tendremos ya la infiltración de Hinata y Sakura en el continente ajeno D:**

_Erikaeri _**¿Qué te puedo decir? Estaba enojada con Sasuke cuando escribí el capítulo, tiene que frustrarse, que pague xD**

_DianaMounr_**Espero no estar retrasando mucho la misión de las chicas D: pero a partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán interesantes, de veras.**

_Jeamie Soraya_**Kakashi mantendrá a Sasuki "ocupado" lo va a atormentar más xD**

_LadyMint12_**Ya sé jajaja de verdad lloré al ver el capítulo 701. Hice drama, drama de verdad xD pero ahora creo firmemente en el SS (una vez desahogada jaja) todo se arreglará, ya verás que Kishimoto nos tiene una sorpresa ****J****Jeje y esa fue la reacción de Sasuke. Pobre, se enteró de que tendrán que seducir…**

_Elipeflo_**Ya está el capítulo :D jajaja ¡Diseño de modas, genial! Es el sueño de mi hermanita x33 apoyando a las diseñadoras *w*/ jajaja espero que hayas terminado tu bolso a tiempo, muchas gracias por leer este fic.**

**Chicas y chicos (amo a los chicos SasuSaku :'D) muchás gracias por sus review, por sus favorite &amp; follow. Ya sé que ya lo dije, pero animan de verdad. Pero sobre todo:**

**Gracias por leer C:**


	18. Niñas bonitas

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Naruto_**** y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

…

.

.

**NIÑAS BONITAS**

-¡Hey, alto deténganse! –Mifune había salido corriendo hacia el techo del castillo, deteniendo a gritos a sus tiradores.

-Personas no identificadas, probablemente ninjas se han infiltrado en nuestro espacio aéreo, Mifune-sama. –Replicó el general de arqueros.

-Son ninjas de Konoha. Tienen autorización para estar aquí.

El general ordenó a sus hombres bajar sus armas, aún un poco desconfiado. Él no creía en la supuesta alianza shinobi.

El ave de tinta descendió posándose en el techo de aquel imponente castillo.

-Sai-san, Hinata-san, Sakura-san. Sean bienvenidos al país del Hierro. De antemano les ofrezco una disculpa por la actitud de mis hombres, siguen siendo un poco escépticos en cuanto a este arreglo.

-No hay problema, Mifune-sama –se apresuró a decir la Hyuga.

-Es entendible, Mifune-sama. Considerando que el suyo es el único país Samurai aliado con las cinco grandes naciones ninja. –Disculpó la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, nos encontramos a dos días del continente Tsukiba. Así que podrán descansar aquí mientras se preparan para su misión. Supongo que están cansados después de venir desde Konoha…

Sai miró con curiosidad al Samurai. Seguramente ya había sido informado de la misión que tenían las chicas.

-Sospecho lo que estás pensando, Sai-san. Discutámoslo adentro ¿quieren?

Los cuatro guerreros bajaron por unas enormes escaleras que daban a una gran terraza en la parte trasera de la edificación, justo en el último nivel.

-Bien, chicos. ¿Qué les parece si esperan aquí mientras ordeno que les preparen algo de comer? Después de eso podrán tomar una ducha y entonces hablaremos con más calma. Sé que tienen muchas dudas sobre su misión. No se preocupen. Me encargaré de proporcionarles toda la información que poseo. –Sin esperar respuesta, Mifune salió de la terraza adentrándose al edificio.

Los tres chicos observaron con alegría la espalda del Samurai, sobre todo las Kunoichis. Necesitaban comer, cierto. Pero sobre todo les urgía una ducha… no necesitaron esperar mucho tiempo, ya que poco después aparecieron cinco mujeres trayendo toda clase de platillos. Aquello era un banquete.

-Si Naruto estuviese aquí sería el más feliz del mundo –anunció Sai.

-No lo creo –contradijo Sakura –no hay ramen y seguro se pondría a reclamar por ello.

Hinata rió ante el comentario. Era cierto, seguramente el rubio andaría por todo el lugar pidiendo ramen. Los tres chicos se dispusieron a disfrutar de toda la comida que les ofrecieron. Había de todo: carnes, pastas, cremas y postres, además de agua de sabores, vino, queso y fruta.

-Parece que lo están disfrutando, me alegro –dijo Mifune al volver.

-La verdad es que sí. Es un banquete muy lujoso, Mifune-sama –respondió Sai con una pierna de ternero en la mano.

El Samurai sonrió con tristeza. Claro que era un banquete lujoso… y es que ¿qué posibilidades tendrían de volver a disfrutar de algo así, cuando se estaban dirigiendo a una misión tan peligrosa?

-Está anocheciendo ya. ¿Qué les parece si parten mañana por la tarde? Charlaremos sobre su misión durante el día para que hoy puedan descansar correctamente.

Sakura dejó de lado sus frutillas con crema para prestarle mejor atención al Samurai. ¿Para que puedan descansar correctamente? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Es que la misión era tan peligrosa como para no dejarlos dormir?

-Shumi-chan vendrá por ustedes para llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Yo me retiro, jóvenes. Nos vemos mañana a las doce del día en el salón principal. –Acto seguido descendió nuevamente hasta desaparecer en el interior del castillo.

-¿Es buena idea partir hasta mañana, fea? –preguntó Sai.

-No lo sé, supongo que sí. Llevamos cuatro días de viaje y nos tomará otros dos llegar hasta…

-Tsukiba –añadió Hinata.

-Sí, eso. Hasta Tsukiba. Este viaje estaba programado para siete días… llegaremos en seis, pero considerando el retraso de Kakashi sensei, se cumple perfectamente la semana. ¿No es así, Hinata?

-Sí. Exactamente, Sakura-san.

-Bien –el pelinegro se alzó de hombros –le informaré al Hokage. –Sacó uno de sus pergaminos y un pincel de quién sabe dónde y comenzó a redactar en él. Después, con su ninjutsu especial transformó aquellas letras en pequeñas avecillas que emprendieron vuelo bajo la nieve que no paraba de caer.

No se habían terminado la comida, era demasiada solo para ellos tres y ahora solo se limitaban a observar el paisaje blanquecino, sin decir nada. Abandonándose a la calma y la paz que ese lugar les incitaba. Fue entonces cuando la anciana de nombre Shumi llegó por ellos.

-Veo que han comido muy bien –dijo la mujer en un tono muy amable. –Me encargaré de llevarlos hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. Síganme, muchachos.

Los tres ninja se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a descansar. La mujer los guio por el interior del castillo llevándolos hasta el primer nivel.

-Este es el salón principal donde se reunirán mañana con Mifune-sama. Les asignaré habitaciones en este nivel, para su comodidad.

Los chicos seguían sin decir palabra, observando cada elegante detalle de aquella edificación. Armaduras por doquier, retratos de seguramente muy notables Samuráis, pergaminos enmarcados en cristal… muebles de madera fina, pieles y terciopelo. Suelos de mármol y esculturillas de cerámica fina. Aquello parecía más bien una mansión muy singular. Su estilo no era nada parecido a las mansiones de los clanes célebres de sus aldeas, ni siquiera similar a las casas de los señores feudales.

La mujer los condujo hasta un amplio pasillo.

-Esta será la habitación de Sai-san. –dijo la anciana abriendo una de las puertas. El ANBU entró en la recamara sin siquiera despedirse. Únicamente dio las gracias a la vieja Shumi y cerró.

-¡Hay un baño dentro, Sai-san! –gritó la anciana desde afuera, para luego dirigirse a las chicas – ¿Está bien si Sakura-san y Hinata-san comparten habitación?

-Por mí no hay problema –respondió la pelirrosa.

-Por mí tampoco –anunció la Hyuga.

La anciana abrió otra de las puertas, dejando ver una amplia recámara con dos camas bastante grandes en cada extremo y un gran espacio en el centro. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con pequeños mosaicos de papel color crema y rosa. Al fondo, había una puerta.

-Ese es el baño, niñas. Espero que duerman bien. Si ustedes o Sai-san quisieran algo de comer, pueden pedirlo sin problemas.

-Arigato, Shumi-chan –dijo la pelinegra.

-Ha sido muy amable –sonrió Sakura.

-No es nada, no es nada, muchachas. Me retiro. –La mujer salió de la alcoba dejando solas a ambas chicas.

-Creo que este lugar es muy lujoso…

-Tienes razón, Hinata. ¿Crees que nos estén tratando así porque es una misión de la alianza?

-No lo sé…probablemente Hokage-sama hizo algo.

-O tal vez sea algún tipo de despedida…

.

…

.

-Hinata-chaaaaan –balbuceaba el rubio entre sueños, que infortunada o afortunadamente Sasuke no escuchaba por estar perdido en los suyos.

_-Hinata-chan ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Por qué tienes tantos tazones de ramen 'ttebayo?_

_-No digas nada, Naruto-kun. –La pelinegra se acercaba con un plato en las manos._

_-Me… ¿me darás de comer?_

_-¿De verdad prefieres comer esto? Naruto-kun… estoy aquí, yo… yo te necesito –la pelinegra se encontraba extremadamente cerca del rubio, soltando su melodiosa y suave voz con un tono deliciosamente seductor. Su timidez se había ido al carajo porque, sus labios habían ido a parar a escasos dos centímetros de los de Naruto, y sus ojos aperlados entrecerrados mostraban el deseo contenido. _

_-Hi…Hinata –Naruto retrocedió dos pasos y tomó aire con fuerza, tratando de aniquilar sus propios instintos._

_La ojiperla posó su dedo índice en el pecho del ojiazul, justo sobre su cierre y con una caricia suave, comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo, dejando al chico con la chamarra desabrochada únicamente con su playera de red. Cuando su dedo hubo llegado hasta el inicio de sus pantalones, comenzó a juguetear con el resorte, metiendo su delgado dedo en el bóxer del rubio. _

_-Na-ru-to-kun –pronució la pelinegra poniéndose de puntitas cerca del oído del chico, acto que lo hizo estremecer, sintiendo cómo se erizaba su piel desde sus alborotados cabellos hasta sus fuertes piernas. _

_Una voz grave se escuchó dentro de su cabeza._

-Mocoso, despierta.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Zorro pervertido! ¿¡Qu… qué diablos haces metiéndote en mis sueños dattebayo!?

-Hn. –El rubio había abandonado su habitación, ahora se encontraba en su inconsciente, justo en frente de Kurama. –No me alegra la idea de verte hacer cosas sucias con la chica Hyuga, Naruto. Por eso no me meto cuando tus sueños son reales.

-¿Eh, reales?

-No podrás decir que nunca has soñado con Hinata de _esa_ manera, ¿verdad? –Naruto se sonrojó sin remedio. –Pero este es un genjutsu, Naruto. Esa de allá afuera no es Hinata.

-¿Qu... qué?

-Desde hace unos días he sentido un chakra muy familiar, incluso es parecido al de la chica rosa pero, distinto. Y aquella vez con tus amigos… te puedo asegurar que no fue un gato.

La imagen del azabache golpeando con su puño la barra por atrapar a un gato pardo llegó a la cabeza del rubio.

-Sí lo fue, Sasuke teme estaba tratando de…

-No lo fue, Naruto. Se trata de algo más, aunque ni yo mismo soy capaz de darme cuenta. Son sospechas que acabo de confirmar. Este sueño es un genjutsu, es por eso que puedo interferir. Sin embargo lo otro es algo más… similar al genjutsu de Uchiha Shisui. No lo comprendo, Naruto. Pero por ahora deberías quitarte ese medallón que traes colgando, es el responsable de la ilusión.

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia su pecho y observó ahí a aquel collar tan _cool, _lo tomó entre sus dedos y notó que una luz verdosa emanaba de las inscripciones negras atravesando el cuarzo violeta y envolviendo la cadena completa.

-Chakra similar… Sakura-chan. Esta cosa –susurró el rubio despojándose del dije – ¿No será sobre aquella chica tan parecida a Sakura-chan?

-Su presencia me incomoda. Bueno, la presencia de todos los humanos me incomoda.

-Podrías ser más específico 'ttebayo.

-Ya te dije lo que sé. Por mi propio bien, claro. No quiero verme controlado por alguien que puede manipular al sharingan. Sería vergonzoso.

-¿Sharingan? Eso quiere decir que Sasuke teme…

-Supongo que sus recuerdos también fueron manipulados. Es in insulto que posea el rinnegan y aun así haya sido controlado.

-Así como los genjutsus no afectan a un jinchuriki, ¿verdad? –masculló Naruto en tono de burla.

-¡Ese es otro tema, baka! Concéntrate y sal de aquí.

Naruto despertó un tanto agitado. Tomó al collar nuevamente, tratando de averiguar si aquella luz verdosa seguía ahí, pero no logró encontrar rastro alguno. Se despojó de él definitivamente y lo guardó en un cajón escondido entre su ropa interior.

-Tienes amigos muy raros, Sasuke teme –dijo observando a su compañero que dormía impasible al otro lado de la habitación.

.

…

.

-Señoritas, arriba es hora de despertar. –Se escuchaba que decían al otro lado de la puerta, despertando a las dos chicas que se encontraban en la habitación.

-E… enseguida Shumi-chan –respondió con voz dulce y bajita la pelinegra. Sakura seguía dormida y realmente no quería despertarla de una manera tan brusca.

-Bien, muchachas. Vayan a la cocina en cuanto estén listas, les prepararé algo delicioso para desayunar.

-A… arigato. –Hinata había despertado desde hacía una hora, pero no se había levantado de esa deliciosa cama. Era perfecta, suave y olía rico. Además, no sabría qué hacer o a dónde ir una vez fuera de la habitación, así que sus planes eran permanecer acostada hasta que su compañera despertase, así ambas podrían ponerse a deambular por ahí, esperando el medio día… o podrían quedarse en su habitación arreglando sus cosas. Sin embargo la anciana las había llamado ya, y sería una grosería ignorar su amabilidad, por eso se levantó de su lecho y caminó despacito hasta la cama de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-san… -llamó la chica a un costado de Sakura, pero esta ni se inmutaba. –Sakura-san… -esta vez, con un poco de firmeza, Hinata comenzó a mover del hombro a la chica quien poco a poco fue abriendo sus orbes jade.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata? –dijo ella con sueño en su voz.

-Siento despertarte –se disculpó –pero Shumi-chan nos ha llamado para desayunar.

-No te preocupes –respondió la pelirrosa frotándose los ojos –vamos. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Son las once de la mañana.

-¡¿Qué?! –la ojijade dio un salto para ponerse de pie. – ¿Tienes mucho despierta?

-De… descuida Sakura-san. Desperté hace una hora, pero aún hay tiempo. –Hinata mostró una sonrisa amigable.

Las chicas se cambiaron lo más rápido posible con sus mismas ropas. Esa noche habían dormido con unas batas que encontraron en el armario. Dentro había montones y montones de ropa para mujer, hermosa y elegante además de prendas casuales. Sin embargo para ellas usar las batas ya era un abuso. Una vez listas y sin siquiera peinar su cabello, salieron directo a la cocina. Les costó un poco de trabajo encontrarla aun estando en el mismo nivel debido al tamaño de la edificación. Al llegar al lugar, observaron a su compañero Sai atascándose con unos pastelitos de miel y un vaso de leche.

-Muchachas, siéntense, siéntense –dijo la vieja Shumi sonriente -¿Les sirvo lo mismo que a Sai-kun, o quieren solo fruta?

Sakura sonrió alegremente al observar tantas cosas dulces.

-¡Yo quiero lo mismo! –Dijo con euforia –por favor –añadió un poco apenada.

-¿Hinata-san?

-Lo mismo también, por favor.

La anciana trajo consigo una charola con seis pastelillos de miel, dos vasos grandes de leche y fruta picada. Las chicas se lo comieron todo en un santiamén.

-En quince minutos se reunirán con Mifune-sama. Los conduciré hasta el salón si no les importa… ahí podrán esperarlo.

Los tres chicos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a seguir a la anciana.

…

-Nosotros nos encontramos aquí. –Señaló el Samurái con su dedo índice aquel gran mapa mundial. El país del hierro se encontraba en el extremo noroeste del continente ninja, colindando con un mar helado en una pequeña zona al sur y separado por un gran río de otra masa de tierra. –Tsukiba está justo acá. Como verán, tienen que pasar por un estrecho. Ambos continentes están separados únicamente por un río de agua salada que conecta con el océano. Es la manera más sencilla de llegar hasta allá. Sin embargo –el samurái cambió su tono por uno serio –ustedes realmente no deberían llegar por este lado.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Sai.

Mifune cerró los ojos y suspiró cansadamente sentándose de nuevo sobre la silla que había abandonado, cruzando sus manos frente a su barbilla.

-Si ustedes llegan por este lado, _ellos _sabrán de inmediato que ustedes vienen de alguna nación ninja o samurái. Eso no es conveniente para la misión.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? –interrumpió la pelirrosa.

-Rodear… -los tres observaron a Mifune con el ceño fruncido. –Si cruzaran por el estrecho este colindante con este país, esta noche estarían en Tsukiba. Sin embargo se ven obligados a rodear el continente y entrar por el oeste del territorio. Así las sospechas se hacen menos. Es por eso que llegarán en unos dos días hasta allá.

-Pero si vamos en una de mis aves de tinta llegaremos en menos tiempo y entonces…

-No podemos hacer eso, Sai –sentenció Sakura.

-Es cierto, Sai-kun. Nos descubrirían de inmediato. –Aseguró la pelinegra.

-Las chicas están en lo correcto, jovencito. Aquellas personas tienen radares que detectan cualquier cosa que sobrevuele su espacio aéreo. Justo como las barreras de chakra que rodean las aldeas. Sin embargo… pueden irse volando hasta la mitad del camino. Allá los está esperando una embarcación para completar el viaje por mar.

-¿Nos está esperando? ¿Es decir, ya? –Sakura se encontraba sorprendida por la agilidad del asunto.

-Así es, muchacha. Su Hokage me ha informado de todo en absoluto, es por eso que nos hemos podido prevenir. Tengan –Mifune extendió tres identificaciones a los chicos. En ellas venían nombres falsos, sus fotografías, el nombre de algún lugar desconocido y un código extraño. –Necesitarán esto para pasar desapercibidos. Además, Kakashi-san me pidió que les proporcionase toda la información que necesiten. Ustedes se están preparando para una misión de recuperación. Como ya saben, Samurais de Tsukiba robaron un pergamino con información importante para la alianza. Es de vital importancia que sea recuperado lo antes posible ya que según sabemos los espadachines están organizando una reunión en su continente, dispuestos a compartir aquella información con todas las potencias militares que, no son precisamente ninjas. Ustedes jovencitas, tendrán que obtener ese pergamino incluso si tienen que recurrir a tácticas sensuales para ello.

Ambas chicas bajaron la mirada apenadas al imaginar qué clase de cosas tendrían qué hacer por la alianza… ¿Apenadas? No. Afligidas sí. Es decir… hacer una misión de ese tipo quizá sería más complicado que ganarle a Madara en la guerra. Tendrían que olvidar el amor de su corazón, al menos por un momento. Sin embargo… era eso exactamente lo que ambas necesitaban en ese momento.

-Conocen las habilidades de los Samurái, ¿cierto? –Continuó Mifune, a lo que los tres shinobi asintieron –bien. Entonces está de más decir que manejamos la katana y cualquier tipo de espada con maestría, aplicando nuestro chakra. Lo que supongo desconocen, son las habilidades de los soldados militares… no ninja, no samurái. –El anciano observó la cara de sorpresa que pusieron los chicos, guardando silencio por un momento para luego continuar –Manejan la tecnología como su arma principal. Imagino que Kakashi se los dijo.

-Lo hizo, Mifune-sama. Pero no supo darnos más detalles –masculló la pelinegra.

-Bien… -suspiró –Armas de fuego. Proyectiles lanzados a una velocidad inimaginable, capaces de herir de muerte a cualquier persona, y con la posibilidad de lanzar cientos de tiros a la vez. Sin entrenamiento físico comparable con el de un shinobi. Incapaces de utilizar el chakra, incluso creemos que no saben de su existencia. No son muy hábiles utilizando el cuerpo, por eso trabajan con esto –explicó Mifune señalando su cabeza –poseen bombas con poder destructivo de magnitud similar al bijudama o incluso mayor.

-Si tienen armas tan poderosas, ¿Por qué no nos han atacado? –preguntó Sai.

-Simple, se encuentran demasiado cerca de nosotros. Si hicieran estallar una de sus bombas en este continente, su gente se vería igualmente afectada, a largo plazo, claro.

_-¿A largo plazo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? _–pensó la pelirrosa. Pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, Mifune comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Su tecnología es sumamente avanzada. Fabrican artefactos capaces de hacer cosas increíbles… aunque no todos son dañinos. Chicas, las mujeres son igualmente amadas en todo el mundo. Ustedes son jóvenes y hermosas, tienen pocas posibilidades de ser descubiertas. Sin embargo, si se ven en peligro real minimicen el uso de ninjutsu. No ataquen, escapen. No queremos comenzar otra guerra…

Traten de recuperar el pergamino antes de que salga del país de los Samurái de Tsukiba, no permitan que llegue a manos de los soldados. Si eso llegase a pasar, ustedes pueden escoger entre retirarse para que la alianza tome otras medidas… o continuar con la misión. Sin embargo yo recomendaría que tomasen la primera. Creo que les he dicho todo… si necesitan algo manden un mensaje con la habilidad de Sai ¿de acuerdo? Partirán en dos horas, nos veremos en la entrada del castillo. Pueden retirarse, Shumi-chan vendrá por ustedes.

Mifune salió de aquel salón, tranquilo como siempre. Cinco minutos más tarde la anciana estaba ahí.

-¡Muchachas! Tengo órdenes de ponerlas bonitas.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, Hinata nerviosa y Sakura con un gesto de reproche. ¡Pero si ellas ya estaban bonitas!

La anciana tomó por las muñecas a ambas chicas para después conducirlas de nuevo a su habitación, no sin antes gritar un "Hay comida lista y calientita en la cocina, Sai-kun".

.

…

.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sakura observándose a sí misma en el espejo. La imagen que ahí estaba no correspondía mucho a su _yo_ real. Aquella joven lucía más delgada, alta y hermosa. Su cabello había sido recogido en un chongo sencillo pero tierno, el maquillaje era igualmente básico, aunque pícaro y el vestido rojo sangre al igual que sus labios era un poco…

-¡Van a conquistar hombres, niñas! No pueden andar con esos trapos. –Shumi señaló las ropas típicas de las chicas que yacían en el suelo.

-Shumi-chan… yo creo que –Hinata se había quedado igualmente en shock. Enrojecida de las mejillas intentaba bajar inútilmente el corto vestido negro que a penas y tapaba su trasero. Era imposible pues, si lo bajaba un poco de aquí, sus pechos amenazaban por mostrarse de más… y si lo subía de por acá, sus piernas quedaban considerablemente expuestas… entre jaloneo y jaloneo, el broche de su cabello se había caído, dejando su negra melena suelta de nuevo.

-¡Se ven preciosas, muchachas! ¡Hinata-chan, te has deshecho el peinado…! ¡Sakura-chan, no te talles así los ojos, se te correrá el maquillaje!

-No es necesario que viajemos de este modo… ¿O sí? –preguntó Sakura esperanzada.

-Supongo que no… -la vieja Shumi se alzó de hombros –pero sí necesitan verse así cuando lleguen a Tsukiba. Vayan a ducharse niñas, vayan, vayan. Después de eso les esperará en la cocina una deliciosa comida de despedida. Seguramente Sai-kun se encuentra todavía ahí.

La mujer salió de la habitación dejando solas a las kunoichis, quienes se miraron entre sí sonriendo, comprendiéndose.

-Te va muy bien ese vestido, Hinata. Si es que nos los regalan, deberías usarlo en la aldea. Encantarás a quien tú quieras –mencionó la pelirrosa insinuantemente.

-Pero Sakura-san…

-A quien quieras, te lo prometo.

-Arigato –respondió la Hyuga sonrojándose. Sin embargo… aún no entendía por qué su amiga le daba esa clase de ánimos, sabiendo que el único hombre al que ella quería encantar era Naruto. Su sonrisa cambió por una afligida, y su mirada cayó. –También luces muy linda, Sakura-san. A Naruto-kun le encantará. –Acto seguido, se dirigió a la puerta del fondo, entrando dispuesta a tomar una ducha. Su voz había sonado dulce, sin embargo había una ligera molestia en sus palabras.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos tras escuchar la última frase de su amiga, sin embargo no pudo articular palabra. Se tumbó en su cama, mandando al carajo su chongo tierno. El agua comenzó a escucharse caer y ese "a Naruto-kun le encantará" seguía rondando su cabeza. Al parecer pasó mucho tiempo en esa posición porque de pronto se escuchó cómo la puerta del baño se abría y tras ella apareció la Hyuga enredada en una gran toalla, con los mechones negros y húmedos cayendo sobre su espalda.

-Hinata. –Llamó Sakura sentándose de nuevo en su cama -¿Puedes acercarte un poco? –La pelinegra lo hizo. En su mirada gacha se dejaba ver el arrepentimiento de sus anteriores palabras. Tomó asiento junto a la pelirrosa, mojando un poco la cama con las gotitas de su cabello.

-Sakura-san, lo siento es que yo…

-Soy yo quien debe disculparse, Hinata.

La morena levantó su cabeza un tanto sorprendida, dejando ver las huellas del llanto en sus orbes aperlados.

-Por… pero…

-No he sido completamente honesta contigo. Entre Naruto y yo no existe nada más que amor de hermanos, es todo. –Había confesado. Había tirado por la borda todo el plan de Naruto, un plan que no estaba funcionando, un plan que solo lastimaba a sus amigos y a ella misma. No podía seguir soportando ver esa mirada entristecida en el rostro puro de su amiga, no sabiendo que ella era la culpable y que además su tristeza era en vano. Podía hacer mucho por ayudarlos y lo haría. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se merecían lo mejor, y lo mejor era que estuvieran juntos. –Todo ha sido una farsa por Sasuke-kun –dudó un segundo sobre decirle o no que ella también era parte del plan, pero al final decidió que Naruto debería ser quien se declarara. La pelinegra se merecía escucharlo de los labios del rubio.

-Entonces aquel beso en tu cumpleaños… y cuando Naruto-kun admitió que salía contigo…

-Ese sí fue genuino. Ambos estábamos confundidos en ese momento, sin embargo lo que pasó ese día y lo que vino después nos sirvió a ambos para aclarar nuestros sentimientos. Descubrimos que ¡Sería como salir con un hermano! Si lo tuviéramos, claro.

-Sakura-san… -Hinata miraba agradecida a la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa llena de sentimientos y sus ojos a punto de soltar una lágrima –arigato.

-No, por favor no me agradezcas. Cuida bien de ese baka. –Dijo esto último poniéndose de pie, caminando directo a la misma puerta de fondo. La ducha la tomaría ahora ella.

.

…

.

-¡Hasta pronto, muchachos! ¡Mucha suerte en su misión! –Shumi agitaba un pañuelo blanco en la salida del castillo, despidiendo a los chicos que se alejaban en un ave de tinta volando hacia el sur del congelado mar.

.

…

.

**¡Hola! Aquí, entrega del capítulo 18. ¿Qué les pareció? Diablos, ya hacía a mis Kunoichis infilradas en este capítulo, pero me vi en la necesidad de aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Por ejemplo, la geografía que me inventé, el collar de la bruja de Akane y demás jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado… cualquier cosilla por favor háganmelo saber. **

_Jeamie Soraya_**Sí, ese Sasuke no valora nada jajaja (lo bueno) y regaló su regalo xD a Naruto (lo malo) ahora el rubio casi sufrió las brujerías de Akane xD**

_Notimeforanger_** Ja! También me gusta que sufra. Se lo merece, se lo merece tanto… Jeje pues… solo te puedo decir que las maldades de Akane no paran aquí, y ya se están aclarando los enredos, por ahora jaja. Al menos Hinata ya está mejor.**

_Guest_** Todos queremos ver a Sasuki sufrir xD y no planeo ponérsela tan fácil, jum! Naaa tal vez un poquito jaja. Para nada bueno, exactamente para eso sirve el dichoso collar.**

_Maricelauchiha _**Es un placer enorme que te esté gustando este fic. Jejeje hoy salió el nuevo manga y bueno… seguimos en las mismas ****L**** espero que Kishimoto también desenrede nuestro SS.**

_Yomii20_** jajajajaja casi se viola a Naruto! Kurama nos ha salvado de las brujerías, oh sí jeje. **

_DianaMounr_** ¡Muchas gracias! Jeje me tardo un poco, pero gracias por esperar y seguir con el fic. Es genialísimo que te guste :3 El enfoque ahorita es Hinata y Sakura, pero no dejaré de lado a mis dos chicos favoritos. Estarán sucediendo cosas con ellos, a distancia pero pasarán.**

_Nekatniss_**¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te e****esté gustando jeje supongo que eres una lectora segura jajaja eso es un alivio. Aquí estuvo el capítulo 17… ¿qué tal?**

_Lindaxyz_** jajaja es que… bueno Karin sí me agrada. Me gusta mucho el SuiKarin jaja por eso no podía evitar ponerla como aliada. Además, supongo que también odia a Orochimaru…**

_Harley_** C: jajajaja "shamanerías" buen concepto para lo que la pelivioleta hace xD y sí, tal cual ha sido una brujería lo de su medallón. Sasuke… bueno él es un vale queso en cosas que no sean Poder y venganza jaja sobre todo si la cuestión tiene que ver con mujeres. Sai… bueno es Sai xD educado por libros. Y shím, la misión es de mis dos chicas, así que el enfoque va para ellas. Sasuke y Naruto también, pero de lejos jaja. Un abrazo :3**

**¡Y bueno! Como ya salió el 700+2, quedando un poco insatisfecha con el capítulo, quise actualizar hoy (Así me distraigo de mis pensamientos pecaminosos jeje). Ya quiero que se aclaren las cosas, pero al parecer Kishimoto le va a dar rienda suelta a los Uchiha, Uchiha por todos lados y las dudas se disiparán al final del Gaiden. Dudas sobre el nacimiento de Sarada porque, sobre su madre ya quedó más que confirmado que es Sakura. **

**Gracias por sus favorited**

**Gracias por sus Follower**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**¡Saludos, un abrazo! ¡Y aguante al SasuSaku!**

**Muchas gracias por leer C:**


	19. Infiltración

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**INFILTRACIÓN**

**.**

Tal como había dicho Mifune, los tres ninjas habían rodeado las tierras de Tsukiba para entrar por el extremo occidente del continente. Sin embargo pese a lo que el Samurái había dicho, no encontraron ningún barco esperándolos a mitad del camino. Eso era algo malo ya que estaban sobrevolando un océano extremadamente frío, en un ave de tinta cuyo dueño estaba por agotar su chakra.

–No puedo ver a nadie –dijo Hinata con el Byakugan activado.

–Esto es malo –respondió Sakura –Sai… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

–No lo sé, fea. No creo poder aguantar mucho. Incluso temo que en unos cinco minutos mi clon de tinta que dejé en Konoha podría desaparecer.

–Eso significa que… -anunció Hinata.

–Kakashi-sensei creerá que algo malo ha pasado… –completó Sakura.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, tratando de pensar en algo por hacer.

–Sakura –llamó Sai –se ha ido, no fueron cinco minutos. Al parecer estoy peor de lo que pensaba. No podré mantenerme más.

Apenas hubo terminado de decir la frase, cuando el ave de tinta se desplomó directo hacia las heladas aguas.

**.**

…

**.**

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en el despacho del Hokage quien los había mandado llamar para asignarles una sencilla misión, solo para mantener ocupado a Sasuke mientras averiguaban algo sobre Akane.

– ¿Cuál es la misión súper peligrosa a la que nos enviará, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Naruto muy entusiasmado.

–Bueno… en realidad solo necesitan prestar ayuda en las tierras de cultivo del señor feudal, ya saben, se necesitan hombres fuertes.

– ¿Quééééé? ¡Esas son misiones para niños!

–Tú eres el más niño aquí, Naruto. –Reprochó Sasuke. –Sin embargo estoy de acuerdo con el dobe, Kakashi.

–Estamos en tiempos de paz, muchachos. No hay muchas misiones peligrosas por hacer…

– ¿Entonces para qué nos convirtió en ANBU? –Preguntó Naruto con un puchero.

–Ustedes serán los primeros en ir a una misión peligrosa cuando se presente la oportunidad. Por ahora esto es lo que hay, además las misiones de clase D son las que mejor paga tienen, ustedes…

Antes de que pudiese completar la frase, un _puf_ se escuchó cerca de la puerta. Los chicos giraron la cabeza hacia donde habían escuchado el sonido y observaron el clon de tinta de Sai desaparecer, ante los atónitos ojos de todos.

–Las chicas… dijo Kakashi en voz baja, para luego cerrar los ojos poniendo sus manos bajo su barbilla, pensando.

–Sakura… –pronunció Sasuke en voz baja sintiendo cómo algo dentro de él se hacía pequeñito.

–Hinata, Sakura-chan, Sai… –se dijo Naruto para después gritar – ¡Qué significa eso, Kakashi-sensei! Todos están bien, ¿verdad? ¡Verdad! –exigió.

Kakashi seguía en la misma posición sin responder.

– ¡Maldición, Kakashi! ¡Dijiste que ella estaría bien, joder! ¡Dijiste que la protegerías! –Esta vez era Sasuke quien había perdido el control. – ¡Kakashi!

–Cálmate, Sasuke.

– ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Cómo mierda quieres que me calme! ¡A dónde la mandaste!

–Kakashi-sensei –Naruto se había puesto serio –Díganos en dónde están o nosotros iremos a buscarlas –sentenció Naruto mientras era abrazado por un resplandeciente chakra naranja. Había entrado en modo Kurama.

Sasuke se había dado la vuelta, dispuesto a ir tras Sakura a quién sabe dónde.

–Tranquilícense los dos. Si salen de Konoha sin mi consentimiento ambos serán declarados desertores.

–No sería mi primera vez… –retó Sasuke.

–Ni la mía –anunció Naruto recordando aquella vez en la que, junto con Kakashi y Sai había salido clandestinamente de Konoha solo para encontrarse con el Raikage.

–Chicos, sus compañeros están bien. Haciendo cuentas seguramente ni siquiera han llegado a su destino.

– ¿Y si fueron descubiertas y alguien los atacó en el camino? –refutó Naruto.

–Las chicas tienen su contrato de invocación con mis ANBU, no lo olviden. Si algo malo les hubiera pasado yo habría sido el primero en saber.

–Hmp. Como sea yo me largo –anunció Sasuke.

–No podrás volver si sales de Konoha, Sasuke. ¿Seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

Sasuke rodó su fría mirada hacia su ex maestro.

–Solo volví por una razón, Kakashi. Y esa razón puede estar en peligro ahora mismo. –Dicho eso, salió de la oficina azotando la gran puerta, dispuesto a reunir a su equipo. Solo que no contaba con que Karin y Suigetsu estaban lejos de ahí, por su propio bien.

**.**

…

**.**

–Está bien, fea. Ya he recuperado un poco de mi chakra –dijo Sai a Sakura quien había estado pasándole energía para que al menos se pudiera sostener de pie sobre el agua helada.

–Lo de menos fue salir del agua –dijo Hinata.

–El problema ahora es… –dijo Sakura mirando hacia el interminable horizonte.

– ¿Cuál es la dirección correcta? –Completó Sai.

–Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco –sugirió la pelinegra.

–Tal vez… –compartió la pelirrosa.

–Si no, tendremos que regresar al país del Hierro y fracasar con la misión. –Dijo Sai.

Los tres ninjas se miraron entre sí, decepcionados.

–Ahora que lo pienso… Sai envía un mensaje a Kakashi-sensei, seguro está preocupado –dijo Sakura.

–Cierto. –Sai sacó un pergamino de su bolsa y comenzó a escribir, para después convertir las letras en pequeñas avecillas que volaron hacia el sureste. Sus papiros estaban cubiertos con aceite, por tanto eran inmunes al agua.

–Llegará en unos minutos hasta Konoha.

– ¡Qué rápido! –dijo Hinata.

Los tres chicos se dispusieron a esperar en ese lugar, de pie. Sin embargo no había rastros de la embarcación y justo cuando están por marcharse, Hinata hizo el tan esperado anuncio.

– ¡Alguien viene!

– ¿Aliados? –preguntó Sai.

–No lo sé pero… su flujo de chakra luce tranquilo. De ser enemigos y habernos percibido ya estarían dispuestos a atacarnos.

– ¿Cuántos son? Preguntó la pelirosa.

–Dos… vienen en una pequeña embarcación.

–Podemos con ellos –dijo Sai preparándose para pelear.

Cuando el barco hubo llegado hasta ellos, una mujer de apariencia ruda apareció en la popa saludando a los tres chicos.

– ¿Son ustedes Hinata-san, Sakura-san y Sai-kun? ¡Hemos venido a llevarlos hasta Tsukiba!

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. El frío había comenzado a hacer lo suyo así que agradecían enormemente que aquel barco estuviese ahí.

–Muchas gracias, aunque pensamos que ya estarían aquí… –reprochó Sakura.

–Sí, ese era el plan –se disculpó la mujer –sin embargo tuvimos algunos imprevistos. El clima no es el apropiado para navegar. Probablemente tardemos un día más en llegar a nuestro destino.

– ¿Qué? –Sakura cambió su mirada tranquila por una de verdadero reproche. –Eso no puede ser, debemos llegar en dos días a más tardar, ya nos hemos retrasado mucho y…

–En verdad lo lamento, estas son condiciones muy precarias pero es la única manera de llegar hasta allá para pasar desapercibidos.

Sakura se iba a poner a alegar con aquella mujer, sin embargo Hinata anticipó su comportamiento.

–Lo entendemos. Arigato.

**.**

…

**.**

Enfadado era decir poco. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él? Esa mujer siempre había estado persiguiéndolo y justo cuando necesitaba de sus habilidades se había largado a una misión, según lo que le había dicho Juugo. Ahora estaba ahí, en las puertas de la aldea pensando en algún plan para encontrar a Sakura porque era seguro que Kakashi no le diría nada. Maldecía todo lo que estaba a su vista y es que su desesperación era palpable.

–Esa tonta siempre metiéndose en problemas… –se decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro observado por los guardianes de la entrada. –Naruto –dijo de pronto como si acabase de descubrir lo increíble –Él es capaz de encontrarla – y sin más se giró para ir a donde el rubio. Pero como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, el rubio apareció justo detrás de él.

–Hmp. Dobe.

–Sasuke…

–Necesito que me digas dónde está Sakura. Encuéntrala.

Naruto sonrió para sí al notar la preocupación de su amigo, que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibida debido a la angustia que él también había estado cargando.

–Estás muy preocupado por Sakura-chan, ¿No te parece?

–Y tú estás muy relajado a pesar de que tu novia está en peligro.

Al escuchar eso último, la imagen de Hinata apareció en la cabeza de Naruto, sin embargo pronto recordó que el Uchiha se refería a alguien más.

– ¿Qué te preocupa, teme?

Sasuke bajó la mirada y permaneció un largo rato en silencio. Parecía que no pensaba responder, sin embargo…

–Ustedes… Tú, Kakashi, Sakura. Son lo único que me queda.

– ¿Quién te viera, Sasuke? Tan… sensible.

–No digas estupideces. Deja de perder el tiempo y encuéntrala.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

–Ellas están bien, Sasuke. Yo también estaba preocupado, pero Kakashi-sensei dijo que…

– ¡Al diablo con lo que haya dicho Kakashi!

–Sasuke tú…

–Ni siquiera lo pienses, idiota.

– ¿Sientes algo por Sakura-chan?

Sasuke ya se esperaba esa pregunta pero no había diseñado una respuesta. Así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

–No tengo que darte explicaciones, Naruto. Pero que te quede bien claro que no tengo ningún tipo de interés romántico en tu noviecita. –Sasuke recordó aquel beso en el consultorio de Sakura y se sintió extraño. Eran tantas emociones… su pulso se aceleraba y se desaceleraba, anhelaba repetir aquello pero por otro lado se sentía bastante despreciable pues había tenido un contacto bastante íntimo con la chica de su mejor amigo, así que inconscientemente y tratando de ocultar su culpa, se giró dándole la espalda a Naruto. Reconocer que ellos dos compartían algo más allá lo atribulaba. De la nada, sintió la cálida palma de su mejor amigo en su hombro derecho, dándole a entender que tenía su apoyo. Ese gesto de Naruto lo hizo sentir aún más miserable.

–Sasuke… yo, bueno… No hay nada entre Sakura-chan y yo.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó al escuchar la confesión. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Y todo lo que había visto? ¿Lo habían estado engañando? ¿Sakura había jugado con sus sentimientos?

–_En teoría, Uchiha, nunca has hablado con ella directamente_ –le reprochó una voz en su cabeza. –_Hmp_ _¿Y cómo se supone que iba a hacer eso si cuando llegué esos dos estaban supuestamente saliendo juntos? –_se "auto respondió" –_Eso no pareció importarte cuando la besaste…_ – Sasuke, increíblemente, se sonrojó.

–Me da igual, dobe –respondió con notable mejor humor. Sentía como si te hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. No había traición hacia su mejor amigo y eso lo reconfortaba. Aunque no acababa de entender por qué diablos habían estado fingiendo. Tenía qué saber, pero sin obviar su curiosidad.

–Si te da igual… ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

–Hmp. Idiota, hace calor. Hasta tú estás colorado.

–Claaaaro –respondió Naruto burlonamente tocándose las mejillas para descubrir que en efecto él también estaba sonrojado.

–Naruto…

–Ya sé, ya sé. Antes de que empieces a gritar otra vez, déjame explicarte dattebayo. Acaba de llegar un mensaje de Sai. Su clon se esfumó hace rato porque se quedó sin chakra… no por peleas o alguna situación peligrosa, sino que estuvieron viajando sobre una de sus aves. Así que cálmate, todos están bien.

– ¿Qué tan fiable es el mensaje? No confío en las habilidades de ese tipo.

–Relájate, Sasuke. Sai es un buen shinobi. Debes confiar en ellos.

–Hmp. –Sasuke suspiró resignado. Tal vez Naruto tenía razón, de hecho sonaba bastante razonable lo que decía. Hería su orgullo el tener que hacerle caso, pero había aprendido que de vez en cuando el idiota estaba en lo cierto. Si no, él no habría vuelto a Konoha.

– ¿Vamos por ramen? No quiero ir a hacer esa aburrida misión 'ttebayo.

Sasuke bufó. Estaba harto del ramen, y no precisamente por comerlo. Todo el día, todos los días era escuchar, oler, ver ramen. Incluso el idiota tenía un poster de un tazón de ramen pegado en su lado de habitación. Sin embargo decidió acompañar a Naruto porque él tampoco quería ir a esa estúpida misión.

–No hemos terminado de hablar, Sasuke –dijo Naruto mientras caminaban –Entonces… Sakura-chan…

–Eso no te incumbe.

– ¡Claro que me incumbe 'ttebayo! Sakura-chan es como mi hermana, es por eso que me incumbe.

–Y a todo esto, si es como tu hermana ¿Por qué fingir una relación? –preguntó hallando la brecha.

Naruto miró a Sasuke sintiéndose descubierto. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora?

–Por Hinata.

– ¿La Hyuga?

Naruto asintió sonrojándose aún más.

–Me gusta Hinata, teme.

–Ya lo sé.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es que tú…?

–Eres muy ruidoso cuando duermes.

– ¿Ahhhh? ¡Teme, eres un pervertido! –gritó el rubio señalándolo con un dedo. – ¡Qué, tú, por qué tienes que espiar…!

–No pongo atención a las idioteces que dices, usuratonkachi. Pero en ese caso el único pervertido aquí eres tú. Además es imposible dormir bien con alguien que tiene orgasmos en sus sueños.

–Teme…

–Dobe.

**.**

…

**.**

–Chicos… –llamó la mujer que iba en la embarcación, con la mirada agotada y frustrada después de tres días de viaje. –Hemos perdido el pergamino.

Los tres shinobi se miraron entre sí, sintiendo sus corazones latir.

– ¿Qué… qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó Hinata temerosa de la respuesta.

La mujer bajó la mirada.

–Que ya no está en manos de Samuráis. Según estos reportes, el rollo se dirige hacia uno de los países protegido por soldados militares. El día de mañana por la tarde se llevará a cabo una reunión con sus aliados. ¿Qué quieren hacer?

– ¿Qué opciones tenemos? –preguntó Sakura.

–Solo dos –respondió el hombre a cargo del timón –pueden regresar a Konoha y abortar la misión, o pueden ir a recuperar ese pergamino antes de mañana.

–Si el pergamino ya salió de tierras Samurái –interrumpió Sai –supongo que ya han visto el contenido y con rollo o sin él, compartirán lo que hayan leído dentro. Así que en realidad no tiene mucho caso que nos arriesguemos.

–No lo sabemos –dijo la mujer –fueron los mismos Kages quienes pusieron una barrera de sello en el pergamino, casi imposible de romper. Así que no sabemos si ya lograron abrirlo, así como tampoco sabemos cuál es el motivo de la reunión que se llevará a cabo mañana.

–Ya llegamos hasta aquí… –mencionó Hinata con determinación.

–Es cierto. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro destino? –Preguntó Sakura.

–En dos horas estaremos en el lugar. Sin embargo si deciden seguir con la misión, ya no tendría caso desembarcar en ese sitio. Podríamos llevarlos cerca de donde la reunión se celebrará y…

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más? Porque, con estas condiciones climáticas tal vez sea mejor ir por tierra que navegar. –Dijo Sai desesperado.

–A pie tardarían dos días en llegar hasta esa nación. Por agua acortamos camino, aunque llegaríamos más o menos por la tarde –explicó el hombre.

–Pero a esa hora ya se habrá celebrado la reunión… –obvió Hinata.

–Solo nos queda arriesgarnos. –Añadió Sakura.

– ¿Qué quieren hacer? –preguntó el pelinegro a sus compañeras.

**.**

…

**.**

– ¡Vaya, esa misión sí que fue horrible 'ttebayo! –Se quejaba un rubio llegando a Konoha después de tres días en las tierras del señor feudal; caminando junto a un atractivo pelinegro. –Fue una lástima que Kakashi-sensei nos haya encontrado ese día en el Ichiraku. ¡Ni siquiera me dejó terminar mi ramen!

–Idiota. Ya llevabas cuatro tazones.

–Nunca es suficiente, teme. En fin, recibimos una buena paga 'ttebayo. Hacer misiones para el señor feudal sí que es grandioso.

Sasuke rodó su mirada sin comprender a su amigo. Primero se quejaba y ahora agradecía. Sin embargo no podía negar que tenía razón, ese tipo de misiones eran un tedio pero la paga era excelente. Le alcanzaría fácilmente para rentar un departamento por seis meses, pero prefería ahorrarlo. A la larga probablemente le haría falta. Durante la misión, Naruto no perdió la oportunidad de preguntarle por Sakura, sin embargo Sasuke siempre se rehusó a responder. Aunque tenía ganas de saber más sobre la pelirrosa, no se iba a rebajar a preguntarle o responderle a Naruto.

Un chillido se escuchó a lo lejos, acercándose.

– ¡Sasukeeeee!

El azabache cerró los ojos y suspiró. Conocía tan bien esa jodida voz… rodó su cabeza pero sin girar su cuerpo, resignado a que esa mujer no lo dejaría en paz. Naruto se puso alerta.

–Sasuke –dijo una vez que alcanzó a los chicos, agitada por la carrera que había pegado.

–Akane.

–Has estado fuera de la aldea –confirmó ignorando totalmente al rubio. El Uchiha simplemente asintió.

–Lo sabía. No te había visto en estos días. Quería saber si te gustaron los regalos que te di.

–No los he visto.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver la actitud un poco enfadada de aquella mujer. De pronto la voz de Kurama se escuchó en su interior.

–_Es esa sensación desagradable de nuevo, Naruto. No me gusta. Pase lo que pase no dejes que te toque._

– _¿Por qué?_

–_No lo sé… hay algo que no puedo recordar y tiene que ver con esas manos. No dejes que ella se acerque a ti, ni a Sasuke. _

–_Bien. Gracias, Kurama._

–Sasuke, vamos. Tenemos que darle el informe a Kakashi-sensei. –Trató de llamar el rubio cuando percibió que Akane estiraba su brazo hacia el azabache.

–Oh, vamos Naruto-kun. No es necesario que vayan los dos. Sasuke puede quedarse un momento conmigo –la pelivioleta le dirigía la palabra por primera vez al rubio. Una extraña tensión se formó.

Dos avecillas de tinta pasaron volando justo entre los tres jóvenes. Los dos muchachos sabían perfectamente qué significaba eso.

–Sakura… –susurró Sasuke para después alejarse de salto en salto hacia la torre del Hokage, ante la atónita y enfurecida mirada de la ojiverde.

Naruto no tardó ni dos segundos en seguir a su compañero. En esos momentos le preocupaba más lo que les pudiera pasar a sus amigas; que esa sospechosa mujer.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina principal sin preguntar primero y entró azorado. Allí descubrió a Sasuke recargado en la pared y a Kakashi sentado, meditando.

– ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Sakura-chan y Hinata se encuentran bien?

–Ellas están bien, Naruto. Pero la misión se ha complicado un poco. Se retrasaron en el viaje, nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo debido a eso el pergamino se ha alejado más de ellas así que irán por él a donde sea que tengan que ir.

–Ya llevan una semana y ni siquiera han llegado a su destino –mencionó Sasuke. – ¿Nos estás ocultando algo, Kakashi?

–No ganaría nada con ocultarles algo. Si no me creen, pueden leer el reporte de Sai.

Sasuke tomó el papiro en el que se habían incrustado las avecillas, formando letras. Le dio una lectura rápida y después otra minuciosa, pero no encontró mensajes ocultos o algo parecido, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

**.**

…

**.**

Los tres ninja habían ido a dormir desde que tomaron su decisión de no abandonar el pergamino. La paz valía el riesgo. Necesitaban estar descansados si iban a tratar de recuperar el rollo durante la tarde o noche. Ahora era casi medio día y estaban a escasas dos horas de desembarcar. Como siempre, Hinata fue la primera en despertar, sentada en su camarote con la vista hacia la ventana que daba al océano. Ahora que sabía que entre Sakura y Naruto no había nada se sentía con un poco más de paz. Sin embargo lo que ahora la atormentaba era el pensar en lo que tendría qué hacer para recuperar el rollo o bien, conseguir información. No quería ser tomada como un objeto. Detestaba la idea de que tuviese que besar a alguien, pues nunca había dado su primer beso. El miedo la invadía al imaginar que un hombre grotesco la tocaría o le haría algo más… sentía su corazón comprimirse pues para ella, todo eso era una traición a su amor. Su valentía se había ido al carajo cuando notó una solitaria lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Sin embargo un ruidillo en la cama de arriba de su litera la despertó de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Hinata, estás despierta?

–Sakura-san…

Sus delgadas voces rebotaban junto con las olas del mar en la madera del barco. Cada una en su cama, sin mirarse.

– ¿Tienes miedo?

–Un poco…

–Hinata –Sakura al fin asomó su cabeza hacia abajo, dejándola colgar, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran junto con sus cabellos. – ¿Puedo recostarme contigo?

–Sakura-san… por supuesto que sí –la pelinegra se hizo a un lado dejándole la mitad del espacio a su amiga pelirrosada.

Sakura escondió su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar. Hinata solo soltaba suspiros y unas cuantas lágrimas. Sentía que, si su amiga la veía llorar, ambas se vendrían abajo. Sin embargo no podía contra sus sentimientos.

– ¿Todo esto valdrá la pena, verdad? –trató de convencerse Sakura.

–Lo valdrá. No me retractaré pase lo que pase. Es mi camino ninja y haré lo que sea con tal de proteger a la alianza.

Sakura levantó el rostro admirando la fuerza de su amiga. Esa pelinegra le había transmitido confianza en sus palabras, pero su rostro manifestaba dolor.

–Todo irá bien –dijo finalmente la pelirrosa.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta del camarote. Era aquella mujer que las acompañaba.

–Chicas, lamento interrumpir –dijo la mujer sintiéndose mal al ver las lastimosas caras de las kunoichis –les he traído esto para que guarden todas sus ropas. –Mencionó mostrando dos maletas bien grandes.

–No necesitamos eso –señaló Sakura. Todo lo tenemos guardado en nuestros pergaminos.

–Nada de ninjutsu, ¿recuerdan? Sus armas manténgalas selladas en sus pergaminos pero sus ropas guárdenlas aquí. Ah… siento decir esto pero, vayan arreglándose. Deben verse bonitas. –Acto seguido salió del camarote dejando a las chicas solas nuevamente.

Las muchachas hicieron caso a lo que la mujer había sugerido. Después de todo tenía razón.

Una hora después, ambas chicas aparecieron en la cubierta del barco vestidas como la anciana Shumi las había dejado. Con vestidos tan cortos como provocadores, Hinata con el cabello suelto y Sakura con sus hebras rosas acomodadas en un chongo sencillo. Portaba su dije de flor de cerezo que le regalaba paz. Maquillaje básico, solo el necesario para acentuar su natural belleza.

Sai ni se inmutó al verlas. Cualquier mujer ajena a Ino le era indiferente.

–Qué bueno que ya están listas –dijo el hombre al mando –desembarcaremos en una hora. Preparen las identificaciones falsas que les entregó Mifune-sama, las necesitarán. Tomen también este dinero. Es la moneda oficial en este continente. Con esto les será suficiente para comer algo, comprar cualquier recuerdo para parecer unos visitantes comunes y para pasar una noche en un lugar decente.

**.**

…

**.**

Desembarcaron en un pequeño puerto al parecer turístico. Al llegar los recibió un hombre vestido con un uniforme verde y azul, con una pequeña boina.

–Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a Russei de Tsukiba. ¿Me permiten sus identificaciones, por favor?

Sakura tomó nerviosa las tres tarjetas falsas y se las entregó a aquel hombre. Los segundos parecían pasar más lento de lo normal mientas aquel uniformado revisaba minuciosamente las supuestas identificaciones. Los tres chicos sudaron cuando el hombre llamó a otro sujeto vestido exactamente igual para mostrarle la tarjeta de Sakura, quien había comenzado a acumular chakra en su puño derecho por si las dudas. Hinata notó el comportamiento de su amiga e intervino salvándola una vez más.

– ¿Todo en orden? –preguntó la pelinegra.

–Así es –respondió el soldado. –Disculpen por este incidente. Disfruten de su estadía en Russei.

Los tres chicos se miraron aliviados para después seguir su camino, buscando algún hotel para poder dejar sus cosas y tratando de obtener información sobre lo que hablaban los soldados del lugar. La ciudad era pequeña tal vez por su cercanía con el mar pero grandes edificios se levantaban en las costas. Además de que las calles estaban empedradas y había grandes artefactos de metal que circulaban por ahí, moviéndose rápido y con personas dentro. Al final de una cerrada, encontraron un pequeño hostal. Había una habitación desocupada justo para tres personas y además muy barata. Incluso el costo por noche era la mitad del presupuesto que tenían para esa situación, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se hospedaron en ese lugar.

–Sai, deberías quedarte aquí mientas nosotras conseguimos información –sugirió Sakura.

– ¿Por quién me tomas, fea? –dijo Sai desenrollando uno de sus pergaminos. Unos segundos después diez pequeños ratones se incrustaron en el papel. –Lo tengo. La reunión es en el edificio más alto de la ciudad y al parecer está a diez calles de aquí, a las cuatro de la tarde.

–Sai… ¿cómo es que tú…? ¿En qué momento?

–Un poco antes de desembarcar.

–Pero no podemos utilizar ninjutsu –reprochó la pelirrosa.

–Error, no podemos dejar que descubran que utilizamos ninjutsu.

– ¿Qué tal si alguien te vio?

–Si Hinata con todo y Byakugan no logró verme, dudo que ellos lo hayan hecho. Relájate, fea. Yo era el mejor espía de Raíz.

Sakura suspiró resignada. ¿Qué más le quedaba?

**.**

…

**.**

3:30. Las chicas salieron del hostal perfectamente arregladas. Habían decidido que Sai se quedaría en la habitación y solo saldría en caso de que algo malo ocurriese. Ambas muchachas caminaban por las calles empedradas contorneándose, mostrando sus curvilíneos cuerpos y llamando la atención de todos los hombres que pasaban a su alrededor. En teoría, estaban indefensas pues sus armas las habían dejado en el hostal, sin embargo ellas sabían que su taijutsu era de lo mejor en todo el mundo ninja. Nadie sospecharía de dos sexys y delicadas jovencitas.

Observaron el edificio más grande. Estaban a unos cuantos metros del éxito…

–Disculpen señoritas, pero no pueden pasar. –Un hombre fornido había interrumpido su camino justo en la entrada de la construcción.

–Oh… lo sentimos mucho nii-san –se disculpó Hinata con un dulce tono de voz. –Somos extranjeras, buscamos diversión –dijo la pelinegra increíblemente en un modo muy sensual y sugerente.

–Bueno, si se trata de eso –dijo el hombre cambiando su agresiva voz en una suave e intentando sonar galán – ¿Por qué no esperan a que termine mi turno? Después de eso podremos tener un buen rato juntos.

–¡Oww! ¿Tanto tiempo? No me gusta esperar –mencionó Hinata con un puchero, lanzándole una indirecta a Sakura. La pelirrosa lo entendió todo con una mirada y echó a correr adentrándose al edificio sin ser percibida por el guardia quien no dejaba de babear por el escote de la Hyuga.

–_Alcánzame pronto, Hinata_. Sakura corrió escaleras arriba. No sabía por qué pero su instinto le dictaba ir hasta el último piso. Agradecía enormemente su perfecta condición que los años de entrenamiento le habían ayudado a desarrollar. Además su rapidez era magnífica, tanto que ningún otro guardia fue capaz de percibirla, aunque tampoco se encontró con muchos soldados en su camino. Su instinto no le falló. Al llegar al último nivel observó a un hombre vestido con traje, entrar por una gran puerta de madera a lo que parecía ser una oficina. En sus manos, cargaba una caja de cristal y lo que vio dentro de ella le provocó satisfacción. –_El pergamino_. –Sonrió. Sigilosamente se deslizó hasta otra puerta que estaba al lado de la gran entrada de madera. Decidió arriesgarse y esconderse en lo que parecía ser una pequeña bodega. Desde ahí podía escuchar perfectamente lo que se discutía dentro de la oficina.

– ¿Han descubierto cómo abrir esta cosa ya?

–Me temo que no.

– ¿Y para eso me hacen perder el tiempo?

–Esta reunión se convocó para hallar una manera de abrir el pergamino.

– ¿Ya probaron con disolventes?

–Ya hemos tratado con todo.

– ¿Y qué diablos se supone que harán? Debemos averiguar qué planean esos ninja. No podemos permitir que su poder siga creciendo…

Sakura suspiró aliviada. La información aún no había sido obtenida y la oportunidad de robar el pergamino estaba ahí… sin embargo no podía entrar nada más así, como si nada. Podría provocar un conflicto.

–¿Por qué no simplemente les lanzamos una bomba atómica y fin del asunto?

–No podemos hacer eso, Takana-sama. Los efectos radioactivos llegarían hasta este país. Además no sabemos cómo contra atacarían ellos.

La reunión se alargó por aproximadamente media hora más. Sakura escuchó atentamente todo lo que se había dicho. Observó a través de la puerta de la bodega en la que se escondía, cómo salían varios hombres de la oficina principal hasta que localizó al dueño de la voz más grave que había escuchado. Era un hombre maduro, fornido y muy alto, de rasgos gruesos y con cabello castaño. Bajo su brazo, cargaba la caja de cristal con el pergamino dentro, todavía sellado.

La pelirrosa esperó hasta que el sujeto se quedó completamente solo y salió de su escondite, caminando sensualmente hasta aquel hombre.

–Hola –dijo con un tono muy sensual y mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Aquel hombre no pudo evitar observar a la chica que vestía un diminuto strapless color sangre y caminaba hacia él.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Qué belleza!

– ¿Takana-sama?

–A tus órdenes, muñeca.

El hombre estaba tan embelesado con las piernas de la chica que ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza preguntar de dónde había salido la muchacha.

–Tengo algo que tal vez le pueda interesar –dijo ella caminando hacia la oficina, seguida por el hombre idiotizado. Una vez dentro, Takana se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta. Nadie iba a interrumpir ese momento. Tenía un rato que no se echaba un buen polvo, y esa joven parecía estar dispuesta a todo.

–Y bien, preciosa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?

Sakura señaló con sus delgados dedos la caja de cristal que el hombre aún sostenía bajo el brazo.

–Sé cómo abrir el pergamino, Takana-sama.

Y el encanto se rompió. Fue un error pronunciar esas palabras ya que inmediatamente el hombre le dedicó una mirada desconfiada a la muchacha, mientras se acercaba lo más posible a su escritorio.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?

–Mi hermano es un Samurái de Tsukiba –mintió ella.

–Que confianzudos esos samuráis.

–Está bien, ¿son aliados, no?

– ¿Entonces sabes cómo abrirlo? –el hombre se sentó en su gran silla, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

–Claro. –Mintió de nuevo. No tenía ni idea de cómo romper el sello.

–Bueno, preciosa. ¿Qué tal si antes me demuestras que puedo confiar en ti?

– ¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Bueno… –el hombre se había puesto nuevamente de pie, acercándose hasta la chica, rozando los delgados y suaves hombros desnudos con los gruesos y ásperos dedos… acorralándola entre él y el escritorio.

**.**

…

**.**

El guardia la estaba dirigiendo a un lugar que no le agradaba. Se sentía bastante solitario. Llegaron a un callejón estrecho con una vieja puerta de madera al fondo. Estaba mal, en definitiva eso iba mal. Sin embargo tenía que distraer al soldado para darle tiempo a Sakura. No podía utilizar su puño suave porque enseguida se daría cuenta que era una kunoichi, la única opción para salir de ahí era matarlo. Pero Hinata no mataría a un hombre inocente, así que continuó por ese callejón y cruzó la vieja puerta para después adentrarse en un sucio bar lleno de hombres enormes.

Su presencia impactó de inmediato. No siempre se ven chicas sexys usando tacones y un mini vestido negro. Todos los hombres, unos más ebrios que otros, se acercaron a ella. Eran cerca de treinta, por decir poco. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener sus lágrimas y relajar sus músculos que temblaban, cuando escuchó la gruesa voz de su acompañante en su nuca.

–Nos vamos a divertir como nunca. Todos juntos.

**.**

…

**.**

–Takana-sama, yo creo que esto…

–Shhh…

Aquel sujeto había comenzado a lamer el delicado y fino cuello de la pelirrosa y con sus ásperas manos recorría las largas piernas. Ella hacía todo lo posible por contener su llanto, apretando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no sentir. Recordó de pronto aquel beso con Sasuke y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Su corazón dolía más que los sucios dedos que ahora la penetraban. Ella no resistiría más. Aun controlando su fuerza para no delatarse, empujó hacia atrás a Takana separándolo de sí.

–Lo siento, es que yo…

–Mira, preciosa. Te diré esto solo una vez. En cuanto llegamos aquí mandé llamar a muchos de mis soldados. El edificio está rodeado, incluso fuera de esta oficina tengo agentes, porque no confío en ti. Así que, me vas a demostrar que podemos entendernos o te mato.

Takana sujetó con fuerza a la chica por la cintura arrastrándola hasta él. Mordisqueó su cuello unas cuantas veces para después sentarla sobre el escritorio y, sin pudor alguno, bajó su bragueta para después sacar su miembro y ponerlo cerca de la cara perdida de la muchacha.

Sakura estaba paralizada. Había perdido el control de su mente y su cuerpo, no lograba entender qué estaba pasando. Incluso llegó a pensar que todo se trataba de un sucio genjutsu. Por más que le daba vueltas, no lograba idear un plan para salir de esa situación sin poner en riesgo a la alianza. Lloraba una vez más. Temblaba y sudaba frío al sentir cómo ese hombre rasgaba su vestido dejando al descubierto sus senos. Su collar había sido arrancado y ahora yacía tirado en alguna parte del piso.

Impotencia.

–Chúpalo –dijo el sujeto sosteniendo su pene en frente de la pelirrosa. –Tú lo has invocado, ahora chúpalo.

–Invocado… –repitió ella y mandando todo al diablo mordió su dedo pulgar, logrando sacar una gota de sangre ante la excitada mirada de su agresor. Los sellos que su sensei había trazado en su brazo comenzaban a aparecer. –KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU.

Una fina hoja de metal cortó el miembro de Takana en dos partes provocándole un alarido.

– ¡Sakura! –el azabache tomó a la pelirrosa en brazos antes de que cayera del escritorio.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**.**

…

**.**

No sabía cuántas manos eran, pero toda su piel ya había sido tocada. No había podido contener más sus ganas de llorar y ahora su lindo rostro estaba cubierto en lágrimas. Sentía besos con olor a licor barato en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en sus piernas y sus pechos descubiertos. Estaba atrapada entre un sucio sofá y el peso de quien sabe cuántos hombres sobre ella. Aunque tenía la capacidad de liberarse de todos, sentía que su valor como mujer le había sido despojado y por tanto, la fuerza espiritual que alimentaba su fuerza física, se había esfumado. Ni siquiera podía activar el byakugan, ni siquiera podía levantar un brazo. De un momento a otro las agresiones se detuvieron y escuchó cómo aquellos hombres comenzaron a pelear para ver quién iba a ser el primero.

Hinata comenzó a llorar con más fuerza al escuchar aquello. Solo deseaba aferrarse al recuerdo de Naruto, sin embargo pensar el él le dolía más al sentirse sucia. Tenía que salir de ahí… se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo, tambaleándose, pero el mismo guardia que la había llevado, la tiró al suelo de un golpe y comenzó a desgarrarle la ropa con una navaja, cortando un poco de la nívea piel del cuello de la chica.

Con sus ojos color perla mirando hacia el techo, elevó su dedo pulgar hasta la herida.

–Kuchiyose… no jutsu. –Una nube de humo seguida de un hermoso resplandor naranja con el símbolo del remolino en la espalda fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

**.**

…

**.**

**¡HOLA! Yo lo sé, lo sé. No tengo perdón TnT pero estaba en final de semestre… ¿es justificable mi atraso? Jejeje Lo siento :C Por ese este capítulo ha sido el más largo de todos, y agresivo también. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Sasuke y Naruto entran a salvar a sus doncellas x3**

**¿Merece review?**

**Muchas gracias por leer C:**


	20. A flor de piel

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto. **

**.**

**.**

**A FLOR DE PIEL**

**.**

– ¡Mal nacido! –aullaba Takana de dolor sujetándose su miembro con fuerza, tratando de detener la hemorragia. – ¡¿Quién eres?!

–Mi hermano, es un Samurái de Tsukiba –respondió Sakura cerrando los ojos, dejándose caer inconsciente sobre el pecho de Sasuke, sintiendo que todo estaba bien.

– _¿Hermano?_ –Sasuke no entendía a qué se refería Sakura con eso de hermano, pero era obvio que no había tiempo para preguntar. –Quédate aquí un momento, Sakura. Yo me encargo. –Dijo Sasuke de modo muy dulce mientras la recostaba con suma delicadeza sobre un sofá, cubriéndola con su poncho. No se separó de ella ni un segundo, permanecía de pie, cerca de su atesorada pelirrosa.

– ¡Los Samurái nos han traicionado! –aullaba el general al tiempo que diez hombres armados entraban a la oficina. Uno de ellos se acercó hasta su general para revisar su estado de salud, los otros nueve se abalanzaron contra Sasuke tratando de propinarle un buen golpe, sin embargo como habían dicho Kakashi y Mifune, sus intentos eran inútiles pues el Uchiha era inigualablemente mejor que todos esos hombres juntos, sin contar que además estaba cuidando de Sakura.

– ¡Idiotas, mátenlo!

Uno de los soldados desenfundó una de sus armas de fuego con apuntador láser marcando la cabeza de Sasuke y disparó. Sin embargo el Uchiha fue más rápido que el enemigo y levantando su katana, logró desviar la bala con mucha facilidad ante los atónitos ojos del tirador.

–Este hombre es un Samurái –dijo el general a punto de desmayarse por la hemorragia –no vacilen en disparar todos juntos. ¡Maten también a la mujer!

Se escuchó el cargar de los cartuchos y la oficina se llenó de rayos láser tratando de apuntar al azabache, quien ni siquiera se inmutaba. Pronto una lluvia de balas comenzó a hacerse presente. Los ataques provenían de todos los ángulos, pero increíblemente Sasuke lograba desviar cada una de las balas con su katana dejando amedrantados a cada uno de los soldados. Sin embargo, un tirador halló una brecha al percatarse de que todos los esfuerzos del Uchiha eran por proteger a la pelirrosa. Se posicionó en un ángulo adecuado y apuntó directo al corazón de la muchacha que seguía inconsciente.

Sasuke notó esto casi unos segundos después de que el tirador disparara el gatillo. Su sharingan en el ojo derecho, el rinnegan en el izquierdo. Su corazón se aterraba mientras veía casi en cámara lenta como el proyectil seguía su camino y él no alcanzaría a desviar la bala. Extendió su mano como tratando de que ella no fuese dañada… no había prestado total atención todo este tiempo…

–Shinra Tensei. –Las palabras salieron solas de su boca mientras la onda expansiva lograba su efecto. La fuerza de su jutsu era tal, que todos los soldados que los rodeaban salieron disparados hacia los lados, seguramente muertos y una de las paredes del edificio fue destruida. La bala que amenazaba a la chica, fue desintegrada al instante.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura y se la echó a la espalda aliviado de que se encontrara a salvo. Intentó salir por la pared destruida, sin embargo justo cuando se disponía a saltar, una bala pasó rosándole la cara. Fuera del edificio había cerca de cien soldados armados dispuestos a disparar. Además por los pasos que se oían, sospechó que varias personas se dirigían hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Alcanzó a ver un destello en el piso, con una rápida mirada se dio cuenta que era el dije de Sakura que él le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños. No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la situación. Con un rápido movimiento tomó el collar y la caja de cristal con el pergamino que aún estaba sobre el escritorio. Mordió su pulgar e hizo una invocación apoyándose en su medio brazo izquierdo.

–Kuchiyose no Jutsu. –Una gran serpiente morada apareció rompiendo el techo de la edificación. –Aoda, sácanos de aquí. Escóndenos en tu estómago y desaparece. Huye al bosque helado del país del Hierro. ¿Es lo más lejos que puedes ir, cierto?

–Como diga, Sasuke-sama. –La serpiente abrió un espacio en su estómago blanquecino dando paso a Sasuke con la chica en su espalda.

Unos veinte soldados llegaron justo a tiempo para ver una serpiente gigante desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**.**

…

**.**

No hizo falta hacer uso de su cuerpo. Nueve extremidades de chakra anaranjado habían noqueado todos los hombres de un solo golpe, aunque sin matarlos.

No pudo con la imagen que acababa de ver… el asco lo recorría por todo su cuerpo. Hinata a punto de ser violada por tantos hombres. Recobró la respiración entre aliviado y agitado. No sabía exactamente cómo había llegado hasta ella pero no importaba. Lo único que valía en ese momento era que ella estuviese bien. Se quitó su sudadera negra y naranja y arropó a la muchacha con ella. Con mucha delicadeza la levantó en sus fuertes brazos. Al parecer no tenía daños físicos, pero quien sabe cómo estaría su corazón. Sintió el suyo comprimirse al verla con la ropa desgarrada y las marcas de lágrimas todavía sobre su rostro. La ira se había apoderado de él, sin embargo un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

Todavía con Hinata en brazos, se concentró para adquirir el modo sabio, dispuesto a encontrar el chakra de su amiga, sin éxito. Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de él… se suponía que ambas estaban juntas en esa misión. ¿Entonces por qué no podía percibir el chakra de la pelirrosa? Comenzaba a desesperarse por no hallarla, sin embargo sí pudo encontrar a Sai. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió con sigilo hasta donde había sentido la presencia, justo a unas cuadras de ahí.

El pobre pelinegro no tuvo tregua cuando Naruto llegó vociferando al hostal.

– ¡Teme… se suponía que tú las protegerías! ¡Te enviaron a ti para cuidar de ellas y solo estás aquí leyendo un libro!

Sai se puso de pie rápidamente al observar a la pelinegra en ese estado, sin embargo le sorprendió más el ver a Naruto ahí. ¿Cómo había llegado?

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?

– ¡¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?!

–Se suponía que estaba con Hinata.

–¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Solo encontré a Hinata a punto de ser violada por muchos hombres. No hay rastro del chakra de Sakura-chan. ¿Y si esos desgraciados le hicieron algo? ¿Y si está muerta?

–Cálmate, Naruto. Ella es fuerte, no creo que…

–_Naruto… el mocoso tiene razón. Tu amigo Uchiha está con Sakura en el país del Hierro._

–_Kurama…_

–_Deberían ir para allá, no sería buena idea que descubriesen shinobis infiltrados en este lugar. _

El rubio asintió. Su pulso había vuelto a la normalidad, sus miedos habían desaparecido.

–Sai, vamos al país del Hierro.

**.**

…

**.**

– ¿Sasuke-kun?

–Al fin despiertas.

– ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?

–Bueno… el dónde estamos no importa, y pasó que te desmayaste.

Los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Sakura, uno tras otro. La misión, la caja de cristal, el pergamino, aquel hombre, Sasuke… una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, que no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha. Sus pies se dirigieron solos hasta llegar a ella. Se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura ya que la chica se encontraba sentada.

– ¿Te hizo daño? –preguntó él temiendo la respuesta.

Sakura no respondía. Seguía inmersa en sus recuerdos.

–El pergamino… –dijo sobresaltada. Había fracasado en su misión y eso traería graves consecuencias para la alianza.

–Que molesta. –Sasuke levantó su brazo tratando de alcanzar la cajita de cristal que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

–Sasuke-kun, tú…

–Ya estás a salvo. –Interrumpió él tras recordar la repugnante imagen de ese sujeto tratando de dañar a Sakura.

Ella bajó el rostro apenada. Otra vez había sido la damisela en peligro. Sin embargo no lograba entender cómo es que Sasuke había aparecido de la nada, aunque lo agradecía profundamente.

– ¿Cómo me encontraste?

–No lo sé, al parecer fue una clase de invocación.

–Pero se suponía que aparecerían veinte ANBU…

–Al parecer yo solo tengo la fuerza de veinte ANBU –bromeó a lo que Sakura sonrió débilmente.

–Gracias. –Mencionó mientras otra pequeña gotita resbalaba por su rostro. – ¿Qué pasó con Hinata?

–No lo sé, pero conociendo a Kakashi supongo que Naruto está con ella.

– ¿Naruto?

–Estábamos juntos cuando él desapareció de Konoha. Yo me esfumé unos segundos después.

–Ya veo.

–Sakura… ¿te hizo daño ese sujeto?

Ella volvió a bajar el rostro. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo no se terminaban de borrar, aún sentía aquellos gruesos y ásperos dedos entrando y saliendo de ella. Duró poco, sin embargo le pareció el momento más largo de su vida. Ahora eran gruesas lágrimas las que resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras se abrazaba a ella misma tratando de protegerse. Había comenzado a temblar.

Sasuke sentía impotencia al verla en ese estado. La ira se acumulaba en cada célula de su cuerpo pues, para que ella reaccionase de esa manera, estaba claro que ese sujeto había hecho más que desgarrar su ropa y tocarla superficialmente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo su pulso y su respiración se aceleraban. Al menos había matado a ese desgraciado. Tratar de imaginarse lo que sea que ese monstro le hubiese hecho ponía en juego su cordura. Iría hasta ese país y mataría a todos, soldados, ciudadanos. Regresaría a Konoha y le daría su merecido a Kakashi por enviar a Sakura a una misión de ese tipo. Iría hasta donde los Kages y les haría sufrir lo mismo que Sakura pasó.

Sin embargo fueron los sollozos de la chica los que lo volvieron a la realidad. No soportaba verla tan lastimada, ya no quería verla sufrir más. Se sentó junto a ella observándola llorar, sin poder hacer nada.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Estiró el único brazo que tenía y lo pasó por los hombros de la chica quien se giró a mirarlo sorprendida. Él no dijo nada, solamente la atrajo hacia sí e hizo que ella apoyara su cabeza en el fornido hombro, acorrucándose. Sin embargo sus lágrimas seguían sin dejar de salir. Fue hasta ese preciso momento, después de casi dos años, que Sasuke lamentó no tener el otro brazo. Le habría encantado poder limpiar las gotitas que corrían por el rostro de la chica, acariciar sus mejillas, abrazarla como ella merecía… lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar los suaves cabellos rosados, eran tan sedosos como parecían. Posó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma a lilas que emanaba de la mota rosa.

–Yo estoy aquí, Sakura.

Inesperadamente la chica había dejado de llorar casi inmediatamente después de esas palabras.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Sasuke la abrazó, para encontrarse con su pecho fuerte y varonil, golpeada fuertemente por su aroma masculino. Sin embargo recordó aquel beso en su oficina y su evidente rechazo. Recordó la manera en la que él se dirigió a ella y no pudo evitar que eso doliera. Fue por eso que su llanto se tornó más intenso. Estar así con él la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña y frágil, una ilusa que al parecer solo vivía de amor. Pero las palabras que él le dedico y el tono que usó le provocaron tal conmoción que sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas habían dejado en paz a sus orbes jade. Un intenso calor se había formado en su pecho y la alegría se sentía en su estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que sus emociones se transformaran de un momento a otro? Sin duda, solo Uchiha Sasuke podía provocar tal cambio en ella. Aspiró unas tres veces el olor de Sasuke, para después rodear su torso con ambos brazos y hacerse bolita entre él y su poncho. Aquella sensación era tan placentera, quería que terminara nunca…

Sasuke sintió el pequeño dije que había recogido y guardado a salvo en su pantalón. Estaba sentado sobre él, quería mostrárselo y decirle que él había sido el responsable de su existencia, que él lo había dejado aquella noche frente a su puerta. Ahora que estaba seguro que entre ella y Naruto no había nada no había culpa alguna que lo detuviera. Lo único que se interponía en ese momento para mostrarle la verdad, era su deseo de no querer separarse de la ojijade. Si tuviese su otro brazo, no tendría que molestarse en soltar a Sakura. Tal vez, lo idóneo sería contarle mientras se separaba lentamente para no asustarla.

–Sakura, el día de tu cumpleaños… ¿Recuerdas el…?

–Sasuke-sama –lo interrumpió una gruesa voz proveniente del exterior.

–_Joder. ¿Tenía qué ser justo ahora? _–pensó el azabache. – ¿Qué sucede, Aoda? –preguntó el muchacho.

–Hemos llegado al país del Hierro. Estamos en el bosque, como ordenó.

–Sasuke-kun, no me digas que… –se apresuró a decir Sakura. El azabache asintió.

–Escapamos dentro de mi invocación.

– ¿Puede llevarnos cerca del castillo de Mifune-sama?

El moreno levantó el rostro pero sin soltar a la chica.

–Ya escuchaste, Aoda. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

–Tal vez logre llevarlos hasta los alrededores. Me será imposible ir más allá. –Respondió la serpiente.

–Con eso será suficiente.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué decías sobre mi cumpleaños?

–Yo… bueno –el Uchiha se sonrojó. Casi olvidaba la conversación que había mantenido con Sakura.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Al parecer tienes fiebre…

Debido a los nervios que lo habían alcanzado, Sasuke había perdido las palabras y no sabía exactamente qué decir. Tiró su anterior plan por la borda ya que de un momento a otro dejó de abrazar a Sakura, con el propósito de mostrarle el dije. Ella simplemente se extrañó por la actitud tan inusual de su compañero, pero comprendió que tal vez algo le estaba molestando en el trasero porque una vez la soltó, metió su mano en la bolsa de atrás y comenzó a rebuscar en ella.

El condenado dije se había ido hasta el fondo, metiéndose en un pequeño agujerito que era inalcanzable para sus dedos. Le costó unos segundos poder sacarlo de ahí tomándolo en su mano, con el puño cerrado.

– ¿Recuerdas el…?

–Sasuke-sama, hemos llegado. –Sasuke fue interrumpido nuevamente.

–_Joder, ¿otra vez? _–Entendido, Aoda. Puedes retirarte, gracias por tu ayuda. –Respondió guardando nuevamente el dije en su bolsillo.

–Sí, Sasuke-sama. –La serpiente desapareció en una nube de humo, liberando a ambos chicos de su estómago. Los dejó a unos quinientos metros de la edificación que se levantaba a lo alto de una montaña cubierta de nueve, rodeada por grandes pinos.

– ¿Estamos seguros aquí? –preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

–Claro que sí, ellos son Samuráis aliados con los Shinobi. No como los de Tsukiba.

–Entonces deberías subir a mi espalda, te llevaré hasta Konoha. Necesitas descansar. –Sakura se conmovió por aquel gesto que habría aceptado sin duda, sin embargo tenía cosas por hacer.

–Tengo que dar el informe correspondiente a Mifune-sama.

Sasuke bufó. Admitía que no le molestaba pasar tiempo a solas con Sakura, después de todo tenía mucho que no compartían así. Sin embargo detestaba la idea de ir hasta el aburrido castillo y contar lo sucedido. Durante su viaje de redención había pasado un par de veces por ahí, ayudando en lo que podía; era por eso que, a pesar del incidente en la cumbre de los cinco Kages ya no era visto como criminal en el País del Hierro. Pero sin duda odiaba el tener que recordar una vez más lo que había pasado con Sakura.

–Bien, de cualquier modo te llevaré. Sube.

–Sasuke-kun, solo son unos metros.

–Hmp. Eres tan molesta… –Sasuke se acercó hasta ella poniéndose de espaldas y reclinándose un poco para que ella pudiese subir.

–A… arigato.

Llegaron en un segundo al imponente castillo. En la entrada los revisaron, pero al confirmar que se trataban de los legendarios ninjas de Konoha los dejaron pasar sin problemas. Mifune y la vieja Shumi los recibieron en puerta principal.

–Bienvenidos los dos –anunció el Samurái. – ¿Qué ha pasado con sus compañeros?

–Están en camino –se apresuró a responder Sasuke.

–Bien. Pasen, deben estar hambrientos. Shumi-chan les preparará algo mientras esperan.

La vieja se acercó hasta los jóvenes, preocupada por el estado de salud de la chica.

– ¿Qué te pasó, niña?

–Es… una larga historia, Shumi-chan.

–Bueno, bueno. Después habrá tiempo para que nos cuentes. Pasen al salón principal, descansen un momento. Este apuesto joven debe estar cansado después detraerte cargando desde Tsukiba, ¿no es así?

Sakura se sonrojó al instante. Sasuke se limitó a desviar la mirada un poco abochornado. Ambos sabían que ella había estado sobre su espalda solo durante unos cuantos metros, pero el comentario de la anciana los había hecho titubear. Sin decir nada más, caminaron hasta el salón dispuestos a esperar. No se negarían la oportunidad de comer algo.

Una hora pasó y el castillo se llenó de gritos, muy conocidos para los dos shinobi que descansaban dentro.

– ¡¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?! ¡Sakura-chaaaaaaan!

–Jovencito, por favor cálmese, sus compañeros están adentro terminando de comer.

– ¡Yo solo quiero que me digan dónde está Sakura-chan!

–No sé cómo es que Hinata no ha despertado si vienes haciendo este alboroto desde que salimos de Tsukiba –se oyó decir otra voz.

–Cállate, Sai. Hinata está bien, solo cansada.

–Sakura también está bien. ¿No lo ves? –mencionó el pintor entrando al salón principal, señalando a la pelirrosa que terminaba de mascar un bocado.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –El rubio se acercó corriendo hasta la ojijade, aún con Hinata en brazos. –Me alegra que estés bien 'ttebayo. Me tenías muy preocupado después de la manera en la que encontré a Hinata. Creí que algo te había pasado.

–Estoy bien, Naruto –respondió la pelirrosa – ¿Cómo está Hinata?

–No lo sé, ha estado inconsciente desde que la rescaté. ¿Crees que se encuentre bien?

–Recuéstala sobre el sofá. La revisaré.

Naruto sonrió y obedeció. A pesar de su preocupación por la pelinegra, se sentía aliviado de ver a su amiga ahí, sana y salva comiendo y sonriendo. Si Sasuke estaba con ella, seguramente era porque había estado en peligro, sin embargo nunca estaba de más preguntar.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Kurama me dijo que…

–Llegué del mismo modo que tú, dobe.

–Han llegado muy rápido hasta aquí, Naruto, Sai. –Dijo Sakura.

–Bueno es que Gamakichi nos trajo en su estómago de sapo…

– Ustedes son tan parecidos, aunque lo nieguen –afirmó la pelirrosa alternando su mirada entre Naruto y Sasuke.

–Hmp.

– ¡¿Quééé?! Yo no me parezco en nada a este teme, yo soy mucho más guapo, genial y popular 'ttebayo.

–Cállate, dobe.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata? –preguntó Sai interrumpiendo una posible pelea.

–Ella está bien –aseguró Sakura –sin embargo su balance emocional sufrió un colapso consumiendo todo su chakra. Es algo inusual, pero pasa. Solo necesita reposo. _¿Qué te hicieron, Hinata?_ –pensó la pelirrosa observando con un brillo de tristeza a la muchacha que estaba recostada en el sofá. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, imaginando que a la pelinegra podría haberle pasado algo similar a ella.

–Sakura… –llamó Sasuke al observar cómo ella se perdía nuevamente en sus horribles recuerdos.

–Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun.

– ¿Sakura-chan, qué pasó exactamente durante su misión?

–Yo también quisiera saber eso, señorita –añadió Mifune entrando en el salón.

Sakura giró inconscientemente su cabeza hacia Sasuke, quien la miraba inexpresivamente. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, odiaba que ella tuviese que hablar sobre aquel suceso doloroso.

–No tienes que hablar si no quieres, Sakura –sentenció Sasuke dedicando una mirada de advertencia al Samurái.

–No, está bien. Mifune-sama, la misión fue un éxito gracias a los chicos. De no ser por ellos ambas habríamos terminado muy mal. Sasuke-kun tiene el pergamino. –Sakura hizo una señal con la cabeza al moreno, quien de mala gana entregó la caja de cristal.

El samurái abrió la caja y revisó que el pergamino fuese genuino. Corroboró el sello irrompible de los Kages y suspiró aliviado.

–Buen trabajo, muchachos. Me alegra que Kakashi-dono haya enviado refuerzos. Sin embargo me preocupa el hecho de que hayan podido usar ninjutsu.

Sakura miró a Sasuke como tratando de hallar en él alguna explicación. A su vez, Sasuke miró a Naruto en un intento de conspirar algún plan. El azabache recordó el extraño jutsu que había logrado utilizar haciendo volar a los agresores y su invocación a Aoda. Naruto, por su parte, estaba consciente de que había dejado salir todo el chakra de Kurama en su máximo esplendor.

–No somos tan idiotas –respondió Sasuke.

–Bueno, yo creo que sí lo son –refutó Mifune –tuvieron que utilizar algún jutsu de espacio-tiempo para llegar tan rápido hasta aquí. Solo espero por el bien del mundo ninja que hayan sido discretos.

Sasuke miró con disgusto a aquel hombre. A pesar de todo lo que Sakura había tenido que pasar, él solo se preocupaba por que el mundo se encontrara en paz. Una sensación desagradable se formó en su estómago, ese samurái le recordaba un poco a Danzou.

–En fin. Daré el comunicado a cada uno de los cuatro Kages. Ustedes, jóvenes de Konoha encárguense de reportarlo a su Hokage. Pueden descansar aquí el tiempo que deseen. Shumi-chan, llévalos hasta sus habitaciones… la chica pelinegra necesita reposo así que asígnale una habitación a ella sola. Organiza todo como creas más conveniente. –Una vez dicho esto, el anciano desapareció del salón para probablemente ya no verlo más.

–Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan –se dirigió la mujer –síganme. Les asignaré sus habitaciones. Naruto-chan, Sai-chan, ustedes pueden esperar aquí mientras les preparo algo delicioso de comer.

Los dos jóvenes y la anciana se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones del segundo nivel, dejando atrás a un hiperactivo rubio suplicante de ramen.

–Sasuke-chan –llamó la anciana al moreno mientras caminaban por el gran pasillo que daba a las habitaciones –espero que no te moleste tener que compartir habitación con los muchachos…

–Hmp –esa era su manera de decir "me da igual".

–Sakura-chan, a ti te asignaré una habitación para ti sola, ya que Hinata-chan necesita reposo.

–Está bien, Shumi-chan.

–Bueno, Sasuke-chan, aquí se quedarán. –Mencionó la anciana mientras abría una de las puertas. –Como vez, el lugar es bastante espacioso y hay tres camas. Creo que descansarán bien.

La mujer observaba al azabache como esperando que él entrara a la recámara y cerrara la puerta, justo como Sai lo había hecho antes, sin embargo el Uchiha seguía ahí de pie, sin hacer o decir nada. Al darse cuenta que probablemente no se movería de ahí, Shumi continuó con la habitación de Sakura.

–Sakura-chan, esta de aquí en frente será tu recámara. En el ropero podrás encontrar ropa para cambiarte –señaló abriendo la puerta, dejando ver una habitación con papel tapiz color durazno, una cama en el centro y una gran ventana detrás. La puerta de su baño personal estaba a la derecha del ventanal.

La muchacha entró sin pedir permiso a la que sería su habitación por esa noche. Sin duda era más linda que la que había compartido con Hinata, incluso se veía más confortable. Caminó hasta la amplia cama con sábanas rosadas y se sentó en ella. Los samurái sí que se daban sus lujos. Shumi se quedó parada en el pasillo, observando cómo Sakura parecía disfrutar del lugar. Sasuke, por su parte, entró a la habitación, quedándose frente a la muchacha.

Sakura se había quedado embelesada observando todo aquello, motivo por el cual, no supo qué decir a Sasuke cuando lo tuvo en frente, mirándola.

–Sasuke-kun… – ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Pedirle que se quedara? ¿Esperar a que se fuera? Obviamente no quería que la dejara ahí sola, pero tampoco quería verse como su antiguo yo de doce años, embarrada todo el tiempo con su "Sasuke-kun" fastidiándolo a cada segundo. Por fin decidió que lo dejaría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke se acercó sentándose junto a ella.

– ¿Está bien que te quedes sola? –preguntó él impresionando a la chica por su actitud tan afable.

–S..sí, estoy bien.

–Bien, chicos. Yo me retiro. En unas horas vendré a traerles la merienda, así que por favor, estén _disponibles_ entonces. –La mujer cerró la puerta de la habitación, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Para ella no habían pasado desapercibidas las atenciones que el muchacho de cabellos negros había tenido para con la muchacha, así que esas horas los dejaría hacer… además había organizado las habitaciones para que la pelirrosa estuviese sola, por si acaso al muchacho se le ocurría visitarla. Tal vez se equivocaba, tal vez…

Sasuke estuvo a punto de sonrojarse por el comentario de la anciana, sin embargo nuevamente logró no mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

– ¿A qué se refería con…?

–No sé y no me interesa. –El moreno se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Sakura no lo detuvo.

**.**

…

**.**

El Uzumaki sostenía en brazos a la Hyuga. Aún no había recobrado la consciencia y mientras la cargaba, admiraba su hermoso rostro entristecido. La anciana había cumplido sus exigencias preparándole ramen, Naruto estuvo a punto de traicionar al Ichiraku cuando probó el platillo de Shumi. ¡Era casi lo mejor del mundo! Y lo había disfrutado más de no ser por la preocupación que cargaba por Hinata.

–Se repondrá, lo dijo Sakura –consoló Sai al percatarse de la angustia de su amigo.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa amarga.

–Sí… es solo que no me puedo imaginar qué clase de cosas le hicieron como para que ella haya tenido un colapso que absorbiera todo su chakra. Desgraciados.

Sai observó a la muchacha con pena. Se sentía culpable de su estado, pues él era el responsable de protegerlas, él debía asegurarse de que no les sucediera nada. Se lo había confiado Kakashi, y fracasó.

–Naruto, lo siento.

–No es tu culpa 'ttebayo. Esta clase de cosas pasan, supongo. ¡Pero ya verás cuando sea Hokage! ¡Cambiaré el sistema ninja 'ttebayo, y ninguna chica tendrá que hacer este tipo de misiones! –aseguró recuperando la vitalidad que lo caracterizaba.

–Mientas tanto, trate de descansar, futuro Hokage. Su compañero Sasuke-chan está adentro. –Señaló la anciana llegando a la habitación de los chicos.

Naruto trató de contener la risa al escuchar esa manera tan infantil para referirse al temible Sasuke Uchiha.

– ¡Sasuke-chaaaaaan! Jajajajajaja ¡Sasuke-chan! –Naruto entró a la habitación burlándose del moreno.

–Cállate, usuratonkachi.

–Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan –bailaba el rubio sin importarle el que la chica en sus brazos estuviese inconsciente, aunque no por mucho.

–Guarda silencio, dobe…

Unos hermosos ojos aperlados comenzaron a abrirse, poco a poco, observando un familiar y sonriente rostro.

– ¿Naruto-kun? –se sintió enrojecer.

El mencionado detuvo de golpe sus burlas hacia el moreno tras escuchar a la dulce voz que lo llamaba. Bajó su rostro hacia la muchacha y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

–Hinata… –dijo en un murmullo -¡Has despertado 'ttebayo! –Esto último lo dijo en un grito que alertó a la chica que se encontraba en la habitación de enfrente.

–Pasaste mucho tiempo dormida –mencionó Sai con una de sus características sonrisas.

– ¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó la Hyuga. Naruto borró su sonrisa. Hinata entendió el silencio del chico y recordó todo lo acontecido –ya veo. Gracias por salvarme, Naruto-kun. –De pronto, abrió los ojos mostrando pánico. – ¡Sakura-san! ¿Dónde está ella?

–Estoy aquí –respondió la aludida entrando a la habitación.

–Gracias al cielo… –dijo la pelinegra en voz muy baja. – ¿Qué sucedió con la misión?

–Fue un éxito gracias a ti, Hinata. Bueno, también a los chicos.

La pelinegra dedicó su mirada al lugar en el que se encontraba. La construcción se le hizo familiar, reconociendo el castillo Samurái.

–Arigato, mina.

–Hinata-chan, es un alivio que despertara. Naruto-chan, por favor llévela hasta la recámara de junto. Yo subiré en unos momentos con algo de comer.

–Es usted realmente amable, Shumi-chan –reconoció la pelirrosa. –Naruto, yo te acompaño, tengo que revisar que Hinata se encuentre estable.

–Naruto-kun, creo que puedo ir sola… Sakura-san, no es necesario que me revises, ya estoy bien…

–Ni hablar –respondieron ambos chicos al unísono.

Salieron de la habitación masculina para después ingresar a la de junto. Era un lugar bastante agradable, con papel tapiz de un color lila suave y decoración exactamente igual a la de la habitación de Sakura, pero en tonos morados. La pelirrosa deshizo la cama y Naruto recostó delicadamente Hinata, arropándola con las sábanas.

–Espera, Naruto. Al parecer en el armario hay ropa para que ella se cambie…

–Muy bien 'ttebayo. –Naruto se cruzó de brazos y permaneció de pie frente a la cama. Hinata por su parte, se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

–Naruto… –reprochó Sakura –necesita privacidad.

– ¡Ohhh! Bueno, yo me voy –reaccionó el chico rascándose la nuca, apenado.

–Perdónalo… es muy despistado –sonrió Sakura mientras revisaba los canales de chakra de Hinata. –Al parecer ya estás mejor, tu chakra ha comenzado a fluir nuevamente, sin embargo aún es débil. Necesitas reposar, al menos esta noche y hasta el mediodía. –Se dirigió hasta el ropero y sacó una delgada bata blanca. –Siento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar… si no te hubieses ido con el guardia…

–Está bien, Sakura-san. Naruto llegó a tiempo para salvarme. ¿Cómo estás tú?

–Estoy… bien. Sasuke-kun me ayudó.

Ambas chicas se observaron por unos segundos. En sus miradas dolidas se reflejaba el daño. No necesitaron de palabras para entender la situación tan similar por la que habían pasado.

–Bueno, te dejo –dijo Sakura poniendo la bata a los pies de la cama –mañana te revisaré nuevamente. Descansa.

La pelirrosa salió de su habitación dispuesta a darse una ducha. Pasó por la recámara de los chicos para desearles buenas noches y se metió directo a su cuarto despojándose de la ropa que había tomado prestada del ropero. Observó el poncho de Sasuke tendido en la cama, mañana se lo devolvería.

**.**

…

**.**

Alguien llamaba a la puerta y ella despertó. Se había dormido en cuanto terminó su merienda, de verdad estaba cansada.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó con su voz adormilada.

–Naruto 'ttebayo. ¿Puedo pasar?

–_Naruto-kun_ –pensó la chica sonrojada. De pronto había olvidado que tenía sueño. –Cla…claro.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Naruto un poco ensueñado.

–Vine porque estaba preocupado por ti, y mejor vine a cuidarte.

–No es necesario, yo estoy bien…

El rubio hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la pelinegra, tomando asiento junto a la cama.

–Ahora sí, duerme 'ttebayo.

–Pero Naruto-kun…

–No hace falta –dijo en un bostezo, recostando su cabeza en la cama de la chica. –Yo te cuido –anunció finalmente antes de quedarse dormido en esa posición.

–Arigato –sonrió la chica al verlo dormir, acariciando la rubia cabellera.

Unas dos horas pasaron antes de que la muchacha despertara nuevamente por los balbuceos del chico.

–Solo uno más, Hinata. Un beso más….

La pelinegra abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué había dicho? Dirigió su mirada perla hacia el muchacho.

–Me gusta… me gusta Hinata… Hinata-chan.

**.**

…

**.**

Había despertado hacía una hora por culpa de una pesadilla con aquel hombre. Desde entonces, había estado deambulando por el castillo. Decidió regresar a su habitación, un poco cansada. Giró el picaporte y entró, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, cuidando no ser escuchada. Sin embargo se percató de un pequeño detalle que no había tenido la delicadeza de observar antes: su rosado dije de flor de Sakura se encontraba colgado en la perilla. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Ella lo había colgado? No, lo había dado por perdido. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y se sentó en la cama, observándolo con detenimiento. En verdad le gustaba, le encantó desde que lo encontró tirado frente a su casa. Lo colocó nuevamente en su cuello recobrando esa seguridad y paz que le transmitía. Se dispuso a tratar de dormir nuevamente, pero las imágenes atormentaban su cabeza apenas y cerraba los ojos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –escuchó bastante cerca de ella, probablemente junto a la puerta del baño. Giró su rostro hacia la derecha, encontrándose con el dueño de la voz.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo… bueno quería saber si estabas bien así que llamé a la puerta pero nadie atendió, así que entré pero no te encontré. Pensé que algo malo había pasado y salí a buscarte. Cuando sentí tu chakra cerca supuse que tal vez necesitabas espacio, pero de todos modos decidí esperar.

La explicación de Sasuke había sonado bastante apresurada y hasta nerviosa, de hecho eran bastantes palabras juntas para ser él, se estaba comportando de lo más inusual. Sin duda, estar cerca de _ella_ lo entorpecía.

–Estabas… ¿preocupado?

–No… es solo que, los soldados nos pudieron seguir y…

–Arigato.

–Descansa –Sasuke avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, sin embargo ella, esta vez no se lo permitió.

–Quédate, Sasuke-kun.

Él la miró a través del hombro, como esperando a que ella repitiera su petición. Sin embargo el silencio fue quien abrazó la habitación en penumbras.

– ¿Para qué? –respondió finalmente él.

La chica se alzó de hombros, bajando el rostro avergonzada.

–Pesadillas.

Sasuke giró el cuerpo, mirándola de frente nuevamente.

–Hmp. Eres una molestia, Sakura. –Caminó hasta ella y se quedó parado frente a su cama.

–Tú… ¿No piensas quedarte ahí, verdad?

– ¿Entonces dónde?

La chica se recorrió un poco a la derecha, dejando un gran espacio en la cama.

–Quédate, aquí, conmigo.

_¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría por ti… por favor quédate conmigo. Pero si no puedes quedarte… Llévame contigo a donde vayas_ –Aquellas dulces palabras regresaron a su cabeza como lo hacían desde que la dejó en aquella banca, hacía ya casi seis años. Esta vez, no la abandonaría. No de nuevo. Caminó lentamente hasta el lecho y se sentó, quitándose sus botas ninja, dispuesto a dormir esa noche junto a Sakura. Se metió en la cama con un poco de intranquilidad, a decir verdad era un poco extraño dormir en la misma cama que una chica, aunque sin duda era agradable. Alguien con quien compartir… aunque fuera por una noche.

Ella se recorrió un poco más al sentir la presencia masculina tan cerca… un ejército de emociones se apoderaron de su ser. Alegría, nervios, felicidad… el que estaba recostado a su lado era Uchiha Sasuke. Eso debía ser algo irreal.

Ambos se quedaron boca arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para dormir, no aún. Sasuke levantó su brazo con el propósito de colocarlo detrás de su nuca, pero en un descuido rozó la fina tela de la bata de Sakura, levantándola sin querer, dejando al descubierto un poco de sus piernas. Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato, Sasuke se extrañó.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó sacando un poco de la tela fina de entre las sábanas. Sakura no se atrevía a responder, él había levantado su bata y sus piernas ahora estaban totalmente descubiertas.

–Sasuke-kun, eso es… mi… es mi… pijama.

El azabache soltó de inmediato la tela que sostenía y se giró completamente hacia el otro lado, totalmente avergonzado.

–Pues no deberías usar eso en un lugar tan frío como este.

La chica llevó su mano hasta su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Fue ahí cuando volvió a descubrir el dije, ahora creía saber cómo era que había llegado hasta su picaporte.

–Sasuke-kun… ¿Tú has dejado esto en mi puerta?

–Sí. –Respondió sabiendo bien a qué se refería, aún sin girarse a mirarla. –En la puerta de esta habitación y en la puerta de tu departamento.

– ¿Cómo? –Su respuesta la tomó desprevenida, jamás habría imaginado que él…

Sasuke se giró nuevamente hacia ella, ahora con el cuerpo completo.

–Sakura… el día de tu cumpleaños…. Ese era tu regalo de mi parte.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo entregaste personalmente? Yo jamás imaginé…

–Por Naruto.

– ¿Naruto?

–Aquella noche… estabas con él. Pensé que habían pasado la noche juntos y me retiré. Completamente. Él siempre fue lo mejor para ti. Si hay alguien que merece tu amor, es él, Sakura.

–Te equivocas, Sasuke-kun, entre Naruto y yo no hay nada…

–Lo sé.

– ¿Cómo?

–Naruto me lo contó todo. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

–Sasuke-kun, yo…

El Uchiha sonrió al adivinar lo que ella diría. Era tan predecible…

–También lo sé. –Dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos jades. –He vuelto, Sakura. Estoy aquí por ti.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! –La chica no dudó ni un segundo en saltar sobre el chico, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se abrazó a él, enredando sus brazos en el fuerte cuello del azabache. –Yo… yo te amo tanto, Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke levantó su brazo único y, temeroso, lo colocó alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la ojijade. Escucharla decir esas palabras le provocaba la sensación más satisfactoria que podía sentir. Lo sabía, siempre supo lo que ella provocaba en él. Sabía perfectamente que esa molestia rosa era su debilidad… por eso intentó tantas veces deshacerse de ella. Pero ahora su alma estaba en paz y sus demonios habían sido extinguidos. Ahora era diferente, ahora por fin podía corresponder a aquel sentimiento que llenaba su ya no tan vacía existencia. Con lentitud, deslizó su brazo por la espalda de la chica, haciéndole cosquillas. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a sus suaves mechones… le encantaba la sedosidad y el olor que tenían. Hundió sus dedos en las hebras rosas y la atrajo de a poco, acercando aquellos delgados y apetecibles labios hasta los suyos.

Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, todos sus años de amor al fin estaban consumados en aquel tierno beso.

**.**

…

**.**

**¡HOLA! Ayyy :') no sé, estoy muy feliz con este fic. Todos los reviews del capítulo pasado me inspiraron bastante para escribir este, es el más largo que he escrito jamás y el más romántico también. Además creo que no tardé mucho en actualizar. No sé, a decir verdad quedé muy satisfecha con el capítulo, espero que ustedes también. Como hice en otro fic, contestaré los review por MP y si no se puede, pues por aquí ^^ ¡De verdad los quiero tanto…!**

**¡Hola Mica!** ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me encantó el batallón de reviews que me dejaste, muchísimas muchísimas gracias. Algunos me hicieron reír y otros me dejaron como "diablos, tal vez debí agregar eso" Muchas muchas gracias por todo. Me recuerdas mucho a mí, fiel al SasuSaku aunque débil ante el NaruSaku (en mi caso aplica el KakaSaku también) Espero que te siga gustando la trama del fic C: Y nos leemos en el siguiente :3 ¡Un abrazote!

**¡Mariel!** Hola C: Vaya, me siento súper honrada de ser tu primer comentario, de verdad. Casi se me salen las lágrimas cuando lo leí :') (a veces puedo ser muy sensible jeje) Es genial que te guste la historia ^^ Y shím, reitero. Amo el SasuSaku pero podría emparejar a Sakura con cualquiera. Ella puede, Sasuke no xD aunque si el fic es SasuSaku y él sufre por ver a Sakura con otros, es como de ¡Noooo! Y sí siento muy muy feo. Sobre Karin, yo opino que ya no hay de qué preocuparse. Sí, fue un durísimo golpe, lloré mucho aunque usted no lo crea jaja pero Naruto y Kishimoto han confirmado que Sakura es la mamá :3 ahora solo falta que Sasuke nos de una buena explicación por su ausencia. Y bueno, a decir verdad no publico en orden… actualizo cada que tengo el capítulo listo, y eso varía dependiendo del tiempo pero sobre todo de la inspiración u.u aunque siempre trato de que no pasen más de dos semanas. Si es así me siento terriblemente mal. Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia C: y que te animes a dejar review. ¡Un abrazo!

**Guest**, ¡Hola! Sím, y este capítulo estuvo súper lleno de SasuSaku. Aunque, también he de decir que se vienen momentos fuertes. Los amo, condenados.

**Elipeflo **Holis :3 jajaja HOLY SWEET BABY YISUSSSS! Te amé xD Esta vez no tardé tanto con la actualización, supongo xDD espero te guste :3


	21. Aurora de dos

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Naruto**_** y sus personajes pertenecen al Maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**AURORA DE DOS**

**.**

–Chicos, ¿no creen que es un poco temprano para un reporte de misión?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si usted mismo nos dijo que lo hiciéramos lo más rápido posible! ¡Venimos desde el estúpido país del agua jodidamente azorados!

–Oye, zanahoria el país del agua es mi lugar natal… Hokage-sama, no hay información de Akane en ese lugar.

– ¿Qué dicen? –preguntó el peliplata. El sueño se le había espantado al escuchar aquello.

–Digo que debería revisar bien a sus nuevos residentes antes de que sean un maldito peligro, justo como esa chica. Nadie en todo el maldito país sabe de ella. –Añadió Karin ya molesta.

–Bueno, supongo que es normal, ella creció sola y sin familia… –argumentó el Hokage esperanzado.

–Sin embargo deberían tener registros de ella entre sus archivos pero no hay nada. La vieja Mizukage nos permitió husmear entre sus registros de nacimientos gracias a la carta que nos diste antes de partir, pero no encontramos nada sobre Akane. Ni siquiera una foto. Además, es bien sabido que cuando alguien deja una aldea se debe informar primero al kage y no hay señales de que Akane haya salido de la aldea de la Niebla alguna vez. ¡Ni siquiera existe como residente de ahí! –Explicó Karin bastante ofuscada.

–Ya veo. –Kakashi retornó a su habitual pose analítica. –Informaré de esto a Ibiki. Karin, concéntrate en encontrar el chakra de esa mujer, debemos interrogarla lo antes posible.

**.**

…

**.**

Despertó un poco incómoda por la posición en la que se encontraba. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco e inmediatamente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que seguía recostada sobre Sasuke. Sintió el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar, al parecer él seguía dormido. Levantó su mirada jade cuidando de no despertarlo y lo observó, lucía tan tranquilo, tan lleno de ternura…

Adorable.

Las emociones en su estómago la abrazaron al recordar las palabras que se dijeron la noche anterior, sentir los latidos de su amado y su único brazo rodearla por la cintura la hacían ser la más feliz. Posó su oído sobre el corazón del Uchiha acurrucándose en el calor que emanaba de su torso, arrullándose con los suaves latidos.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro, un molesto recuerdo se instauró en su memoria. Un asunto al que había decidido restarle importancia la noche interior, algo que había eliminado de sí debido al trauma causado por el general… un nombre. Akane. ¿Quién era ella? Naruto dijo que era una chica admiradora de Sasuke y aquella vez, en su oficina él mencionó su nombre, como arrepintiéndose de algo. ¿Qué relación habría entre ellos? Volvió a acorrucarse en el pecho de su acompañante tratando de negarse cualquier especulación, intentando proteger a su frágil corazón. Él le dijo que estaba ahí por ella, él fue quien le dio aquel dije que le inspiraba confianza, además la había besado. Aparte de Naruto, ella dudaba que Sasuke anduviera por ahí besando chicas porque sí… ¿verdad? De pronto lo escuchó suspirar.

– ¿Cuándo despertaste? –Preguntó él con su voz todavía adormilada. Ella dio un respingo. Las lágrimas se habían empezado a juntar en sus orbes esmeralda.

–Sasuke-kun –Sakura hizo el intento de bajar de su torso, pero el brazo que la rodeaba se lo impidió.

–Aún es temprano, no creo que los demás estén ya despiertos…–Sasuke observaba la melena rosada de la chica, perdiéndose en el suave aroma a lilas. Se sentía… feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir aquella extraña emoción similar a cuando salía en misiones con el equipo siete. No quería dejar de sentirla, no quería que se esfumara. No quería que ella se fuese.

La chica asintió.

–Es raro no escucharte parlotear a cada rato. –Mencionó Sasuke al observar la reacción tan seria por parte de la muchacha.

–Es mejor que nos levantemos ya.

– ¿Sakura? –porque él no era tonto, intuía que algo no estaba bien. Temió que la actitud de la pelirrosa pudiera deberse a su dolor psicológico, a las heridas en su alma que aquel desgraciado le hubiera podido causar. Él sabía que un corazón dañado es lo más doloroso y lo más difícil de curar, el suyo estaba siendo reparado por ella y por Naruto pero si el de Sakura también dolía, entonces él no se podría quedar sin hacer nada. Bastante daño le había hecho ya, ahora era su turno de sanarla.

Ella se encogía en su pecho, escondiendo la cabeza. Las dudas la carcomían por más que intentase librarse de ellas.

–Sasuke-kun… ¿Quién es Akane? –soltó por fin.

Sasuke bufó. No podía creerlo, esa mujer trayéndole problemas siempre. Aunque por otro lado se sentía aliviado de que la actitud de Sakura no se debiera a la agresión en Tsukiba.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

–Aquella vez, en el consultorio…

–Sakura, no es alguien que deba importarte.

–Pero esa chica, Naruto dijo que estaba interesada en ti y al parecer tú lo estabas en ella… –insistió la pelirrosa.

Sasuke no la dejó terminar. En un santiamén rompió con la postura tranquila que mantenían, dándole la vuelta. Ella quedó debajo de él.

–Te he dicho que no te preocupes por ella, es alguien sin importancia. –Recalcó Sasuke muy cerca de los labios de la chica. Ella lo miraba asombrada.

Las dudas se habían esfumado en un dos por tres tras escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, y la seguridad en ellas creció sobremanera al notar la determinación verídica en la mirada ónix. Ahora estaba conmocionada por la posición en la que ambos se encontraban. Sentía la respiración del Uchiha chocar con sus labios e inconscientemente cerró los ojos. Sasuke observó la actitud un poco extraña pero adorable de la muchacha. ¿Por qué había cerrado los ojos? Sin embargo esa escena hacía latir su corazón un poco más rápido de lo normal. Aquellos labios ligeramente húmedos y entre abiertos lucían apetecibles en demasía. Su suave aliento era fácilmente percibido por él, y le encantaba. ¿Cómo era que su boca podría parecer tan deliciosa? Se acercó un poco más a ella para disfrutar mejor de su respiración y cuando se dio cuenta, sus labios ya estaban unidos con los de la chica. Se encontró besándola, nuevamente. Ella respiraba con tranquilidad y él también. Sus bocas se movían lentamente disfrutando del contacto, pero Sasuke ya no se conformaba con eso. Quería probar su cavidad completamente, quería impregnarse de su sabor. Entre dudoso y seguro, comenzó a mover su lengua hacia afuera, delineando los labios rosas. Ella los abrió de a poco dejando pasar a aquel suave músculo. Sus latidos se habían intensificado.

Estuvieron besándose así por un largo rato, entre pausas, jadeos, respiraciones locas, latidos y miradas ocasionales. Él tenía la necesidad de tocarla, una sensación en su estómago le gritaba que lo hiciera. Le suplicaba el tener que recorrerla con sus dedos… y ella, a pesar de todo, lo deseaba. Sasuke apoyó su medio brazo izquierdo sobre el colchón para no aplastar a la chica. Bajó su mano derecha hasta la cintura de Sakura y la envolvió en su brazo, haciéndola levantar ligeramente. Ella soltó un sonoro suspiro, sin voz. Sasuke regresó su mano a un costado de la pelirrosa y juguetonamente, comenzó a acariciar las largas piernas y la estrecha cintura. De vez en cuando subía sus dedos hasta llegar al borde de los pechos de Sakura, pero sin tocarlos. Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, acariciando su espalda y sus cabellos, sin dejar de besarse o jugar con sus lenguas. Él ya no podía más, algo nuevo había despertado en su entre pierna y sentía que tarde o temprano explotaría. Ella no lo soportaba, en su estómago había un sinfín de sensaciones y sus bragas estaban completamente húmedas. Entre desesperado y ansioso, Sasuke llevó su mano hasta las piernas de Sakura, justo donde la bata de dormir comenzaba y comenzó a deslizarlos por la suave piel, subiendo con lentitud. Ella, por su parte, había levantado la playera del azabache y acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la tela.

– ¡Sakura-chaaaaan! ¿Estás en tu habitación? –Se escuchó que gritaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Sasuke enrojeció, había recobrado la consciencia de lo que ambos habían estado haciendo. Ese estúpido dobe, siempre se levantaba a medio día y justo en esa ocasión se le ocurría madrugar. Lo mataría, sí, seguramente lo mataría. Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y su rostro se coloró en un santiamén al mirar a Sasuke, todavía sobre ella. Quitó sus manos de la espalda del azabache, como si esta quemara y giró su apenada cara hacia otro lado. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y se apartó con rapidez, liberando a la chica de su delicioso encierro. Él se tiró a un lado de la cama, bocabajo, frustrado. Ella se puso de pie acomodándose la bata.

– ¿Qué sucede, Naruto? –Preguntó ella desde adentro.

–Déjame entrar, Sakura-chan. ¡Traigo ramen 'ttebayo!

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, pero se arrepintió al pensar que tal vez no sería buena idea dejar que Naruto viera a Sasuke ahí, acostado en su cama. Se giró hacia el azabache observándolo con curiosidad. Sin embargo, al parecer él no tenía intenciones de levantarse… o de irse. Con sigilo se acercó hasta él y en voz bajita le preguntó:

–Sasuke-kun, ¿te importa que Naruto te encuentre aquí?

–Hmp…

Sakura suspiró. ¿Qué significaba su "Hmp"? Aveces lo entendía perfectamente, otras no, y esa era una de las veces que no lo hacía. Así que sin importar qué, se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par dejando pasar a un rubio muy hiperactivo.

– ¡Sakura-chan, te traje ramen porque la vieja Shumi me quiere mucho y me…! ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí, teme!? –vociferó al girar su mirada azulina hacia la cama deshecha y observar al bulto que era su mejor amigo.

Sasuke se levantó con pesadumbre, haciendo muecas de disgusto. Sakura sonrió nerviosa.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, dobe.

–Teme pervertido… te dije que hablaras con Sakura-chan, no que profanaras su pureza… esto no quedará impune, eres un…

– ¡Shannaro! ¡Cierra la boca, Naruto! –Sakura había propinado un golpe en la cabeza del rubio, dejándolo lloriqueando en el suelo. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Le gustaba cuando Sakura le daba su merecido al dobe. Lo hacía sentir como antaño.

–Pero Sakura-chan… yo solo cuidaba…

– ¡No necesito que me cuides _eso_, Naruto!

–No tienes nada qué decir, usuratonkachi. ¿Qué acaso no pasaste la noche con la Hyuga? –Señaló Sasuke con la intención de poner a Naruto en jaque.

– ¿Qué…? Yo, bueno este… –Naruto se había puesto de pie en un segundo y sus nervios eran notorios en la manera en la que se rascaba la nuca. –Les traje ramen 'ttebayo –dijo por fin, haciéndose el desentendido, dejando el plato de ramen sobre el piso y saliendo presuroso de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo, tomó aire para entrar a la habitación de Hinata. La noche anterior había dormido en su recámara, sobre su colchón. Sin embargo de una manera inexplicable había amanecido junto a ella y abrazándola tiernamente por la cintura, con la cabeza metida entre su blanco cuello y ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, como si de un pequeño se tratase.

– ¿De verdad estuvo con Hinata? –preguntó Sakura impresionada.

–No sé, pero se largó –respondió Sasuke satisfecho. Sakura sonrió divertida.

–Sasuke-kun… ¿desayunamos juntos? –preguntó nerviosa.

–Hmp. Andando –respondió él encaminándose hacia la puerta.

–Pero yo… debo cambiarme…

–Hmp. Qué más da… –dijo él regresando a sentarse en la cama. Su mirada decía que no se movería de ahí. Sakura se sonrojó una vez más. ¿Él paneaba quedarse ahí mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa?

Nerviosa, se dirigió hasta el armario y tomó un sencillo pantalón rosa pálido junto con una blusa blanca de manga corta. Sacó también unas bragas blancas y un sostén del mismo color, cuidando que estos fueran imperceptibles a la mirada del Uchiha, que no paraba de seguirla. Con las prendas en las manos, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó junto al chico, quien parecía no entender… no se movía. Sakura no se atrevía a pedirle privacidad… y es que tal vez ella tampoco la quería. Sin embargo sintió sus manos temblar debido a la vergüenza y en un rápido movimiento se levantó de su asiento y entró al baño. Ahí se cambió. Fue entonces que Sasuke comprendió la actitud de Sakura y se sintió extraño por ello. No quería irse, pero se sentía estúpido por seguir ahí, así que salió de la habitación para después entrar en la que compartía con Naruto y Sai, además… necesitaba una ducha.

**.**

…

**.**

–Naruto-kun, no tenías por qué. Yo puedo ir sola –alegaba la pelinegra apenada, pues el rubio se había negado rotundamente a bajarla de sus brazos mientras la llevaba hasta la cocina a comer algo.

–Nada de eso… No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar 'ttebayo. Te protegeré, Hinata.

Ella no iba a decir nada más. Ya se sentía bastante avergonzada tras haber amanecido con su amor en una posición comprometedora, además de haberlo escuchado balbucear cosas extrañas durante la noche.

_**Flash Back**_

–_Solo uno más, Hinata. Un beso más…._

_La pelinegra abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué había dicho? Dirigió su mirada perla hacia el muchacho._

–_Me gusta… me gusta Hinata… Hinata-chan. _

_La pelinegra no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Su corazón marcaba un ritmo frenético y feliz. Una hermosa y sincera sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, aquello parecía irreal. Sus manos sudaban y su respiración era rápida. La curiosidad se la comía, necesitaba saber qué estaba soñando su acompañante. _

– _¿Te… te gusta Hinata? –Preguntó dudosa y en un tono bajito de voz._

–_Sí 'ttebayo. Es tan linda… –Naruto tenía un camino de baba escurriendo de su boca y a pesar de ello, Hinata no podía estar más feliz. Con los ojos brillantes volvió a preguntar._

– _¿Por qué?_

–_Hinata-chan, eso no sé, sus ojos, su cabello, su aroma, su voluntad, su corazón, su valentía, su fuerza, su determinación… solo sé que me gusta Hinata 'ttebayo. _

_La pelinegra se sobresaltó un segundo sintiéndose descubierta, sin embargo poco después corroboró que Naruto seguía semi sonámbulo, hablando dormido._

– _¿Desde cuándo? _–_continuó indagando._

–_Ella me gusta… ella me gusta desde que dijo que caminaría a mi lado. Ella… _–_bostezó _–_ella es tan admirable… _

_Hinata entreabrió sus labios ligeramente sorprendida. Ella jamás se habría imaginado la realidad. Se sentía tonta por no recalcar sus sentimientos después de la guerra… incluso se dejó llevar por la falsa relación entre Naruto y Sakura, lastimándose. Su amiga pelirrosa le había explicado que sus sentimientos estaban confusos en un principio, pero que al final se habían aclarado. No obstante, Naruto estaba ahí, diciéndole que ella le gustaba… nada de amor, ningún sentimiento firme, aunque las cosas iban avanzando entre ellos._

– _¿Por qué no subes y duermes conmigo? –Su timidez se había esfumado al menos por un momento, total, Naruto estaba dormido. _

_Él no contestó, simplemente levantó el rostro del colchón, se sentó en él y comenzó a despojarse de sus botas y de su camiseta color crema. Hinata observaba sonrojada su espalda, pero fue hasta que Naruto se puso de pie dispuesto quitarse los pantalones, cuando ella decidió intervenir, deteniéndolo._

–_Na… Naruto-kun, aquí no tienes pijama, tendrás que dormir así. _

–_Ahh… –El rubio se recostó sobre la cama y se hizo bolita. Hinata se acostó también con el cuerpo en dirección a Naruto, contemplándolo dormir. _

–_Además de ser admirable y mi ejemplo a seguir, eres muy lindo, incluso cuando duermes._

_Naruto levantó su brazo derecho y envolvió en un abrazo a la Hyuga. Ella se sorprendió y feliz, correspondió a aquel cálido gesto, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Él acurrucó su cabeza entre el cuello de la Kunoichi y ella lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos. Era feliz._

_Plenitud._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

–Listo, llegamos 'ttebayo. ¡Estoy seguro de que la vieja Shumi nos ha preparado algo delicioso! Es la mejor anciana del mundo. Me levanté hace rato y le pedí que me cocinara ramen, su ramen es casi el mejor, y ella me lo cocinó. Es la abuelita perfecta… –Naruto parloteaba y parloteaba sin siquiera tomar aire.

–Muchas gracias por tus halagos, muchacho. Pasen ya a la mesa, el desayuno está servido. Preparé algo especial para que Hinata-chan recupere sus fuerzas rápidamente.

–Muchas gracias Shumi-chan –respondió la ojiperla.

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Sasuke-chan, Sai-chan y Sakura-chan?

–Sakura-chan y el teme deben estar ocupados –respondió Naruto –y Sai baka en la habitación.

– ¿Ocupados? –preguntó Hinata extrañada.

–Nada de eso. Naruto, deja de decir mentiras –interrumpió Sakura llegando al lugar.

–Sa… Sakura-chan, yo no quise decir eso… –explicó Naruto asustado, temiendo otro golpe mortal por parte de la chica. La pelirrosa solo bufó.

–Nunca te cansas de decir estupideces, dobe –añadió Sasuke entrando a la habitación, justo unos momentos después de Sakura.

– ¡Teme! –Naruto lo apuntó con el dedo índice -¡Te dije que no iba a permitir que tú y Sakura-chan…!

–Así que aquí están todos… ¿Se puede saber en dónde estuvieron ustedes dos durante toda la noche? –preguntó Sai interrumpiendo a Naruto, entrando también al lugar. –Pensé que los tres compartiríamos habitación pero ustedes salieron en la noche y jamás regresaron.

Naruto bajó su dedo índice y tragó duro. Estaba nervioso, no quería que sus compañeros supieran que había estado con Hinata. Lo verían como todo un pervertido, así que rápidamente cambió el tema.

–Hehehe… ¿Qué hay de desayunar, abuela Shumi? –preguntó el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

La anciana se encontraba divertida con tan solo observar las caras de los invitados. Era agradable tener jóvenes en el castillo…

–Les hice panquecitos, jugo y fruta. Vayan, vayan chicos.

**.**

…

**.**

– ¿La has encontrado ya? –Preguntó un ANBU a la chica pelirroja que caminaba junto a él recorriendo las calles más estrechas de Konoha.

–He detectado su chakra a quinientos metros de aquí, cerca del mercado principal.

–Sigamos avanzando. Seguramente está atendiendo su puesto de ropa.

No se equivocaban, unos metros más adelante se encontraba la pelivioleta saliendo de una casa con mercancía en las manos. El ANBU enmascarado se acercó hasta ella. Karin se escondió detrás de una casa para no ser reconocida y evitar que la sospechosa escapara de nuevo.

–Preciosa Akane –llamó el ANBU –tenemos órdenes del Hokage para llevarla ante él.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Nada especial… se está haciendo una revisión a los nuevos residentes, es todo. –Respondió el ANBU mirando seriamente a la mujer. La tensión comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente.

– ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estaba por abrir mi puesto…

–Temo que sí, tiene que ser ahora. Así que vamos ya. –El ANBU tomó del brazo a la ojiverde y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por el contacto. Aquella mujer daba miedo de una manera extraña.

Akane sonrió.

Karin se marchó en dirección contraria a la que se habían ido el ANBU y la pelivioleta. Aunque rodearía la aldea, llegaría antes a donde Kakashi ya que ella iba saltando por los tejados mientras que el enmascarado y la mujer iban caminando lentamente. Al llegar a la torre del Hokage, entró por la ventana. Se le estaban pegando las malas costumbres de los ninjas de por ahí.

–Ya vienen, están a punto de llegar –anunció la pelirroja sintiendo el chakra de los dos sujetos entrar a la torre por la planta baja.

–Bien, excelente trabajo, Karin.

– ¿Debería esconderme, Hokage-sama?

–No, quédate aquí. Necesito de tu presencia y de la de Suigetsu para cuando lleguen. Ibiki, puedes pasar. –La gran puerta se abrió dejando pasar al detective.

–Llegarán en unos momentos –explicó Kakashi –quiero que indagues bien, todo lo que puedas. Extrae toda la información que sea posible, de dónde es y por qué está aquí. Quiero conocer sus verdaderas razones.

El despacho se quedó en silencio y minutos después por la entrada aparecía la pelivioleta escoltada por el ANBU con máscara de gato. Akane reconoció de inmediato a la chica de cabellos rojos que estaba junto al Hokage.

–Buenos días, Hokage-sama, señorita, señor –saludó la ojiverde. – ¿Para qué soy buena?

–Toma asiento, Akane. Te haremos unas preguntas... –respondió el peliplata.

La mujer se giró hacia su ABNU escolta y acarició suavemente su brazo con sus dedos.

–Muchas gracias por cuidarme y acompañarme, guapo. –Dijo con sensualidad en su voz.

La pelirroja observó el gesto con notable ira. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a _esa_ y por qué tanta confiancita con Suigetsu? El ANBU volvió a tener esa sensación de escalofríos. Esa mujer sí que daba miedo.

–Akane, ¿podrías mostrarnos tu identificación? –pidió Kakashi.

–Por supuesto –la chica comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos y al final consiguió sacar una tarjetita blanca que accidentalmente cayó al suelo. Ibiki se agachó a recogerla al mismo tiempo que la mujer, haciendo chocar sus manos cuando ambos la hubieron alcanzado. El detective sintió un ligero hormigueo al rozar con los dedos de la mujer, lo que lo hizo soltar la tarjeta. Ella terminó por levantarla y entregársela al Hokage.

–Bien… al parecer esto está en orden… sin embargo encontramos algo extraño –dijo Kakashi serio –no hay registros tuyos en Kirigakure. ¿Puedes decirnos por qué?

–Eso no puede ser… –refutó Akane –tal vez los han perdido.

–Una aldea no es tan descuidada con los archivos de sus residentes –contraatacó Karin –además, ¿por qué huiste aquella vez de mí?

–Eso es… –Akane se puso de pie y comenzó a rodear el escritorio del Hokage acercándose a la pelirroja –algo que no te incumbe –dijo altanera poniendo su dedo índice sobre el pecho de la Uzumaki, provocándole cosquillas con un leve empujón.

–Akane, vuelve a tu asiento –ordenó Kakashi estando alerta.

–Oh, vamos Hokage-sama. –Akane giró su cuerpo hacia el peliplata, posando su palma sobre el hombro de Kakashi. –Esto solo es una ilusión.

**.**

…

**.**

**¡Hola! Y hasta aquí llegó la inspiración u.u espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y si no, háganmelo saber. Su opinión de verdad es súper importante. Quiero agradecer a todos por seguir este fic durante ya 21 capítulos… fiuu sí que es bastante. Ya casi tres meses :3**

**ConyM **¡Hola :3 muchas gracias por tu comentario! Haha que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, sí fue lindo :3 y mucho SasuSaku :D Sasuke cada vez es más desenvuelto, le hacía falta al condenado hahaha y tuvo que batallar con Aoda xD quien le manda querer cofesarse dentro de una serpiente gigante xD no es el mejor lugar que digamos xD ojalá que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Nana **que bueno que te está gustando el fic :3 ojalá este capi también te guste. Y te prometo que muuuy muy pronto habrá lemon de ambas parejas e/e quería que fuera en este capítulo pero me pareció muy apresurado… Akane es una loca que le ayuda a Orochimaru xD aunque tiene otro gran secreto que rodea su pasado. La tengo planeada desde hace mucho ;)

**Sin más que decir, espero de corazón que este 21 les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por seguirme durante todos estos capis :3 **

**¡Saludos!**

**Gracias por leer C:**


	22. Historia

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**HISTORIA**

**.**

**.**

–Que aburrido es eso 'ttebayo. Preferiría ir saltando entre los árboles. ¿Por qué no podemos bajarnos a caminar? –reclamaba un escandaloso rubio montado en un ave de tinta.

–Te recuerdo que Hinata aún se encuentra débil, Naruto. Necesita descansar. Además de esta manera llegaremos más rápido a la aldea.

–Eso no es problema 'ttebayo. Yo puedo cargar a Hinata. ¿Verdad que sí, Hinata?

–Esto… –La pelinegra bajó su mirada un poco apenada.

–Además… ¿Qué tal y se cae este pájaro de papel?

–No es de papel, Naruto. Es de tinta y no se caerá a menos que me quede sin chakra.

–Pues puede ser que te quedes sin chakra 'ttebayo, como cuando desapareció tu clon de tinta –Naruto miraba al pintor con un puchero en los labios –Además el teme está viajando en su halcón con Sakura-chan, ellos llegarán más rápido y no se aburrirán.

–Bien, si quieres ir corriendo puedes bajar, pero Hinata y yo nos quedaremos aquí. –Dijo Sai ya cansado de discutir.

–De ninguna manera. Me quedaré donde esté Hinata –reprochó Naruto con determinación. Sin embargo un destello de razonamiento lo hizo girar su mirada azulina hacia atrás, donde iba la muchacha sentada. La miró ahí, anonadada por sus propias palabras y el nervio comenzó a apoderarse de él. –Quiero decir… Hinata, yo tengo que protegerla, bueno, tengo que cuidarla porque ella está débil aún, no tiene nada que ver con que sienta algo muy raro y bonito cuando estoy con ella, es solo que necesita que la cuide. Sí, eso es –dijo rápidamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hinata solo atinaba a mirarlo con los dedos sobre sus labios, enrojecida y con una sonrisa, mirando es símbolo del remolino que ondeaba en la espalda de su amado.

Más adelante, a unos cuantos metros más de vuelo un majestuoso halcón agitaba sus alas con elegancia, tratando de no adelantarse de más ya que por mucho, el ave era más rápida que los diseños de tinta de Sai. Sin embargo Sasuke no era una persona muy paciente y se estaba aburriendo de tener que ir tan lento. A su lado de pie, Sakura lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa, tratando de apaciguar su mal humor.

–Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun. Te aseguro que llegaremos pronto…

–Hmp. No lo creo, considerando que quien nos dirige es ese ANBU idiota.

Sakura dio un respingo. Si lo pensaba con detalle, esa misión era lo más parecida a una misión ANBU con su viejo equipo, con Sai como capitán, justo como lo había determinado Kakashi. La chica sonrió con feliz melancolía, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Sasuke se extrañó al notar su repentino silencio y giró su mirada hacia ella con disimulo, preocupado porque su falta de palabras se debiera a algún flashback emocional. Sakura no tardó en sentir la penetrante mirada de su acompañante y de inmediato volteó el rostro hacia el moreno.

– ¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado al verse descubierto. Sin darse cuenta, se había perdido en el suave brillo de aquellos ojos verdes. Su "misión" era averiguar el motivo del silencio de la chica, pero terminó inmerso en los enormes y hermosos orbes jade, el suave cabello rosa que se movía con el viento y los labios rosados ligeramente abiertos que apuntaban al horizonte. Un casi imperceptible sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas al recordar lo sucedido en la habitación de la chica hacía unas horas. Su pecho se inundó de un calor reconfortante mientras cerraba los ojos para suspirar con añoranza. Sakura observaba con curiosidad todos los gestos de Sasuke, bastante extraños para ser él. Al parecer, su mal humor se había esfumado y ahora disfrutaba del viaje. La pelirrosa se acercó hasta el moreno, lanzándose contra su pecho, abrazándolo con ternura. De no ser por su audacia con los reflejos debido a su entrenamiento ninja, probablemente habrían caído del ave.

–Sa… Sakura –dijo él con sorpresa al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de ella aferrado al suyo.

–Sasuke-kun… gracias. Gracias por estar aquí, gracias por venir por mí, gracias por salvarme, gracias por volver a Konoha, gracias por lo de esta noche… –repetía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke calmó sus acelerados latidos tratando de respirar profundo, y cuando creyó que lo hubo conseguido, llevó su único brazo a la cabeza de Sakura, correspondiendo su abrazo, cerrando los ojos y posando su barbilla sobre el cabello de la muchacha. Una de sus posturas favoritas en la vida. Sakura escondía su rostro entre el pecho del chico, deleitándose con el aroma que había añorado durante años y que por fin, aquella noche, había podido disfrutar completamente. Él separó un poco a la chica de sí, para poder mirarla mejor.

Los ojos de la joven brillaban emocionados observando con alegría al apuesto moreno que estaba frente a ella. Llevó sus manos a su pecho estrujando suavemente su delgada blusa blanca, tratando inconscientemente de apretar su propio corazón. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se puso de puntillas, esperando –sin darse cuenta de sus propias acciones –alguna respuesta sobre sus labios. Sasuke miraba impasible los gestos de la chica. No tardó más de dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ella le pedía, y su cuerpo tardó mucho menos en reaccionar. Llevó su brazo derecho hasta la estrecha cintura de Sakura y la atrajo más hacia sí, hasta que fue capaz de sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo. Sus labios se rosaban pero sin tocarse completamente. Sasuke subió su mano por la espalda de Sakura acariciándola con un sutil cosquilleo hasta llegar a su cabeza, donde entrelazó sus dedos con los cabellos rosas. Atrajo su rostro con firmeza y la besó. La besó sintiendo el mismo hormigueo en su estómago de la noche anterior, la besó siendo capaz de escuchar sus propios latidos, la besó sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas una vez más, la besó con firmeza y sin vacilar, a pesar de su nerviosismo. La besó deleitándose con el sabor de su boca, con la suavidad de sus labios.

Sintió algo húmedo entre su rostro, un líquido que llegó a sus labios dándoles un sabor salado. ¿Una lágrima? Lentamente dejó de besarla pero sin separar su rostro ni un milímetro del de ella.

–Sakura. –La llamó en voz baja.

–Yo… estoy bien, Sasuke-kun. Es solo que, soy realmente feliz.

Por el rostro de la chica corrían lágrimas que reafirmaban sus palabras. Sasuke acarició la mejilla de Sakura, tratando de secar la humedad de sus ojos.

–Sakura, gracias.

.

…

.

La guardia era un tanto menos tenebrosa que la anterior. Orochimaru mantenía su costumbre de trasladarse de un lugar a otro para evitar levantar sospechas. Ese lugar tan peculiar era el favorito de la serpiente, ya que ahí mantenía ocultas muchas de sus preciadas muestras. Conservaba un poco de agua trabajada con chakra de Suigetsu, células en cultivo de Juugo y también sangre de la Uzumaki. Por algún rincón y sellado como una de sus más valiosas posesiones, mantenía a un pequeño de apariencia dulce dentro de un gigantesco tubo de ensayo. El chico poseía un par de sharingan que no eran genuinamente suyos. Cabe decir que él tampoco lo era. Orochimaru los había conseguido hacía años. Se los había arrebatado a una chica miembro del clan Uchiha durante la tercera gran guerra ninja, haciéndolos evolucionar hasta conseguir el mangekyou asesinando a sangre fría y delante de ella al que al parecer, era su amante. Hacerse de tan poderosos ojos no fue algo tan complicado para él, considerando que la mujer desconocía la capacidad de su linaje. Orochimaru obtuvo el preciado kekkei genkai en su máximo desarrollo con el afán de trasplantárselos al que sería su siguiente contenedor. Pero para cuando creyó que todo estaba hecho, apareció el genio Itachi.

El fututo contenedor, Shin, creció admirando cada una de las hazañas que Orochimaru le contaba sobre el brillante Uchiha de Konoha, con el afán de que el portador de su tesoro desarrollara sus habilidades hasta el punto máximo, pero sin ningún éxito. Aquel pseudoUchiha era prácticamente un inútil en el arte ninja. Fue entonces cuando el Sannin supo que la mejor manera de conseguir el esplendor del sharingan, era apoderarse de un portador genuino. Aun así, no tiraría por la borda a su experimento que había cuidado durante años.

Cuando Sasuke llegó, Orochimaru supo que él no sería un tipo fácil así que manteniendo su plan B, creó una copia exacta de su valioso experimento, por si acaso el Uchiha encontraba al original y en un ataque de ira, se le ocurría matarlo.

Al "morir" la serpiente por manos de Sasuke, Shin estuvo al borde de la locura. El odio nació en él tras sentir la muerte del que consideraba su padre, sin embargo se mantuvo dentro de su límite. Aún tenía algo a lo cual aferrarse, aún le quedaba su sueño de conocer a Itachi Uchiha y tal vez, algún día, convertirse en su discípulo. Y toda su cordura se fue al carajo cuando se enteró de que el asesino de su padre, era ahora también el que había masacrado a su más grande ídolo y con él, a sus sueños. Indagó por meses entre las cosas de su mentor con el propósito de hacerse más fuerte. Descubrió a su copia genéticamente exacta y aprendió a auto replicarse mediante la clonación. Se hizo adulto descubriendo las peores cosas de la esencia humana y decidió que no quería ser más parte de tan repugnante especie… Shin creció guiado por el camino del odio, la venganza y la ambición, sin alguien que estuviese ahí para salvarlo de la oscuridad, sin una mano amiga para hacerlo recapacitar, sin un amor incondicional esperando por su regreso a un hogar que no tenía, sin más recuerdos de una familia de los que mantenía sobre "su padre", sin nada más que los clones que guardaban su olvidado aspecto infantil.

Orochimaru perdió su rastro después de años. No le había parecido conveniente hacerle saber que estaba con vida. Aún conservaba uno de los clones genéticos por si acaso, así que prácticamente no lo necesitaba más. Ahora tenía un plan casi infalible. Había encontrado hacía casi veinte años un tesoro que al principio consideró un arma útil, pero que ahora era su llave al poder Uchiha: una descendiente de los Harumuri. El clan casi extinto era una leyenda aún más trivial que la del sabio de los seis caminos. Pocos conocían el poder del genjutsu de Harumuri, la hija menor de Kaguya y hermana pequeña de Hagoromo y Hamura. Se decía que al ser todavía una niña, la tercer shinobi nacida era capaz de controlar el poder de sus hermanos con tan solo un toque. Sus habilidades eran capaces de neutralizar el poder del Byakugan, del Rinnegan e incluso de los bijuus que controlaba Hagoromo. Según la leyenda –que solo conocían aquellos tan adentrados en el pasado shinobi, como Orochimaru –la hermosa niña de cabellos con tonos violetas y rosados, había crecido para convertirse en una mujer de singular belleza. De su unión con un hombre sin habilidades ninja, nació una niña de cabello rosa de nombre Nia. El pequeño clan decidió llevar el nombre de la matriarca y asentó su descendencia alejados del mundo shinobi. Sin embargo, en algún momento la hija de Harumuri, ya hecha mujer y habiendo procreado a tres niñas y un varón, se encontró con su primo Indra quien no dudó en ofrecerle una alianza para derrocar a su hermano Ashura. Por supuesto, la descendiente de Harumuri se negó. Temiendo una posible relación entre los Harumuri y los seguidores de Ashura, Indra masacró a todos los que tuvieran lazos sanguíneos con Nia incluyendo a su tía. Sin embargo se olvidó del pequeño varón que permanecía a salvo dentro del núcleo del que en el futuro, sería el clan Senju. Los ancianos contaban que Niu, al sentirse amenazada por la presencia de Indra, había llevado a su hijo menor ante su primo Ashura, dejándolo al cuidado de este. El pequeño creció para convertirse en un hombre guiado por el amor Senju aunque sin negar su herencia Harumuri, repartiendo su semilla y el linaje de su sangre por varios lugares. El clan creció en dos décadas y en dos décadas más quedó casi extinto siendo perseguido por los Uchiha. Y a pesar de ello, algunos de los descendientes quedaron repartidos alrededor del mundo, en una situación similar a la del clan Uzumaki. Akane era una de ellos… y Orochimaru lo sabía más que la misma chica, que ahora se encontraba frente a él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Orochimaru-sama, me disculpo. He tenido bastantes dificultades durante la misión.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Karin… al parecer esa chica es un verdadero problema. Halló mi ubicación y descubrió mi falsa ciudadanía en Kirigakure.

–Ya veo. ¿Qué harás, entonces?

–Si usted me lo permite, me quedaré aquí por algún tiempo mientras me aseguro de que mi genjutsu haya hecho efecto.

– ¿Quién más sabe sobre ti?

–El Hokage… Karin, Suigetsu y un detective.

–Akane… si el Hokage descubre tu verdadera identidad antes de que hayas completado la misión, todo esto será más problemático de lo que ya es. ¿Cómo va tu acercamiento con Sasuke?

–Me temo que no muy bien… ha estado fuera desde hace unas semanas. No he tenido algún contacto importante con él y al parecer desechó los regalos que le hice.

–Supongo que debes de saber que, si tu genjutsu falla me veré en la necesidad de matarte. No es algo que deseo.

–Lo… lo sé.

–Supongo que tendremos que confiar en tus habilidades. Regresarás a Konoha en un mes, pero no quiero que estés cerca de mí. Por si acaso te encuentran.

–Entendido.

–Vete.

.

…

.

El viaje de regreso fue ameno. Los chicos tuvieron que descender en el país de la tierra debido al agotamiento del chakra de Sai. Planeaban quedarse ahí por un día más mientras el pintor recuperaba su fuerza para emprender el vuelo nuevamente, sin embargo Sasuke no lo permitió. Una hora después de que hubieron llegado a la aldea escondida entre las rocas y después de comer algo, el moreno invocó un halcón hembra. Era pequeña comparada con el ave en el que viajaban él y Sakura, pero sin duda llegarían esa misma noche a Konoha, o incluso antes. A regañadientes Naruto aceptó montar el halcón, él seguía empeñado en la idea de ir a pie. Nadie entendía la prisa del Uchiha por llegar tan pronto a Konoha, sabían que era un tipo al que le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran de inmediato y bien, pero era bastante extraño ver a Sasuke apresurado por volver a su villa, considerando su historial. Pero esta vez el Uchiha tenía una motivación asemejada a una preocupación contenida. Necesitaba llegar a la maldita aldea con Sakura, necesitaba llegar a donde Tsunade para que revisaran a la mujer que viajaba a su lado, necesitaba cerciorarse de que Sakura se encontraba física y emocionalmente bien. Porque él no se había atrevido a preguntar exactamente lo que había pasado en Tsukiba, suponiendo las peores agresiones sexuales que la pelirrosa hubiese podido sufrir. A pesar de los besos y caricias que habían compartido antes, a pesar de la energía tan tranquila que la chica emanaba, a pesar de sentir el amor de aquella mujer en cada célula de sus labios; no se había atrevido a indagar más de un simple "¿Te hizo daño ese sujeto?" pues la reacción de la chica ante esa pregunta había amenazado con desatar su odio una vez más. Y ahora su prioridad era llegar hasta el hospital que atendía la mejor médico del mundo ninja para asegurarse de que _su_ chica se encontraba bien.

Habían llegado ya hasta las afueras de Konoha, los halcones de Sasuke sin duda eran las aves más veloces de todo el mundo, ninja o no. Los guardias de la aldea solo alcanzaron a ver dos gigantescas siluetas que cruzaron a rápidamente el espacio aéreo. No se inmutaron en lo más mínimo, habían sido informados previamente por Kakashi del regreso de los jóvenes. En algún momento del camino, o más bien, desde el país de la Tierra, Sasuke había asumido el liderazgo del viaje así que no fue sorpresa para nadie que él ordenara a Naruto, Hinata y Sai ir a la torre del Hokage a informar sobre la misión, mientras el ave donde viajaban él y Sakura se desviaba hacia otra dirección. Por la cabeza de Naruto volaban un montón de posibilidades sucias que suponía, ocurrirían entre sus mejores amigos. Incluso llegó a enrojecer mientras miraba a Hinata sentada a su lado.

El halcón hembra llegó hasta la torre del Hokage en menos de dos minutos dejando a sus tres viajeros sobre el tejado. Los chicos bajaron hasta la oficina principal a paso lento, después de todo no tenían mucha prisa. Fueron recibidos por un Hokage peliplateado medio dormido sobre su sillón, con el Icha Icha cubriendo su rostro.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! –los gritos de alegría del rubio no se hicieron esperar. Un cansado suspiro se escuchó venir desde el sofá.

–Hokage-sama, al parecer es muy divertido ser un Kage… –añadía Sai con una sonrisa burlona.

–En efecto, Sai –respondió Kakashi incorporándose y caminando hacia su escritorio –no sabes cuánto… es agradable saber que ya están de vuelta. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Sasuke y Sakura?

–Fueron a hacer cosi…

–Naruto-kun, no creo que Sakura-san y Sasuke-san… – interrumpió la pelinegra con las mejillas coloradas.

–Pues yo creo que sí van a hacer _eso, _se fueron con mucha prisa. Además Sasuke durmió con Sakura-chan, yo lo vi en sentado en su cama…

– ¿O sea que tú también hiciste cositas con Hinata, Naruto? –Preguntó Sai con curiosidad al recordar que ninguno de sus compañeros había compartido habitación con él.

– ¡¿Qu… qué dices, Sai baka?! No… no hables de lo que no sabes 'ttebayo. –Naruto gritaba con ira sonrosada en su rostro. Hinata había escondido su cara tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y su sonrojo.

Kakashi se limitaba a observar a los chicos frente a él sonriendo bajo su máscara. Todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan… tomar muestras de sangre de Naruto y Sasuke haciendo un contrato de invocación entre ellos y sus respectivas chicas. Después de todo, confiaba en que sus alumnos tenían la fuerza de veinte ANBU, y si algo malo llegaba a suceder en la misión, ahí estarían Naruto y Sasuke para brindar apoyo. Además, el ambiente del viaje, el hielo y el lujoso castillo samurái creaban un ambiente perfecto para que los sentimientos escondidos en sus corazones florecieran. Especialmente, el corazón congelado de Sasuke, ahora en proceso de fusión gracias al calor del amor de Sakura.

–Bueno, ¿me pueden contar qué sucedió en la misión?

El aire juguetón de Naruto cambió por uno totalmente serio. Miró a Kakashi directo a los ojos con firmeza y respondió.

–Nunca, nunca jamás vuelva a enviar a Hinata o a Sakura-chan a una misión de ese tipo, Kakashi-sensei.

– ¿Tan mal estuvo? –preguntó el peliplata adquirie adquiriendo su típica postura analítica con la barbilla sobre sus manos.

Hinata bajó su semblante dolido.

–Estuvieron a punto de violar a Hinata y a Sakura –esta vez fue Sai quien habló. Naruto giró su rostro hacia un costado con notable enfado en su mirada.

–Ya veo… ¿Hinata, te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kakashi a la ojiperla, dedicándole una mirada seria y angustiada.

–Sí. Naruto-kun me ayudó mucho. De no ser por él quizás yo habría…

–Ni siquiera lo pienses, Hinata. Nunca dejaré que te pongan una mano encima otra vez. Bu… bueno, solo si es con tu consentimiento. Es una promesa 'ttebayo. –Naruto había cambiado su semblante una vez más. Ahora mostraba una sonrisa llena de paz, y sus palabras siempre serían sinceras.

– Gracias, Naruto-kun.

Ambos chicos se miraban encantados. Acortaron la distancia entre ellos olvidando por un momento que estaban en la oficina del Hokage con otros dos espectadores. Instintivamente, Naruto había rodeado la espalda de la chica en un intento de reafirmar su promesa y Hinata no se había apartado. En los ojos de ella se dejaba ver la emoción, el brillo que provocaba el amor correspondido, la esencia de una promesa. En la mirada de él se observaba la dicha de encontrarla, la alegría de saber que alguien esperaría siempre por él, su corazón ocupado por aquellos ojos aperlados.

Kakashi carraspeó.

–Siento interrumpir, chicos, pero me gustaría saber exactamente lo que pasó en Tsukiba…

–Lo… lo siento Hokage-sama –se disculpó Hinata. –La misión fue un éxito gracias a Sakura-san y a Sasuke-san. Obtuvimos los pergaminos y se los entregamos a Mifune-sama. Yo me encargué de distraer, así que la información completa la tiene Sasuke-san, incluso más completa que la de Sakura-san.

–Entiendo. Entonces supongo que tendré que charlar con ese par, ya que se ha filtrado una extraña información sobre la alianza Samurái-militar de Tsukiba. Naruto, acompaña a Hinata al hospital. Será mejor que la revisen.

–No es necesario, Hokage-sama. Sakura-san ya me ha revisado. Solo sufrí un leve colapso de chakra, me he recuperado casi completamente.

–Bien… confiaré en ti. Pero si te llegas a sentir extraña por favor no dudes en ir a ver a Tsunade-sama o a Sakura, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí.

–Bien chicos, pueden retirarse. Su paga será enviada hasta sus direcciones durante el día de mañana.

Los tres jóvenes se retiraron con calma de la torre. Una vez afuera, Sai se alejó corriendo hacia la florería Yamanaka, tenía días sin ver a su chica y las necesidades de su cuerpo hacían presión en él. Kakashi se mantuvo unos minutos en su oficina y poco después salió hacia la casa de Sakura. Lo que Naruto había dicho antes tenía sentido, después de todo eran jóvenes con las hormonas al mil. Y aunque odiaba tener que interrumpir a sus alumnos, era necesario hablar con ellos de inmediato.

Naruto se negó a separarse de Hinata alardeando que cuidaría de ella hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada, así que sin objeción por parte de la Hyuga, ambos se dirigieron hasta la gran mansión de la familia principal.

.

…

.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi? –Preguntó Sasuke al hombre que había llamado a la casa de la pelirrosa.

– ¿Es que no puedo venir a visitar a mi alumna favorita después de que regresó de una misión peligrosa? –respondió el peliplata con picardía, tratando de molestar al azabache.

– Hmp. –Sasuke miraba a su ex sensei desde la puerta, un poco irritado.

– Vaya, Sasuke. Ni siquiera puedes ser cortés después de que no nos hemos visto en días…

–No molestes. Tengo cosas que hacer.

– Bueno y en todo caso, ¿qué haces tú aquí, en la casa de Sakura? ¿Por qué ella no abrió? –Preguntó el Hokage con una sonrisa curiosa bajo su máscara.

– No es de tu incumbencia.

– Bueno, supongo que no tienes por qué contarme lo que haces con Sakura…

–Kakashi, lárgate. –Respondió el Uchiha con un ligero tono rosado sobre sus mejillas y con ira en su voz.

–Eh oído que el sexo es bueno para aliviar el mal humor pero al parecer tú eres un tipo peculiar, Sasuke…

Suficiente. Sasuke había dado un tremendo portazo frente a la nariz de su "honorable" Hokage. No lo golpeó con la tremenda fuerza de su Susanoo solo porque Suigetsu se la pasaba diciéndole lo mismo a cada momento… habría sido injusto golpear a Kakashi y dejar a Suigetsu impune.

– ¡Hey, Sasuke! Hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar. Ustedes dos y yo. –Llamaba el de cabello plateado a través de la puerta cerrada.

–No me interesan tus aburridos sermones sobre sexo, Kakashi. Mejor ve a dárselos a Naruto. Ese dobe sí los necesita.

–No se trata de eso, Sasuke. Es sobre la misión. Tiene que ver con lo que sea que hayan hecho en Tsukiba…

Sasuke abrió la puerta rápidamente y salió al pasillo exterior de los departamentos.

–Vamos entonces.

–Sasuke, tengo que hablar con ambos…

–Kakashi, eres el Hokage y aún no te has dado cuenta de que Sakura no está aquí. Qué patético. Ella está en el hospital. Tsunade la está revisando.

– ¡Oh…! Ya veo.

–Hmp.

–Por cierto… ¿qué es eso que traes bajo tu brazo?

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, ignorando la pregunta de su antiguo mentor.

_**FlashBack**_

_Sakura le había pedido al Uchiha que fuera hasta su casa a conseguirle un poco de ropa. Después de refunfuñar sobre lo delicadas que eran las mujeres en cuanto a su aspecto, Sasuke partió al departamento de la chica. Entrar no le costó ningún trabajo, simplemente rompió un cristal "con mucha delicadeza". Lo difícil fue hurgar entre el armario de la muchacha buscando algo apropiado para llevarle. De entre tantas prendas que Sakura tenía, Sasuke tomó unos pantalones azules –justo su color favorito –y una blusa extravagante y anticuada color melón, con bordados dorados y verdes –que ni siquiera pertenecía a Sakura, sino a su abuela –Sin embargo la verdadera misión mortal, fue escoger la ropa interior. Pensó que tal vez sería lo más fácil, qué tan complicado podría ser tomar unas bragas y un sostén, ni siquiera se veían… pero lo problemático vino cuando abrió uno de los cajones de la chica, admirando cada una de las curiosas prendas íntimas que Sakura poseía… Sasuke se había sonrojado a más no poder y agradecía infinitamente que nadie estuviese ahí para notarlo. Después de "investigar" por un buen rato, se decidió por un conjunto negro con tintes azulados de fina tela un poco traslúcida. Sasuke tenía un pésimo gusto para la moda, sin embargo había sabido escoger la ropa interior más exquisitamente sexy. Por un momento se preguntó el por qué Sakura tendría ropa interior como esa, que al parecer había sido diseñada para seducir. Pero después decidió no pensar tanto en ello ya que si seguía haciéndolo, su cordura se iría al carajo. _

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Ambos hombres llegaron hasta el hospital sin hablar más durante el camino. En una de las habitaciones se encontraba Sakura charlando con su maestra. Esta la observaba con atención con una mueca de enfado.

– ¡Yo…! –Kakashi ingresaba a la habitación junto con Sasuke, levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

– ¡Kakashi! –Tsunade se había abalanzado hacia su sucesor con notable ira. – ¡¿Se puede saber por qué diablos enviaste a las chicas a una misión como esa?! ¡Maldito bastardo, agradece que ambas están bien! Si algo malo les hubiese pasado tú habrías pagado por ello.

Kakashi levantaba ambas manos tratando de apaciguar el carácter furibundo de su predecesora.

– Lo siento, Tsunade-sama… era necesario.

– Como sea… Mocoso, –llamó la quinta a Sasuke –gracias por ayudar a Sakura. Se encuentra perfectamente bien pero eso es algo que ella ya sabía, no por nada es mi alumna más brillante. En otra instancia diría que has exagerado al traerla aquí, pero lo agradezco.

–Hmp. –Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, recordando las preguntas que la pelirrosa le había hecho cuando desviaron su camino. Sin responder a ninguna, Sasuke la había llevado directo al hospital, a pesar de los reproches de la chica. –Sakura, te he traído lo que me pediste.

Sakura dio un respingo.

–Gracias, Sasuke-kun. –La chica se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el moreno para susurrarle en voz baja – ¿Podrías… entregármelo a solas?

–Bueno, antes de que todos decidan ignorarme de nuevo… Sasuke, Sakura. Debemos hablar.

–Kakashi sensei, la misión ha sido un éxito gracias a Hinata y a Sasuke-kun…

–Algo parecido mencionó Hinata antes, pero necesito escuchar lo que pasó exactamente.

–No es necesario, Kakashi –se apresuró a decir Sasuke. En verdad detestaba la idea de que Sakura tuviese que rememorar lo acontecido.

–Sí lo es –refutó el Hokage –Los militares de Tsukiba han roto la unión con sus aliados samurái. Se ha producido un ataque y existe la tensión de una próxima guerra dentro de aquel continente. Sasuke, ¿qué hiciste?

–Hmp. –Sasuke desvió el rostro hacia otro lado. Sakura miró al moreno con ojos preocupados. Ella alcanzaba a recordar casi nada, pero conociendo al Uchiha suponía lo que había sido capaz de hacer.

–Los informes que llegaron esta mañana dicen que supuestamente un samurái de Tsukiba atacó al líder de las fuerzas armadas, asesinándolo. Aniquiló también a un pelotón de veinte hombres y posteriormente se escabulló junto con una enorme serpiente que hizo aparecer momentos antes… los militares vueltos locos, lanzaron ataques de advertencia contra los samurái, exigiendo que se les entregara al asesino de su líder. Su relación diplomática fue rota por ambos bandos y ahora están en amenaza de un ataque bélico mutuo.

– ¿Y eso no es beneficioso para nosotros? –Preguntó Sakura sorprendida de lo que el Hokage acababa de decir.

–De cierto modo lo es, ya no hay una alianza armada amenazando el mundo shinobi… sin embargo si una nueva guerra se desata podría llegar hasta nuestro continente, y si el resto de los Kages se llegasen a enterar de que el causante de todo fue Sasuke, condenarían el apellido Uchiha hasta la eternidad. No sabemos qué represalias llegarían a tomar…

–Preocúpate en su momento, Kakashi. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada por ahora –replicó Tsunade. –Solo nos queda esperar… ciertamente es sabido que la potencia militar de Tsukiba no son los Samurai. Si una guerra inicia, se quedaría estancada en ese continente.

– Supongo… – suspiró Kakashi. – Por ahora pueden descansar, chicos. Su paga será enviada durante el día de mañana. Deberían ir a casa, ya está anocheciendo.

Los jóvenes cruzaron la puerta de la habitación haciendo caso a la sugerencia de su ex sensei. Sasuke pensaba en lo dicho en aquella sala de hospital. Era un asunto que si bien no lo había demostrado, le preocupada sobremanera. Él ya suponía que algo así pasaría en consecuencia a sus actos imprudentes, pero aquel bastardo al que había asesinado no merecía compasión. Sintió una mano cálida posarse sobre su espalda, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

– Todo estará bien, Sasuke-kun. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

El Uchiha miraba sin responder a aquella mujer con cabello rosa, de ahora estatura mucho más pequeña que él. En sus ojos verdes era capaz de admirar los sentimientos tan llenos de sinceridad y amor que ella le dedicaba, y que a pesar de todo, lo habían reconfortado siempre…

–Toma tus cosas, Sakura. –Sasuke le extendió una pequeña bolsa con las prendas dentro. Sakura la tomó siendo la espantosa blusa lo primero que vio.

–Esto… es de mi abuela, Sasuke-kun –respondió ella tomando con diversión la prenda en sus brazos.

–Hmp. No es culpa mía que tengas un desorden en tu casa.

–Pero si yo…

–Ve a cambiarte, Sakura –interrumpió el azabache recordando que el que había hecho un desorden buscando entre la ropa interior femenina, había sido él.

La pelirrosa dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el baño del hospital sin llegar a su destino. A medio pasillo se giró nuevamente hacia el azabache, regresando.

–Pensándolo bien, creo que mejor me ducharé en mi casa. Siento haberte hecho ir hasta mi departamento, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke bufó.

–Eres una verdadera molestia.

Sakura rio divertida. Ambos chicos salieron del hospital en dirección a la casa de ella, caminando sin prisa. Pasearon por las casi vacías calles de Konoha apreciando la caída del sol que se ocultaba tras el monumento de roca de los Hokages. Ninguno hablaba. Era una situación cómoda por la que Sakura habría dado un pie con tal de vivir alguna vez cuando tenía doce años… pero que ahora, bajo circunstancias distintas, ocurría sin presión de nadie. Llegaron al edificio tras caminar por unos minutos más, suponiendo la despedida por ese día.

–Entonces… ¿Te veré luego? –preguntó ella con esperanza en su mirada.

–Supongo, Kakashi nos puso en el mismo equipo ANBU –respondió Sasuke con indiferencia. Sakura bajó el rostro desalentada.

–Y… ¿no quieres pasar un rato? –volvió a preguntar, como no queriendo la cosa.

–Hmp. –Sasuke se alzó de hombros –no tengo ganas de ver al dobe. –Dicho esto, subió de un salto hasta el piso de Sakura, seguido por la chica. Una vez en el pasillo exterior, Sakura intentó abrir la puerta con nerviosismo en sus manos. Sasuke lo notó y sonrió con arrogancia.

–Pasa –dijo ella cuando la puerta por fin decidió que sí quería abrirse.

Lo primero que Sakura vio fue el cristal roto de una de sus ventanas, sobresaltándose.

– ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? ¡Shannaro! Malditos delincuentes, no saben en la casa de quién se han metido… – Sasuke con su cara tan impasible, ni siquiera fue motivo de sospecha para la pelirrosa. –Toma asiento, Sasuke-kun. ¿Te gustaría tomar un té mientras preparo algo de cenar?

–Da lo mismo.

–En ese caso… creo que prepararé la cena. ¿Te gustaría tomar una ducha mientras tengo todo listo?

Sasuke observaba un tanto sorprendido a Sakura. Era extraño que ella le ofreciera tomar un baño así como así… o tal vez no tanto. Quizá lo que más le sorprendió, fue su propia respuesta afirmativa.

–Entonces ve, al fondo del pasillo. Puedes tomar una de las toallas que están sobre la repisa de afuera. ¿Está bien si preparo un arroz con curry? Es lo único que tengo…

–Está bien, Sakura.

Sasuke se encaminó hacia el lugar señalado por la chica. Una vez dentro, se despojó de su típico atuendo. Ese baño era tan _ella_… una sensación agradable se apoderó de él al percibir el aroma de la chica en la toalla blanca que había tomado prestada. Apretó la tela contra su rostro, inhalando el embriagador perfume.

– _Sakura…_

Abrió la llave y el agua caliente comenzó a caer sobre su espalda, regalándole un relajante masaje. Levantó el rostro permitiendo que el agua mojase su rostro y su rebelde cabello negro. Pero cuando se dispuso a lavarlo, notó que no había jabón ni shampoo…

– _Demonios._

Cerró las llaves dispuesto a buscar la condenada sustancia, aunque sin éxito. Decidió entonces que lo mejor sería salir del baño e interrumpir su ducha, solo había entrado a remojarse. Sin embargo unos pasos en el exterior y una pregunta inocente, voltearon sus planes… y su cordura

–Sasuke-kun… –llamaba la chica desde afuera – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo?

.

…

.

**¡Hola! *Grita desde atrás de un árbol para que no le avienten un zapato* jejeje, ha pasado tiempo... siento no actualizar tan de prisa, pero tengo un proyecto grande en idiomas, bueno, hasta tuve que poner el resto de mis fics en pausa TnT (excepto este e Impaciente).**

**Pero acá está la entrega :D Espero que les haya gustado. Cambié algo bastante importante del manga original (la Historia de los inicios) pero era algo que tenía pensado desde que inicié con este fic. Espero que no les disguste la herencia de Akane... apuesto a que muchos ya sospechan lo demás... **

**El final de este capítulo... sep, prometo lemon SS en la entrega 23 7u7 ¡Porque no sé donde poner tanta felicidad! Gaiden 700+9, te hamo :v **

**¡Ah! Debo decir que adapté una actitud de Naruto a Hinata de The Last. **

**Preator Lupus Dei** Yo te amo a ti. Tengo un buen de cosas qué agradecerte y no me canso :3 Me hace inmensamente feliz que te guste esta historia :3 está hecha para llenar los vacíos de romance que Kishimoto dejó, porque al señor le da vergüenza TnT es por eso que es como *w* leerte. Hay cosas que no me terminaron de convencer en este capítulo, así que me gustaría mucho leer tu opinión ya que me despegué un poco mucho del cannon original. Aprovecho para dejarte una mega posdata: Actualiza pronto TnT necesito saber qué pasa en PEYDH y en Esclavo de Sangre... sobre todo este último. De verdad, lo necesito.

**lindaxyz** Hahaha pronto 7u7 Akane será descubierta gracias a su sangre... arma de doble filo (¿?) No sé, en este capítulo he dejado bastantes pistas :3 ojalá te haya gustado.

**DianaMounr** Hahaha como decía arriba, Akane tiene habilidades especiales u es por ello que ni Kurama puede contra ella. Lo malo es que solo Orochimaru lo sabe, de tal víbora, tal víbora xD Hahaha Hinata es un dulce picoso. Me encanta ella en modo "atrevido" desde que la leí así en un fic llamado Celos. No va muy de acuerdo a su personalidad, pero de verdad me encanta. Además, en el amor too se vale :3

**cinlayj2** Es un gusto que te agrade esta ya no tan pequeña historia. Aquí la parte 22 xD y sí, ¡que viva el SS!

**LadyMint12** Casi Casi xD casi casi completado en el próximo capítulo 7u7 hahaha Naruto metiche xD además él también hizo de las suyas jajaja Me da pena que Akane sea solo el títere de Orochimaru... pero aún así 7n7 ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo :D

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 son de lo más gratificante de escribir una historia :'D así que cualquier cosa por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

**Y pasando a otras cosas, sobre el mes SasuSaku...**

**¿A alguien le gustaría hacer un pedido en especial?**

**Pienso llevar a cabo la siguiente dinámica como regalo-aporte a nuestro mes, nuestro primer año como Cannon.**

**Si ustedes gustan, pueden mandarme un MP para pedir un fic SS :D ya sea drabble, OneShot, TwoShot y hasta ThreeShot :D solo deben mandar las características que desean en la historia :3 **

**¿Qué les parece?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER C:**


	23. Dos

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Naruto_**** y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**…**

**.**

**DOS**

**.**

**Advertencia: LEMON. Sexo explícito. Si no son de tu agrado este tipo de narraciones, favor de saltarse el capítulo. La advertencia está hecha xD**

**..**

**.**

–Sasuke-kun… –llamaba la chica desde afuera – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo?

–No… no hay shampoo. –Respondió el moreno con timidez y vergüenza. _¿Necesitas algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Necesitas algo? _Esa maldita pregunta se repetía y se repetía en su cabeza al momento que sentía cómo algo se revolvía dentro de él. ¿Qué si necesitaba algo? Maldita sea, necesitaba a Sakura.

– ¡Oh, cierto! Lo lamento, Sasuke-kun. Lo empaqué con todas mis cosas antes de partir a la misión… pero creo que por acá tengo un poco más.

Sasuke escuchó sin responder cómo los pasos de Sakura se alejaban del lugar y se detenían en un punto cercano. Sus sentidos estaban especialmente agudizados en ese momento, todos ellos. Su oído percibía cada pequeño sonido provocado por los pies de Sakura sobre la duela, sus ojos a pesar de estar cerrados y poseer los dos doujutsus más poderosos, eran casi capaces de observar a la pelirrosa caminar hasta un estante, abrir un cajón atorado y extraer una pequeña botella del interior, su olfato estaba embelesado con el aroma de Sakura que emanaba de toda la casa, provocándole cosquillas dentro de sí, a tal grado que sus labios y su lengua casi podían saborearlo. Y su piel… su nívea piel se erizaba con cada gotita escasa que caía sobre su espalda, acariciando su cuerpo simulando los dedos de la chica que nuevamente, caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño. Su pulso se aceleraba con cada paso que ella daba aproximándose a él. Podía percibir el flujo veloz de su sangre recorriendo cada milímetro de su circuito hasta detenerse en un específico punto en su bajo abdomen.

–_Tsk. ¿Qué me pasa?_ –pensó con desesperación al darse cuenta de que algo nuevo crecía entre sus piernas.

– ¿Sasuke-kun, puedo entrar? Ya conseguí el shampoo…

– ¡No!

–Tr… tranquilo, Sasuke-kun. Lo dejaré sobre el retrete… –Respondió la chica desde afuera con las mejillas coloreadas. No le dio tiempo al Uchiha para que le diera una nueva negativa. Abrió la puerta de madera intentando mostrar tranquilidad, ocultando el sudor de sus manos, el rubor de su rostro y el nerviosismo en su pecho.

–Sakura… aquí. –Sasuke entreabrió el cancel de la ducha sacando su brazo, señalando a la chica que entregara la botella en su única mano.

Sakura avanzó nerviosa hasta la puerta corrediza y giró su rostro hacia el otro lado. No podía ver nada de Sasuke que no fuera el brazo que extendía, pero se volteó por si las dudas. No quería hacer sentir incómodo al moreno. Estiró su brazo con la botella en mano y la dejó caer sobre lo que creyó que era la palma de Sasuke, pero el objeto no llegó a su destino, sino que cayó al suelo, abriéndose la tapa y dejando derramar el contenido. Sakura se giró de inmediato totalmente apenada, observando cómo el líquido rosado se esparcía sobre el suelo sin remedio.

– ¡Lo… lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun! –Se disculpó mientras se agachaba a recoger la botella para rescatar un poco del jabón. Apretaba sus ojos con fuerza debido a la vergüenza, pero los abrió de pronto al sentir una mano grande y húmeda sobre sus dedos. En otra instancia habría retirado su mano rápidamente para después golpear al atrevido hasta sangrar, pero no esta vez, porque esta vez era Sasuke quien mantenía sus dedos sobre los de la chica, era Sasuke quien se encontraba del otro lado, igualmente agachado intentando rescatar el shampoo; era Sasuke quien se encontraba húmedo y desnudo.

Se mantuvieron en esta posición por segundos, segundos que parecieron minutos y minutos que parecieron horas. Cada uno totalmente perdido en la suavidad de la piel del otro, gritándose su necesidad entre cada célula de sus dedos. Sasuke acarició casi imperceptiblemente el dedo meñique de la pelirosa, su cuerpo se movía solo.

– ¡Kyaaaaa! –Disculpa, en verdad disculpa Sasuke-kun –chilló la chica al tiempo que jalaba su brazo hacia sí con su tremenda fuerza. Y por su tremenda fuerza, la puerta corrediza se abrió completamente dejando ver a Sasuke agachado, con los ojos cerrados, y rotundamente apenado.

–Sakura… –sentenció él con la voz gruesa.

–_Dioses, dioses, dioses… _–Sakura estaba estupefacta en la misma posición, con los ojos bien abiertos observando el perfecto cuerpo del hombre que tenía en frente. No podía articular palabra, su quijada había decidido no moverse.

–Eres una molestia –señaló él girando su rostro hacia ella, dedicándole una mirada altanera, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

–Lo lamento, lo lamento… lo lamento Sasuke-kun. –Sakura se puso de pie inmediatamente dándole la espalda al moreno, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Respiró rápido tratando de controlarse y estiró su brazo hasta el lavabo alcanzando la toalla que extendió a Sasuke con marcada vergüenza. El moreno la tomó y la ató a su cintura, cubriendo su ahora muy pronunciada erección.

– ¿Será que nunca te cansas de pedir disculpas? –Respondió avanzando dos pasos hacia la espalda de la chica.

Ella dio un respingo al sentir la cercanía de la voz varonil. Giró su cuerpo hacia la salida dispuesta a marcharse sin responder, únicamente con la mirada gacha. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por tomar el picaporte, la misma mano grande y húmeda la detuvo.

–Sasuke-kun… –Ella giró el rostro sonrojándose. El moreno la sostenía con firmeza y seguridad en su mirada, sin ninguna expresión en su cara o en su porte. Con cuidado pero sin aflojar el agarre, la acercó hacia él.

Sakura cerró los ojos una vez más, sospechando un próximo encuentro entre sus labios. Sasuke sonrió al observar la actitud de ella, era muy sencillo leerla y sabía perfectamente lo que le pedía, aquello por lo que él había implorado sin palabras, aquella sed por los labios rosas que tenía frente a él. Con cuidado soltó la muñeca de la chica, llevando sus dedos por el camino de su brazo hasta rodear la estrecha cintura, atrayéndola más a sí con cautela.

Y el mundo alrededor se derrumbó cuando sus respiraciones se encontraron.

Sus mentes perdieron el sentido, embriagados por el aliento del otro. Sakura enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro que aún goteaba, haciendo chochar sus labios con desesperación. Sasuke la ciñó con más fuerza, pegando el diminuto cuerpo de ella con el suyo, haciéndola sentir cuán necesitado estaba de sus caricias. Envolvieron sus labios con sus lenguas, jugando a morder y succionar, mezclaron sus bocas con desenfreno cada uno implorando por más, soltando suaves suspiros motivados por su respiración acelerada. Ella aferró sus brazos al cuello de él, recorriendo sus dedos desde el cabello hasta los hombros. Él no dejaba de mover su brazo con sutileza de arriba abajo por la espalda de la chica, sin soltarla ni un segundo. Sasuke llevó sus dedos hasta los cabellos rosas, aferrando los labios de Sakura a los suyos. Importaba poco que el aire estuviese consumiéndose hasta su máximo punto, él no la soltaría.

–Sasuke-kun –ronroneó la chica apenas separando sus labios de los del moreno. A diferencia de él, ella sí necesitaba respirar.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, disgustado, aún sin soltar su cabello.

–Sakura –llamó él con la voz más ronca que ella jamás había escuchado antes.

Los labios del azabache comenzaron a descender bajo los labios de ella, marcando un pequeño camino de besos impulsados por la necesidad de probar la suave piel de cerezo. Sakura soltó un fuerte suspiro al sentir la lengua del chico recorrer su cuello sin la intensión de detenerse. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de las sensaciones y el hormigueo que el azabache le producía en todo el cuerpo, únicamente con el mínimo tacto del músculo bucal contra su cuello, sintiendo la erección de su acompañante cubierta solo por una toalla, extremadamente cerca de su vientre. Llevó sus manos desde el cabello negro hasta los fuertes pectorales, acariciando cada centímetro de piel.

Sasuke soltó el cabello rosa para descender su mano nuevamente hasta la cintura de la chica. El recorrido con sus labios continuaba siendo hacia abajo, desesperado, pero sin prisa. Hambriento, pero sin salvajismo, hasta toparse con el borde de la maldita blusa blanca. Fue entonces cuando un hilo de consciencia aterrizó en su cabeza, permitiéndole darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo… y se detuvo. Separó sus labios de la piel cremosa, limitándose a observar el níveo cuello que hacía segundos degustaba.

Sakura no tardó en notar el cambio drástico que Sasuke había tenido en cuestión de nada. Extrañada, se giró tratando de encararlo.

–Sakura, yo… lo lamento. –Se disculpó él sin atreverse a mirarla, manteniendo su mirada sobre la piel de la chica.

– ¿Ahora es Sasuke-kun quien se disculpa? –Respondió ella con voz dulce. Sasuke giró su rostro hacia otro lado, apenado. En esta posición, de reojo, alcanzó a ver cómo Sakura se despojaba de su prenda superior. Sorprendido, giró su rostro nuevamente hacia la chica, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos verdes, perspicaces y pícaros, mirándolo con un toque de sensualidad.

–Sa… Sakura –Sasuke tragó duro. Observar a Sakura frente a él, con aquella sugerente mirada y con la blusa botada por algún rincón del suelo lo hizo titubear.

Sakura acercó sus labios nuevamente hasta los del chico. Se puso de puntillas tratando de disminuir los casi veinte centímetros que los separaban y lo besó de una manera casi imperceptible, apenas rosando su piel. Para Sasuke, aquello fue como una bomba. Aquella molestia nuevamente lo incitaba por más…

La pelirrosa se separó lentamente de Sasuke, volviendo a su estatura. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse al moreno con sus orbes cerrados y en su rostro un gesto desconocido.

– ¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien? –Preguntó ella dudosa al no ser capaz de interpretar la mueca del chico.

–Eres… –dijo él en un suspiro, aún sin abrir sus ojos.

– ¿Una molestia? –Añadió ella divertida.

–No, Sakura. –Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, y en un movimiento rápido que demostraba su agilidad ninja, tomó a Sakura por la muñeca, arrastrándola hasta la ducha, arrinconándola entre su cuerpo y la pared de azulejos color crema, besándola –esta vez –con prisa, desespero, con hambre y con salvajismo. Sakura no tardó en corresponder a aquel beso desenfrenado y lleno de deseo, estrujando a Sasuke entre sus brazos, tirando de su cabello.

Ella elevó sus piernas hasta colocarlas alrededor de la cintura del chico. No hacía falta que este la sostuviera, pues ella mantenía la espalda perfectamente recta sobre la pared, brindándole el soporte necesario para no caer. A pesar de ello, el Uchiha había colocado su único brazo bajo el trasero de la chica. Sasuke había reanudado la sesión de besos alrededor del cuello de Sakura, esta vez mordiendo cada lugar que se encontraba. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y rápido, soltando sonoros suspiros. Los labios del azabache descendieron hasta topar con los senos de la chica. Él no dudó en seguir con su lengua aquella vereda que se dibujaba en medio de los dos pequeños montes. Sakura no se inmutó. Contrario a eso, guió la cabeza del Uchiha por ambos senos, pidiendo más sin necesidad de decir palabras. El moreno lamió con curiosidad los endurecidos botones que sobresalían de la delgada tela del sostén. A pesar de que su consciencia estaba en los límites de la razón y la locura, él se encontraba curioso ante las sensaciones que esa mujer le despertaba y las reacciones del cuerpo que él provocaba en la chica. Indagando más en sus dudas, decidió morder con suavidad las suaves colinas que saboreaba con su lengua. Sakura gimió.

Ella sentía su cuerpo completo temblar. Mordió sus labios tratando de ocultar los sonidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca, causados por la actividad del Uchiha en sus senos. Sentía la necesidad de estremecerse con el tacto directo de los labios de aquel que era el amor de su vida, acariciando su piel. Llevó sus manos hasta el final de sus pechos, justo por debajo, donde se ubicaba el broche del sostén, soltándolo. La molesta prenda se abrió dejando sus senos a merced del Uchiha, quien, tan descolocado como maravillado, continuó con su labor, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel de cerezo ahora por fin libre de tela. Sakura mantenía sus brazos en la espalda de su compañero, arañándola entre cada cosquilleo. A esas alturas, era casi una proeza que la toalla alrededor de la cintura del Uchiha siguiera en su lugar, aunque los minutos siguientes determinarían la caída definitiva de la escasa prenda que cubría a chico.

Al sentirse desnudo, la agitación en Sasuke aumentó, provocándole quemazón en la piel desesperada por hacer contacto con la de la chica. Sakura bajó sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo nuevamente, siendo capaz de sentir la pronunciada erección del moreno, quien había vuelto a explorar sus labios. Con su mano juguetona delineó cada fina curva de Sakura, pasando las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza desde el cuello hasta el vientre bajo, rosando los pequeños pezones con finura, haciéndola retorcerse más de una vez. Ahora, sus dedos tan curiosos como él, indagaban un poco dentro del pantalón de la chica aunque sin mucho éxito debido a lo ajustados que estaban. Nuevamente haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninja –agradeciendo la destreza que sus dedos habían desarrollado tras verse obligado a formar sellos con una mano –logró desabrochar el botón que le impedía continuar con su camino. Sakura dio un respingo apenada, aunque desde que sintió cómo la toalla caía de la cintura de Sasuke, supo que ya no habría marcha atrás…

Las manos de la chica bajaban centímetro a centímetro por la piel del moreno, y este no pudo evitar que un gemido ronco saliera de su boca al sentir la cálida mano de Sakura rodeando su miembro.

–A…atractiva –dijo él en voz baja mientras ella masajeaba su pene de arriba abajo –seductora –continuó logrando introducir su mano completa dentro del pantalón de ella –suave –añadió haciendo movimientos circulares sobre el clítoris de Sakura, quien gimió inmediatamente –escandalosa –sumó Sasuke sonriendo arrogante por la reacción de la pelirrosa. –Y eres… mía.

Sasuke tiró del pantalón de la chica, ansioso por desprenderse de aquella fastidiosa prenda de una maldita vez. En su camino, arrastró también las bragas por las piernas de ella. Sakura, al notar las dificultades que tenía Sasuke para despojarla de su ropa, dejó a regañadientes sus juegos de placentera tortura con la virilidad del Uchiha para alejarse lo suficiente dejando caer su pantalón al suelo, saliendo de él con comodidad. Ambos estaban con igual cantidad de ropa ahora: cero.

Sin atreverse a mirarla, Sasuke se acercó nuevamente hasta la chica, quien se mantenía sonrojada a más no poder. Si las células de sus pieles hubiesen sido tan explosivas como ellos lo sintieron en aquel momento, ni la guerra, ni el futuro, ni la nueva era habrían tenido el sentido que ahora tienen, nada de ello habría sido concebido, el presente no existiría, todo se habría consumado en aquel segundo, en aquella ducha.

Sasuke pegó su sexo contra el vientre de Sakura. Ella se sintió desfallecer. Dentro de ambos, se agitaba un huracán a punto de tocar tierra, enloqueciendo nuevamente en sus bocas. El beso ya no era ni desesperado, ni hambriento, ni suave, ni tranquilo. No era nada más que lo que eran ellos dos, era arrogante, audaz y posesivo, como Sasuke; era explosivo, fuerte y cálido como Sakura. Una vez más, ella rodeó la cintura del Uchiha con sus piernas, provocando fricción y placer de nivel colosal. Él por su parte, mantenía su mano bajo el trasero de ella, esta vez masajeándolo y jugueteando con sus nalgas.

Sakura extendió un brazo hasta donde supuso se encontraba la llave de la regadera, abriéndola con agilidad. El agua cayó sobre ambos, provocando una sensación de excitación fresca. En poco tiempo, ambos estaban empapados y respirando difícilmente debido a la intensidad de sus besos y el calor del agua.

–¿Qui… quieres tomar una ducha, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó mientras el Uchiha se encargaba nuevamente de su cuello.

–Hn. Creo que ya la estamos tomando, ¿no?

–Me refería a…

– ¿De verdad quieres que paremos, Sakura? –Él se separó un poco, temiendo haberle hecho alguna clase de daño. Sabía que el asunto de Tsukiba estaba demasiado fresco, ella quizás podría haber tenido una regresión…

–No quiero… pero estamos muy mojados…

–Tú eres la más mojada aquí. No sé de qué te quejas.

Sakura enrojeció aún más al escuchar la declaración tan real, más apenada aún tras dar por hecho que Sasuke se había percatado ya de su humedad; sin saber que las palabras de Sasuke no tenían ni una pizca de lo que Sakura pensaba. Él simplemente se refería a que, la mayor parte del agua había estado cayendo sobre la pelirrosa.

–Entonces… tal vez por eso deberíamos…

Sasuke soltó de a poco a la chica, permitiéndole bajar, separándose de ella unos centímetros. No quería verse más como un cretino, de eso ya había tenido suficiente en el pasado. Ella tal vez necesitaba su espacio y él no dudaría en darle su lugar, porque tal vez lo que su cuerpo le pedía no era lo más correcto.

–Lo siento –Dijeron ambos al unísono, con la mirada gacha.

–Es que yo, en verdad creo que necesito una ducha –añadió Sakura terriblemente apenada. No se le ocurría nada más que decir, temía que Sasuke se hubiese enfadado por su interrupción, pero lo que decía era cierto. Sentía sus fluidos corporales correr entre sus piernas, sumados a un día y medio de no bañarse. A pesar de que él ya había probado su piel, ella sentía la necesidad de ducharse por si…

–No tienes por qué justificarte, Sakura. Soy yo el único que tiene que pedir disculpas. –Sasuke retrocedió dos pasos y cubrió la parte donde su brazo izquierdo había sido cortado, con la intención de retirarse.

–Sasuke-kun, no… –Se apresuró a decir la chica –no tienes por qué irte, es decir, yo… ¿por qué no nos duchamos juntos? –preguntó ella con la vergüenza reflejada en sus orbes jade que miraban hacia el suelo.

Sasuke se giró, dándole la espalda. Posó su mano sobre la puerta corrediza y la abrió. Sakura se mantuvo en la misma posición al suponer que el Uchiha había decidido ignorarla, dándose golpes mentales por tener que haber interrumpido. Sin embargo, Sasuke no salió, sino que se agachó a recoger la botella que yacía olvidada sobre el suelo.

–Hmp, molestia. –Espetó Sasuke mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado, sonrojado por la desnudes de ambos, entregándole el jabón a la chica. Sakura lo tomó con una sonrisa tímida y vació un poco del contenido sobre su palma. Al terminar, extendió la botella a Sasuke nuevamente y depositó un chorrito de shampoo sobre su mano.

Sasuke miraba el líquido sin saber exactamente qué hacer, dudaba entre frotárselo en la cabeza o frotarlo en el cuerpo de Sakura… por supuesto que le agradaba mucho más la segunda opción, pero temía un poco por la reacción de la chica. Entre pensamientos sin sentido, sintió de pronto cómo las manos de ella frotaban su cabello originando una suave espuma que pronto comenzó a caer por su cuello. Él se giró sabiendo interpretar la intención de la ojijade, haciendo lo mismo con los cabellos rosas. Ambos estaban de frente, mirándose por fin a los ojos, él con los ónix siempre impasibles aunque repletos de calidez, ella con el par de esmeraldas demostrando cuan enamorada estaba de aquel ex vengador. Sus ojos susurraban los sentimientos del otro, reclamándose una vez más. Esta vez no fue solo él o solo ella quien tomó la iniciativa, ambos se acercaron con lentitud y firmeza hasta topar con los labios del otro. Y se besaron nuevamente, acariciando cada uno los cabellos del otro, sintiendo la espuma recorrer sus cuellos, sus espaldas, sus brazos; acompañados por el agua tibia que no paraba de caer.

–Ne, Sasuke-kun. Sabes a jabón. –Señaló ella divertida mientras masajeaba la espalda del azabache. Él se limitó a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

Sakura se separó nuevamente del Uchiha, ahora con el fin de dirigirse a la repisa que estaba en una de las esquinas traseras, intentando alcanzar su esponja. Caminó dos pasos dándole la espalda al moreno. Poco a poco la pena iba en descenso. Sasuke se giró curioso a observar a la pelirrosa. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, se atrevía a observar con más detalle parte de su desnudez. Miró en cámara lenta la delgada silueta de aquella mujer, contorneándose como si se lo propusiese, con piel cremosa y degustable, de finas curvas que incitaban recorrerlas por completo. Odió una vez más no tener su brazo izquierdo, pero tal vez su boca podría compensar lo que dos brazos no podrían…

– ¿En qué tanto piensas, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó ella con voz sensual mientras frotaba la esponja sobre los fuertes pectorales del Uchiha. Sasuke tragó duro al verse descubierto observándola, sin embargo se dejó hacer.

Sakura frotó la espalda, los brazos, el cuello y el abdomen del moreno, aventurándose un poco hacia los glúteos y las piernas, rodeando su bajo vientre como si estuviese haciendo una travesura. El agua eliminaba cada rastro de jabón del cuerpo de Sasuke.

–Ha… hazlo de una maldita vez, Sakura –demandó Sasuke al sentir cómo ella lo "castigaba" con sus juegos pícaros.

–Después –susurró ella al oído de Sasuke, poniéndose de puntillas y causándole un escalofrío al Uchiha.

–Tsk. Dame eso –Sasuke jaló la esponja con la que Sakura recorría su cuerpo y le proporcionó un poco de shampoo. –Pagarás por esto, Sa-ku-ra –amenazó de igual manera junto a su oído mientras comenzaba a frotar la esponja en la espalda de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke dirigió la espuma al cuello y espalda de Sakura, mientras ella delineaba con sus dedos el torso de su acompañante. Sasuke rodeó el cuerpo de la kunoichi y comenzó a frotar la esponja entre sus pechos, provocándole deseo disipado por cada célula de su piel, al tiempo que ella dirigía nuevamente sus manos hacia el erecto pene de Sasuke, masajeándolo en un vaivén delicioso. Sasuke soltó la esponja dejándola caer, con el único y furtivo propósito de acariciar la parte más íntima de la chica. Si cuando ella lo hacía con él se sentía de esa manera, estaba casi seguro de que ella también tendría sensaciones agradables, además, los sonidos que había emitido antes fundamentaban su teoría.

Y no se equivocó.

Sakura, al sentir lo ágiles dedos de Sasuke sobre su sexo, emitió un suave gemido adornado con su respiración agitada. Incluso detuvo el movimiento de su mano sobre el miembro de Sasuke. Él se encontraba más curioso que antes, impaciente por conocer todo lo que podría darle a ella.

–Mi… mi habitación –sugirió Sakura en un jadeo.

–Hn.

Sakura salió jalando a Sasuke por la muñeca, guiándolo hasta el pasillo, y del pasillo hacia su habitación. Ambos escurriendo aún por los restos de agua sobre sus cuerpos y sus cabellos. Una vez dentro, la pelirrosa tomó una toalla que se encontraba sobre su ropero y la lanzó a la cabellera azabache. Sasuke restregó su melena contra la tela y Sakura se metió en el espacio vacío que quedaba con la pretensión de secar también sus cabellos rosas. Sin embargo, se encontraba desnuda, con Sasuke Uchiha frente a ella, en su habitación. Sasuke, al notar la mota rosa acercarse, le lanzó de vuelta la toalla a la cabeza, frotándola con rapidez sin permitirle levantar la mirada. No tardó más de dos segundos antes de aventar la tela –nuevamente –por ahí e intentar saciar la sed de sus labios necesitados del carnoso par que sonreía frente a él, aunque esta vez, contrario al salvajismo mostrado momentos antes, sus labios emanaban dulzura, delicadeza… Sasuke ansiaba disfrutar la boca de Sakura, deleitándose a cada milímetro. Él caminó hacia la cama llevando a Sakura consigo, sin soltar su cintura ni un segundo. La pelirrosa tomó asiento al sentir el borde del lecho, recorriéndose un poco hacia atrás hasta quedar completamente recostada y con Sasuke sobre ella.

Y los juegos comenzaron otra vez.

Sasuke parecía no cansarse de recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, esta vez saboreando una porción de piel que no había estado disponible antes: las dulces y largas piernas. Subió desde las pantorrillas hasta el vientre y del vientre hasta el cuello, sin dejar ningún beso, únicamente rosando la suave piel con sus labios. Al llegar a la boca de Sakura, realizó el mismo ritual, solo que esta vez acarició el borde de los labios rosas con su lengua. No sabía de dónde salían aquellas ideas, y no era algo que le importase. Él únicamente se dejaba llevar por los gritos de su cuerpo. Entrelazó su única mano con la mano izquierda de Sakura, apretándola con firmeza, transmitiéndole seguridad extra a la chica.

Ambos gruñeron a momento que sus sexos se rosaron de nueva cuenta. Esta vez, por la presión aumentada en ambos chicos. Sasuke movía su torso de arriba abajo, frotando su pene desde la vulva de Sakura hasta el vientre todavía húmedo de la chica, provocándole sonidos dulces. Él aumentó la velocidad de la fricción y ella agitó sus caderas en busca de más, oprimiendo la mano de Sasuke y arañando la fuerte espalda con la mano libre. Sakura gritó al momento de sentir un rudo cosquilleo recorrer su clítoris, haciéndola temblar de más.

–Te… te necesito dentro, Sasuke-kun. –Dijo ella como un susurro en el oído del chico, perfectamente audible para el azabache.

– ¿A qué… te refieres, Sakura? –Preguntó Sasuke jadeando.

Sakura enrojeció. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Que a qué se refería ella? ¿A qué diablos se refería él? ¿Qué se suponía que Sasuke pensaba que estaban haciendo?

–T… tú, Sasuke-kun, dentro de mí.

Sasuke levantó su mirada ónix tratando de encarar a la de ojos esmeraldas. La curiosidad había vuelto a él –aunque sin detener sus movimientos –y necesitaba saber qué era lo que le pedía Sakura. ¿Dentro de ella? ¿Dentro de su boca? ¿Su lengua? ¿Qué rayos quería?

Sakura mantenía la mirada del Uchiha, sonrojada e incrédula. ¿De verdad Sasuke no entendía lo que ella había dicho? Pensar en ello la hizo sonreír. Eso solo podría significar la inmaculada inocencia de Sasuke. Inocencia que estaba a punto de perder.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto al verla sonreír así. ¿Había algo más allá de lo que ellos habían llegado? Y de ser así, ¿por qué Sakura lo sabía y él no? ¿Acaso ella…? A eso que hacían se le llamaba "relaciones sexuales" ¿no? ¿Acaso había algo más allá de frotarte desnudo con una mujer? Tal vez…

Ella no solo era una mujer, ella era Sakura. Y no solo se "frotaba" con ella. Él la estaba acariciando, la besaba, disfrutaba su contacto, siendo capaz de percibir en cada célula de su piel aquel sentimiento que tanto anheló y evitó en igual medida, aquella emoción que lo hizo volverse casi loco, aquel sentir por el que esta vez, sí perdería la razón: Amor.

–Así, yo te guiaré, Sasuke-kun –Sakura interrumpió los pensamientos del azabache al momento que tomaba su miembro y lo dirigía con precisión hacia su entrada.

–Sakura… ¿qué estás…? –Se apresuró Sasuke al sentir los finos labios de ella aprisionando su glande. Su cuerpo comenzaba a suplicar por más.

–Hmm… –Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la intrusión en su intimidad. Dolía, era una especie de masoquismo, pues a pesar del dolor ella deseaba el miembro completo de Sasuke dentro de sí. No era como si toda su vida estuviese implorando por ello, pero en alguna lejana ocasión, antes de que la oscuridad alejara a Sasuke de sus sentimientos, había imaginado con aquel momento. Por supuesto, nada era como en su fantasía… no estaban casados ni de luna de miel en el país de las aguas termales, sin embargo la realidad no podía ser más perfecta por la misma cosa que era: realidad.

–Sakura, yo no… –mencionó el azabache intentando controlar el instinto que le gritaba empujar su mimbro con todas sus fuerzas –yo no quiero lastimarte, Sakura. Y por tu rostro sé que te estoy haciendo daño… nunca podré olvidar aquella expresión que causa el dolor en tu cara…

–Shh… –Silenció la pelirrosa. –Solo, solo trata de entrar completamente. Muévete en círculos, de esa manera no me lastimarás. Lo prometo.

Sasuke clavó su mirada en los ojos de la chica, observándola con duda. Sin embargo esta vez era ella quien denotaba seguridad en sus orbes. Nuevamente fueron aquellos ojos verdes los que lo hicieron temblar, esos ojos inundados de amor, otra vez el amor. Asintió una vez, para luego hacer lo que la chica le había pedido, en la manera en la que lo había pedido. Sus caderas comenzaron a delinear pequeños círculos, empujando con la fuerza precisa para introducir su pene en Sakura, pero sin la brusquedad suficiente para lastimarla de más. El proceso fue lento, aunque deleitoso para el Uchiha y lastimoso para la Haruno. Sin embargo, antes de que se diesen cuenta el miembro de Sasuke estaba completamente envuelto por las paredes húmedas de la pelirrosa. El cuerpo de Sasuke daba ligeros temblores de placer, mientras que Sakura hundía sus uñas en la espalda del azabache. Ninguno se movía, ella tratando de acostumbrarse al intruso y él intentando controlar sus impulsos. Se mantuvieron en esta posición por al menos cinco minutos.

–Mu… muévete –pidió ella con la respiración todavía entrecortada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que…? –Preguntó él sin entender del todo.

Sakura comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, mostrándole al Uchiha más o menos lo que tenía qué hacer, dándole un masaje genitalmente placentero. Inmediatamente Sasuke lo entendió. Después de todo era un genio.

Las embestidas comenzaron suaves, con movimientos apenas perceptibles pero deliciosos. En cada vaivén Sakura gemía, todavía a causa del ligero dolor, aunque este disminuía con cada meneo. Él, por su parte, no había podido detenerse después de probarlo una vez.

Sus manos continuaban unidas, apretándose con fuerza. Al poco tiempo el dolor disminuyó por completo y los gemidos de dolor fueron cambiados por jadeos de placer. Ella se había aferrado a sus espalda, tratando de callar su voz entre el cuello de Sasuke.

–No… no te detengas, Sasuke-kun… ráp… rápido. –Pidió un poco después, más aventurada. Nadie notaba que la cama ahora estaba hecha un desastre.

Sasuke, quien también mantenía su cara entre el cuello de la chica, elevó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Ansiaba ver a Sakura en aquella posición, por alguna razón le causaba un morbo exquisito. La observó ahí, con su cuerpo moviéndose de arriba abajo, con los orbes jades cerrados fuertemente, su pequeña boca entreabierta y soltando gemidos, completamente coloreada de rojo, con la piel cremosa perlada de sudor y el suave cabello rosa alborotado. Incluso algunos mechones traviesos se habían introducido en su boca.

–Sakura… –Llamó él sin poder evitarlo. La chica entreabrió sus ojos, quedando anonadada por el Sasuke que tenía frente a ella. Un perfecto Adonis de rebeldes cabellos negros, con un mechón azabache cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y un hermoso color carmín en su ojo derecho, reflejando el deseo y la lascivia en el sharingan. Ella elevó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico.

–Te amo, te amo Sasuke-kun. Te amo demasiado. En verdad te amo… te ¡ahhhh! –Sasuke sonrió. No había arrogancia, ni prepotencia. No había burla ni desprecio. Él sonrió sinceramente. Sólo Sakura podía provocar ese tipo de cosas en él, sólo ella podía brindarle tal placer físico y sentimental al mismo tiempo. Sólo ella era capaz de hacerlo sentir tan bien, tan… feliz.

Sasuke se aproximó a su boca, aumentando el ritmo del vaivén. Ya no era nada lento ni delicado… las embestidas se habían tornado exigentes, rápidas y firmes. Ambos se besaron, por centésima vez en la noche, ahora con la sensibilidad cubriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos, haciendo sentir aquel beso como el más glorioso, pues la gloria estaba ahora al alcance de sus dedos.

–Siento algo… –Dijo el Uchiha sin despegar sus labios de los de Sakura –Esto es… Sakura…

–Shh… déjalo salir, Sasuke-kun.

Las embestidas vinieron cada vez más potentes. Ambos estaban arañando el paraíso.

– ¡Sasuke! –Gritó ella en el momento preciso que él la sentía retorcerse debajo, aprisionando de una manera exorbitante su miembro, llevándolo a un punto del edén nunca antes prometido.

Él gruñó. Fue un sonido largo y lleno de satisfacción. Sintió algo deleitoso correr dentro de sí, una sensación explosiva detonada dentro del vientre de Sakura.

Los movimientos cesaron. Sasuke se dejó caer suavemente sobre Sakura… sin soltar su mano ni un segundo, sincronizando su propia respiración con la de la chica. Posó su cabeza justo sobre el pecho de Sakura, a la altura de su corazón, escuchando cómo éste disminuía su ritmo de a poco hasta convertirse en un ligero tic tac.

–Sasuke-kun, esto fue…

–Sakura. –Llamó él con la voz seria y en un tono apagado. La chica inmediatamente bajó su mirada hacia la cabellera azabache que reposaba sobre su pecho. No se extrañaba por el tono hostil de Sasuke, era algo normal en él. Sin embargo ella esperaba que después de aquello, él tal vez fuera un poco más… – ¿Con quién más has hecho esto? –Lo había soltado. Ya lo había dicho, esa maldita duda que volvió a su cabeza justo después del orgasmo.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Con quién más… has hecho esto?

–Sasuke-kun… –La chica se esforzó por apartar a Sasuke de su pecho. Logró acomodarse junto a él, recostada sobre su lado izquierdo, obteniendo así una perfecta vista de la mirada ónix que la escaneaba en busca de respuestas. Sakura alcanzó una de las sábanas que yacían sobre el piso y cubrió con ella su cuerpo y el de Sasuke. – ¿Por qué crees que he hecho esto con alguien más?

–Sabías perfectamente bien cómo hacerlo…

Sakura rió por debajo. En verdad Sasuke era adorable. Él frunció el ceño, no conforme con la burla de la chica.

–Soy médico, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke rodó los ojos avergonzado. Se sentía estúpido, era estúpido. Incluso llegó a creer que Naruto no le había dicho toda la verdad. Sakura volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas.

–Hmp.

– ¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? Yo… creo que nunca me atrevería a hacer esto con alguien que no fueses tú, es decir… no sería capaz.

– ¿Por qué no? –Indagó Sasuke mirándola dudoso, alegremente dudoso.

–Te… te lo dije hace un momento –Sakura bajó sus orbes nuevamente sonrojada. –Yo, yo te amo, Sasuke-kun. Te amo demasiado.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de sonreír. Estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar la espalda de la chica, atrayéndola un poco hasta él, acariciando su piel una vez más. Esta vez con la intención de besar su frente.

–Te lo diré la próxima vez.

.

…

.

**¡Hola! ¿Cuántos todavía celebran el final del Gaiden x3? ¡Come on, estamos en el mes SS! Con motivo de ello, este capítulo, regalado especialmente a quienes siguen esta historia :3 Es el regalo de este fic por el mes SasuSaku, pues xD ¿Les gustó? Lemon SasuSaku puro, caray. */***

**Pensaba subir el capítulo desde el jueves, pero me costó más trabajo escribirlo del que pensaba, así que mis disculpas… Ahora sí dejen reviews xD porque en serio fue difícil escribir casi quince páginas de Lemon xDD**

**Preator Lupus Dei**, hermosa :3 ¿Qué hay? Si el capítulo anterior fue lindo, este es sexy *w* Pff… que bueno que tomes de ese modo la "historia de Akane" xD porque en efecto, es la antagonista y de algún lado tiene que salir haha Yo, bueno. FELIZ. Está de más repetirlo, pero lo haré xD ¡Amé el final del gaiden! Ya Bailé, brinqué, corrí, grité… bueno, hasta una fiesta quería hacer (luego recordé que nadie vendría xD) En fin, mil, mil gracias por seguir esta historia :3 leer tus reviews es algo sumamente gratificante y cálido :DD ojalá te haya gustado el lemon ewe ¡Nos leemos! Un abrazote.

**DianaMounr** ¡Holaaa! Bueeeno, este capítulo no tuvo muuucho desarrollo para la historia del fic, aunque fue una súper evolución para la pareja SS. En el próximo toca NH ewe no taaaaan pasional como el encuentro de Sasuke y Sakura, pero sí cosillas por ahí, ya sabes, Hiashi-sama xD . Es también un placer leer tus comentarios, agradezco mucho que continúes siguiendo este fic :DD ¡Besos!

**Cinlajy2** Me gustó tu pedido *w* muchas gracias por hacerlo, lo tendré listo para el cumpleaños de Sasuke :DD

**Guest **YEAH! SasuSaku cannon desde siempre :3 te dejo el capítulo 23 hahaha ojalá te haya gustado :3

¡Hola **Esmeralda**! ¡Qué buena onda que te esté gustando el fic! Eso me emociona mucho :DD ya el nuevo capítulo :3 ojalá te guste el lemon xD

**Y bueeeno, recordándoles que si ustedes gustan, pueden hacer un pedido especial por el mes SasuSaku… serán entregados el día del cumpleaños de Sasuke.**

**Los invitaría a leer mi fic "Impaciente" que ya se encuentra terminado… pero SasuSakus, mejor no pasen xD me gustó mucho ese fic, me desquité de un buen de cosas hahaha pero no es algo muuuuy sano. Así que si son sensibles al sufrimiento y los finales no felices, no pasen xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer C:**


End file.
